Homecoming
by materialgirl-loz
Summary: Bella has been living in Phoenix Arizona for 3 years, after being sent there by her dad. She is now returning to Forks where over the summer she meets Edward.Returning to school she finds him not being what she thought how does she fit back in? OOC/AH/AU
1. Homecoming

_**A/N **__ok this is my first shot at writing fan fiction. I have been toying with this idea for a while so I decided to start writing it and see where it would take me. I hope it's actually good and that you will enjoy it! I would also love some reviews if you do!!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just going to play around with them for a bit!_

******

Forks. The dreary little place in Washington where it rains...like _a lot_. In some ways I had missed Forks. I missed my dad. The weather was the only thing I did not miss.

I had lived in Forks with my dad for five years until my little incident two years ago. All I will say is cars and copious quantities of alcohol do not mix well. I either faced my father arresting me or moving to Phoenix to live with my mother. Charlie was no good at punishment. I had gone years of drinking and misbehaving and he would never even bat an eyelid. Which to be honest is strange considering he is police of chief in Forks.

I missed my friends most. Of course I had become the most popular girl in our year at school in Phoenix but that was nothing on being the most popular girl in school in Forks. The difference in size of schools was immense. The entire student body at Forks would have to be the equivalent to maybe two years of students at Phoenix.

Charlie met me at the arrivals area of the airport. He was still wearing his uniform, probably came straight from work to pick me up too. He looked at me and tutted. Clearly I wasn't dressed for the weather. So what...I looked great in my black chiffon dress, leggings and ok maybe slightly impractical almost 7 inch heels.

"Bell's, you're going to freeze when you get outside." He grinned at me as I rolled my eyes. "How you doing kiddo? I missed you."

"I missed you too dad!" he took my bag from me and wheeled it along behind us as we talked while walking towards the exit.

The automatic doors opened and a draft blew in, in the process blowing my lightweight dress up. Caught in a Marilyn Monroe moment I tried to hold it down, as my face turned beetroot already. Ok I was completely underdressed, it was fricking freezing! I could just hear Charlie laughing his "I told you so" laugh through the chattering of my teeth. What the hell, It was supposed to be summer? He guided me over to the car park and I groaned when I saw what we would be driving home in. The police cruiser. I hoped to god nobody saw me. "Still not got a car dad?"

"Well there was no point was there. It was only me." He turned round to see me open my mouth to ask for something and cut me off. "And don't think I'll be buying you one either missy. You have a track record." Dammit. He brought that up in record time.

We walked to the trunk of the cruiser and he attempted to lift my suitcase up to place it in. "Jeeez, Bella what do you have in there?" oops I may have packed one too many pairs of shoes, or tops, or skirts or it could be the jeans or makeup? Who knew...I was never a light packer. I didn't want to leave my clothes behind in Phoenix. Phil; mums new husband had just been signed to a major baseball league team and had taken us out shopping before I left. I had never cared for Phil until that moment when he bought me my first pair of Louis Louboutin shoes. He had also made sure there was enough cash sitting in my bank account for me to buy things as my "_indigent father_" as he put it, would not be able to afford luxuries. Phil was amazing (well I thought so after out shopping trip), my mum was so lucky to have found him. I felt bad for my dad though, he hadn't found anyone else since my mum and was bound to be lonely.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Charlie looking for help with the case.

"Ha-ha dad" I laughed sarcastically, "you know I can't help you lift that!"

"It's your suitcase Bella, either you help or it gets left here in the car park."

Hmm he had a point.

"You pull from the top, I'll push from the bottom." He suggested. I was actually terrified of him putting his back out and me having to drive the cruiser home. Of course Charlie would never trust me with _any_ vehicle again never mind the police cruiser. He would struggle home driving with two broken legs and arms if it meant I wouldn't have to drive.

After our successful lifting we got into the car and begun our awkward journey to the house. Charlie never knew what to say to me, so once the old "Hey, how are you, what you been up to" conversation had been dried up that was us.

The town hadn't changed much, the same shops and cafes stood in the same places as when I left. Charlie's house was another thing which hadn't changed...like at all. The same slightly peeling wallpaper was in the hall. I walked through to the living room where there were pictures from me at various stages in life on the walls and placed on tables. I walked over to the last school photograph that I had taken at Forks High.

I had spent hours that morning curling my hair and applying makeup so I would look perfect. As soon as I walked out the front door of the house the wind and rain ruined it. I got a detention for being late that morning after running back in to redo my hair and waiting for my tongs to cool down so I could take them to school and fix my hair if needed at any point. I glanced at the class photo; I was sitting in the middle of the front row. Alice my best friend at the time was sitting next to me her long hair tied up in a pony tail. Next to her was Lauren Mallory; she was a bitch, always trying to be like me. She had even curled her hair and worn the same top as me in that picture. I looked at the back row of the picture and found Emmett who had been my boyfriend; smiling cheekily at the camera as if he was about to do something bad. He had actually intended to show the finger for that picture but wasn't paying enough attention and missed his cue.

Two months after that picture was taken I was sent to Phoenix. I wondered how different everyone was now. I barley stayed in touch with anyone, apart from the occasional add on Facebook from someone in Forks I hadn't heard from anyone. I never paid too much attention to peoples profiles either. Speaking of Facebook...

"Dad? Do we have internet yet?"

"No Bells, there is someone coming out to get it all sorted out next week. Your mom already told of your addiction to social networking sites." He sighed at me. "Really kiddo, the world is outside not on a screen. You should go outside more."

I rolled my eyes and stalked off to my room. It hadn't really changed much in the past two years, Charlie must have left it the way I had. Somehow he had managed to carry my suitcase up the stairs by himself. I moved over to it and unzipped it. God it was really, really full, I hadn't even realised how much I had packed. But you couldn't expect me to live without a clean change of clothes.

I pulled the t-shirts out of the bag and began to fold them up before putting them into a drawer. The jeans, dresses and tops were then hung over a hanger and put in the closet. Ahhh...next were my shoes! I would be lying if I said I didn't have a soft spot for shoes. After every shopping trip I had ever been on I always came back with at least one pair of shoes. I had only been able to bring a few pairs in the suitcase but Renee assured me she would have the rest of my shoes and clothes shipped over to me in the next few weeks. I'm sure she was still hoping that I would change my mind. It wasn't really an option though to be honest; Phil was going to be moving around a lot and my mum was lonely without him. I wasn't really exactly the same company as he was for her; in more ways than one...which just disturbed me. I felt a shiver run through me as I tried to push the memory of the night three weeks ago which confirmed to me that I didn't want to be in the same house where they could do _that_. The next morning I phoned Charlie up and told him I was coming to stay with him and he was thrilled.

There was still six weeks left of summer vacation and I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I mean, what was there to do in Forks exactly? I suppose I could go back to running. I used to run through the wooded area behind my house for three miles until I came upon a small meadow area where I would sit and rest for twenty minutes. The meadow as near enough my most favourite place in Forks. The lush green grass was comfortable to sit in; it was the perfect place to relax.

I rummaged about in the closet and drawers I had just tidied clothing away to, to try and find something suitable to wear for a run. I found a pair of red very short shorts; quite why I had packed them to bring _here_ I couldn't quite figure out. Some more rummaging unearthed a white cami top. At the bottom of the closet; obviously something I had left behind when I was shipped off to my mum was a pair of white and pink Sketchers. Did anyone wear sketchers anymore? I had long since abandoned the sneakers for more elegant and graceful shoes.

It would not be a fantastic ensemble but who was going to see me anyway, right? Especially if I got up early enough too. I folded the shorts and t-shirt up and placed them on the old rocking chair in the far corner of my room. I let my eyes sweep around the room that had been so familiar to me three years ago. It just looked childish. Somehow in the space of three years I had outgrown the garish pink on two of the walls as well as the huge life-size poster of Orlando Bloom. I had been completely infatuated with Orlando, stupid teenage celeb crush. I remember the few times when Emmett had been in my room (when Charlie wasn't at home of course) he had ripped me for it. I sighed as I walked over to the poster and began pulling the pins out of the wall and let it fall to the floor.

Stifling a yawn I plodded over to my bed and collapsed down on it. Pulling my phone out of my bag I set the alarm for 90 minutes. I really needed to catch up on sleep, I felt dead on my feet. I let the drowsiness wash over me and I was succumbed in a deep sleep.

******

I was woken by the alarm feeling slightly more refreshed for my nap. It was around five o'clock. I stretched and climbed out of bed to go down to the kitchen. Charlie was already sitting there eating a bag of crisps and reading the newspaper.

"Hey kiddo, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out to the diner for some dinner but you were fast asleep when I checked in on you."

"Yeah, I was pretty tired." I mumbled as I let out a yawn. "What's there for eating then dad? I don't really want to go out anywhere to be honest." I turned my back to him to start rummaging around in the cupboards. I came across cans of beans some jars of sauce for pasta and multipacks of crisps. I sighed and made my way over to the fridge hoping fervently that there might be something fresh to eat in there. But...no luck. "Dad what have you been eating? There is nothing in here!"

"Yes, that's why I was asking if you wanted to go the diner." He looked up at me from his paper.

"Dad, seriously have you been going to the diner every night? Honestly you do realise it's not good for you?"

"Bell's I don't want this argument tonight, don't start. I had a long day at work, I'm tired and I've not been shopping for food in a while ok." He pleaded with me.

No such luck. "Seriously, dad. It's not healthy. And you were only at work until 2:00 until you picked me up! How's that long? Can we at least just go to the shops and get some groceries, I'll make dinner." I added trying to soften him up. He hesitated.

"Not tonight Bella. Please just don't start this with me ok. We're going to the diner tonight and tomorrow we can go shopping for food ok?"

Compromise, it's all he had. Fine I would go the diner but from tomorrow on it was going to be all healthy eating. I nodded my head and made my way back up to my room to grab my bag and jacket. I caught my reflection in the mirror, I looked a mess. My hair was sticking out everywhere and my eyeliner and mascara had smudged under my eyes. I sprayed my hair with hairspray and tried to pat it back down to where it should be in attempt to go for the messy unkempt look but ended up having to tie it back off my face. Using a cotton wool tip I removed the traces of makeup from under my eyes. There, I looked less like a panda now. I slipped my heels back on and went back down the stairs.

"You're overdressed Bella. It's just the diner."

"I wasn't going to get changed; I'm quite comfortable in this." Comfortable was the exact opposite of how I felt in my clothes and I would have given anything to wear a sweatshirt and jeans moping about the house, but I had an appearance to keep up; I was Bella Swan, the popular well dressed girl who liked to have a good time.

"You're not in Arizona anymore, you are going to freeze." He shook his head at me as he held the front door open waiting for me to go out to the cruiser.

"Ugh dad, do you think you could even consider me getting a car? You wouldn't even have to pay for it! I swear, I wouldn't do anything stupid." I begged him.

"Bella, no. I can't trust you with a car. You're only just back here with me; I don't want to have to send you back to your mum again." He was already threatening me with another eviction?

"You can't trust me? Mum and _Phil_ trusted me with a car." I could see Charlie's jaw clench when I said his name.

"That's different" he said firmly as he ducked into his side of the cruiser and started the engine up.

"How exactly is it? It's just a car, do you really think I'd do something that stupid again dad?"

"It's not just you that was affected by that accident Bella; remember that. I don't want to hear another word on the subject again tonight. If you can prove to me that I can trust you again I will consider it. But that's not a guarantee. I'm not going to be as soft on you this time around." His eyes hard on the road in front of him. Fine if he wanted me to behave I would behave, that was easy. I was going to get my car. Even if he said no there was no way he would stop me from using Phil's money to buy one. Phil would be completely supportive of my decision to piss off Charlie. But I thought it would be best to let Charlie feel like he was being a parent.

"I'm sorry dad. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to being here again." I said as I sighed for added dramatic effect.

Once again the conversation dried up again after our little spat. I vaguely remembered the drive to the diner. There wasn't much to remember though; trees tress and more trees. Not that I wasn't appreciative of nature or anything; it was just boring. Everything around here was green. I guess green was maybe slightly better than the brown and red of Phoenix.

He parked in one of the bays facing the diners windows. He locked the car up and we walked inside. Yuk this place stunk of fish and...What the fuck was that other smell? Gads. He made his way over to his table and chair over in the corner of the room which he had claimed as his own about 5 years ago. God help anyone that accidently sat there when Chief Swan entered.

I looked down to the red seat and found it covered in crumbs and what I hoped was only grease, there was no way I was sitting on that. Grabbing napkins of the table I franticly started wiping down the seat. "Eww, ew, ew!!" I moaned before yanking more napkins out of the dispenser and covering the seat in them before I sat down.

"Behave" Charlie hissed under his breath as I made a face at him. The waitress came over and greeted Charlie fondly before turning to me.

"Oh, Isabella! It's been years! You look so grown up now, a proper little lady!" she took in what I was wearing, "Oh, dear are you not freezing with that on?" she asked in a discerning tone.

"No I'm fine" I smiled politely back at her. Nosy cow.

"What can I get you dears then? Same as usual Charlie I take it?" he confirmed this with a curt nod. "And for you Isabella, what will it be?" she asked as I looked down at the menu. Ew, did they not serve proper food here?

"Erm...I'll just have the garden salad and some water." Because that really was the best option. I placed the menu back on the table and went back to thinking about the food I would be making for Phil and Renee at home back in Phoenix. I was in the mood for a stir fry tonight. I wonder if Charlie even had vegetables in the house. When I lived here before I helped out with the cooking for the majority of the time, it was either that or living on frozen food and microwave meals. I had become quite efficient in the kitchen which made moving in with Renee a lot easier. She tended to experiment with food; one of her oddest had to be mashed potatoes on toast. That was definitely... something. I snickered at the thought of what she had dreamt up of for their dinner tonight. Thinking of food, in my rummage around the cupboards I came across nothing for breakfast.

"Dad" I asked with a voice that was laced with the obvious 'I want something' tone.

"Yes Bella?" he asked suspiciously.

"Can we please go to like Walmart or something and get some groceries tonight? Just there was nothing there to eat for breakfast." I whined

"Walmart? You think you have the luxury of a Walmart here? There is a Publix about a half hour away, that's why I suggested we could go together tomorrow once I've finished work. But we can stop in at Forks Outfitters on the way home and grab something for your for breakfast" he hastily added in when he thought I would throw another tantrum. I was becoming amazingly childish since arriving having already picked two fights with him.

"Ok, that's fine." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I'm being really moody; I'm really tired." Hopefully my apology would go towards the whole thinking I was "grown up and mature enough" to get a car thing.

"That's ok Bells, I understand, you've had a long day."

The waitress brought us our food paused to tell me how happy she was I was back and left. Did I even know her? It seemed a pretty odd thing to say to someone who you'd never met before that you were happy to see them again. Or maybe she was just friendly.

I didn't say anything else to Charlie again as he sat scoffing down his big slab of steak, while I picked at my salad. It wasn't that bad, it just didn't look very presentable and that put me off. Placing my cutlery back down on the plate I patiently sipped my water while Charlie basically threw his food down his throat. It was kind of gross watching him eat.

He had cleared his plate in 5 minutes and the waitress came over with the check. I let Charlie deal with it while I put my jacket back on and headed out of the small, smelly, dingy cafe and breathed in the sweet smell of fresh air. Feeling the cold air around my bare legs was not the nicest of sensations, I could feel small hairs on my legs prickling up even though I had them waxed last week. I wished Charlie would hurry up!

The car ride to the outfitters wasn't too bad, it was only 15 minutes away from the diner.

"That's it up there Bella." He said as he watched my face fall and he laughed. "Nothing like your fancy shops in Phoenix Bells eh? You'd think you had completely forgot what Forks was like the way your acting."

"I just don't remember being here before. I knew there were no shops around here, I always had to go to Port Angeles." My voice was small. Crap I really had forgotten how crap Forks was, I kind of thought that maybe in the space of a few years they might have built a mall or something. Wish-full thinking I reckoned.

The shop was quiet and small and I navigated my way round it picking up bits and pieces which would make for a good meal. Charlie paid for our purchases and we made our way back to the car.

"So" I started "made any interesting arrests recently?" I inquired as Charlie spluttered. "well?" I pushed further.

"Matter of fact I had the very pleasant task to arrest Michael Newton last month." Maybe this journey would not be boring. Mike? What had he done now? "I'd prefer it if you didn't take to being friends with the likes of him again this year."

"What did he do?" I pressed as Charlie didn't seem to keen to elaborate.

"Why does it matter Bella. Can you not just listen to me here and do what I tell you? Or is that too difficult for you?" my face fell. Why couldn't I have a conversation with Charlie without falling out with him? "Bella just do what I say and we will get on well together ok?" he sighed.

I nodded and turned my attention to the road outside for the rest of the ride home.

After we unpacked the car with our grocery bags I excused myself up to bed and got changed into a pair of pyjamas. I flopped down onto the bed completely exhausted and aggravated ready to go to sleep when I heard two quiet knocks on the door.

"Yeah" I shouted to Charlie.

He opened the door gingerly and peeked round. "Bella I'm sorry, you say you have to get used to Forks again, I just have to get used to living with someone else in the house again and the fact that my little girl has grown up. It's difficult Bella. I've barely seen you for the whole time you were away." He looked at me with a grim expression. "I'm really glad your back home with me, I just need to adjust to you being 18 now." He screwed his face up at me before he smiled. "Anyway I figured you'll need your old key back for the house." He handed me my old keychain with stupid fluffy animals attached to it.

"I hope you've not been using this one Char..Dad." I laughed.

"No." He laughed back. "I'll be leaving for work at 7:00 in the morning; do you want me to wake you up or anything?"

"No it's fine, I got my alarm, I'll be up a little bit after that, I'll probably go for a jog or something."

"Ok then. It's good to have you home Bells. Night night kiddo." He shut the door quietly and snuck down the stairs. I set my alarm for 7 and promptly fell asleep.

******

I woke up surprisingly alert as my alarm went off the next morning. I made my way down to the kitchen to pour myself a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly before going back upstairs to quickly wash myself, tie my long hair up and get changed into the outfit I had picked out yesterday. After fumbling around in my bag to look for my iPod and the strap to attach it to my arm I was ready to go.

Feeling completely refreshed from my sleep I jogged down the stairs and locked the front door. I instantly regretted the short shorts...I was going to have to go pretty fast to keep myself warm in these. I hid my key under a plant pot in the garden and turned my iPod onto a fast paced song to keep me pumped and started jogging.

The old path I used to take through the trees obviously hadn't been used much recently, it had become overgrown and I had to fight my way through a lot of the branches which each took their own swipes at my face. One managed to draw blood, _fantastic _I thought to myself, _just what I wanted._ I wiped my stinging face and continued at an even pace. The jog was surprisingly peaceful. There was something about being out in the woods at this time in the morning; it was serene almost. The dew was still on the grass underfoot and it was sparking up at me when I ran through it. It was not the best thing considering how cold it was, but I was also happy I didn't have a pair of long jogging pants that would get soaked at the bottom.

It had been so long since I had last felt as carefree and calm like this, I had forgotten why I liked jogging so much before. But because it had been so long I had doubts over whether I would make it to my meadow. I had to make it though. It was _my _place. The only place where I could be myself; where I didn't have to put a facade on for everyone. I didn't have to wear makeup. Didn't have to do something fancy with my hair. Didn't have to wear the shoes I loved that killed my feet so much.

No I could be the Bella that didn't really care all too much about that. Yes I really liked all the fancy clothes and shoes but sometimes I couldn't be bothered with it all. There were times were I wanted nothing more than just to put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt on and look causal.

About halfway through my run I could feel that my stamina was no longer as good as it used to be. I was starting to cramp and I was getting a stitch and oh god I needed water. Why did I not think to bring water? That was an idiot's mistake! Taking deep breathes to try and slow my heart rate and panting down I slowed down to a walking pace. I walked the rest of the way to my meadow. As I came across the part of the woods where the trees became less dense I knew I had arrived at my destination.

I pushed branches out of my way and stepped into the lush grass and marvelled at how scenic it had become since my last visit. The buds on the trees were out and plants on the ground were blooming. It was beautiful. I had missed it here. I looked up at the sky above me to see it kind of sunny; a rarity in forks. The sky was blue but there were a few menacing clouds in the distance. I lay down on the grass soaking up the rays from the sun, I had a feeling it would be my last chance for a while. In order to get the full benefit I turned off my iPod to hear bird's twittering and a slight breeze blowing through the trees.

I could tell it was going to rain soon so there was no point in getting too comfy. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around my legs in a bid to keep them warm. I must have sat there for half an hour in my own little world before I realised it was starting to get really cold and that it was raining. I was about to stand up until I heard a loud snap followed by a few more cracks and a flash of bronze falling from the sky and landing with a thud on the grass in front of me.

_**A/N: **__ok it would be great if you could all tell me what you think of this chapter. I have already started writing the second chapter and hopefully should have it up sometime this week._

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	2. The Nymphet and the Meadow

**A/N:** Ok so this is chapter two, i kind of rushed it a little bit so i could get it up here, i hope there are no major errors with it, if there are please let me know!

**EPOV**

It was seven in the morning and my mother had just left for her office. I had been lying awake for the best part of an hour. I had gladly chosen the staying in bed option. My mother was always pressing me about having more friends. Especially during summer vacation. The whole holiday was spent either hold up in my room or playing piano or occasionally experimenting with my dad's supply of prescription medicine. He never noticed; he would never suspect me his 'golden boy' of such things.

My family moved here from Chicago two years ago. I fucking hated Forks. I couldn't wait to get out of here. The non-stop rain and _school_. I hated school. Everyone in school hated me.

It wasn't my fault I was completely out of sorts in Forks. Just because I wanted a good future ahead of me and I was more concerned by good grades than going out and having a "good time" with the other idiots of Forks High. Esme should be happy her son was more interested in his studies rather than going out to get drunk.

In Chicago I had never been popular but I wasn't hated either. That was before I arrived here. Just because I didn't care for the other's juvenile actions I had been labelled as a "geeky" kid who nobody wanted to be around. I had one acquaintance who would speak to me in Trig. Jasper Whitlock. He was an alright guy, I got on with him ok but he was as much a pussy as me. He wouldn't dare be seen anywhere out-with the classroom with me though. Being one of the 'Elites' of Forks High meant if he was ever caught hanging with me it would be an instant dismissal into my world of lunch at the reject table and getting shoved and pushed about in corridors.

This is what my life consisted of, and it fucking sucked. I longed to move off to college to make a new start.

I pretty much thought that a mom was supposed to look out for her son and all that shit, but mine just tried to throw me to the lions constantly. "Why don't you go round to Emmett's house; his parents are nice." "Why don't you go run along with your friends Edward?" blah, blah, blah.

I sighed and turned on my computer to update my iPod music library as I walked over to the closet to pull out a pair of joggers, t-shirt and a hoody. I pulled my iPod from the computer once it had been updated before putting the headphones into my ears and deafening myself with the maximum volume it was up at.

This had been my ritual nearly every morning since we moved here. I would get up early have a smoothie, go for a jog, sit at the meadow for a breather before running back home to take a shower. Normally I would then go to school, but it was the summer vacation after all so that meant I would sit about doing nothing. Some mornings I didn't bother getting up as early. There was no point when I was just going to ruin the day moping about.

I laced my sneakers up and went out the door into the crappy Forks cold air. After a few stretches; I got bored of these easy, I took off at a gentle pace along the perimeter of my yard before continuing past the point where my garden merged into the forest with its green foliage and undergrowth.

It was cold this morning; I was thinking how glad I was that I had brought my hoodie with me as I zipped it up keeping in my body heat.

I had almost arrived at the meadow when it started to rain. I could sit under some trees for shade and put my hood up and I would be fine. I still wanted to my half hour of reflection sitting amongst the vegetation. But something didn't feel right; it was almost as if something had been disturbed, like there was someone here.

Nobody else had found out about my meadow had they? Now that would be a royal pain in the ass, I didn't need the likes of Newton, McCartney and Brandon finding my place and giving the opportunity to pick on me some more.

I slowed my pace down to a stealthy pace lurking in the trees before approaching the grassy area. Keeping in the darkness of the trees I walked cautiously trying not to make any noise towards one of the larger trees. If anyone caught me stalking about like this it would be prime material for them to keep taking the piss out of me.

I pulled back a branch to look into the meadow and I could just about make out a girl sitting on the grass in...were they shorts? And a tiny strappy t-shirt. What the fuck? Was she not fucking freezing? And why the fuck was she sitting there with her head angled up to the sky as if she was trying to catch some of the sun on her face. I couldn't see what she looked like her head was tilted in an awkward direction, but I was definitely interested in the strange creature. She didn't look like any of the girls from school, surely none of the girls would be sitting out in the midst of nature in tiny clothes anyway. Had I finally gone crazy? Was she even real?

I started climbing up the tree I was hiding behind to get a better look to prove to myself I was not going loopy. After precariously perching myself on a thick branch higher up on the tree I could see a little better. Was it possible what I was seeing was a woodland Nymph? I shook my head to try and shake some sense into myself. There were no such things as nymphs. Shit I really needed to stop taking prescription medicines from my father's office; they were really messing with me.

I squinted my eyes to try and make out this girl's features. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and her face was completely devoid of makeup. She was beautiful. Her features were completely in proportion to the each other, a perfect face I concluded before moving my eyes down to what I could see of her body. She shivered before opening her eyes. Shit shit shit, she couldn't catch me perving over her. I tried to retreat back to the shade of the tree when I heard a cracking noise. Fuck the branch was beginning to snap. Shit I was stuck, either I stayed here where she would look up and probably see me or I moved and the branch broke and I tumbled to the ground in front of her.

There was suddenly a loud crack and apparently I didn't need to move for the branch to break and I fell through the rest of the trees branches scraping my face along the way as I fell to the ground. I braced myself for an awkward landing not taking my eyes off the girl as I thudded on my back into the grass. The girl jumped up onto her feet and took a few steps backwards her mouth forming an "o" in shock.

"Shit are you ok?" she asked me warily taking a few steps towards me again, before bursting into laughter. It was a sweet noise, ringing through my ears. "Shit, sorry but that was pretty funny, you should have seen your face." She stopped laughing suddenly. "Oh fuck can you say something so I know your ok? Otherwise I'm going to feel awful guilty for laughing at you."

"So you should" I rasped out, I had completely winded myself and was struggling to take a breath.

Now hearing that I wasn't dead she started laughing again. "Your face...was priceless!" she was doubled-over laughing at me. Geez it wasn't that funny. She held out her hand to help me up but I ignored it. I didn't think I could get up anyway. "suit yourself" she added hotly and stormed off to sit back down again in a huff.

After a few minutes I had finally recovered and made to stand up, before looking at the girl who was staring at me with a smile playing on her lips.

"So do you make it a habit falling out of trees?" she mocked. "Or was that just a new way you've found to perve over girls?"

"I'm sorry." I managed. "I didn't mean to give you a fright. I was just...curious. Normally I'm the only person here." Her lips pulled into a tight line.

"What do you mean? Do you come here a lot?" she questioned.

"Nearly every day." I replied honestly.

"Hmph." She pouted

"What?" She was definitely a curious creature. Moody too.

"It's my meadow. You can't stake a claim on it." She looked up at me with big brown eyes. "Your new here right?"

"No." Not sure where she was going with this. I had to be going crazy. _I_ had never seen her before. "I've lived here for two years."

"Yeah well two years is nothing on the sixteen years of time I did here." She cut in. "It's my meadow, always has been always will be. Right?" I nodded. "Well now we've got that over with, who are you and why were you perving on me from above?" she was very blunt.

"I'm sorry, I said I wasn't used to other people being here so I wanted to see who it was." I told her half-truthfully. I wasn't going to tell her I thought she was some strange mythical woodland creature.

She seemed to accept this before she shivered again and hugged into her knees.

"Are you cold?" she nodded her head. I took my hoodie off and handed it to her. I was at least wearing proper clothes for the climate.

"No, no it's ok, you keep it. It's yours."

"Really, it's the least I can do after scaring you like that."

She took the jumper from my hand and said "thank you." Before smiling at me. She put the hoodie on before wrapping it around herself and sniffing it. "mmm, you smell kind of good." She told me as her face blushed a delicious ruby color and she patted the ground next to her. I went and sat cross legged in the damp grass taking care not to sit on my ipod I removed it from my pocket and placed it on the ground next to hers.

"Where have you been if you've not been living here?" I asked her politely.

"I was living with my mom in Arizona." She studied my face, maybe waiting for another question, I don't know, before saying, "I know what you're thinking. Why am I not all tan?" I wasn't actually, I was just thinking about how smooth and soothing her voice sounded. "I burn. My mother basically assaulted me with sunscreen every time I tried to leave the house. Apparently after living in forks for so long it was too easy for me to go red from the slightest bit of sun." I could sympathise with her there. I couldn't as much look at the sun without a sunburn; hence the white pallor complexion, after looking at her a little bit closer I could see she was almost as pale as me.

She moved closer to the side of my face before lifting her hand up to my cheek. I felt my body stiffen as her small fingers deftly graced my skin. "Look matching cuts!" she said excitably as she turned her head to the side to show her cut. She did indeed have a gash down the same side of her face as I presumed I must have from my fall.

"Well, I'm off, have stuff to do. It was nice to meet you pervy. Try not fall out anymore trees now." She teased with a grin on her face as she jumped up and ran off into the opposite direction I had come. I stared after her in confusion. Now who in the hell was that?

She was gorgeous and more importantly she was completely natural looking, no makeup to hide any blemishes, she was a natural beauty. She had obviously just moved back and was not too happy with my presence in _her_ meadow but I wondered if she would be here tomorrow.

I felt my body make an involuntary shudder before I realised I was cold sitting out in the rain and in turn remembered that I had handed the girl my hoody. Ok she needed to be here tomorrow. I sighed and rose to my feet turning my iPod back on and pressing play for a random selection of music and ended up with ACDC "Back in Black." That would work fine. I made off back the way I had came obviously minus the vertical drop from the trees. It wasn't long before the next song on my iPod came on. Wait...what the fuck was that? Some loud bass dance music blared in my ears. That wasn't mine, was it? I looked down at the iPod to somehow see that the large scratch across the screen had vanished. Fuck.

The girl had picked up the wrong iPod. That was just the right thing to keep me in my good mood. I stopped running and looked at the iPod. I turned it over to look for the engraving which should have read "Edward Cullen" instead "Live, love, laugh" was etched into the metal. Fantastic she had stolen my hoodie and my iPod. I wound the headphones around it and put it in my pocket. I wasn't going to take away anymore of her privacy by looking through it.

I thought about the girl for the rest of the jog home. She had unquestionably flitted her way into my mind and I couldn't shake her.

Entering back into my house I poured a glass of water to cool myself down; not that the rain hadn't already done that. Having given my hoody away to some strange girl I had no protection from the rain and I could feel beads of water dripping off my messy hair onto the floor. I seriously considered shaking my head like a dog to dry my hair of quickly but thought against it. It was maybe better to just get a patch underneath my feet wet rather than the whole kitchen. It was a tiled floor anyway.

I sprinted upstairs to my en-suite bathroom to turn the shower on while I stripped and threw my clothes into the corner of the room while stepping into the walk in shower. The warm water flowed down over my head and back. Suddenly my thoughts were once again consumed with _her_. Why did I feel such an attraction to her.

Possibly due to the fact I was still a virgin. A very horny eighteen year old virgin with crazy hormones I thought as I looked down to see my very erect dick almost pointing back up at me. I could think of only one way to make my situation go away which wouldn't make my balls ache. I closed my eyes and thought of the girl in the meadow with the tiny, tiny shorts...her long creamy legs on display...my eyes moving up over that tight, tight top over her pert breasts straining under the material, and up over her collar bone...

Before I realised it I had jerked myself of twice right there in the shower. I didn't even think I'd paid that much attention to the girl's body. Fuck I really needed sex. I was going to give myself blisters if I was going to keep this up. This was worse than usual though.

More thoughts about the girl's slight figure was causing another, ahem...situation. Which I didn't really think to be possible...I had already whacked off twice in the space of five minutes.

But my thoughts refused to go elsewhere, I was solely concentrating on the source of this pent up sexual frustration and started again.

**A/N:** because sexually frustrated broody Edward is the best type of Edward!

I would really appreciate some reviews so i know whether you guys think this is worth continuing. I know where i'm going with this, i totally have my plot all planned out but if anyone has any suggestions or anything let me know! I'll be starting on the third chapter tonight and will maybe get it up over the next two days.


	3. Introductions

**A/N: **_Ok here goes chapter 3! Again it's slightly rushed, i'm surprised it actually as long as it is! Please R&R_

I turned the iPod that was not mine over in my hands occasionally running my hand over the engraving on the back which instead of my motto being there the name "Edward Cullen" was instead. What an idiot. Who lays two identical iPods next to each other? Oh right...yeah, Edward Cullen does. Or maybe it was not as stupid as I thought, his iPod was wrecked. It had a big scratch over the screen. Uh, the thief must have planned it! Not only do I catch him perving over me from the trees but he claims _my_ meadow as _his_ and goes ahead and steals my freaking iPod! Now that, is just plain rude, although his good looks may count for him. He was gorgeous..._very_ fuckable.

No his looks could not overcome the fact that he had been staring at me and acting like a crazy stalker hanging about in the trees to do so. I hoped I hadn't scared him off too much, he had better be returning to the meadow tomorrow. I wanted my iPod back.

Running upstairs I pulled off his hoody which I had slightly forgotten to give back; not stolen, over my head and threw it down on the floor in the corner of my room before walking to the bathroom and stepping in the shower.

'_Ha-ha Cullen would want to see this you perve'_ I thought to myself as I started lathering Charlie's body wash over me. I really needed to buy some of my own products for the bathroom. All I had was my shampoo and considering my length of hair and how much I used it was going to run out soon.

Really how stupid do you have to be to climb a tree to stare at a girl? Fucking twat. I let my thoughts trail off again.

After washing my hair with shampoo twice I turned the water off, grabbed my towel and wrapped it round me. I stood in front of the mirror, wiped the condensation off with my hand and began scrutinising myself. My eyes were so bloodshot and the dark circles under my eyes did _not _look good. I looked a mess today, I really needed more sleep. What exactly did Cullen see that he liked so much? Well being a guy it was probably the fact that I had half my body on display. Who knew, he was a bit of a freak anyway.

Oh my god why was I obsessing over this Cullen idiot? I groaned to myself and began to towel dry my hair. I honestly couldn't be bothered with the whole keeping up with appearances thing today, I looked like shit and even a tonne of makeup wasn't going to help me.

After running a brush through my wet hair and putting on a pair of jeans and a black tight t-shirt I went down to the living room to turn the flat-screen on. Typical Charlie, the latest thing he had bought for the house would be a TV to watch the Mariners. He was so obsessed with keeping track of the baseball season. There were plenty other things that needed upgraded, take the fridge and cooker for instance but things like that tended to be neglected by Charlie in favour of sport.

After five minutes of flicking through the channels on the TV I found that daytime telly was crap, so I left it on the program that was on; some hospital drama. Before I had watched two minutes of it I felt my eyes willing themselves to shut. I was really struggling to keep them open so I let myself succumb to the sleepiness.

*****

"Bella?" a quiet voice summoned me. "Bells?" I could feel my arm being shaken so I swatted at the source willing it to go away. "Bella, wakeup, it's half five."

What? I opened my eyes and instantly shut them again. It was too bright. Slowly I opened them again trying to adjust to the light. Looking up I could see Charlie standing over me looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" he inquired.

"Eh, yeah. I guess I fell asleep. Did you say it was 5:30?" he nodded. I had slept for a solid eight hours. oops. I shook my head trying to get rid of the groggy feeling of half sleep and got to my feet. "Do you want dinner then dad?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, are you ok making it yourself?" I nodded in reply and slowly wandered through to the kitchen to pull the chicken out of the fridge. I had decided to make a quick and easy chicken stir-fry. Charlie stood against the wall behind me watching me work, every so often commenting how much he had missed my cooking

After dinner I left Charlie to do the washing-up; no dishwasher, I didn't do dishwasher, and I went to refresh myself. I felt better after my sleep and after glancing in the mirror I definitely looked better too. The dark circles under my eyes had almost disappeared and my eyes were almost back to their milky white best. I pulled my makeup bag out of my desk drawer and started applying some foundation to give my skin that wee bit more color. After adding some dark eye-shadow, eyeliner and mascara I tried to brush my hair which I had left to dry by itself, and had decided to stick out in all directions. The only way to combat this would be to tie it up. I sighed as I put my ugg boots on; my one sensible choice of footwear for Forks. I slipped on a creamy long cardigan and went downstairs to meet Charlie.

He told me about his day and how boring it had been as we drove to the nearest half decent grocery shop. For the first time since my sleep this morning I allowed my thoughts to go back to Edward Cullen.

"Dad?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you know the Cullens?" I asked in a nonchalant manner.

"Yes, very nice family who moved here...ohhh...must of been two years ago I think. There's Dr Cullen who works at the hospital, his wife who is an interior designer and they have a son who I think is about your age. Why?" he asked curiously.

"I met the boy, Edward when I went for a run this morning. He seemed...nice." not wanting to broach the subject of how we met. Charlie would just as soon change his opinion of the family and more likely turn the car around to arrest him right now.

"Yes, he's a smart boy. Not had any trouble from him at all since they moved here. Which is more than can be said for a lot of the kids around here." He added icily. I knew he was referring to my circle of friends from before so I tried to change the subject before he said anymore.

"I was thinking about maybe decorating my room dad. The walls are maybe a little too bright for me now." I hinted.

He laughed at me "I was wondering how long it would take you to say something about that. I was going to paint it for you coming home but I wasn't sure what colors you liked now. How about next Saturday I take you out for stuff for your room?"

"That would be great Cha...Dad." great, some father daughter bonding time. Just how I felt like spending my weekend. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my phone, I hadn't actually looked at it since this morning and I had two missed calls and three text messages. Renee had tried to phone me and left no message. I would have to phone her tonight when we got back in. Two of the messages had been from my 'kind of boyfriend' James.

"_hey baby, have u got there ok?"_

" _r u sure u cnt come home for like 2 weeks? We goin to Cancun next week!"_

I had another text from Vicky, one of my other mates.

"_Cancun baby! Yeeee! U gotta come home!"_

They were going to Cancun? Fantastic, whose stupid idea was coming to Forks? I was missing out on everything. I'd have to phone them tonight and find out what was going on. I somehow doubted that Charlie would let me go to Cancun; Renee might have been easier to persuade but I was stuck under Charlie's supervision now. I sighed in frustration as Charlie parked the cruiser into a space ages away from the shop. I almost broke into a jog reaching the covered area with the shopping carts trying to get in from the rain. I pulled one out of its stack and pushed it into the store with Charlie behind me.

We made our way around the shop trying to make small talk; it wasn't getting any easier talking to Charlie, as I randomly put things into the cart. We turned a corner at the end of an aisle and I collided with an oncoming trolley almost knocking me over.

"Ahhhhh! Bella!! Bella!! Oh my God! Your back Bella!" Someone shrieked at the top of their voice as Charlie apologising to the woman I had ran into for me.

I looked over to the source of the shrieking to find none other than Alice Brandon catapulting her tiny frame towards me. I was hit with such a force I actually did fall over this time. We both ended up on the shop floor her arms entwined around me and we giggled.

"Bella! When did you get home? You should have let me know!!" she spoke all in one breath as she jumped up. I had forgotten how excitable she could get.

"I got home last night. What did you do to your hair? It looks great!" I asked as I noticed she had cut all her long hair off into a pixie cut and had styled the ends to stick out.

"Oh I'm glad you like it! I did this the year you left. Felt like a change. Are you here for good now Bell?"

"Yup, officially a Forks citizen again." I told her as I picked myself up off the ground and dusted myself off.

"Oh I'm so glad your home! Ohhhh we should totally do something soon!" she beamed up at me "Give me your cell number, you've probably had to change it many a times since leaving here knowing you!" she laughed. She was right though; this was my fifth phone since arriving in Phoenix. We exchanged numbers and she promised to phone me tomorrow.

"See you later Alice, Mrs Brandon."I waved to Alice and her mum.

"It's great to see you back again Bella. I'll see you soon hopefully darling." She smiled at me and then turned her focus to Charlie "I'll bet you're glad she's back. It was nice to see you again Bella." She smiled kindly again and pushed the trolley off as I received another hug from Alice before she ran off to catch up with her mom.

"I always liked Alice. She was a good friend to you Bella." Charlie told me as we walked down the frozen foods section. "I wouldn't be so opposed to you hanging out with her." What was he saying that he was telling me who and who not to be friends with?

As we rounded another corner of the supermarket I challenged him, not caring who was there to witness another Swan family bust-up.

"Ch...Dad." I had to stop doing that, I mentally berated myself. "Are you actually being that domineering that you think you can tell me who I can be friends with? Honestly?" I added for some extra effect.

"Bella, I'm simply telling you that I don't want you to go buddying up to the people that got you sent away from here. You don't really seem to realise how difficult it was for me to keep your name free of criminal offenses after your last stint with the idiot boys of Forks." He looked angry as he tried to shout at me in hushed tones.

"Dad, how often are you going to bring that stupid thing up, it was a mistake I swear it's not going to happen again. How do you know all my friends haven't changed anyway?" I hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"Did I not tell you I arrested Michael Newton for drink driving?"

"No. You didn't. All you said was that you arrested him. You wouldn't elaborate on that." I almost shouted back at him. Before he could reply a handsome tall, blonde haired man greeted Charlie.

"Oh Carlisle, how are you?" he put on a jovial front.

"Sorry to interrupt Charlie. I'm fine, Esme isn't quite feeling herself tonight so I'm out to do the shopping." He rolled his eyes before looking in my direction. "And you must be the Police Chiefs daughter! Charlie told me you would be arriving soon." He smiled openly.

"Bella." I stuck my hand out introducing myself to him. His hand met mine and we shook on a firm grasp.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." At the sound of the last name my eyes shot up into his. So this was Edward's father. "Well, I had better get a move on. Esme will not be pleased if I'm late home. We still haven't had dinner" he laughed as he explained. "It was nice to meet you Bella; I hope you are settling in comfortably. I'll see you again soon Charlie." He smiled genuinely before pushing his cart up the aisle towards the checkout.

Charlie walked on ahead of me in a mood for the rest of the way round the shop and continued to remain so when we arrived home. I unpacked the shopping and went back upstairs to phone my mom and my friends.

Renee was worried because I forgot to phone her when I arrived here. My bad. I had completely forgotten as I had been so tired. James and Vicky were going on vacation with a bunch of other guys from our year at school to Cancun. That blew. I wanted to go to Mexico. I told them I'd see what Charlie said before committing myself to anything, I doubted it would be a yes.

I put my phone on charge after my calls and collapsed onto the bed with my clothes still on. It was hard to believe that even after my sleep this afternoon I was still tired but I fell asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow.

*****

Charlie left the next morning still in a mood banging cupboards and the front door. Well fuck him. I wasn't in the mood for that this morning. After pulling my shorts out of the dryer I got changed into my jogging gear and Cullen's hoody. I grabbed his iPod off my desk and started jogging to my meadow.

He was already sitting in my spot when I arrived. So he hadn't had an elaborate plan to steal my iPod then. I melted slightly when I looked at him. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms this morning and he looked positively divine. I could have pounced him there and then. He ran his hand through his tousled bronze locks before turning round to glare at me.

"Whoa...Cullen, come on! What's the glare for?" He held both of his hands out; in one was my iPod and the other was empty waiting for his in return. "I didn't look through it or anything." I told him as I walked towards him and placed it in his outstretched palm, trying to keep the peace.

"It's fine." He said shortly his features softening.

"Uh...I met your dad last night. He seems really nice."

"So you know about me; my name and who my dad is. That hardly seems fair that I don't know anything about you." He grinned a crooked grin at me and I felt myself tingle. God he was HOT!

I giggled like a little school girl before blushing that I had done so. He looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked him.

"Well, we could start with your name."

"Christened Isabella Marie Swan, but if you call me that I will actually kick your ass. Bella is fine." He laughed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." He offered as he proffered his hand in my direction. I looked dumbly at it. "I am aware all manners may be lost on you but I thought this was a fairly universal gesture of greeting." He smirked as I suddenly realised why his hand was raised and I took it and shook.

I sat down on the grass next to him as he continued to stare at me.

"Do you not have any proper clothes?" he asked me.

"Hello? I've just been living in Phoenix for the past two years, what do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"You can keep the jumper." He offered.

"No it's fine. I'll give you it before you leave." I replied irritably. I wasn't charity.

We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but I still wanted to break it.

"Where did you live before Forks then?" I asked him.

"Chicago. My father was offered the chief of medicine position here. He obviously jumped at the chance." He lamented.

"So what, you don't like living here?"

He let out a humourless laugh "You could say that."

"I hate it too. I only came home cause my mum made me." I complained

"She made you? Why?"

"Well, I wasn't really behaving myself." I winked at him and he looked confused. I shook my head and ignored his uncertainty. "My mum got remarried. He plays baseball, and their newly-weds." I looked up at him to see sympathy playing across his face. "He travels a lot now and oh my god when he's at home they go at it all the time." I moaned. "I wasn't going to put up having to listen to them all year before going to college." I shivered at the thought.

Edward looked embarrassed and confused. "Do you not like her new husband?" he asked, trying to understand the situation better.

"No, Phil's great. There's nothing wrong with him. I guess I kind of felt bad for my dad too you know. Like how he's all on his own." I explained. He nodded in understandment.

I lay back into the grass getting Edward's hoody soggy. It wasn't raining this morning yet. Apart from the small shower yesterday I was beginning to think I had imagined the torrential downpours I had endured in Forks before.

"Have you not got any tree's to climb this morning Cullen?" I teased Edward.

He chucked lightly "I'm sorry about that."

"It's cool. Whereabouts is châteaux des Cullen then?" I inquired, propping my head up to look at his beauty. He was staring fixedly towards the trees.

"It's tucked away hidden behind some tree's over that way" he pointed to the left.

"So, your father is a Doctor? Got to be a big house then?"

"You are so nosey." He said brusquely as he turned to look at me, a sombre look on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders in response not really caring and grinned at him. His stern look vanished to break into a smile.

His smile was just as beautiful as the rest of him. He flashed a nice shiny white set of teeth at me before leaning back on the grass to join me.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked me.

"17, I'm 18 in September" I answered. "What about you?"

"18, just turned it."

I lay back on the grass completely and began thinking about rolling in the grass with him, kissing him, touching him, him touching me. I could feel tingles running through my body. Edward was hot and I was going to have to do something about it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I shot at him.

He sat up in surprise to the question and studied my face. "No" he finally replied. "Do you?" he asked before adding "Have a boyfriend I mean!" becoming flustered.

"No, well not really." I jumped back up to my feet. "I have things to do today Cullen. See you tomorrow?" It was a rhetorical question; he had to be here, I enjoyed his company. I ambled off to the edge of the trees and turned behind me to see him staring dumbly after me.

**EPOV**

I attempted to be angry at the beautiful angel standing in front of me. Angry for stealing my clothes and iPod. But when she shouted at me I had to try really hard for my composure not to break down.

"Whoa...Cullen, come on! What's the glare for? I didn't look through it or anything." She added meekly on at the end. She was really sweet. Maybe a little too forward but still sweet. I liked how she said my last name. It was stupid yeah, but I liked it. It just sounded right rolling off her tongue like that even though it was more in aggravation than anything else. She gave me the iPod and I pocketed it as I handed her hers.

"It's fine." I told her.

She broke the silence. "Uh...I met your dad last night. He seems really nice." How did she meet him? I was just to ask her just that when I realised I still didn't have a name to give my angel.

"So you know about me; my name and who my dad is. That hardly seems fair that I don't know anything about you." I smiled at her. For some reason she started sniggering at something before blushing and looking up at me from under her eyelashes. Fuck, she was really sexy.

"Well, what would you like to know?" she asked composing herself, allowing me to question her.

"Well, we could start with your name."

"Christened Isabella Marie Swan, but if you call me that I will actually kick your ass. Bella is fine." The very thought of this fragile girl managing to kick my ass had me laughing. She had just introduced herself so I figured it would only be polite to introduce myself correctly to her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I said as I lifted my hand in order to shake hers. She looked at me like I was stupid. Shit was this just stupid and old fashioned? Did she think I was an idiot now? "I am aware all manners may be lost on you but I thought this was a fairly universal gesture of greeting." I tried to make it look like I was full of confidence and threw a half smile at her until she smiled and took my hand. I felt a jolt up my arm almost like a static shock. Did she feel it too? I studied her face as she sat down next to me and it would appear she hadn't felt anything.

I noticed she was still wearing a pair of tiny shorts and a tiny s-shirt. "Do you not have any proper clothes?"

"Hello? I've just been living in Phoenix for the past two years, what do you think?" she replied to me sarcastically. Living in Phoenix meant she probably didn't have anything warm to wear; I told her to keep my hoody but she shot me a dirty look

"No it's fine. I'll give you it before you leave."

The general chit-chat carried on from there but she had somehow managed to turn the questions on me. And then came the big question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she shot out suddenly. Did I have a what? Why was she interested? I felt myself rising up to a sitting position swiftly before replying with a simple no. I mean of course I didn't have a girlfriend, I was Edward Cullen; the most hated pupil at Fork's High. _But she didn't know that_ I though slowly

"Do you?" I asked her, before realising that of course it wouldn't be a girlfriend. "Have a boyfriend I mean!" I quickly amended. Well done Cullen; you don't seem like an idiot now.

"No, well not really. I have things to do today Cullen. See you tomorrow?" I nodded in reply, of course I would see her, I continued to feel this pull towards her, in fact as she turned her head to look at me one last time before disappearing into the trees I had to restrain myself to not get up and follow.

What did she mean by she didn't really have a boyfriend? Did that mean there was someone?

Of course there was someone; she was beautiful, sexy and in a weird way, charming. There would be some boy involved in her life, and possibly some other guys on the sideline waiting for their chance. There was no point in getting myself involved in that and queuing up behind the many other guys.

There was no reason why Bella Swan would want a relationship with me anyway; most likely I would get hurt if there was, she was too gorgeous, it would only end in tears.

When I got home I waited to speak to my dad. He had a day off today because of the nightshift he would be on tonight. He was still in bed just now, trying to catch up on some sleep so he would be more alert tonight. He wouldn't be up till after lunch.

I occupied myself by playing the piano, trying to compose some new music. There had been no repeat performances of yesterdays shower as I did my best not to think of her...Bella. My angel now had a name and a beautiful name at that; did it not mean Beautiful in Italian or something?

I gave up playing the piano and went up to my room to research the meaning of her name, it did indeed mean Beautiful and if you took the longer version of her name Isabella, it meant in Hebrew 'Gods promise'. How very fitting, considering I saw her as an angel. I looked up my own name out of curiosity. It was apparently of Old English heritage meaning Wealthy Guard, used in the royal family. The only bit of that I agreed with was the Wealthy bit, although it was all my father's money not mine.

At dinner I questioned Carlisle about his meeting with Bella.

"I met Charlie and his daughter in Publix last night. How did you know about that?" he asked without giving me time to answer. "They were arguing about something, seemed like quite a heated argument too, after I interrupted Charlie had a face like fizz, took a while for him to put on a front. His daughter does seem nice though. But I can imagine her giving Charlie a heart-attack if she continues arguing with him like that." He shook his head before placing another forkful of food in his mouth. "Why do you ask son?" he asked after he swallowed and took a drink from his glass of water.

"Oh, no reason. I just met her this morning when I went out for my jog. Said she just moved back from Arizona." Hoping that would the end to the conversation. For some reason I never felt comfortable while Carlisle was in the house, that was possibly because he was never here for dinner normally because of when his shifts fell, the last few nights had been awkward to say the least. It would be back to normal on Monday though thankfully. Although Esme did seem less lonely than usual.

"Hmmm, some staff at the hospital said she was sent away from Fork's for acting up; got herself into a spot of bother, I'm not entirely sure what it was, but it was enough for Charlie to send her packing back to her mums. It must have been something bad. Just watch yourself Edward." He warned as his concentration went back to his food.

She had said she was sent back to Fork's for misbehaviour too. I wondered what she had done that had been bad enough for her dad to make her leave.

She was a mystery, and even though she probably was trouble I still wanted to get to know her better.

**A/N:** so what did you think? Please let me know!

I have to say i'm a little dissapointed by the lack of reviews, i've had a lot of hits and only 2 reviews! it's difficult to tell if people love it or hate it! I'm enjoying writting this but i'd also like to know if i'm wasting my time or not.

I'm not going to be one of those authors who holds their stories to a ransum of a certain number of reviews, but i may get led to it!! haha

Anyway as i said i'd be really grateful for reviews! Oh and if you post a wee review i will send you a small preview of the next chapter, i'm not really sure when i'll be able to get it up, i've got quite a few things going on with work this week so we shall see.

thanks for reading!


	4. Only Rich Snobby Children HaveEverything

**A/N:**_Ok, had a lot on at work this week, I was going to try when I started writing this to update at least every couple of days, so I'm sorry for not meeting that!! Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R! TAAA!!!_

Straight after my shower I heard my cell ringing in my room. I darted out of the door of the bathroom to my room trying to get to it before voicemail kicked in.

"Belllla!!!" someone shrieked down the phone at me as I held it away from my hear. I could tell who that high pitched scream came from any day.

"Alice, heeeey! How you doing?" I replied just as excitedly as her, I loved Alice and really missed her.

"Oh, Bella I'm fantastic, you have got to come out today! My dad just bought me a new car!" If I remembered correctly only one car could get Alice Brandon that excited, a 911 Turbo Porsche.

"Bella you should see it! It's in yellow!" She let out a high pitch scream, almost deafening me even though I had the phone at arm's length away from my ear.

Even though we were only fourteen and had two years left till we could legally drive when I left Forks, Alice had decided to start saving for her first car. She was determined for it to be a Porsche. No matter how many times I would tell her it wasn't going to happen on her $15 a week pocket money she didn't listen and would tell me to stop ruining her fantasies.

"Alice, are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" I asked her, a smile playing over my face, I was going to let her enjoy her moment she had waited on for years.

"Are you dressed?" she asked and without giving me time to answer she screamed, "We're going out for a spin! I'll be at yours in fifteen minutes! Be ready!" she commanded. With my first outing planned I now had to worry about how I would have enough time to get ready and what I was going to wear.

I began raking through my closet picking out something to wear. I pulled a long sleeved grey shrug out along with a pair of skinny jeans and a long charcoal colored top. The shoes were easy to find; a simple pair of peep toe slingbacks. I quickly dried my hair and styled it into a sort of messy look; I didn't have time to do anything else with it and quickly applied some foundation and decided to go for the smoky eye look so that I didn't have to concentrate on any other bit of my face.

I was already to go in record time, OK, yes I could hear Alice's impatient beeping from the driveway for the last ten minutes but at least I was presentable. I grabbed my bag and keys and headed to the front door. I skidded to a halt when I saw the car parked in my drive and let my jaw drop. I could see Alice bouncing about in the driver's seat getting impatient.

Her car _was_ nice! It was bright yellow, definitely an Alice color, something loud and attention grabbing. The car was also loud and attention grabbing. It had Alice written all over it. I walked around the car once slowly taking it in, letting out one long whistle. I thought only guys could get turned on by cars, but no, this was something. This just went to show that if you had money you could get whatever you wanted. I opened the door to the passenger side carefully before climbing in.

"Wow." Was all I could muster out.

"Oh my god! I know! Isn't it fantastic! My dad told me if I behaved he would buy me a car, I had no idea what type of car thought and oh my god isn't it the most amazing car ever! He just bought me it because apparently I had a good year at school and my grades look like they got better! What do you think?" she said in one breath. Quite how such a small person had such a large lung capacity I would never know.

"It's amazing Al!."

"I'm so glad you're the first to see it!" she squeaked out. "I was thinking we could go a little further afield than Port Angeles today."

I quirked an eyebrow and waited for her proposition.

"Well if you're up for it," she explained "I would like to go to Seattle, you know like a whole 'Yay Bella's back' shopping day in conjunction with a breaking the car in trip! Don't worry, its only 9:30 it'll only take us like two hours to get there."

"Sure sounds like fun Alice." I smiled at her. I hadn't realised how much I had missed my tiny pixie friend until now.

"That's great." She smiled before turning on the car engine. "Oh, listen to this Bella!" she squeaked in excitement as she revved the car a few times and what a noise. It had to be one of the sexiest growls I had ever heard...and it was from a car... What was wrong with me today, a car for Christ's sake, why was I so horny!

As we reversed out of my drive Alice filled me in on everything I had missed since moving away. Apparently the drinking activities we used to divulge in were now more grown up. No more stealing liquor from parents drink cabinets and drinking at sleepovers or hiding in clearings in the forest. A hot new club opened in forks, where anyone who knew the owner or who had a fake ID could get in.

"Who is the owner?" I asked curiously.

"Do you remember Laurent who was two years above us?"

Of course I remembered Laurent; he was the depiction of heaven. Every girl in school wanted to be with him and he of course starred in many of these girls fantasies; especially mine. So what he owned a club now? How? He would only be twenty.

"Well his brother Julien; who I may add is even hotter than Laurent formed a partnership with some other guy who we all think is some sort of drug-lord and they opened up Bamboo last year. Its immense, you should totally come with us there for a night."

"Definitely" I smiled at her.

The chat then changed to all the new people at Fork High, and there had been a few more additions to the student-body.

"You should meet Rosalie; she is honestly just like you, I think you would really get on well. She basically was my replacement best friend!"

I felt my face fell. Of course it wasn't going to be the same here again as it was when I left, did I really expect Alice to not fill the best friend position again? She didn't know I was coming back. Somehow that didn't make the hurt I felt that I could be so easily replaced go away.

"Oh but, I'm so glad your home now Bells, honestly I was really missing you; you really are a better friend than her. She's kind of self obsessed" she confessed before she laughed.

"Do you remember Jasper Whitlock?" she suddenly asked me cautiously.

Jasper? Jasper, Jasper, Jasper I repeated in my mind trying to search for anyone I could remember with that name.

Alice could see the confusion on my face and offered some help. "You know he was always dead quiet, sort of browny blonde hair, blue eyes? He used to be quite short?"

Ahh I knew who she was talking about. I had a crush on him for a few years before Emmett. I nodded to show Alice I had remembered.

"Well." She started animatedly "He's changed, like completely changed, he's had like some sort of major growth spurt he is 6 foot something, like really tall! He has also been working out!" she winked at me, did Alice have a little crush on Whitlock? I suppressed a giggle thinking of Alice's tiny 4'10" trying to kiss Jaspers 6 foot. "He's so fit!" she spoke as if a million miles away; which kind of worried me considering what she driving. "he's back with his family in Texas just now. He will be back for school though, you should see him Bella!"

She then began asking me about boyfriends but I didn't divulge my arrangement with James; technically he wasn't really a boyfriend.

I was slightly miffed that when talking about newcomers she had neglected to say anything about Edward Cullen. Surely someone with his Adonis god like body would not have been forgotten about?

Maybe he just didn't go to public school; his parents probably had him home schooled or sent to a private school, I mean think of the money they would be earning, he also seemed slightly reserved and way too polite which was only to be expected from someone who had never been part of a high school. Yes he wouldn't be attending Forks High; much too classy for that.

"Bella?" Alice voice came through my thoughts as she impatiently snapped her fingers trying to summon me from my mind.

"sorry what were you saying?"

"I was asking what you think my car should be called?"

"You're going to name your car?" she nodded in response. Did people even do that anymore? "After something that's yellow?" I suggested

"That's a great idea! But what like though?" I started going through a list of things that were yellow

"Banana, canary, sunshine, taxi, chick, daffodil." I received a no for each one; it was a lot harder than it sounded to think of yellow things. "Ohhh, what about that Porsche in that 'Cars' film? Something like Portia or something?" I eagerly shouted, really getting into the whole naming cars thing.

"Erm, that will go into the maybe list; of which there is now only that one suggestion; you're not very good at this Bella." She complained. "I mean imagine calling this sexy car Banana! That's just criminal Bella!"

"Hey, I've not heard you come up with anything yet! At least I'm trying. And the one name I can think of that would really suit is far too long and you'll kill me for saying it!"

"Shoot, go on, I promise to let you live no matter how bad it is."

I took a breath and gave her the one thing I had been thinking about since the moment I laid eyes on her car; "Proof Only Rich Snobby Children Have Everything" and smiled meekly.

"That's too long, and not really a name." She moaned.

"It's an acronym for PORSCHE."

"Oh. Why did you think I'd get annoyed by that?" she asked after she spent a minute sounding it out in her head.

"Because I just called you a rich snobby child who got everything." I answered honestly.

The rest of the day continued with more crazy conversation and shopping, it was a proper catch up day out. She promised to arrange something for later on in the week as she hugged me goodbye when we arrived back in Forks.

*****

The next morning I slept in. I guess it was ok considering the fact it was a Saturday, although I told Edward I would see him this morning. Oops. Well I couldn't do anything about it now; it was already ten o'clock. I rolled out of bed and padded downstairs to find a note stuck to the fridge from Charlie. He had gone out fishing this morning; I rolled my eyes, typical Charlie. I pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard and poured some milk over the flakes I had tipped into the bowl. I sat there quietly munching the way through my breakfast thinking about Edward's perfect, angular facial features. Running my hand over his perfect features....guh.

For fucks sake, I was obsessed! He was just a stupid boy; a very hot stupid boy, but a boy nonetheless.

I was definitely going to have to get up in time tomorrow and make it to the meadow to meet him and make up for missing him today.

I then figured I should probably phone Renee and let her know how I was. she was worried about me being back in Forks, and had just informed me that she had just shipped the rest of the contents of my wardrobe and my laptop, TV and CD player to be delivered this week. Thank God!

No sooner had I got off the phone from her it rang again.

"Bella baby," I could hear the crooning sexy voice of James and felt my knees go weak, I wanted sex bad and he was always my release.

"James." I replied trying to sound as seductive as possible.

"Any joy with coming to Cancun? We're leaving on Tuesday, I'd like my sexy girl to come along too." He whispered his voice tempting.

"I don't think it's a go James; my dad won't want me leaving after just getting here. To be honest I don't think I can stand it if I had to get on another plane again after Thursday."

"Aw." He did actually sound disappointed. "Well, I was thinking after I get back I would take a visit up to see you. I miss you."

He missed me? No he couldn't there was meant to be no feelings in our relationship, just purely physical. Actually if that were the case; why were we still together? Why did he beg to try long-distance? Oh shit, how did I not see that my fuck buddy had wanted more than sex? A long-distance sexual relationship would never work!

"y...you miss me?"

"Hell yeah, you're my easy ticket to a good time. Cancun is going to suck without you! Listen on a side note, can I talk to you about something serious?"

"Eh, sure."

"You being gone, even though it's only been for a few days has made me realise that the past six months have meant much more to me than a few quick fucks. I think I have feeling for you Bella."

Oh. Fuck. Me. No, this was not happening. I didn't know what to say to him, I mean what do you say to a boy that has just told you he wants more than sex when your relationship has only involved sex and now you live like a million miles apart.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"uhu."

"Good, I'm looking at maybe starting college early, I'm going to try put in a late application for colleges around Forks. I've already sent an application to the University of Washington, Seattle Pacific and there's one called Royal Roads that I'm going to apply to as well." The line was silent for a moment while I tried to swallow this information. "So, what do you think?" he asked and I could hear his smile in his voice.

"That's nice." That's nice? Oh for god's sake. "Em, do you not need another year at high-school?"

"No, that's why this works out fine, I had a really good year, I could sit my finals over this vacation and move over as soon as I have been accepted!" he was really excited by the idea. I on the other hand, was not.

"Ehh, can we discuss this later, I can hear my dad calling me." I said quickly taking the easy way out. Coward!

With that we hung up. Not a good conversation. I was going to have to screen my calls now; I couldn't handle telling him that I felt nothing for him.

Charlie got back late that night with a large catch. At least fish was something healthy he would eat; it was just me that didn't like it.

We bid our goodnights and I headed off to bed eager for the following morning.

*****

I awoke in the morning without my alarm after a fantastic dream. Me and Edward were lying side by side in the meadow. He turned to stare at me and lifted his hand to touch my cheek; I could actually feel myself shiver in anticipation. He ran his other hand over the curve of my hip before running it under the hem of my shirt lifting it up, his fingers sweeping lightly over my skin, and beckoning me to lift my arms over my head to allow him to take it off. I lowered my arms slowly so I could run my fingers through his bronze hair pulling at the ends. His arms went underneath my back and turned me over so I was lying on him. He moved his hands from the small of my back to my neck to pull me in closer whilst slowly parting his lips.

And then I woke up. Stupid fucking dream; it only confirmed to me what I already thought. I wanted Edward; I wanted him lying on top of me, to be able to feel him inside of me, moving in and out of me...

I yanked the covers off myself and got out of bed. I got changed quickly in anticipation; I was going to see where I could take it with Edward. Even maybe a kiss would do just now; I needed something, anything that would give me my release.

I practically ran the whole length to the meadow. Completely out of breath and sweaty I slowed as I got to the clearing especially happy that I had actually remembered to bring a bottle of water with me this morning. I sat down in our usual spot together sitting at peace for the first time this morning waiting for him.

But he never showed.

An hour I sat there waiting for the handsome God. I checked the time to make sure I hadn't left the house an hour early. No I had only been twenty minutes quicker than usual this morning, he should be there.

I remembered back to yesterday when it was me that hadn't shown up. Maybe he was avoiding me now? I grumbled as I stood up. There was no point hanging about any longer, it was going to rain today and I didn't want to get caught in it.

I spent the rest of the day moping about the house, not sure what to do. Charlie was getting irritated with me, told me to go read a book or something, I wanted to go on the Internet.

"When is someone coming to fit the Wireless in the house dad?" I asked impatiently. I was desperate to get back on Facebook, I wanted to know what everyone was doing at home and also wanted to take a sneaky peak to see if a certain Mr Cullen had a profile. God I was becoming sad; not in a creepy stalker way just slightly obsessed.

"Tuesday. Can you not last till then?" he smirked.

"Yes, I was just wondering." I replied annoyed.

"You'll have to be in to let him in to do the work; I have to be at the station."

"That's fine I probably know more than you anyway." I huffed as I turned to go up to my room. It was so empty in there; I couldn't wait for my stuff from Phoenix to arrive; I missed my TV, CD player and laptop. There was only so much you could do in a house and I hadn't progressed any further with the whole getting a car situation. I was trying the 'Behaving' technique, I still doubted that he would let me get a car but if it appeased him and let him feel he was being the 'responsible' parent, although he already had one up on Renee, she didn't even know where I was half the time. She didn't really pay too much attention to me; at least Charlie was trying.

I picked up an old copy of Pride and Prejudice off my shelves and started thumbing through it. It had been a good few years since I had last read it but I remembered some of the plot-line. I used to love reading; it was always my favourite way of spending time by myself. Of course that was before I got caught up in the whirlwind that is popularity. I spent most of my time at friend's houses, shopping or bitching and making fun of all the nerds. Even as mean fourteen year old girls go, me Alice and Jess were really nasty. We revelled in making others cry, hurting others and not caring how it would affect them. I really regretted being that evil and spiteful.

It felt too good at the time to be the girl every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to date. Looking back I felt like an asshole. It wasn't going to be that bad this year; I would make amends with Angela I had decided. The girl I had been so evil to she would sit in the bathrooms crying at lunch to avoid me. I took every opportunity to make her feel like shit, pushed her whenever I could, throwing her into the boy's toilets and making fun of her weight. She wasn't really fat just carried a little too much puppy fat.

I could still be bitchy but I was never going to be as bad as I was back then; it was just pure nastiness how we acted to anyone who was not part of the 'Elite' as we called ourselves.

Alice was the cute, rich bitch, I was the hot sexy bitch and Jess, well Jess was Jess. She became part of the 'Elite' by helping me out in English when I had decided to give up on grades and concentrate on looking pretty. I used to have a great GPA but let that slip slightly once I became involved in drink. It had picked up again in Phoenix and I wasn't going to let it slip so low again this year; I needed to get good grades for college. Phil had offered to pay for college completely for me, but I did sometimes feel bad spending his money. When it wasn't for clothes obviously.

I put the book on the bedside table and turned off my bedside lamp. I was really tired again, It must have been something to do with over-exerting myself with this morning's job.

I debated setting my alarm for six so I was in time for my jog before realising _he_ probably wouldn't bother showing up again. I left my phone charging on the table and turned round ready to doze off.

I shut my eyes and began to think of....Edward! Why couldn't I get him off my mind? I turned back round to turn my alarm on.

I had crap willpower.

**A/N: **_Right so I'm not so sure on this chapter to be honest, it was difficult to write but I wanted everyone to see a bit of Bella's past in Forks._

_I'm starting on the next chapter now, because I'm sad and have nothing else to do tonight! I've been abandoned and I'm lonely!_

_Anyway please review, I really appreciate them! There will again be a preview sent to anyone that reviews._

_Ta!_


	5. Alone

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for the incredibly short chapter; this was originally going to be a BPOV chapter but I realised that we hadn't had an EPOV in a while, so the chapter I was working on last night wasn't in the right viewpoint. Don't fret though, that just means the next chapter it almost ready!_

_Anyway I just want to give a big shoutout to my great reviewers; __mfrancesj__,__YankeeDiva__ and __April2460__. You guys are awesome, thanks for the great reviews!_

**EPOV**

She had taken my hoody again! I don't know whether she had realised it or not last time but I was beginning to think I was never going to get it back. I didn't care anymore; I actually liked that she wore it again yesterday. It was nice to see my clothing on her, even if it was only just a hoody.

I sat in our meadow waiting for her. She was running late today; almost a half hour late. She was coming right? She did say she'd see me here again this morning, or did she change her mind and decide she didn't want to see me? I really hoped that was not the case; it was nice to know someone that wasn't either too scared to talk to me or who just bullied me.

I still had about five weeks of vacation left before going back to the hell hole that was Forks High. I wondered what new things the 'Elite' had thought of to pick on me. Thankfully I hadn't seen them at all yet but it was probable I would bump into them somewhere. Fork's was a small town after all; statistically speaking I'm surprised I hadn't met them yet.

I picked my iPod out of my pocket and started to play one of the Apps I had downloaded last night; PocketGuitar. I only really played piano but last year Carlisle had bought me a guitar for my birthday and I instantly took to it. I loved music; my one escape from the world which was just sometimes too difficult.

After another half hour of waiting it was clear she wasn't coming. She had finally seen me the way others did; she didn't want to be around me. My one chance of an actual proper friendship or maybe something more had been ruined.

I ran through our conversation from yesterday and I couldn't see anything wrong with what had been said. She had seem perfectly happy when she left; it may have been an abrupt departure but she was all-smiles as she left and she had told me she had wanted to see me. Or was I just hearing what I wanted to?

If my Dad hadn't met her with her father I would probably be going back to the 'imagination' theory but she was defiantly real, I don't think even my sex starved imagination could make up something that sexy, beautiful and pure looking.

I got up and ran home with more force in my footsteps than was necessary to match my frustration at the loss of something I didn't even really have to begin with.

*****

My parents were already up when I got home. They were sitting in the lounge, Esme sitting with one leg crossed over the other on an armchair with Carlisle leaning on the armrest; his arm draped over her shoulder both looking really excited.

"Edward, we want to talk to you, can you go for your shower quickly?" Esme asked in a cheery tone.

"Sure, what's it about?" I asked suddenly anxious that they must have been sat there waiting for me.

"Wait till you've had your shower. It's good don't worry!" she added as she saw the worried expression I was wearing and the pair of them smiled at me.

I told them I'd be back down in a bit and I rushed off to get my shower; worried and intrigued by what they were going to tell me, also still frustrated that I had scared Bella off somehow. I just couldn't work it out, what had I done? It was a Saturday; maybe she didn't go out running at the weekend. But why would she have said "see you tomorrow."

Most people took a break when exercising, sometimes a day a week or more; maybe that was all it was. I was working myself up over nothing. I would go back on Monday and wait for her then. Although I didn't like the idea of not seeing her for today and tomorrow there wasn't much else I could do; I didn't want to seem obsessed with her or anything.

I let out an audible sigh; I was getting more and more aggravated trying to make sense of Bella Swan.

I didn't bother shaving and threw on a black shirt and pair of jeans before rubbing a towel through my messy hair and ran down the stairs in anticipation of hearing my parents 'news'. I hoped they weren't pregnant or something; to think of my mom and dad still having sex kind of grossed me out.

"Sit down honey; make yourself comfortable." She was in high spirits so at least I hadn't done anything wrong. I sat in the armchair across from her, Carlisle had moved to the couch in the corner of the room in my absence. "Well you know how I've been complaining that your father doesn't take his annual leave at work as he should?" I nodded, it was a famous argument in this house; mainly because Carlisle and Esme were so content with each other they never really quarreled.

"Well, he has taken the next two weeks off, and well...I've booked us a little vacation to Hawaii!" she was almost bouncing up and down in her seat in excitement. "Its in Oahu; the Kahala Resort. We've booked a suite so you get your own room." She beamed at me and I could see her face fall as she looked at the vexed expression on mine. "Oh come on it will be fun! You sit cooped up in your room far too often, a bit of fresh air and sun would do you good; you're far too pale."

There again playing the 'you're a loner card' It's not like I didn't want friends, or like I never got lonely. I didn't like not doing anything; part of the reason meeting someone like Bella had made me feel stupidly complete, like a missing puzzle piece was somehow slotted into place.

"No, that sounds great mom; when do we leave?" I said plastering a fake smile on my face, feeling bad at my initial reaction, my mom needed a holiday.

"Well, we actually leave tonight, I've already packed everything you'll need. If I've forgotten something we can buy it once we're over there. You should go pack your carry-on luggage; I didn't know what you'd want to take on the place with you."

"Eh, sure I'll go do it now." We were leaving tonight? That meant it Bella was going to the meadow tomorrow or Monday she'd think that I didn't want to see her. My mind was whirring round possible ways of letting her know I was going away for two weeks so that she didn't think I was abandoning her. Short of actually going back to the meadow and carving something in a tree I couldn't think of a way. I didn't know her phone number, didn't know where she lived or if she had a job anywhere.

"Edward? Why are you sitting staring into space? Go pack your bag like your mom said." Carlisle prompted. I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up, not at all happy about what was happening. I _needed _to see Bella again. I walked up the stairs slowly, obviously slower than I would usually as I could hear Carlisle talking to Esme about me in hushed whispers.

"What's got into him; he looked miserable about the holiday. You think he'd like to get away, it's not like he does anything here anyway. Does he not have any friend's houses to go to?"

"Carlisle, don't start, I don't want my mood ruined."

"Yes, it's just that I thought that when you had a teenage son you would have fights about what time his curfew was at; not about what time he was allowed to play that blasted piano till. I'm supposed to warn him about girl's he dates; he hasn't dated at all. Or even grounding him for going out drinking and being sick all over the carpet in the living room, or having wild parties in our house when it is empty so often, the worse thing he does is leave his room a mess! I feel like I've failed as a father Esme. He just doesn't act like he's supposed to. Am I away from the house too often? Is that what it is? He hasn't had a proper father figure in his life when he's needed one?"

I didn't need to hear anymore. Quietly I continued up the stairs to my room; shutting the door quietly so they couldn't hear I had been eavesdropping.

I hated knowing that I was a failure to them. In all honesty I felt awkward around other people, I could never be myself. Until I met Bella; she was different somehow. I felt...normal in a way that she has only ever made me feel.

I packed a spare t-shirt into a rucksack along with my iPod, phone charger and phone and a few books and slung it over my back. We would be leaving for the airport shortly. The idea of being so far away from Fork's upset me and it had something to do with Bella. Even though I had only known her two days; I still felt I could be me around her. I never felt like that and as long as being me hadn't scared her off I wanted to see her again. As soon as possible. These two weeks were going to drag by.

**A/N:**_ hopefully this chapter answers your question __mfrancesj__! I will update as soon as I possibly can guys._

_So yeah I love reviews and they make me smile! And reviews get a preview of the next chapter, so what you waiting for?! _

_Oh and quickly 400 people read and so far only...8 have reviewed! Seriously people I'm not asking for a big long spiel (although I do appreciate them!) all you have to do is type in your name and give me a smiley face or a frowney face depending on what you thought! So come on...click on the wee button under my blurb and review...pwease?_

_I'd like to see thanks again to those who have reviewed!_


	6. Routines

**A/N: **_Ok I know I said this would be up sooner so I'm sorry it's taken a while! I decided to go out today. The weather here was actually above 12 degrees C so I thought it would be a good time to go catch up on my tan! Seriously I could totally pass for a vampire at the moment with the very white complexion I have!_

_Anyway I just want to say thanks to my fantastic reviewers: __mfrancesj__, __April2460__, .twilight and __YankeeDiva__, you guys rock, you keep me inspired!_

**BPOV**

"_Bella...pass us some more vodka! There isn't enough in the coke." Emmett moaned at me. It wasn't my fault, he was the one to mix it in the coke bottle anyway. I was responsible for drinking half a litre of coke so we could pour the vodka straight in when we left his house._

_Right now we were sitting in a small clearing in the midst of the trees. It was creepy, I kept myself tucked in close to Emmett, I knew he was big enough to protect me from anything. I leaned over to grab the bottle of Vodka which Mike was holding out to me as soon as he heard Emmett's request. Such a suck up. If only Emmett knew what Mike tried to do to me last week; he would be raging and probably beat him to a pulp. Mike was like Emmett's puppy dog, following him around all the time trying to be just like him, no matter how much trouble it got him into. Mike had seen the back of Charlie's cruiser enough to tell you exactly where the stain from the spilt coffee was, exactly where the tear in the upholstery and how many squares there were in the cage wire between the cockpit and the back seat. It was pretty insane, yes Emmett was awesome but Mike the stringy little dweeb he was would never be like Emmett. He was alright looking but ew._

"_Here try that babe." Emmett said as he handed me the huge bottle of coke with a massive grin on his face. I gingerly lifted it up slightly struggling to keep it from tumbling everywhere due to its weight and took a gulp of the pungent liquid inside. I coughed and splutterd as the alcohol burnt the back of my throat. _

"_You've ruined that Em! All I can taste is the vodka!" I choked out._

"_I'm just trying to get you drunk again baby!" he cooed. What an ass. But I loved being drunk so I wasn't going to complain. _

"_You're such a selfish cow Alice Brandon! How could you finish that off! I told you I wanted some!" Jessica had started another round of screaming at Alice. This was the fifth time tonight, there was something going on between the pair of them. Obviously this time it was too much for Alice as she stood up to her full height and looked down over Jess before spitting the alcohol laced coke from her mouth over her head. Did Alice Brandon just spit up at Jess? Holy frick! No way!_

"_There! That's all I drank! It's all yours you stupid little whore of a girl." She shouted at her before storming off into the trees. Aw crap. I was going to have to go after her; everybody else seemed to be stunned that Alice had just spat the contents of her mouth at someone. Alice Brandon who was so against disgusting, dirty, unhygienic things like that._

_As I pulled away from Emmett's grasp and got up to attend to her Jessica stood up and stormed off in the opposite direction obviously pissed off that I would attend to Alice over her. I didn't care for her much, she could go get killed by some rapist/murderer in the woods if she wanted._

_I stumbled towards Alice who was leaning against a tree with her long hair drawn over her face._

"_What's going on?" I asked her annoyed at being left out of something in my best friend's life._

"_It's nothing; she's been going on at me all night. That last rant at me was just the last straw." She told me unconvincingly. There was something else. And I was going to get it out of her._

"_Are you sure honey?"_

"_mhm" She wiped her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears before she came crashing into me for a hug. "I don't know why I spat on her, it's actually disgusting I can't believe I did it!" she giggled while looking horrified at herself at the same time._

"_I think I know why. She's a stupid bitch who just goes off at anyone, and _you_ are also pissed Miss Brandon!" I laughed at her._

"_I'm pissed? Look at you Bells, you are staggering all over the place!" we linked arms and still laughing we both staggered to where everyone else was sitting._

I shot upright in my bed in a cold clammy panic, struggling to catch my breath. That dream could not continue, it would only end one way and I couldn't take it. I hadn't had that dream since I moved to Phoenix although it wasn't as much of a dream as a memory; one that would be forever engrained into my mind. It was probable that the only reason I even dreamt it was because of how much Charlie had gone on about it since I had arrived. Charlie didn't seem to realise that I regretted that night more than anything and I felt such a strong feeling of remorse over the whole situation.

I calmed myself down and picked my phone up to look at the time: 03:24. How I was going to get back to sleep after that I didn't know. I climbed out of my bed to go to the toilet and then went downstairs. I figured now what be as good a time as any to start snooping around my father's house. Considering the fact that I had been here alone quite a lot already; I was surprised that I hadn't poked around yet. From living here before I knew where Charlie kept everything, I would have been surprised if he had moved anything about; he was a creature of habit. Quietly padding down the stairs, carefully missing the sixth and fourth creaky step I walked into the center of the living room just next to the small coffee table with drawers and crouched down to open them. I struggled to open it; obviously Charlie had taken to storing more in it, which was good maybe I would find something interesting in here!

On top there were newspaper clippings. I opened one up to see Charlie's awkward smile along with four other policemen with the caption "_Forks Police Awards for Bravery_" I eagerly read the text wondering what Charlie had been awarded for and why he hadn't told me.

'_Four heroes of Forks, Washington who helped wrestle a knife from crazed murderer's hands have been honoured for their bravery by Seattle's top policeman._

_Forks superstars Chief Charles Swan, Inspector Paul Davis, Sergeants George Sampson and Steven McCalthweite leapt into action at the Black Horse pub, to tackle violent knifeman Paul Moore – who had already fatally stabbed another drinker not twenty minutes before._

_This week the five policemen were given the Chief Commissioners High Commendation by Chief Constable Peter Mahoney in recognition of their 'exceptional bravery'._

_Moore, of Port Angeles, Washington was sentenced to 12 years for murder, but without the intervention could have caused more carnage.'_

There were witness reports from the three other Police officers, but none from Charlie. That was probably due to the fact that Charlie hated public speaking and didn't want his name all over the newspapers. I was actually quite proud of him; quite why he had never mentioned this before stunned me, it was such a heroic achievement. But now I was slightly scared of him going out to work; what if something like this happened again and Charlie was not so lucky the second time around?

I unfolded the other clipping and the headline glared out at me.

'_Mother and daughter die in car tragedy_

_25 year old single mother Dorothy Madras and her 5 year old daughter have been killed in a head on collision along Highway 101. Madras had been driving home from her parent's house in Seattle and was met with two young drivers coming from the opposite direction._

_The two youths; whose names have not been given, were stated as driving under the influence and are currently being held under observation at Forks Community Hospital...'_

I couldn't read anymore. Why did Charlie keep this cut-out, especially hidden in-between the folds of his other clipping. I feared it maybe had something to do with the fact he felt he was a bad father for letting me go out of control and a bad policeman for protecting me from the harsh side of the law, but this other clipping allowed him to feel like a good police chief and someone who had stopped another senseless murder.

I wonder what it felt like going through life thinking that your daughter was a murderer. I knew it was an incredible weight on me; it wasn't even my fault. I had not been driving that night. No wonder Mike had gone so off the rails; he was always in some kind of trouble. I let a single tear fall from my eye and splash onto the old newspaper before folding it back up and setting it on the floor.

I rummaged further in the drawer trying to find something to take my mind off of what was single handily the worst thing I had ever done.

I pulled out picture of me from when I was a baby, pictures of me from when I was a toddler, pictures of me on my first day of school, more and more pictures of me. Proof that I was basically the only thing in Charlie's life. There was an old Christmas card box tied up with a ribbon sitting neatly at the bottom of the drawer. Curiously I picked it up and pulled one end of the ribbon. I hoped this wasn't something that Charlie looked at often; I couldn't tie ribbon for shit. Feeling slightly bad for invading something of his life that he kept tidy and tied up I slowly opened the lid. Inside there were yellowing letters addressed to him in what looked like my mother's handwriting. I could never read that; it was far too personal to Charlie for me to raid through. I was about to put the lid back when a small black card slipped out from between one of the letters. Looking around to make sure Charlie hadn't been wakened I withdrew it. It's what appeared to be an ultrasound picture. It had faded and there was only a few specs of white on the page, the edges were worn through lots of handling. I flipped it over and written on the back in Renee's handwriting was

_Renee and Charlie Swans Angel_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Due 20__th__ September_

I quickly put the ultrasound back in the box feeling guilty and tried to tie the ribbon back up. _Over and under, make a loop, and pull it through. _I looked down at my pitiful attempt at tying it with disdain. I untied it and tried again. Why could I not do this? I settled for tying a knot, hoping that Charlie wouldn't be able to tell and put it back in the drawer before a flash of red caught my eye. It was an envelope addressed to Charlie Swan in what was clearly not my mother's writing and was post-marked as last year. I eagerly lifted it up and opened it. I pulled out a big red card with a cartoon cupid holding a bow and arrow with a big bubble of text: 'Cupids aim is still pretty good.' Oh my God it was a valentines card! I tried to stifle a laugh but instead it came out as aloud snort. Quickly slapping my hand over my mouth as I continued to giggle I quickly opened the card to read who it was from.

_My dearest Charlie Swan_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Loving you from afar_

_Miss X_

Who the hell was Miss X and why has she been loving my dad from afar? God does Charlie have a...girlfriend? I grimaced at the thought. Sure it wasn't like the idea of Charlie being lonely but why did it have to be someone like that? 'Loving you from afar' who actually wrote that on a card! Seriously, it's like so pathetic proclaiming your love on a _valentine's _card, especially calling yourself Miss X! I picture of a tarted up old woman with the hots for Charlie popped into my head and I burst into laughter before covering my mouth with my hand again after realising that he was still upstairs.

I then moved onto the next drawer but failed to find anything worth really looking at so I decided to go back upstairs to bed to try sleep for another hour. I didn't know if it be able to after reading the clipping and having the dream.

And I couldn't. I couldn't get comfortable and anytime I closed my eyes flashing images of headlights and shocked faces appeared.

I heard Charlie get up for work, bang about in the kitchen for his breakfast and rush out the door to the cruiser and I got up. I decided to go for a shower, letting the warm water run over me relaxing my tense muscles and calming me.

I sat in the meadow again for two hours before I gave up and went home. Seriously what had I done? Had I scared him off asking him about girlfriends? Feeling dejected I spent the rest of the day sulking about the house.

Tuesday morning was the same; nightmares, early rising, no Edward. The guy came to install the internet and turned up at four o'clock, three hours later than when he was scheduled and continued to shamelessly flirt with me until I pointed out I was seventeen and the police chief's daughter. So after Tuesday my new addition to the routine was my five hours of surfing the internet.

The rest of the week continued the same way; Nightmares, early rising, no Edward, Facebook, e-mail, IM. Only till Alice phoned on Friday did I actually have any plans to break out of my routine.

I had hardly slept the whole week; becoming plagued by the same nightmare, always waking up before it could go anywhere. I was so tired I was beginning to get big purple bruise like marks under my eyes and they were beginning to get baggy.

*****

Monday morning came around again and it was time for my next shopping trip to Seattle with Alice. She had become more confident in her Porsche and was really pushing it to its limits; I was beginning to experience motion sickness for the first time. I had been warned by Alice not to throw up on her upholstery or she would kill me. I really wouldn't put it past her.

After a whole day of shopping and gossiping she dropped me off at home.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Charlie call from the kitchen. Of course it would be me. Who else had a key to the front door?

"Yeah dad." I called back as I walked into the kitchen throwing my keys on the worktop.

"Bells, I had some boy, a James I think on the phone today at work. He asked for you? Said he was unable to get through to you on your cell or something, and that he didn't have our house number. Said all he knew was where I worked so phoned me up to tell you that you've to phone him back. His numbers here." He told me while fishing a yellow post-it out of his pocket with a number scrawled over it. "Phone him please, I don't need another phone call interrupting me at work." He looked at my face before asking me who he was.

"Oh James is just some guy from school in Phoenix."

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"No dad, don't worry. Just a...friend."

"So, I know I told you I was going to take you out on Saturday for some stuff to decorate your room and I'm sorry I forgot, but I'll take you out this Saturday coming."

"Sure dad, sounds great." I replied back unenthused.

"Are you ok? You've been very distant recently kiddo. Sitting alone in the house all day can't be good for you; you really need to get out more. What does Alice do every day?"

"I was out with her today. We went to Seattle. She's allowed to hang out with other people too you know. I don't expect her to drop everything again now that I'm back here." I answered moodily and went to clear the table of his plate and cutlery so I could wash it.

Charlie stood up to stop me. "Bella, I'll go do that. You should go rest; you look shattered. I'm worried about you know. I heard you up at two this morning in the bathroom. Are you not sleeping well?"

"I don't know Charlie; why else do you think I would be up at two in the freaking morning? For shits and giggles?" I snapped back. He stared back at me flabbergasted at my irritable tone. "Sorry, dad I'm really tired. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." He sighed and sat back down at the table.

I filled the sink with washing up liquid and warm water before donning a pair of rubber gloves and began scrubbing the pot he had used. Somehow he had managed to burn whatever it was and it had stuck to the bottom of the pan. Using a sharp knife I began trying to scrape it off with that hoping that it would work and wouldn't scratch the bottom.

"Dad, what did you eat for dinner and how did you burn it?"

"It was just pasta and sauce, I think the sauce must have caught at the bottom. Oh wait here Bella there's a glass needing to be washed." Suddenly there was an ear shattering crash from behind me; spinning round to see what happened I felt a sharp stabbing pain in the palm of my hand followed by a warm wet sensation. I looked down at my hand to see the knife I had been using sticking out of my hand.

"Oh shit! Dad!! Dad!!" I spun round to show him the knife protruding from me.

"Oh hell Bella! What did you do? Are you ok?" I lifted my hand up for him to inspect and felt a warm trickle down my arm under the glove. Blood. The smell of it made my head start spinning, I began sliding down the counter to avoid a faint which would probably knowing my luck involve me splitting my head open on one of the worktops.

Charlie removed the rubber glove from my other hand as I placed my head between my legs, breathing deeply and holding my injured arm up trying to elevate it.

"I think we're going to have to go to the hospital; I don't want to remove it; I can't see what you've done." I nodded in reply. I had to give it to Charlie; he was holding himself together pretty well; I knew his distaste for blood was almost as bad as mine. He grabbed a dishtowel before cleaning my arm of blood and wrapped it round the bottom of the blade. He lifted me to my knees and guided me out to the cruiser parked out front.

Charlie turned the sirens on and used his occupation to aid us in our drive to the hospital.

"That's not necessary dad, turn the siren off." But he didn't listen and continued at his high speed.

We arrived there in 15 minutes, a record for Charlie, I had never seen him drive so fast. He ushered us through the entrance to the reception desk and demanded to see Dr Cullen. Huh, I didn't want anything to do with the Cullen's anymore. The asshole Edward had been avoiding me.

"Dr Cullen is unable at the moment; Dr Benton is the attending Doctor tonight. Can I ask what the nature of your visit is?"

"My daughter has stabbed her hand with a knife, I want her to see Dr Cullen, what do you mean he is unavailable?" I was about to argue that I didn't care who I saw that I would happily see Dr Benton but the nurse beat me to the punch.

"I'm afraid Dr Cullen is away on holiday right now Chief swan. However I can assure you that Dr Benton is more than capable to look after you daughter. I will page him now."

Charlie huffed and took me to the chairs in the waiting area. The Cullen's were on holiday? Well that was something to think about. That was probably the reason I hadn't seen him, at least I knew I hadn't done anything wrong to offend him or that he just didn't like me.

Within a matter of seconds a short man in a white lab coat walked towards us and introuduced himself as Dr Benton.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he said while looking at me.

"I think it's pretty fucking obvious what we have here don't you, there's a fucking knife coming out of my hand!" he jumped a little looking slightly taken aback by my outburst.

"Bella." Charlie hissed at me before apologising to the doctor.

"Right Miss Swan, if you'd like to come with me then and we'll check that 'fucking knife' out for you." His attempt at humour was lame and I smirked at him. I was going to make this as fucking awkward for him as possible, stupid smarmy git.

He led me to a small room and cut the glove off of my hand before inspecting my wound and concluding that it hadn't damaged anything important. At that he called for some assistance to help remove the 'foreign' object from my hand.

"What do you mean 'foreign' it's a fucking knife, how is it fucking foreign? Just stop you fucking stupid fancy talk; it doesn't make you seem any smarter you jackass. Get the fucking thing out of my hand!" I screeched. One of the male nurses tried to hold back a laugh and winked at me.

"Erm, right, well, I'll leave you to it then." And he bumbled out the room bashing his leg off edge of the table.

"Nice." The nurse laughed at me. "I actually hate that guy, he needed taken down a peg or two." He winked at me again.

"Hmm, he was getting on my nerves. I mean come on he waltzed into the waiting room and goes 'what do we have here', is he like really thick?"

"Yes, he's just one of those doctors who swan about like he owns the place. To be honest I expect all the Doctors around here to be like that, they all think that with their Doctorate they are God's gift. There is only one Doctor in this whole joint that I would say treats me like a human and not a skivvy."

I had a feeling I knew which Doctor he was talking about. "Who's that?"

"Dr Cullen. Unfortunately his wife has forced him to take a vacation and we have been stuck here with Dr. Stick up his ass." I laughed. I looked down at my hand to see that he had removed the knife and had begun to stitch the gaping hole up while we were talking.

"Can I ask you, how exactly did you do that?"

"Cleaning dishes and stabbed myself with it. I'm used to accidents like that, although I have never stabbed myself before, this one is new. Kind of painful too." I grimaced. "Seriously look at my medical notes; you'll see it's as thick as Dr. Stick up his ass's head."

He laughed. "That bad, eh? There we go all done." I looked down at my now almost blood-free hand with a row of neat stitches along the middle of it. "I'm going to get your Dr to write you a prescription for some Percocet, which will help dull the pain. Also you should clean the cut at least once every day; I'm going to wrap a bandage around it so you'll have to change it after you have cleaned the cut. As much as I loved you taking Dr Benton down a notch or two I would hate to see you back here with an infection in your wound." He quickly and expertly wrapped a bandage around my hand.

"You do realise I will never be able to wrap a bandage around my hand quite like that." He laughed again at me.

"It doesn't matter, it's just to try and keep it clean of infection." He cut the leftover piece of the bandage and tucked the trailing end under my thumb. "Would you like to take the 'foreign object' home with you then?" I laughed and shook my head. "Well I advise you go wait out the front for your prescription and then head home for a good night's rest." I somehow doubted that I would get a good night's rest but I nodded my head dutifully and went to meet Charlie at the reception.

As we got home I took my medicine and fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as I crawled into bed.

**A/N:** _okidoki then, you now know a little bit of what Bella has done that got her sent to her mother! Sorry it was quite drawn out and over a wide space of time; I'm rushing because I want Edward to come home!_

_So yeah, again reviews make me smile! I can't promise a preview of the next chapter, because in all honesty I haven't actually started writing it yet..._ _ooooops! But as soon as I have started writing I will send a reply to all your reviews with a wee snapshot. _

_I've got a training course at work this week so I'm going to be pretty busy, but I will update as soon as I possibly can; you guys know I mean that! _

_Reviews will help quicker updates!!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Countdown

**A/N: **_Ok here's a little bonus chapter here for you that I had time to write out today because my training course was cancelled! Yay! Unfortunately that means I will be down in England for the rest of the week and unable to post booooo! I will have to take my work laptop with me but i'll see if I can get past the firewall. Fanfiction comes up as having explicit adult content! Aha. Unfortunately my manager was standing behind me when I found that one out –honestly turned as red as a strawberry! _

_Ok sorry for long rant but one more thing! This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewers who inspire me! Thanks to __April2460__, __YankeeDiva__ , __robsten94__ and __SimplyDazzling__ you guys are amazing! _

**EPOV**

13 days to go. We arrived at Honolulu International Airport early morning. The pilot over the intercom informed us that the projected temperature for the day was 85 degrees; almost 30 degrees warmer than at home. Esme actually squealed with delight at that news. Squealing was something my mother never did - she was far too excited for her own good.

We hung around baggage claim for what seemed like hours waiting for the carousel to bring our luggage round to us.

After taking a private transfer to the Kahala resort and were greeted by some over-friendly staff telling us to enjoy our stay. My face hurt from the stupid fake smile I kept plastered on it to appease my mom.

In all fairness it was a nice hotel; our suite was ocean facing with two huge bedrooms, a living area and two bathrooms. Esme was busy telling Carlisle about how peaceful the paint schemes were how it was making her feel so serene or some other cheesy shit like that.

10 days to go. After being dragged out side with my parents "You're too pale, Edward, you need the sun" and even after having factor 30 splattered all over my body I got sunburnt. Seriously sunburnt. I was in agony. Esme sent me to bed after handing me a cotton t-shirt to sleep in to stop the bed sheets rubbing over my upper body. Sleep was near enough impossible; I felt like I had been thrown head first into fire. Overheating in the bed I longed once again to be back in Bella's meadow with her.

The next few days dragged by with interrupted sleep and the application of after-sun in-between.

7 days to go. I finally felt good enough to go outside again. My parents had met another family and had decided that they were now all best friends. Emse tried to convince me to go out for lunch with them that day but it was something I really didn't want to do, instead I told them I was going to go to the bar. Carlisle smiled at me and actually looked proud.

"Make sure you try the Longboard Island Lager son." He told me. Carlisle was ok with underage drinking was he?

The bar was quiet. I figured it was as good a place as any to escape from my parents and their new friends for at least an hour. I ordered the Longboard Island Lager and screwed my face up at the dry taste. I swallowed it gingerly trying to get used to the taste of the lager.

"Hi there. Do you mind if I sit here?" I looked up to the owner of the smooth voice. A smug looking blonde, "I'm Tanya."

"Sure, if you like." I replied, it wasn't like it was my seat.

She smiled and winked at the bartender; this girl was obviously used to getting her way because of her looks. "I'll have a ___Pina Colada and make sure there's plenty of ice in there this time." She then turned her attention to me. "Would you like something?"_

_"__I'm perfectly capable of ordering my own drink." I snapped at her, I couldn't be bothered with some stupid blond irritating me._

_"__Oooo, touchy touchy. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name there."_

_"__No you didn't." I replied icily as I turned the opposite direction and hopped of the bar stool ready to find some other quiet deserted area of the bar. I felt her eyes on me while I walked away. Taking a seat outside the bar in the sticky heat, I felt my burn under my t-shirt starting to sting slightly. Stupid blond bitch chasing me from my seat in the air-conditioned bar._

___I took another swig from the bottle; this time it wasn't as bad as the first taste. I was beginning to contemplate why people drank stuff like this I felt someone standing behind me._

_"__You left this over at the bar." The blond bitch was holding my wallet in her hands. I patted the pockets on my shorts to see if it was in fact mine and couldn't feel anything. I put my hand out for it and she passed it over. "Look I'm sorry; did I annoy you there or something, because I didn't mean to. Just my parents and sisters are all out socialising with some other couple they have met. I can't really be bothered with that."_

_"__Yeah, so are mine."_

_"__Look if you're worried about me chatting you up or something Edward" my head shot up to look at her when she said my name. Had she looked through my wallet? As if answering my silent question she sighed and said "Yes, I know your name now, I also know your age; I'm 24, don't worry I'm not going to flirt with a pubescent teen. You are also the color of a lobster and no offense I just don't find that at all sexy." _

___I felt my lips twitch at her comment._

_"__Now, I'm lonely, all I wanted was someone to talk to. I feel like I picked the right person too; your face is tripping you, you have a lot of underlying issues don't you?"_

_"__Did you come over here to talk to me or to take the piss out of me?" I replied brashly with a scowl on my face hating that this in your face forward bitch was not Bella._

_"__Oh, come on Eddie, no need to be a drama queen. I'm just merely pointing out that you look miserable; your on holiday, you're supposed to be enjoying yourself. So what's the problem?"_

_"__Well first off you're calling me Eddie. No-one calls me that. Don't, it irritates the hell out of me. Second; I don't want to be here, my parents dragged me, I want to be back home where sunburn just doesn't happen. Third, I'm in agony from said sunburn. Is that what you want to talk about then?"_

___She laughed. She just fucking laughed._

_"__I'm glad I amuse you." Sarcasm was one of my strong points._

_"__Oh come on, I really don't think it's as bad here as you think. Why do you want to be back home so much?" I shrugged my shoulders not really caring for this conversation to continue; I felt awkward as hell and didn't know how to get myself out of it._

_"__It's a girl isn't it?" it was more of a rhetorical question the way she said it. I looked up and she was studying my expression. "Oh it is! Is she your girlfriend?"_

___I was suddenly getting really annoyed with this stupid bimbo. "So thanks for giving me my wallet." I stood up and leaving my half finished bottle of Longboard lager lying on the table I walked away. _

___6 Days to go and Tanya came to find me at the bar again. I moaned inwardly when she spotted me; she had a goofy smile on her face and waved at me. Why could she not take the hint that I really didn't want to talk to her? _

_"__Look, I know you don't like me, I don't know why" I let out a loud snort, she was a typical full of herself bimbo. "But I've decided I'm going to help you with your girl troubles. Now it's obvious she's not your girlfriend but you want her to be. So tell me all about her." _

___I raised my eyebrows at this odd person, who was willing to do that after I had been so rude to her yesterday?_

_"__Come on Eddi...ward. Sorry! But seriously tell me her name." She pressed._

___Could she really help me with Bella? Well I suppose it was worth a try. I didn't like the idea of speaking about Bella behind her back especially to someone like this but if she could really help it would all be worth it. _

_"__Her name's Bella, she's 17, she's gorgeous and she is completely out of my league."_

_"__Oh come now, your 18, you're gorgeous, how on earth could she possibly be out of your league?"_

_"__I'm not." How could she think I was gorgeous, every girl I had known for the last few years had ignored me or just poked fun at me, if I were 'gorgeous' why would that have been the case?_

_"__You really do not see yourself very highly do you? You are really good looking Edward, any girl would be happy to have you." She smiled kindly at me. "Now, how did you meet Bella?"_

_"__In a meadow. Its somewhere I go jogging every morning and well she just moved back to town and apparently goes jogging in the morning too."_

_"__In a meadow? That's really romantic!"_

_"__Yeah, anyway we met in the meadow for a few days and then one morning she didn't turn up, then I came here."_

_""__Wait, are you telling me you've only known her a few days!" she laughed. I shot her down with a scowl. "I'm sorry." She apologised._

_"__I don't know what to do. It just feels weird that I have known her for such a short space of time and yet I want to be with her again, I actually miss her." I said sheepishly looking down at my feet._

_"__So just ask her out then. Easy." She concluded._

_"__It's not that easy, I'm too scared to ask her out. What if she said no?"_

_"__Edward a risk is not worth taking if there is no risk involved. It's about putting yourself out there. And until you ask her you are always going to be left wondering what would happen, and then what if you leave it too long that she ends up with someone else, you will definitely be kicking yourself then." _

___She did have a point. _

___3 days to go. That night my parent insisted I go out to dinner with them for once. We had ordered from the hotels main resteraunt and were sitting outside watching the sunset. Esme asked me about my sunburn and if I was feeling better. My dad didn't bother talking much, he was more interested in eating his food. Just as we were about to leave we bumped into another family, it was evident that this family was the one Carlisle and Esme had grown close to over the duration of our vacation. "Edward this is Eleazar and Carmen and their daughters – Kate, Irina and Tanya." My mother introduced us._

_"__Why don't we go for a drink?" Eleazar suggested. My parents were all for this and as they began retreating towards it Tanya grabbed my arm. _

_"__Come with me; I've got something I need to show you." She smiled devilishly. I was slightly worried by what she wanted to show me but let myself be dragged along by her none the less. She dragged me to the beach and we sat hidden behind the sunbeds. _

_"__Ok, I lied, it's not really something to show you I have something for us to do!" she said excited as she pulled a rolled up piece of white paper shaped like a cone out of her purse._

_"__Is that..." unable to finish me question._

_"__Yes indeed it is Eddie boy. We are going to smoke! I figured it may loosen you tongue up a little bit so I can find out what your intentions with this Bella are. Come on get that stick out of your arse, you need to live it up a little. You're a teenager and you don't do normal teenagey things! Now give me a break and do this with me tonight; I miss being a teenager!" she said as she lit the spliff, held it between her lips and took a drag. "Oh that's good shit." She said with her goofy smile breaking out across her face again. "here" she handed me the joint. _

___I slowly took it in my hand and lifted it up to my mouth before inhaling slowly. Smoke filled my mouth, rancid smoke, it tasted revolting, and I choked trying to get rid of the taste of it._

_"__Hey, don't waste it!" Tanya shouted at me. "Watch me" she instructed before taking the joint out of my hands. "Inhale slowly for like 3 seconds and then exhale letting all the smoke out." She demonstrated and handed it back to me. I tried again; it still tasted sickening but exhaling the smoke out sure helped a lot. "And now we wait!"_

___We sat there in silence passing the spliff between us for the next ten or so minutes before the full effects of smoking weed began to show._

_"__You know I think that you totally want to doink Miss Bella!" Tanya teased._

_"__Yeah, she's really fit. I fell out a tree the first time we met. She caught me perving all over her from a fucking tree!" we both laughed._

_"__Aw Cullen you've messed that one up right enough. You are just going to have to march over to her and ask her out."_

___And then the conversation somehow carried on to alien abductions and other conspiracies before we decided to walk back up to our rooms. The walk took a long time as we laughed at nearly everything on the way up. I loved my new found perception. _

___The next day was spent in bed feeling ill. _

___On the drive to the airport on the last day I was sure of two things. _

___I would never smoke weed again_

___I was defiantly going to ask Bella out when I got home_

On the plane I couldn't rest or it still; I knew it was bringing me closer and closer to Bella.

**A/N: **_Did I worry all you guys there with Tanya? I reckon I did! Aha. Ok then, Edward is coming home! Yay!! I'm super excited! Or just super-sad that I'm vicariously living my life through this fic just now...who knows :S_

_Oh well as said before I love my reviewers! You guys are awesome but I would love for some more; more reviews lead to a happier Loz and a happier Loz leads to more ingenious ways to get past a firewall!! Oh and reviewers get previews! Remember that!_

_Just another quick moan though; I have 20 people on story alerts, do you guys (that don't already) think you could review? Just I like to know what people think! That is all!!!_

_Thank you!_


	8. Chemistry Of A Car Crash

_**A/N:**__Ok those of you who reviewed know that this chapter was written out onto hotel paper while away. I tried desperately to get fanfiction to work on my laptop but it wasn't a go I'm afraid. So my apologies that this took so long to be updated. I don't like to leave it that long! _

_So this chapter was thought up whilst drunk on Red bull and Vodka, unable to get to sleep my mind was whirring with ideas for it. So chemistry of a car crash was born at 4:30am!_

_Alucard420, verycrazytwilighter, SimplyDazzling, Yankee/diva, Robsten94 and April2460, your reviews were all great, thankyou so much for sticking with me!_

_Now on with the story!_

**BPOV**

_"My dad is fucking her mom Bella! He's ____fucking __a skanky slut!" I had never heard Alice swear before; obviously the vodka and anger had loosened her tongue slightly. She was furious with Jessica and Jess was equally pissed at Alice. It was a bit of a mess._

_"And you know what actually makes it ____worse__?" I shook my head trying not to anger her more. "I had to fucking ____walk__ in on the ho-bag and my asshole of a father! Can you imagine what that was ____like__? My mom doesn't even know yet! I don't know whether or not to tell her or whether she will resent me for telling her or..." she broke off before letting a sob rack her body. I pulled her in for another hug; she needed friends just now. It was a shame that the actions of two 'adults'; and I really use that word loosely, can rip apart two 'kind of friends'. Jess just kind of tagged along everywhere without being invited so she would not be missed when we kicked her out of our group for once and for all._

_"Bella, what do I do?" she begged me._

_"Babe, I don't know. If it were me I would let my mom find out herself. You never know, she may actually already know about it and is ok with it." It was highly unlikely, but I knew how much Alice hated upsetting her mom; this would be the ultimate news to wound her._

_"Maybe your right." She pulled away from me and put a smile on her face. "Aw I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I feel better now though. Thanks." I smiled back at her and we turned back to face everyone else who were still taking swigs from the coke bottle. There wasn't much left. _

_"Are you ok?" I looked up to see who was talking, but saw that the question had been directed at _

_Alice by Jasper. Why wasn't he talking to me? I remembered he had a slight crush on me; the feelings used to be reciprocated until I got together with Emmett, but Jasper was never someone I could have seen myself go out with. He was far too quiet for me to actually date him. That's why I had chosen Emmett; there was never a dull moment around with him. He could change the atmosphere from uncomfortable and awkward to mirth in just a few words; which usually was something rude or just hilarious. _

_I left Alice to talk to Jasper and I went back over to Mike and Emmett sitting in a debate about something._

_"Bella, baby, I need to go now; Mikey here says he will take charge of getting you home. I didn't think you'd want to leave yet, it's still early. Is that ok?" I nodded my head. "Right, here boy if you ever harm even a hair on her head or you as much as look at her funny I will tear you apart limb from limb. Capiche? _

___I shot upright. No __No NO____! The drugs were supposed to stop the dreams. It had worked successfully all week, but now waking up this morning my hand was killing me and my head was throbbing. I felt like I'd been on a booze bender for a week. Dragging myself out of bed I went to the bathroom cabinet to take some more Percocet, shaking the last two tablets from the small container I threw them into my mouth before drinking water straight from the tap. _

___I took a look at the watch on my arm that I'd been too tired to take off last night to see it was just after five. __Would he be home yet?____ I needed to see him; I couldn't explain why; I just missed him, there was just something about him that held me captivated._

___I stumbled about my room picking up my jogging gear and put it on. I ran out the house; desperate to get away from the dreams._

___The cold air hitting my face was a welcome release from the stuffy air in the house. I instantly felt more alert._

___But it didn't take long for the drowsiness from the medication to hit me._

___I wandered into my meadow in a daze unable to focus on anything. I needed sleep, if I could just sleep...sleep right here in the bracken... _

_"Mike! What are you doing? You can't just take that! Do you even know how to drive?" I shouted as he lock-bumped an Audi S5._

_"Sure I can, who's going to stop me? You going to tell daddy on me?" he mocked "Uh Bella" he moaned in frustration "just get in."_

_I huffed as I got in the side he had just unlocked from the inside._

_"I can't believe you Mike! We could just have got a taxi...your drunk." _

_"Drunk spunk...i'm fine!"_

_"Yes clearly fine when you come out with things like 'Drunk spunk.' It actually sounds kind of gross doesn't it?" I laughed at my own immaturity as Mike tried to stifle a giggle. He turned the engine on before revving it. _

_"Oh wow, this must be a two litre! Can you hear that? Sounds so powerful!" _

_"God mike, I can see your hard on from here, shut-it already and take me home before someone reports this stolen!" I groaned. I could only imagine what Charlie would do to me if he found me an accomplice to grand theft auto._

_"Whatever Bella, you know my hard on is only for you!"_

_"Shut the fuck up Michael." I warned him._

_"Bella, Bella, Bella, I am joking. Although I would never say no to you sexy." He winked at me. _

_"Aw for God's sake Mike, just drive. But slowly, don't kill us or anything."_

_"Psshhh!" _

_I internally moaned at his over confidence, which had clearly been brought on by the drink._

_"Slow down Mike; your going waaaaaay too fast. Your all over the fucking place, slow. The. Fuck down!" I was starting to panic slightly, his driving skills were abysmal he had never driven before and it was even more evident in his drunken stupor. _

_"Cha-lax Bells, it's fine."_

_"Please, just a bit slower." He complied and dropped his speed slightly. It wasn't much but it would have to do I supposed. "So you were totally trying to get in Jess's pants tonight weren't you? Well before she went all crazy bitch on us all."_

_"Ha, no Bella, Jess is too much of a liability to sleep with. She gets all clingy, did you not witness Tyler's mistake? If you thought she was a crazy bitch there you obviously did not see the complete extreme of her craziness when Tyler dared talk to another girl. She actually slapped Lauren Mallory for hitting on Ty. I mean Jesus, you don't beat on Mallory and live to tell the tale! She was obsessed with Ty for months after they shagged."_

_"I guess. Still you wanted her tonight" I sung._

_"Bell, shut-up, if I wanted anyone it was you." He stuck his tongue out at me._

_"Come on Mike, some new gossip please? I'd be worried if you didn't want me."_

_"Ah so full of yourself I love it!"_

_"Yes well, wouldn't you be full of yourself if you were me?"_

_"Aw Bella, if I was you I would be touching myself at every possible moment." He grinned mischievously. I turned away from him to look out the window._

_"Jeeze you are such a perve. If I were you I would castra...SHIT! MIKE WATCH THAT CAR!" I shouted as soon as I realised we were driving at full speed straight towards another car. The headlights blinded me while the horn deafened me. I was aware of the car swerving sharply to the left with a squeal of rubber burning on the tarmac. I felt the seatbelt digging into my neck, choking me, stopping me from letting out the scream of terror I needed to release._

_ I strained my eyes to look through the dark tint of the opposing car window to those of the terrified woman staring straight back at me. That face would forever haunt my dream I could tell that from just that split second._

_The screech of the metal cutting as we collided was enough for me to think that the feeling of supposed peace and tranquillity of death was just around the corner, I was sure of it. _

_Then all of a sudden we were jolted forward by the force of suddenly stopping and being pulled back; restrained by the seatbelt._

_Then everything went black._

_*****_

_I was pulled out of my sweet release of death into the torture of being alive with a violent shaking of my shoulder._

_"Bella! Bella! We have to get out of here!" I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting my senses. _

_Sound: The loud horn_

_Smell: The rusty smell of blood_

_Taste: Blood pooling in my mouth_

_Touch: The sharp glass lying shattered in my lap_

_Sight: complete darkness_

_And then I remembered. That face, the screeching, the searing pain._

_Charlie was a cop; he could get me off with no charges..._

_"Mike." I was surprised at my raspy throat...maybe I had been screaming after all. "Switch seats, Charlie will get me off, you can't go to jail Mike." He was more than happy to move. Fortunately neither of us were injured too badly and were both able to trade places. I positioned myself so I was sitting near enough the same way Mike was before I felt everything going black again._

_"__Bella?" I heard a velvety voice speak my name before feeling myself being lifted up by strong arms. I opened my eyes to more blackness I could vaguely see an outline of a figure huddled over me._

_"__I'm sorry." I cried, "it wasn't meant to happen, it was an accident! You've got to believe me! Please!"_

_"__Bella, you have to wake up." The velvety voice laced with worry said again. I was already awake; I had just been pulled out of the wreck of the car. Was I dead? Was this God's voice I was hearing; it could be described as almost God like I supposed. Was this God's arms lifting me up?_

___But no if I was dead surely I would be going to Hell? I had just been involved in car theft, driving under the influence and an accident. _

___I blinked furiously a few more times squeezing the tears from my eyes. Then I realised it wasn't just tears that stained my face; I was completely soaking, this wasn't right; it hadn't been raining the night of the accident. My eyes shot open to look above me to the sight of...could it be?_

_"__Edward?"_

___**EPOV**_

___I ran to the meadow like a man fleeing a burning building. I was on a mission. A mission to find Bella, explain everything to her and ask her out. My running style had been altered with my new found confidence that Tanya had evoked in me._

___All my thoughts had been consumed with how I would ask Bella out, how exactly I would say it. I was yet running through more ideas while I sprinted until I heard the high pitch scream of someone in trouble._

___Bella?_

___Why was Bella in trouble?_

___I darted through the trees ignoring the leaves smacking me in the face soaking me from the water that had pooled in them. I was already wet from the rain anyway; it wouldn't matter._

___I ran into the clearing to find Bella screaming, lying down in the grass writhing about. What the hell was wrong with her? I cautiously moved over to her whilst calling her name. She didn't answer me._

___Was she asleep, dreaming?_

___Standing over her I could see her eyes were held tightly shut. She was soaking, her clothes saturated from the falling rain; how long had she been lying here? Her hair was so wet it appeared to be plastered to her head and tendrils were lying across her face. Kneeling down I cupped her cheek with my hand; her skin was soft but alarmingly cold and wet. I looked down at her form and noticed a white bandage wrapped around her hand, what had she done to herself?_

_"__Bella?" I tried waking her again whilst deciding my best course of action would be to remove her from the rain. I repeated her name trying to wake her from her nightmare whilst sliding my arms under her back and lifting her up. Her eyes opened fractionally and she cried out._

_"__I'm sorry! it wasn't meant to happen, it was an accident! You've got to believe me! Please!"_

_"__Bella, you have to wake up." She was still dreaming. I didn't know how to wake her properly before her eyes shot open to look at me with, something I couldn't quite make out hidden behind them. Was it fear?_

_"__Edward?" she spoke my name. She had finally woken up._

_"__Bella! Are you ok?" she nodded her head slowly as if unsure of what was happening. "I'm going to take you home with me. You are soaking wet, I don't want you to catch hypothermia. You can have a shower at mine and I'll get you a change of clothes." She nodded again this time with a little bit more conviction. _

___I started to walk quickly towards the direction of my house whilst holding Bella's cold wet body against mine to heat her up before I realised that she wouldn't with all the wet clothing on. I gently placed her on her feet making sure she had her footing before letting go of her. I pulled my hoody off over my head before taking my t-shirt off. I shyly placed my hands down at Bella's waist and began lifting the hem up indicating for her to raise her arms above her head. She did what she was told and I took removed her dripping wet top. I was a gentleman and didn't stare. This was not a sexual moment; there was no way in hell it would ever be described as that. _

___I handed her my top as she stared blankly at me; completely confused with everything around her._

_"__Take it Bella, you need to warm up; your wet clothes won't let you do that." She continued to stare through me as if there was nothing standing in my place. I was going to have to do it myself. I lifted her arms up and pulled the t-shirt over her head and pulled it down over her tiny fragile frame. I put her back in my arms and walked back to my house with her bridal style._

___Carlisle and Esme had both gone out; desperately not wanting to be back from Hawaii, so the house was empty. I opened the door and climbed the stairs with Bella. I walked her into the bathroom and placed her back on the ground before going and turning on the shower to a warm enough temperature that would heat her up but not burn her._

___She had finally started to come too and was shivering._

_"__Do you want me to help or I can leave if you like?" I gave her the option; I didn't want her to think I was trying anything out on her when she was in this condition._

_"__Ca...an yo....ou st...st...st...ay? P...pl...ee....ase." she begged me. I walked over to her desperate to take her in my arms and warm her up myself, but instead helped her remove her offending clothing before dumping them on the floor by her side. I took her soft, cold, tiny hand in mine and helped her into the shower trying not to look at her naked wet form in front of me. Trying __desperately____ hard not to look at her._

___I let her soak herself in the warmth of the water before I went to the floor where Bella's clothes were lying._

_"__Wh...here are you g...g...going?" she asked frantically._

_"__I need to put your clothes in the dryer." __More like I needed to get away before I got an erection just thinking about you; without even looking at you.____ I ignored her forlorn expression and made a dash for it out of the room._

___What the hell was going on here? Bella was naked in __my____ bathroom? Naked! _

This was really not how I intended today to go. My plan was to wait for her, ask her out and go home. Not find her wet, scared and take her home!

I threw her clothes in the dryer before I was sad enough to try and see if they still smelt of Bella. I then darted back up stairs and grabbed a big white fluffy towel from a cupboard, took a few deep breathes and opened the door to the bathroom.

I looked over towards the steamy shower to find Bella rubbing my shower gel over her body. I shut the door behind me and she spun round to face me. She was beginning to get color back to her skin. Her face was growing more and more red as she realised I was staring at her. I quickly made my way over to the shower and handed her the towel before looking at my feet trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"Thank you." She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself several time before stepping out of my walk-in shower. I turned the water off as she began drying her body.

"Ehm, do you, eh, want some of my clothes to wear? I could give you my mom's clothes but they might be too big for you?" I was suddenly very nervous for some strange reason.

"You're clothes will do fine." She smiled kindly at me. It was a smile that was so genuine and happy looking even though she probably wasn't feeling all that well.

I turned to go out the room to find her a pair of joggies and a t-shirt.

"Edward?" I whipped round to look at her. "Thank you for this. You didn't need to. It means a lot to me." Her smile then became tainted with anguish. This poor girl had obviously never been cared for, I would make a difference to that. I would treat her better than a servant to his master. She deserved much more than that. She had finally made me happy just with her presence and I would repay her in any way possible for that. I was eternally in debt to her.

"It's fine; I'm glad I could help." I went through to my room to my closet and pulled out clothes that would ultimately drown Bella's petite size. I turned around and she was standing there taking in everything in my room. I had never been so thankful that Esme had tidied it up before we left to go on vacation. I was also thankful that I didn't have anything embarrassing lying around. I handed her the clothes and crossed my arms across my chest, she took them and changed into them in silence.

I was too scared to talk. Scared that if I said something it would ruin this and she would disappear as if I had imagine the whole thing. I discreetly pinched my arm to check I was awake. Ouch! I was.

I looked back to Bella to see her yawn widely showing off how far she could stretch her mouth...

_Stop it Cullen_ I thought to myself. There is no way she would even consider going out with me if she knew what I was thinking now when she was feeling like she was.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I asked her, more than happy for her to crash out on my bed so I could watch her. Not in a creepy way though.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." I shook my head.

She eyed up the bed which I had actually made this morning and hesitated before going to it.

"On you go, it's fine. Beds are made to be slept on. I won't do anything while you sleep don't worry." It came out without even thinking about it. Fuck I was an idiot.

She obviously thought the same as her lips twitched up to form a grin as she pulled back the gold covers to the bed.

I walked over to the leather couch against the wall and sat down.

"Will you stay here with me please? I don't want to be alone just now."

"Sure Bella, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I meant come to bed with me? I just need the reassurance that someone's here. Please?" she pouted. And how could I refuse that? I crawled into bed next to her and hesitantly took her in my arms. She seemed to melt into me.

Having her in my arms felt so peaceful and reassuring; like she had said. I let her wet hair tickle me as it brushed across my face while she tried to make herself comfortable. I took a deep breath while I was buried in her hair and she smelt just like me. She had obviously used my shampoo as well. It was like having my trademark stamped on her. She was mine.

I heard her breathing slow down into a steady rhythm as she fell asleep safe in my arms. I didn't even care that her wet hair was soaking the pillowcases and duvet.

**A/N:** _Well there you have it, the long awaited chapter eight! I hope you enjoyed it. Even though this was a difficult chapter to write I had lots of fun writing it as Edward and Bella are back together!_

_I hope I got the car crash ok, I wasn't sure how to put emotion and how Bella was feelin gat that exact moment into words so I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it!_

_Please review; you get a preview of next chapter, which fyi is almost ready! Yaaaaay!_


	9. Exploration

**A/N:**_ Ok I think this is my favourite chapter to date! I rally enjoyed writing this one, read on and you'll find out why!_

_April2460__, __robsten94__ , __theorange3__ , __YankeeDiva__ , __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__ and __verycrazytwilighter__ for your great reviews! You guy's help keep me inspired to keep writing. You all ROCK!_

_As always please read and review!_

**BPOV**

I felt myself relaxing against the soft pillows and big thick duvet surrounding me enveloping me in-between the sheets. That was funny; Charlie had bought all my bed linen from cheap stores around the town, this felt like Egyptian cotton or what I imagined it to feel like. It was sure as hell not the cheap $10 bargain sheets.

I had just had the most amazing peaceful sleep. I stretched a bit before realizing that my hand was in the steel grasp of another hand. I jumped up smacking my head of the wrought iron headboard in the process.

The hand holding mine let go slightly and the body that it belonged to shifted backwards away from me.

"Sorry Bella, I really am. I fell asleep, I didn't realize I was that close. I'm sorry." The smooth velvety voice repeatedly apologized.

I slowly took in my surroundings. The room was a pale cream color, very calming. The wall I was facing was full of shelves; the shelves completely stacked to the gunnels with DVD's and CD's, and below that a big black leather couch. I vaguely remembered someone sitting there before falling asleep.

Edward. Of course that voice could only belong to the sexy Edward Cullen.

Oh for the love that was holy I was lying in Edward's bed!

"Em, that's fine. I actually kind of liked it." I smiled without meaning it and turned round to face the god lying beside me. He smiled shyly back at me, before looking at me.

I was suddenly very aware of the fact I was wearing Edward's clothes. The memories of what happened this morning came back to me. The nightmares, Edward finding me in the meadow, me showering in Edward's bathroom, me falling asleep in Edward's arms...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so much of a hassle for you." I tried to get up before I felt Edward's arms wrapping around my waist.

"Don't go." His eyes were pleading with me.

I felt myself complying and relaxed myself back onto the bed; melting into the softness of the pillows and mattress and leaning back into Edward's body. He groaned slightly as I pushed my body back into his so I felt myself automatically pushing myself further back into his...erection? He hissed as I ground myself into his _very_ evident arousal before pulling his hips backwards away from me.

"Fuck." He half shouted. "Shit, I'm sorry." I turned around to face his ashamed face and smiled before cupping his cheek with my hand. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to mine holding it there against his skin. He sighed in contentment before opening his eyes and taking my injured hand into his to inspect it.

"What did you do?"

Aw great, I was going to have to tell him of my stupid accident with the knife. I wonder if he would jump to the same conclusion that Renee had; that I hated Forks so much I actually tried to kill myself. If that were the case my aim was completely off. So instead of telling him the truth I thought of the first stupid thing I could think of.

"I was wrestling a bear?" oh god I wish I was better at thinking on the spot. Fortunately he laughed at my stupid joke.

"And all you got was a sore hand? I'd love to see what you did to the bear!" it seemed like he wasn't going to press it any further and I was thankful for that. "I take it you're not really meant to get the dressing wet?"

"Not really no." It really had been through a lot today; a complete drenching in the rain and then the shower.

"My dad has some stuff in his office; I can change it for you if you like?" This guy was far too sweet for words; he was actually going to change my bandages for me?!

"That would actually be fantastic, thank you." I smiled completely shocked at this boy's consideration.

"Come on, we'll go get it changed." He pushed the duvet off of us, I instinctively curled up into a ball when the cold air hit my skin; I wanted to be back under the duvet. I made a quick grab for the corner he was holding but he was quicker, taking the whole duvet off the bed leaving me uncovered.

I groaned and decided that I wasn't going to win so I clambered out of the bed. I followed him out the door to his room into the landing. The walls were almost the same color as his bedroom; just slightly darker. The carpet which had almost the same color was extremely soft under my bare feet; I felt like I was almost walking on air it felt so light beneath me. The skirting board along the bottom of the walls were a rich brown color; setting apart the pale cream of the walls and floor and giving it some definition. The furnishings were perfect and added to the tranquil setting of the house. It had a much more relaxed and open feel to it than the hard wooded floors and dull walls of Charlie's house.

"Your home is beautiful!" I gasped.

"My mother would love to hear that."

"Is your mother some sort of interior decorator or something?" I asked completely in awe at her decorating skills. Maybe I could get her to do my room instead of Charlie.

"Sort of, she doesn't involve herself in the decorating anymore. She hires other people to do that. She owns her own interior designer place. She isn't home very often. I'm left her alone a lot. But at least she took weekends off unlike my dad. I never saw him growing up; he was always too busy trying to get some promotion or another." His voice was full of sorrow and anger and I instantly felt bad for him. Neither of my parents had been very good but at least they were around when I needed them, although Charlie had taken to fishing at the weekends since I had left for Phoenix so I didn't see him much now. His face had taken on a dejected expression and I wanted nothing more than to hold him to make it go away so I could see his smile.

Unable to think of anything to say to make him feel better we continued along the hall towards the end of the house. He twisted the doorknob and walked into a huge room which had been barely furnished. There was a cherry colored desk in the middle with a huge leather desk chair sitting behind it. On one side of the room there was a huge bookcase; the same color as the desk, full of what looked like medical journals and books. There was a small potted plant in the corner of the room and a cabinet on the other side which was locked shut. Edward walked over to the desk and I followed suit. I ran my hands over the hardwood of the desk marvelling at its softness and Edward put his hand under the table and retrieved a key. He then proceeded to the cabinet on the left hand side of the room and unlocked it. As he opened it I walked over to peer in. It was full of different pills, needles, bottles of liquids of some sort and at the back was a small basket of bandages.

He pulled the basket out and instructed me to sit on the leather chair by the desk. I sunk into the seat as soon as I sat on it, the leather cold through Edwards sweats.

Edward knelt down in front of me with a pair of scissors and began cutting the soggy bandage off my hand. As the cold metal of the scissors grazed over the stitches I winced in panic and he stopped.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" now his voice had become panicked and I was slightly wary of a panicked person cutting something close to my skin. Even though he was probably not as clumsy and stupid as I could be accidents happened.

"No, it's fine, the blade was just cold." I tried to reassure him. He smiled softly before he continued cutting. He finally reached the end and my hand felt cold being exposed to air for the first time since yesterday.

"How did you really do this Bella? The cut looks like it had to have been quite deep. I didn't realise you had stitches." So much for giving the conversation up, I should have known he wouldn't have let it go.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my feet which were to the side of him and now grazing the carpet. "I was cleaning the dishes and while I was scraping a pan I got distracted and the knife sliced through my hand. It actually embedded itself in my skin." I looked up to see his reaction but his face was not the cold expression I expected. His eyes were twinkling, I had never noticed how green they were before; they were beautiful and dazzling. I looked down past his nose to his lips which had now been turned up into some sort of crooked smile. I felt my knees go weak; if I had been standing I would collapsed to the ground. All of a sudden I had the strangest urge to kiss him.

I leant forward and moved towards his lips as he did the same to me. I could feel his ragged breathing on my face as we neared each other. And then he pulled away.

What?

He looked like he was trying to compose himself and steadied his breathing.

"Eh...well from the calm manner you eh, talked about that, it would appear you are no stranger to accidents." He smiled his crooked smile at me again. I decided to look at my feet again, he obviously didn't want me for some unknown reason. I didn't need to feel rejected again, I wasn't going to get lost in his smile or hypnotised by his eyes.

"You could say that." I mumbled as he ran his fingers ever so lightly, that I wasn't even sure he had done it, over the stitches. And then he did the strangest thing. He bent his head down and kissed the wound. You know like what a mother does to get a child to shut up after they've fallen and cut themselves? Mommy's magic kiss. And for that brief moment after that everything is fine again, it doesn't hurt so much.

Well his kiss didn't quite have the same effect; it made me feel better, but not in the right place. I could now feel the heat building up in-between my legs. Did he realise how unbelievably sexy he was?

He lifted his head abashed and slightly red. I don't think he could even believe he had done it. He pulled the bandage out of its packet and started wrapping it tightly around my hand without talking. It was expertly done; better than the nurse at the hospital although I'm sure when your father was a doctor you probably learned this from them at some point.

Edward picked up the empty packet the bandaging had come from and put it in the bin as he picked the basket and returned it to the cabinet, locking it and putting the key away.

I stood up to follow him out of the room but before he could leave I grabbed his arm and halted him; turning his head with my other hand and lowering it to my height. Looking straight into his eyes I could see surprise playing through them, and then he licked his lips; an unequivocal sex invite.

I nuzzled myself against his delicious smelling neck before planting a small trail of kisses along it, making my way up past the short stubble and his angular jaw line before reaching the corner of his mouth which I could feel twitching. Listening to the ragged sound s of his breathing was turning me on more. I moved my kisses to his lips, grazing ever so lightly across them before pulling away to look at him to gauge his reaction. His eyes were shut and his mouth had begun to part as his head lolled backwards.

Slowly I moved back into him running my tongue over his bottom lip eliciting a moan from him. And that was me undone, I moved in further before assaulting his sexy lips with mine and pushing him up against the wall holding him there not allowing him to move. I continued ravishing him until I could feel his arousal against my hip. I pulled my lips away from his and he tried to follow before I pushed his head so I could move to his ear.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that to you." I whispered seductively and he groaned again as I began sucking on his lobe.

And suddenly he was in control; he pushed me off of him and twirled us around so I was now the one pressed tight up against the wall. Mmm how I loved my men in control! He pushed my head away from his lips as he then began his exploration of my lips.

He pulled me along with my good hand back along to his room. As soon as the doors were shut our lips were back on each other's and we stumbled along the wall every now and then pushing each other into it in order to get closer.

I opened my mouth slowly inviting his tongue into me and as soon as it entered I touched it with my own. He tasted so sweet.

My hands moved down his sides before reaching the top of his joggers. I played with the waistband tucking my hands underneath and running my hands along it, which would bring out more groans from him. I had just fished my finger under the waistband of his boxers when he let out a guttural moan. SO sexy.

Slowly I worked my hand down his smooth skin to where his hard erection was standing proudly. He shrunk back against the wall from my touch his eyes wide open with panic flashing across them.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." I whispered sexily. I moved my lips over his again and began licking his lips, tasting as much of them as possible.

The sound of car tires running over gravel snapped me back to my senses. I pulled away with regret from the Adonis like creatures lips. He looked at me like he had been rejected.

"Your parents are back I think." I moaned.

"Aw shit!" He tightened the drawstring on his pants struggling due to his massive erection. _Wow, he must be really big_ I thought to myself. "How am I supposed to get rid of that?" he moaned looking down at the bulge in his pants.

"I dunno, what do you normally do." He looked back at me like I was an idiot. Oh. "Well, you don't have time for that, just think of something nasty. Like your parents having sex, or your grandparents having sex!"

"I don't want to think about sex." He grumbled before sitting on his bed and breathing in deeply. "My parents can't see you. They would kill me if I brought a girl up into my room."

"It's fine, I'll hide."

**EPOV**

I really thought I had blown it with the morning wood. But bless her she ignored it even though she had obviously felt it. There was no way she could have been pressed up against me that tight and not have felt it. I felt like a right jackass.

But no here we were, her hands actually nearly on my dick and I shrink away. A _girl_, no _Bella_ almost touched my dick and I get scared.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." she whispered seductively. Her tongue came into contact with my lips again and she pulled away with a worried look on her face.

"Your parents are back I think."

"Aw shit!" I tried to tighten the drawstring on my pants before realising why they felt so tight over a particular area.

"How am I supposed to get rid of that?" I looked to Bella for help or advise; whatever she was willing to give.

"I dunno, what do you normally do?" Was she really that stupid, what did she think I did to get rid of a hard on. "Well, you don't have time for that, just think of something nasty. Like your parents having sex, or your grandparents having sex!"

"I don't want to think about sex." God how I wanted sex! "My parents can't see you. They would kill me if I brought a girl up into my room." The new panic suddenly washed over me.

"It's fine, I'll hide." Ok that was good enough. I took a few deep breathes and the joggies didn't feel quite as tight. I felt I was ready to go down to see my parents just so they wouldn't come up here to my room. I excused myself from Bella's presence and ran down the stairs.

"I was just coming up to give you these!" my mum greeted me from the door. "It's a new comforter for your bed." I held my hand out for her to give me it but she ignored it and walked past me to go up to my room.

"Mum, it's fine I'll get it!" I ran up after her to try stop her scared that she would see Bella hiding under the bed or something. I was no match for her thought and her hand went to the handle and I sucked my last breath in.

"Oh Edward!" Oh shit. "It's a mess in here, I thought you had made your bed this morning?" huh? I barged past her into my room to find it completely empty. "Why is your window open? Your room will be freezing all day if you don't shut that!" The window hadn't been open at all today though. I looked up to it to see it lying wide open. Had Bella left through the window? She went over to shut it and dropped the shopping bag next to the bed for me to sort out and she left the room.

I wandered around whispering her name hoping that she hadn't actually left and had just found a great hiding place. No luck.

"Edward!" I heard Esme shouting as she came up the stairs. She threw open the door to my room and was standing there holding Bella's clothes from the dryer in her hands. "What are these?"

Oh Shit.

*****

**A/N:** _oh no! What happens to Edward?! Hope you all like my little zingy lemon I put in there! I loved writing that bit! Hehe_

_So Homecoming has now had over 1500 hits and still only 35 reviews! C'mon people, are you liking the story? PLEASE REVIEW! Smiley and angry faces are still welcomed! Previews for all reviews._

_Let's try to get to 43 reviews for this one please?! That only involves one more person reviewing than my average for a chapter, if you've got this story on you alert list or favs please clcik the button below and let us know how good or bad you found it!  
_

_Thanks for reading! Love you all!_


	10. Caught

**A/N: **_Wow guys thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and thanks to all the people that have added Homecoming as a favourite story!_

_April2460__, __theorange3__, __alucard420__, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __YankeeDiva__, __Edward's-a-beefcake__, __robsten94__, SD and KK. Your reviews all keep a huge smile plastered on my face! I got 9 reviews for chapter 9! I can't wait to hear you guys reactions to this chapter._

**EPOV**

"Well, Edward, would you care to explain this to me?"

I opened my mouth and shut it again; my mind drawing a blank.

"Right so now you have shown me you can do a fish impression, that's not what I want so what is going on here? Whose clothes are these?" she said brandishing the shorts and top in my face.

"Erm, I don't know mom. Did your clothes shrink in the wash again? You know you really should get a new dryer, they shrunk my t-shirt the other week..." looking into her eyes I could see that she wasn't buying it. Shit.

"Edward, I don't own a pair of shorts like these, even if they have been shrunk I wouldn't wear a pair of shorts that small."

"Are you sure you didn't wear them in Hawaii or somewhere?" it wasn't working, how was I supposed to explain to my Esme that I had taken a hot girl home let her shower and put her wet clothes into the dryer but she forgot to take them with her?

"Edward, cut the nonsense, please." She looked into my eyes and sighed before speaking again. "Are you cross dressing Edward? I promise that I won't get mad and I won't tell your dad. Just please be honest with me."

My mouth dropped open. Had she honestly just asked me if I cross dressed? I had been stunned into silence, my mouth unable to form coherent words. "I...I...what?"

"Honey, I will help you through whatever stage this is you are going through. I promise."

Suddenly telling her the truth didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Mom, they are _not_ mine. I swear. They belong to Chief Swan's daughter. I was out for my jog this morning and I came across her, she was soaking wet so I offered her a change of my clothes and told her I would dry hers. That's it."

"They're a girl's? Really?" I nodded. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked while a grin broke out on her face.

"I don't know. I think I'd like her to be." I sheepishly confided in her.

"Oh, my wee Eddie is finally growing up! You will have to bring her round for dinner; I can't wait to meet her! It's so exciting!" and for the second time in the last three weeks she squealed her face animated. "Your dad will be so happy to hear this!"

"No mom, please don't tell him. At least not until I've talked to Bella."

"You mean she doesn't know how you feel? Well I guess you can't have known her for too long. Just don't go rushing into things." She smiled at me looking proud. "Well you should give these back to Bella." She said as she walked towards me her arm outstretched with the clothing. I took them from her and she ruffled my hair slightly.

"Thanks mom."

"Well, I see that's my queue to leave now. See to it you speak to Bella soon!" she grinned at me before turning and walking out the room letting the door shut gently behind her.

Telling Bella how I felt about her. Why did that now seem difficult again? I ran my tongue over my lips; the lips that she had run her tongue along not half an hour ago absorbing the taste of her off of them.

Why after making out with her was I now more afraid of telling her how I felt? That I liked her; it wasn't just lust, although that did play a part. I liked her personality, her smile, her manner, and the way she looked when she slept. That was truly a fantastic moment watching her sleeping form safe in-between my arms.

Bella obviously had more experience in the sex department than me anyway. Other than a few make out sessions with whole two girls I had no experience. I was flying by the seat of my pants.

As soon as her hand made contact with the flesh underneath my boxers I lost it. I was scared of what she would think of me; the virgin. But Bella, no she was beautiful and sexy and confident, I could never be with a girl like that. The kiss was just a momentary lapse of judgment on her part, she didn't want me. Would never want me.

**BPOV**

I panicked looking around his room for some place to hide; for such a big room there wasn't really anywhere that would conceal me. The bed was far too high off the ground there was no way I would be hidden hiding under that.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and Edward shouting.

"Mom, it's fine I'll get it!" Oh shit! She was coming in. I spun around trying to find somewhere to go. Shit, fuck, piss I was stuck! She was going to see me. Then I noticed the window, picking up my shoes I ran over to it and unlocked it before swinging it wide open. I threw the shoes onto the ground below noticing the loud thud they made as they hit the ground, and stood on the ledge of the window and panicked. _please don't let me fall over, please allow me to have to grace to get down here ok_ I thought to myself, falling from his window may be worse that his parents seeing me. I placed my foot on the brown trellis under the ledge praying that it wouldn't snap or break off the wall with my weight. I proceeded to climb down with a grace I didn't realise I possessed.

At the bottom rung of the trellis I let my foot touch the stable ground and let out a breath of relief to be back on terra-firma. I quickly slipped my sneakers on and sprinted down the path of the driveway to where it broke into trees. In the safety of the trees where no-one could see me I let the realisation of what just happened hit me.

I had just kissed the God himself in all his glory. I leaned back against a tree and let my head fall into it before letting out a sigh, feeling my mouth twitching upwards in pure unbridled glee. It was going to happen again. It had to. His mouth was divine; his skin so smooth and muscular, his cock....soooo...big!

I used my foot to push myself off the tree before jogging slowly to...wait. Where was I going? I had never been here before; The Cullen's house was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. The last thing I needed was to get lost in the woods and get attacked by the bear I was joking about with Edward earlier on.

I was used to getting lost but normally it was some place where I could find some sort of landmark and find my way out from there. But this...this was just all green, all trees, moss and grass. At least it had stopped raining though. I began wandering in the direction that I thought Edward had come from following a small trail which could have been made by his journeys to the meadow.

*****

About an hour and a half later I arrived home covered in mud from slipping over sludgy muddy bits of ground and tripping over tree roots. I had never come home looking so mucky before in my life. Thinking of my stolen kiss I was completely distracted and unable to concentrate on the ground in front of me.

I was hoping Charlie had gone out before realising that I had left my house key in the shorts that I had left behind at Edwards. I looked into our driveway to see two cars sitting in the driveway. One was Charlie's cruiser and the other a beat up looking red truck covered in mud, ew. It looked ancient and decrepit and was dirtier than I was at that moment. That could only mean Charlie had a visitor, great I was going to have to trudge through the house looking like a mud monster in front of someone else. Although whoever it was couldn't have been that presentable anyway judging by the state of their horrible car.

Walking up the stairs to the porch I could hear voices conversing, opening the door I heard Charlie shout for me.

"Bella? Is that you."

"Yes dad" I replied exasperated that he had to ask me that every time I came in the house.

"Come here Bells, there's someone here who wants to see you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea dad." I told him as I hid behind the partition keeping me hidden from the living rooms occupants.

"Bella, just come in here please." His voice was beginning to get irritated. I sighed and stepped out from behind my hiding place. There in the living room was a woman around the same age as Charlie sitting next to him, a younger boy was sitting on the armrest across from it and a snooty looking girl around my age with long brown hair.

"What did you do?" Charlie had finally taken in my muddy messy appearance and did not look amused in the slightest by it. The girl on the other hand smirked at me.

"Got attacked by some trees in the woods when I went out for my run." And I gave the stupid smug bitch a dirty look.

"Bella it's half one where have you been, you must have left the house hours ago?"

"I just got distracted, it's fine."

"If you're sure." Was his reply, his voice incredulous. "well anyway" he said getting back to the subject at hand. "Do you remember Sue Clearwater." He indicated towards the older looking version of the girl. I vaguely remembered her but I wasn't really sure how. I nodded to stop Charlie going off on some story of how I knew her. "Well this is her son Seth and daughter Leah, you two used to play together when you were younger. Do you remember?" Oh yeah, she stole my spade down at La Push beach so I attacked her and yanked it back off her before beating her over the head with it. That was obviously a grudge she kept holding considering the face she was pulling at me.

"Eh, nope" I said popping the 'P'. She wasn't worth remembering and it obviously irked her that I didn't.

"Oh, right, well we were going to go out for an early dinner. Can you go get showered and dressed so we can go?" I had to go out for dinner with _her?_

"Whatever." I turned to go up the stairs before Charlie called on me.

"Bells?" I turned back round to meet his quizzical expression. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Since when did Charlie take notice of what I was wearing? "Eh nowhere dad, they were lying in my cupboard. I must have left them there before going to Phoenix." I heard Leah snort and saw Sue smiling. Charlie was looking at me with an odd expression. "What?"

"Nothing, just go get ready please."

"Ok" I snapped at him. What were they getting at?

I went upstairs and grabbed my shampoo and body gel from my room. As much as I didn't want to rub Edwards delicious scent off of my body, I was manky and needed to get the mud that was now dried into my arms and face off. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard I turned the shower on.

*****

"So Bella, what's it like in Arizona, I bet it's so much different from here!" Well duh! For god's sake that was like comparing Antarctica to the Sahara Desert, two complete extremes.

"Yeah, it's cold here, I almost forgot how bad." I replied politely, I didn't want a lecture from Charlie about being rude and inconsiderate. "I really wish I could have brought the weather back up with me." I said while playing with the salt cellar in my hands.

"Yes, that would have been nice dear. Well it's set to be sunny next week; maybe you'll feel more at home then." She was trying to be nice but she was just annoying me. Forks was more my home than Phoenix ever could be; I had only lived with my mom for three years.

"Hmm maybe." I answered vaguely as I poured some of the salt onto the table and drawing patterns with it before Charlie swatted my hand and pulled the cellar out of my reach.

The conversation lulled slightly after that but thankfully the waiter came to serve us sparing us any awkward silences.

"Bella?" I looked up at our server who for some reason knew my name. "Aw it is you, I figured it might have been when I saw you with your dad!" a huge smile lit up his face tanned face.

"Huh, yes it's me." But who exactly was he?

"Are you coming back to school this year then?" He questioned me.

"Eh, yeah I am." I looked up at his name badge: Tyler. "How are you doing Ty?" now subtly dropping his name in to make it seem like I hadn't forgotten it.

"I'm great, all the better for seeing you though." He winked at me and I giggled like some stupid little school girl. He grinned back at me and I hear Leah sigh beside me.

"Uh, if you're going to stand there chatting all day you have severely cut your tip in half. I'll have the Steak slice, medium done, with a side order of fries and a glass of coke with plenty of ice." The Ice Queen ordered.

"Leah stop being so rude." Sue chided her. "I'll have the chicken burger please with a glass of water."

Seth ordered the same as his mom as did Charlie. I sat looking over the menu for a few minutes before deciding on a salad.

"Typical preppy skinny girl: the salad." Leah scoffed

"I'll also have a glass of coke." I beckoned for Tyler to come closer to me.

He bent his head down to my level and I flirtatiously whispered in his ear, "If you so happen to spill a little bit of alcohol in my glass I would be _very_ happy." I winked at his and handed the menu.

"Would you like any ice in your drink Bella?" he asked.

"No, it ruins the contents...waters it down if you get my drift." He laughed writing down my order and went to put it through the till.

"I didn't realise you knew Tyler Bells." Charlie

"Yeah, he was in my year at school. I didn't really talk to him much to be honest."

"Huh, that figures."

"Leah what the hell is your problem?" I shot at the little bitch.

"Just your such a typical little slut Isabella, always getting your own way, you were all over him there just so you could get some alcohol in that drink. Just get a grip you spoilt brat."

"Leah!" Sue shouted. "Don't you dare speak to Bella like that! You shouldn't be speaking like that to anyone."

"Bella, did you order an alcoholic drink?" Oh great Police chief Swan has come out to play.

"No dad." He was likely to get the place shut down if I was to be served. "I need to go to the toilet." I excused myself trying to find Ty to cancel the drink. I found him just as he had finished taking the order of another table - I placed my hand on his arm before letting him know not to spike the drink.

The whole dinner was a disaster. I liked Seth though, Sue was ok after I realised her husband had died last year, I allowed her to act a little odd, but Leah. There was just no compromising for Leah; she was a horrible rude conceited little bitch and I couldn't stand her and her stupid brown hair that she kept flicking over her shoulder.

After we paid I walked out the door with Seth who was animatedly chatting with a huge happy grin on his face that looked like it never left. Leah trailed behind everyone in some sort of foul mood. We bid our goodbyes and Sue drove her family home while Charlie took me to the small painting a decorating shop to pick up some paints for my room. It being so small I decided I didn't like any of the colours. Charlie told me we would go out to Seattle one week to get it sorted. Was I ever going to get it sorted? The color pink was starting to make me feel sick.

When we got home it was still only six o'clock. I decided it would probably be wise to turn on my cell; Renee would probably like a call and I wanted to know how Alice was.

Turning it on text messages came through quickly; I had five voicemails from the one and only James, ten from Renee, six texts from James, and two from Alice.

I slowly worked my way through the text messages.

James was annoyed I had been ignoring him. He would be getting back on Tuesday and wanted to speak to me.

Alice was insisting on a girl's night out at some point and another shopping trip.

Renee's voicemail was just her moaning for me to phone her.

I sighed and started getting back to people.

I should ask Edward for his number and then maybe we could do something, like go out instead of meeting in a meadow. Although my almost daily jogs were starting to make me feel a lot fitter.

I walked over to the corner of my room where I had dumped Edward's clothes and decided to take them down to wash them. I unfurled the t-shirt and looked it over to see how dirty it was. The front of it was filthy, I turned it round to survey the back and suddenly realised why Charlie had asked me where I had gotten the top from.

On the back there was white lettering spelling out "Cullen." Apart from feeling embarrassed with having his name written across my back part of me felt happy that he had given me this particular t-shirt, he had made me his. I just hoped he had realised what t-shirt it was when he gave me it.

How to explain to Charlie? There was now a new designer called Cullen who did sports gear, I didn't want to run in anything less than $50 worth of clothing. That should work, Designers confused Charlie.

**A/N:**_ Ok I know there wasn't much Bella Edward interaction in this chapter and you probably all hate me for that! I'm sorry!!! They can't spend all their time together yet though!_

_So I got 9 reviews for chapter 9...reckon we can push it to 10 reviews for chapter 10? That would bring is up to 54 reviews...that would be awesome!_

_And also I forgot to thank someone in last chapter; __verycrazytwilighter__ for her encouragement to add something into the chapter that I had decided to write out of what I had done._

_If anyone has any ideas for the fic please feel free to let me know! I will send out a special thank you to you!_

Thanks for reading!


	11. Together

**A/N: **_Ok so I got a little bored tonight and the only thing I could think of to do was to write another chapter! Yay!!_

_I hope you like this one, it was great fun to write, I know I said I wanted 10 reviews for chapter 10 but I got too impatient to add this one!_

_Don't worry loadsa Bella and Edward interaction._

_So thank you to my cool reviewers that beat my impatience: __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, writersblock and __alucard420__._

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the damp grass which had been slowly drying itself under the warm rays of the sun. Even though the meadow looked nice when it was raining, it was spectacular when it was sunny. Sue had been right about the warm weather. I put Edward's joggers and t-shirt behind me and positioned it so I could lie back with it under my head trying to keep my skin a healthy color rather than its usual deathly pale white.

I was really looking forward to seeing Edward again, I won't going to attack his lips again today at least not at first; I just wanted to sit and talk to him again. We didn't really get much of a chance to do that yesterday as our mouths had been otherwise engaged.

I had forgotten my iPod this morning again so I was otherwise occupying myself with other things. I lay back on my makeshift pillow imagining what it would be like running my hands over his lean body, feeling the definitions in his muscles that would only belong on a jock. I wondered if he ever played football, I reckoned he would maybe be too tall to be a running back but would make a fantastic quarter-back. We would fit together well.

I heard the soft steady sound of footsteps approaching and I smiled eager to see the owner of said footsteps. He was right on time.

"Bella, your early." He acknowledged me just before drinking out his water bottle.

"Yeah, I've been having a bit of trouble sleeping recently."

"Really? How's the hand this morning?" It was so sweet he remembered things like that.

"It's fine, although I reckon that's just because of your awesome bandaging skills." He blushed at my comment; either he was embarrassed about me complementing him or he was thinking of our activities after the bandaging.

"It'll be a mess again tonight when I get home. Although I get the stitches taken out on Wednesday so I won't have to worry about it after then." I was so grateful for that; it was difficult doing things without getting the gauze wet or dirty.

He sat down in a spot next to me and I brought myself up to his level.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I was a complete mess and you shouldn't have had to see that."

"Hey, don't worry about it; honestly, I liked taking care of you Bella." He smiled that crooked smile that had sent me over the edge yesterday and ruffled his fingers through his hair. My fingers were itching to touch that gorgeous oddly colored hair.

"So, I think my dad has a girlfriend."

"ha, what?!" Edward laughed whilst leaning back on his arms which he had placed behind him.

"Ye well, this woman Sue Clearwater came round with her son and bitch of a daughter yesterday to go out for dinner. It was really weird there was a totally weird atmosphere there the whole time."

"Doesn't mean they're going out Bella" he said simply.

"Yeah, you know how I said I've not been able to sleep recently?" he nodded so I continued, "well I've been doing a bit of snooping around recently when Charlie has still been in bed and well in one of the drawers in the coffee table downstairs he's got some weird valentines card addressed from '_Miss X'_ who I loving him from afar." He let out a loud laugh and then quickly apologised.

"No don't worry I didn't the exact same thing before remembering Charlie was in bed. I thought he would get woken up and come down the stairs with his shotgun in his hand ready to shoot an intruder." I joked.

"Do the Clearwater's live up La Push beach way?" he asked.

"Yeah they do." I laughed as I remembered being on La Push beach with Leah.

"What's so funny?"

"My dad tried to push me and Leah together as friends when we were kids and I didn't like her. I would beat her as much as possible then as we got older I would use more of a sort of emotional thing on her. She doesn't like me very much now anyway." I recalled.

"Yeah but I reckon she probably deserved it." He looked over to the corner of the meadow to a bird flying through the trees and I took my chance to check him out again.

I didn't notice it yesterday but Edward's skin didn't look as unhealthy as it had done before, there was a slight redness to it which just added to his features.

"Oh, how was your holiday? Did you get sunburnt?" I teased, knowing all too well the pain that could be caused by sunburn.

"It was alright, I was kind of bored the whole time, I wanted to be back here. And yes I got burnt, Esme insisted that I sit out with them for a day; I was in bed for a few days in agony with it."

"Why did you want to be back here? Honestly were you not happy being away from the miserable little town?" His face suddenly looked pained like he was being torn between something.

He set his lips out in a straight line. "I didn't miss the town, it was something else I missed."

"How very cryptic Cullen. Who did you miss?" the sudden realisation of who it might have been made my heart fall to my stomach. "Oh God do you have a girlfriend?"

"Silly Bella, no." His face was a picture of amusement before going back to the stony face he was wearing before. "I don't have a girlfriend...just now." Oh so he was planning on asking someone out. My face dropped and I struggled to keep up the whole interested act when he wanted someone else.

"There's someone I would like to ask out but I'm too scared to ask her, she is incredibly beautiful and funny but she also intimidates me." He said carefully. "I don't really know what her reaction would be to me but after spending some time with her yesterday I kind of guessed that she maybe likes me back...well I hope she does." He was silent for a while as he ran his fingers through his hair, he appeared to be struggling to say something.

"Does she Bella?" he choked out.

"How the fuck am I meant to know Edward? I have no idea who you're talking about!" I shouted at him, his amused expression flashed back on his face. "What?"

"Bella, do you like me?"

"Wha..." What was he saying? Was it really me he liked? His smile was starting to vanish as I stared at him with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Shit...never mind, I shouldn't have said anything." His face fell and he looked to the ground.

Remembering that actions speak louder than words I leaned on my knees and moved over to him taking his shocked face in my hands before leaning in and pressing my lips to his. His eyes were wide open in astonishment. I pulled away from him while breathing in his sweet breath.

"Of course I like you Edward. Do you really think I would have attacked you yesterday if I didn't like you?"

He broke into a huge grin. "Really?" he said eagerly.

I leaned back into him again and once again grazing our lips together before he responded to me by mashing them together. I pulled his face closer to mine with my hands running through that gloriously thick bronze hair that I had spent hours fantasising about and took his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it, eliciting a deep groan from him which resonated around my mouth. I felt his tongue dart out so I met it half way before letting him in my mouth. His ragged breathing picked up and mine was almost at a matching pace before he pulled me back onto him as he leaned backwards.

Lying on top of him it was easy to see how good I was at kissing, it was very apparent when it pressed into my thigh as he pulled my body in as tight as he could. His hands let go of my waist and were roaming every where they could, they rested on my ass squeezing it causing a moan from each of us as he moved his hands further down to my thighs. He then started his journey back up, landing back on my waist and running both his hands up and down my waist.

"Edward!" I managed as I took a breath from our intense kiss before leaning back in for more. I pulled my head away slightly before I licked his lips and ground my body against his. It felt so good; he obviously thought it felt good too.

I pulled myself off of him and rolled off to his side.

"wow."

"Yeah, I know." I couldn't think of a better description that that. I looked up to the cloudless sky trying to get my breathing back to a normal rate as I took his hand that hung limply by his side into mine.

I don't know how long we lay there for, it didn't matter. We were both at peace, completely blissed out.

I didn't want to break the silence between us, I was much too happy, but we really couldn't lay here all day.

"I guess I should probably get back home."

"Do you have to? You could come back to mine; your stuff is still there, I'd even give you a lift home, I felt really bad yesterday you having to find your way home yourself."

"Nah, Charlie will be expecting me back. He kinda wondered what I was up to yesterday when I came back home with a t-shirt with your name imprinted onto the back of it." I grinned at him and he laughed as he picked up the t-shirt that I had been using as a pillow and un-crumpled it to look at the back. He let out another loud laugh and threw it at me.

"Keep it, I like seeing you in my stuff. Plus when it's got my name on it, it means your mine."

"Wow possessive much? How old are you nine?" not that I didn't like it though.

"You are mine now though...aren't you?" He asked suddenly unsure of himself. To be honest I was a little unsure of our situation too.

"Well were you asking me to be your girlfriend Mr Cullen?" I smiled flirtatiously at him while I twiddled a strand of hair around my finger.

"I believe I was Miss Swan. So tell me Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the absolute pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I think I have no choice but to accept your proposal. Well not proposal but you know what I mean!" I giggled.

"You were doing so well there but you had to go ruin it!"

"Shut-up Cullen." I ordered before he took my head in his hands and kissed me again. Not as intense as before but still as wonderful.

"I don't think I could ever tire of that." He smiled at me as he took the strand of hair I had been playing with earlier in-between his fingers and ran the length of it. I sighed and felt myself melting into his body. My own refusing to leave the presence of someone so amazing he took my breath away. I couldn't believe it, Edward Cullen; the essence of pure perfection was now my boyfriend!

I quickly jumped up to my feet not giving my body time to stop itself from rising and took a few steps away from him.

"Same time tomorrow then?" He nodded and smiled at me before I turned on my heel and walked through the trees.

**A/N: **_ I never got a chance to reply to reviews personally so I'll reply here!_

_Q. __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__: It keeps me amused makes me happy when bella and edward get together, ye they had better be together next chapter! i DEMAND it!_

_A. I really liked this review! So yes you got your Bella and Edward moment!_

_Q. Writersblock: ok wow! that is all i can say about this. You have me speechless. i love this story right here. I think all your readers can relate to at least someone in this fiction. it is beautifully written, you are very talented. Keep up the good work and update as soon as you can_

_A. Ok all I can say to this is thank you! I love knowing I can make my writers happy! I sometimes worry about my writing, but everyone has said so many nice things about it, so thank you._

_Q. __alucard420__: I was waiting for Bella to jump all up on Leahs rude I have to wait to figure out her problem too huh lol?_

_Yes you will have to wait! Hehe, I wanted Bella to do something to get Leah back for being a bitch but she is trying to behave in front of her dad...she wants that car!_

_Ok I would still like to get up to 54/55 reviews for this chapter if that's possible! Come on I've been awesome in updating twice tonight and I gave you all what you wanted! To see Edward and Bella together!_

_Cheers everyone!_


	12. Unwelcome Visitor

**A/N:** _omg guys we made it to 55 reviews! Yay! I'm sorry this update wasn't as quick as the other two, my boyfriend was home yesterday so I wanted to go see him; I've not properly seen him in two weeks! I've been substituting him with Edward though so I've been coping! Aha_

_So my favorite people in the world...my reviewers are....__TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __robsten94__, i. love. Twilight, April2460, alucard420, theorange3 and YankeeDiva_. _I really love that you guys are getting into this story, I get sooo happy to see people adding Homecoming to their favorite stories cause it means I'm doing something right!_

_Anyway without further ado...here is chapter 12!!!_

* * *

**BPOV**

The next few weeks passed by quickly with our new routine in place and being followed. We always met at the meadow, sat and talked for a while before indulging ourselves in a make out session. We had never gone further than kissing and discovering each other's bodies with our hands. I could never get further than the waistband of his jeans- he refused to let me. A wall formed in front of him and his face would become panic-stricken. He wouldn't touch my skin unless it had been left uncovered by clothes. I didn't get it.

"Bella." He whispered while pulling his lips away from mine. I tried to follow his lips as his head move back but he wasn't allowing it. "Bella!" His voice was slightly more agitated this time. I gave up my feeble attempt to keep our lips together and sighed as I sat up with his legs still in-between mine.

"Not that I don't love this but do you think maybe we could actually go on a date or something? You know something other than meeting here in the morning?" his voice was so heavenly and smooth, I always paid too much attention to the sound of it rather than what he was saying.

"What?"

"Bella, will you go on a date with me?" he asked while his head was sheepishly tilted to the side where he couldn't see my reaction to his question.

"Of course! Where are we going?" I asked my body flooding with excitement as he lifted his gaze to meet mine with a crooked smile and I felt my heartbeat racing.

"I was thinking somewhere out of Forks. Maybe Seattle?" he looked at me for assurance that this was a good idea.

"I don't mind, I'd love to spend a whole day with you Edward. How does tomorrow sound?" I asked eagerly. His face twisted into one of shock; presumably from me organising it to tomorrow to an expression of amusement.

"Are you really that eager to spend a whole day with me my Bella?" I loved it when he referred to me as his. I had never felt so wanted before and it felt good.

"Of course I am! You are after all amazing!" I giggled as I felt myself blushing. Edward raised his hand up to my cheek stroking his finger along my cheekbone leaving a trail of what felt like electricity in his wake. It always felt like that when he touched me, I loved it but it meant I never wanted him to stop. I placed my own small hand over his large one running my fingers over the skin tracing lines on his veins feeling an overwhelming sense of wholeness.

I let myself relax and pushed him to the ground with me still wrapped around his legs and let my head lie on his chest. He moved his hand to my hair and pulled the band from it allowing it to fall around my shoulders in a wave. I felt his head turn towards mine and he breathed in the smell of my strawberry shampoo before running his hand through strands of my hair.

I fell into his slow breathing pace letting us be one. I had never felt so relaxed before.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remembered was my shoulder being shaken very gently and a velvety smooth voice calling my name.

"It's almost twelve. We can't lie out here all day."

"I want to. I would gladly give up food, shelter and a shower for you Edward. Can we not stay a little longer?"

"Bella, no offense but I don't think I could be near you if you stunk" he mocked, "Don't give up a bed and warm water to spend all your time with me." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't want to leave you." I confessed.

"You could come back to mine if you liked. I'll drive you home this time." He suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean I'd get to spend the rest of the day with you?" he nodded. "Then I'm in. Lead the way Cullen!" I jumped to my feet and he quickly followed suit.

We talked about random TV shows we watched when we were kids as we walked.

"I used to want to be the pink power ranger! I honestly used to fight with another girl in school so I could be her."

"Well I wanted to be Gambit from X-men. I stole one of my dad's poker cards for playing him. I had the props so obviously everyone let me. Although one time some other kid beat me up to steal it off me so he could be Gambit for a change." His jaw went rigid pressed into anger with the memory. "It's fine though, James got suspended for beating a six year old up when we were twelve. He got transferred to some other school; no-one heard from him again, I don't think he had many friends to be honest."

"People like that don't deserve friends though." I added as we walked to the edge of the trees to meet a huge house or maisonette as it was closer to and my mouth dropped. I never had a chance to look at it properly last time as on the way in I was so disorientated and I was ran with my back to it when leaving.

"Ah so this is what Chez Cullen looks like when I'm not trying to run away from it."

Edward let out a loud laugh. "Yup, Chez Cullen. What do you reckon?"

"I love it!" and I really did, it looked so modern and right in place with all the greenery around it. A lot of money, time and effort had obviously gone in to it.

He took my hand as we walked to the front door which he held open for me allowing me to enter first. I kicked my dirty sneakers off at the door and looked around the downstairs of the house. Another part I hadn't really got to see.

"Would you like some lunch? I don't know what we've got, Esme normally does her weekly shop tonight." He looked at me apologetically.

"Just a bit of toast or something will do fine."

"Are you sure? Is that enough for you?" Why was he so worried about my health and well being?

"Yes Edward, it's fine stop worrying about it." I flashed him a smile to prove it was fine and that seemed to appease him slightly. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the kitchen. My jaw feel to the floor in awe. It was a beautiful kitchen it keeping with the house. Modern but still in place with the forest around it.

I sat on a black stool at the huge island in the middle on room and looked about. The cupboards were a rich brown mahogany color with white worktops adorning them. Spotlights twinkled in various areas from the roof even thought they weren't needed, it was still sunny outside. The cream tiled floor beneath my feet felt cool and refreshing and matched the cream tiles on the walls between the high cupboards to those on the ground.

Edward made my toast and buttered it for me and we both sat and ate in silence. I could feel his gaze on me as I ate; it unnerved me, I hated people watching me while I ate. Normally I just refused to point blank until they stopped but I felt slightly easier when it was him.

When we were finished he cleared our plates and loaded them in the dishwasher before he told me he wanted to show me something.

With my hand in his again he led me along the ground floor to the furthest away door. He hesitated slightly as we stood there with a pained expression on his face. I squeezed his hand and the creases that were starting to show on his forehead vanished and he turned the handle of the door.

We stepped into a bright almost empty room. The only thing that occupied the large space was a black baby grand piano with intricate patterns of flowers adorning the legs and a matching leather piano stool sitting in front of it. Still holding my hand he tugged me along and indicated I should sit down on the edge of the stool. He took up the other half.

"Bella, I've never played in front of anyone but my family but I want to show you how much you mean to me." His worried face was back; his forehead becoming plagued by lines. I took my hand from his and moved it to his head in a bid to smooth out the creases that marred an otherwise perfect face. He smiled under my touch and I could feel him relaxing. I moved my hand down to his leg and gestured my other hand for him to play.

He moved his hands and positioned them above the keys before taking another quick look at me. He then turned his attention to the piano in front of him and let his fingers start flowing over the ivory keys. I took a sharp intake of breath as the room was filled with the most beautiful, luxuriant composition. He turned round to look at me while his fingers still moved gracefully over the keys.

"I wrote this thinking of you Bella. You are the inspiration to this piece." He admitted.

"You wrote this?" I gasped. He nodded. He wrote it? I closed my eyes and let the melody flow over me.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Edward, I love it. It's so beautiful, sincere, soft...it is beautiful Edward." I murmured. No-one had ever made a grand gesture for me such as writing a piece of music, I was so touched.

"There really is more to you than meets the eye isn't there?" I asked him and the song drifted to an end. "how did you learn to play?"

"My mother sent to me for lessons when I was younger. I didn't like the instructor though; Esme ended up buying me books and I taught myself."

"You taught yourself?" I said, shocked before he nodded his head. "Can you teach me?" I asked him. I had always wanted to play piano but my parents neither had the money to buy a piano or send me for lessons. His eyes lit up at my question.

"Of course Bella. Not just now, but I will teach you." He looked happy at the prospect of that. "I should maybe get you home now though." He said while looking at the watch on his wrist.

The drive in the car was silent. It wasn't uncomfortable; it felt right. He drove like a bit of a maniac; I felt safe with him though, I was pretty sure he was a good driver; he just liked speed a bit too much.

"How did you know where I lived?" I wondered when we pulled up outside my house.

"It's a small town, everyone knows where everyone lives. Plus your father is Chief of police, that is another reason for people knowing where you live." He teased as he undid his seatbelt and leaned towards me. I held my breath waiting for our lips to meet. Instead his fingers lightly traced my lips and I felt tingles running through my body. "Good-bye my Bella." He murmured as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips for a light kiss. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine. You can have a lie in." He smiled at me as he moved to put his seatbelt back on.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I mumbled as I got out the car. I had been completely dazed by the kiss.

**EPOV**

Why couldn't I do anything with my hair? It just hung all over the place, a mess. I dug the gel Esme had bought me years ago out of the cabinet in my bathroom. It didn't help much though, it just made it stick to the funny position it was sitting in. If anything it had made it worse. I sighed in frustration as I grabbed my towel and mussed up my hair again with it. I looked in the mirror and sighed again before giving up. I was dressed and ready to go. I settled on black shirt with a smart pair of jeans and shoes. Unfortunately it was still only 7:49. Forty minutes before the very earliest I could leave at. I didn't want to seem desperate and turn up early for her.

I was going to take Bella to a small Italian called "Bella Italia." I knew it was cheesy and probably tacky as hell but I somehow knew she would love it. I hadn't exactly figured out what else we could do, I was really struggling to come up with something that wasn't too boring.

I sat in the lounge for what felt like an eternity impatiently tapping my car keys off the side table leaving tiny scratches. Esme would be mad. There was no way she would miss it either. She seemed to know when anything had even been moved in her house. God knows how she would react when something had been scraped.

Finally it came to 8:30. I didn't care if I was early. I needed to do something to distract me; to keep the nerves that were threatening to make an appearance at bay. I could drive slow.

I couldn't drive slow! I hated keeping the car at snail's pace; the best way to distract myself would be to go faster.

I arrived at Bella's house only a few minutes before 9 o'clock due to taking a few detours to try and stall. She was ready as soon as the car stopped outside. I didn't even get time to get out and open the door for her. She looked beautiful though; her face was flawless, I didn't understand people that wore makeup to cover their skin. Bella was certainly someone who would never have to wear it to look striking. She had a blue t-shirt on which complemented her natural skin color, along with a pair of skinny jeans and small grey plimsolls. She had a relaxed look about her, her long her was curly and framed her face perfectly. She brought her delicious scent of strawberries into the car with her and she lent in to kiss me letting it overpower me. I was putty in her hands.

The drive to Seattle was long but entertaining. After a while of talking about random things from childhood and what it was like living in Phoenix and Chicago Bella turned on the radio and sang along with the songs. She wasn't necessarily in tune to any of the music but her voice still sounded lovely to me.

Once we had arrived it took a while to find a parking spot and Bella sighed a breath of relief as she stepped out into the cool air. The weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. After two weeks of sunshine it had obviously been decided that was more than enough for Washington for the summer.

"You do realise if this had taken twenty minutes longer I probably would have been sick?" I took a mental note to find sick bags from somewhere for the journey home. I really did like her but maybe not enough yet to clean her puke off the upholstery in my car.

It was nearly twelve and my reservations had been made for half past, so I decided to take her to an indoor shopping centre to keep her out of the cold for the duration of time we had to wait. She refused to go into any of the shops with me saying that "she didn't want anything." She was near enough impossible to treat like a girlfriend.

Instead I led us to the restaurant. She laughed when she saw the name of it.

"Aw how corny!" she teased me poking me in the ribs. I held the door to the restaurant open for her and followed in.

"Table for two under Cullen." I told the girl at the server. She looked down her clipboard before confirming it and took us to a small private booth in the corner of the room. Placing two menus in front of us she asked us if we wanted anything to drink. We both ordered a coke. As she left I took Bella's hand and interlaced my fingers around hers. I saw her face light up and the corner of her lips twitch upwards as she continued to stare at the menu in front of her.

My eyes however stayed fixed on her face, scared to look away in case she vanished in front of me.

"The waitress appeared with two glasses of coke and placed them in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked me.

"Bella? Are you ready?" I hadn't looked at the menu yet as I was too transfixed in the beauty sitting across from me. As she ordered her pasta I quickly looked at the menu to see if anything caught my attention. "I'll just have the same thanks." I smiled weakly at the waitress before letting my eyes rest of the vision in front.

Our conversation was light as we waited for the food. We held each other's gaze; engrossed in each other. The intensity of her eyes on mine was so strong I wanted nothing but to jump across the table and kiss her.

The food didn't take long to come at all; I would be happy to leave a tip here.

I watched Bella's as she started eating the food on her plate, I was suddenly not hungry and just stared hypnotized at her.

I watched as she looked up at me from under her eyelashes...gaaaaah! I watched as her mouth started moving as if she as talking to me. I shook my head as soon as I realised she _was _ indeed talking. "sorry what?"

"I was just asking what was wrong? You've not eaten anything yet. I've been stuffing my mouth with food and jabbering on and all you've done is stare at me! I don't like eating with people watching." She admitted awkwardly while playing with the food on her plate.

"Sorry. That color really suits you by the way." I complimented her. It really did look great. Still I wanted to get into what was under it. Every time she had hinted at reaching second base though I had frozen. I really wished I had a little bit more experience. Every time she came near to touching me down _there _I blanched scared that there was something wrong with it or that I would embarrass myself with premature ejaculation as soon as she so much touched it. I had become so frustrated with myself and my almost daily wanking before had turned into at least three times a day. I was going to seriously have to get over my fear or deal with chaffing and blistered hands.

"Thanks." She said as she blushed a beautiful crimson color which just complemented her chalky complexion even better.

"It looks even better now." I smiled. I couldn't believe this gorgeous breath taking girl was mine. It wasn't right; _something had to go wrong_ I thought to myself.

She faced the table interested in her now empty plate and began scraping the plate with the cutlery she had finished with. I took that as a sign she wanted to leave. I asked for the bill. The waitress handed me over a small black folder with the bill placed inside. I inserted the correct money and a 10% tip.

"I've enjoyed our first date." Bella smiled at me as she stood up from the seat.

"I did too." I admitted. "Do you want to go home now?" I asked. I silently preyed she would say yes, I still had no clue what else we could do although part of me was annoyed that we had wasted so much time in a car traveling here for a lunch.

"Yes, I think if we leave now I'll get in just before Charlie. Sorry but I don't want to have to explain to my father about my new boyfriend. He just won't get it."

"No that's fine." I told her as I unlocked the car.

The journey home was quicker than the one to Seattle and we were home in no time.

I let my car stop at the pavement just in front of her house before another car that had not been there this morning. Bella looked curiously into the car in front trying to peer through the black tint. I rushed out my door in a bid to open Bella's door for her but didn't make it in time. As she opened her door the door to the Audi coupe in front opened and a tall brown haired male stepped out. There was something about his features that made him familiar to me. Bella let out a gasp and I suddenly felt very protective of Bella and rushed to stand in front of her shading her from the guy in front.

"James." She breathed out.

* * *

**A/N:** _dun dun dun!!! Ooooo I wonder why James is here? I guess you'll just have to review and wait in suspense for the next teaser I send you to find that out! Yes I am evil!!! Mwahahahaha! (thats totally a great evil laugh I done there sounded soooo authentic...you guys can't hear it _obv _ but it was great!)_

_Ok enough of my crazy ramblings, can we make it up to 70 reviews for the next chapter? That would be soooo totally awesome and quite easily done if people who read actually review cause I have had 2000 hits for this story! Omg 2000 I head you say! How awesome guys, drop us a wee review to tell me what you think!_


	13. Unwelcome Truth

**A/N: **_Ahhhh it's been too long guys! I'm sorry it's taken me soooo long but I've been mega swamped at work and have been too stressed out to do anything but watch gossip girl with a bottle of wine at my feet relaxing on my big couch!_

_So here is chapter 13! Unwelcome Truth. Wow everything's been unwelcome recently lol_

_I'd like to give a big shout out to my fav reviewers who always manage to make me feel better about a chapter I think is rubbish! __theorange3__, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __April2460__, __robsten94__, __verycrazytwilighter__, __YankeeDiva__ and my newest reviewer...__CullenS27__ !_

_This chapter is dedicated to these guys. Robsten94...i hope you get better soon honey! It's not nice being ill, hope this makes you feel better!_

_And verycrazytwilighter, I love that you even review my review replies! You all make me soooo happy! _

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew that car.

I knew the owner. I knew who it was before he got out of the car. Edward rushed to my side when he climbed out, placing his hand round my waist.

"James." I acknowledged him, I felt Edwards grip tighten around me as he angled himself so he was standing in front of me.

"Bella." He sighed "Why haven't you answered your phone? I've been trying to call you, I even left messages with your dad." He moved forward a few steps closer to me and then suddenly seemed to realise Edward standing by me. His eyes furrowed together in confusion and followed by anger. "Who is this?" he demanded.

Edward's body stiffened and his grasp around my waist got even tighter, I looked up at him and saw his face contorted in rage.

"I've been busy..."

"Right." He began taking more steps towards us so he was right in front. "You didn't answer me, who. Is. This?" he enunciated each word with a sharp poke in Edward's chest. Stepping forward I swatted his arm away before Edward yanked me back behind him again.

"Bella, answer me." James snarled through gritted teeth.

"What does it matter to you who he is?"

"Bella. It. Matters."

"James, it doesn't. We weren't going out."

"Your my girlfriend." He stated.

"Huh, since when? We were never official. You know exactly what our relationship was." I snapped.

"Bella." He snatched my hands taking his chance while Edward's stranglehold grip on me had loosened and pulled me in towards him. I felt Edward trying to grab me back and I'm sure I heard him growl. But his voice sounded so desperate I let myself get tugged.

"James." I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't phone back. I am. But I just wanted a clean break." I looked up at his dejected face up through my eyelashes.

"Bella." He whimpered. "Your mine. What clean break? I want to be with you." He looked down at his feet which he was nervously kicking against the ground. "Your mine." He whispered so quietly I couldn't be sure I was meant to hear it. He lifted his head to look at me, his eyes were glazed and moist, he wasn't crying but it looked like he might.

Turning his attention to Edward he swallowed and barked out "Who are you? Why did you steal her from me?"

I saw red. "James I was never your property! Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything." I pleaded with him, James could sometimes be particularly violent to other people, and I didn't want to see Edward hurt because of me. He had never hurt me, ever but he could be quite forceful occasionally, that was why I like the easy sex with him.

"Shut the fuck up Bella. Are you fucking him?" His mood had abruptly done a 180 and he was now pissed.

"No!" I looked at Edward who was squinting his eyes trying to make sense of what was happening. "Just leave James...please." I begged in a quiet voice.

"Well, are you fucking her?" he turned his question to Edward who curtly replied "no."

"Like fuck you're not, what are you doing then? Making 'love'" he mocked.

"James back off." I said before he pushed my shoulder throwing me out the way so he could move forward to Edward.

"Dont. Touch. Her. Ever." Edward growled defensively.

"What are you going to do about it?" He shoved Edward backwards. Edward was taller but James was bulkier, I knew who would win between them. I tried to grab Edward by his arm but he shrugged me off staying planted firmly to the ground his lips curled up in a snarl.

James moved his arm to shove Edward again but this time he was too quick and took a hold of his arm and held it tightly. James went to try with his other hand but Edward caught that too and held both of his attackers hand together not letting him move them. Next came James's legs trying feebly to kick him anywhere, but Edward was just far too quick for him. He leaned into James and said something in a low menacing tone; so low I couldn't hear it from where I was standing. He pushed James away to the ground and walked backwards not taking his eyes off him. He reached me in a matter of moments and placed his hand on my shoulder before walking me to the porch of my house to keep me from James. I turned round to look at him lying on the ground.

He sneered at me at and opened his mouth. "I fucked Vicky. It's not just you that's a little slut. Turns out your best friend is more fun that you."

I shrugged Edwards arm off me and threw myself at James hitting him with my fists as hard as I could, placing punches to his gut, his face, chest, anywhere I could reach. "You. Fucking. Asshole." I screeched at him letting every punch, hit and kick punctuate my words. I could see the blood coming from his nose and mouth. Good. "How fucking dare you come to me all fucking self-righteous and then tell me you fucked my best friend! How could you tell me you felt something more for me when you intended on sleeping with _Victoria_ anyway! You are a fucking piece of shit. That insults the piece of shit though. You fucking motherfukicng...fuck!" All vocabulary was lost on me and I found myself resorting to swear words. I felt myself being pulled off him and away stopping the raining of my hands the nob. "Get off me!!" I shouted at the hands around me. They suddenly released me and I sprinted to the Audi parked ahead of me. Taking my keys out I scraped them along the metal car door.

The most glorious sound of fingers along a chalkboard accompanied it and I laughed evily. _That would show him._ I let Edward guide me away from the wrath of James when he had realized what I had done.

"NO! You fucking cow." He snarled. He jumped up off the ground wiping his face free off blood with his sleeve and rushed to his car "_His baby_" before he got in and drove off. I could feel Edwards arm wrapped around me as I tried to collapse to the floor completely overcome with emotion over what had just unfolded. Edward lifted me back to my feet before putting me in his arms and carried me to the front door and unlocking it for me. He took me through to the living room and lay me down on the sofa while he kneeled in front of it; his eyes pained.

"Did you date him Bella?" he quizzed me.

"No." I shook my head vehemently.

"What did you mean then when you said 'You know exactly what our relationship was'?"

Oooh. Uhoh.

"Edward, you have to understand I never went out with him." I really couldn't stress that point enough.

"So one of the first times we met when you said that you didn't really have a boyfriend...was that what he was then?"

"He was nothing! Please believe me." I pleaded. I couldn't lose Edward over something so trivial.

"Had he ever hit you before?" his eyes were still pained but showed some concern too now.

"No." I could now feel the tears in my eyes and my words came out strained. I swallowed hard trying to dissolve the emotion lodged in my throat. I was not about to cry in front of someone, especially Edward.

"He used to go to my school. He bullied me when we were kids. He was the one that got expelled. Do you remember the one I was telling you about earlier? He didn't even recognise me. So Bella you have to tell me now, what was your relationship to him?"

I let a huge sob rack my body and hugged my knees rocking myself gently back and forwards.

"Bella...please?" his voice had taken on a pleading tone to get me to spill.

"It was purely... uh Edward, can you not guess? I don't want to say." I whined. I didn't want him to think any less of me for being with James so I couldn't say it out loud.

Edward raised his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling and exhaling deeply while keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"Look, I'm really sorry today got ruined for that piece of shit." I spat out pissed off that the asshole had indeed ruined our first date. "I am really sorry that my past has come back to haunt us. I hope that you can forgive me Edward, although I will understand if you don't." I could tell he hated James the moment he set his eyes on him. As I recalled his story of James that he had told me the other day I remembered the anger that he spoke it with.

"Bella why would I be upset with you?" he asked his eyes and voice full of shock.

"Because of James. I was with him..." I trailed off as I saw Edward staring at me, his green eyes burning holes through me.

"You didn't know who he was when you were in Phoenix. You didn't even know me. I can't be upset at you for something you did before you knew me. Yeah, I wish it wasn't that James, in fact I wish it wasn't any guy, but I can't get annoyed at you for that."

I sat up on the couch to take his hands in mine attempting to stare back at him just as intensely as he was staring at me.

"I just thought you should know though; you're actually really scary when you're mad! You have the worst potty mouth I have ever heard on a woman!" he teased me stroking his long fingers over my hand.

"Potty mouth? Who even says that anymore!" I wound him up with my laughing. I was in a feisty mood now, I was going to give as good as I got!

"Bella! No all joking aside, I really enjoyed spending time with you until...well...you know, and I just wanted to say I would like to do it with you again. Tomorrow."

"Wow, addicted to me are you? I would love to see you tomorrow, where and when?" we were both as addicted to the other, I felt so dependent on him. The one thing Renee told me not to do with a man; never mind the sex, just don't get too dependent.

"I'll pick you up at 10? Can I have your cell number too? Just in case _he_ shows up again; I'd want you to tell me."

"Sure." I really was touched by his genuine concern for me. I had never felt so taken care of and safe in my life. I ran up to my room to get my phone and found 10 texts from James sitting in my inbox. I swiftly deleted them without reading before heading back into the living room to give Edward my number.

* * *

**EPOV**

I lost it when the asshole shoved her out the way. I just saw red. Then when Bella lost it and went for him I didn't know how to feel about it. I was proud of her that she had managed to cause some damage to the douche, but I didn't know whether she was just pissed at him for turning up or whether she cared that he had slept with her supposed best friend.

I hoped it was the former.

It pained me to see her so upset but I just needed to know the extent of her relationship with the asshole.

"It was purely... uh Edward, can you not guess? I don't want to say" she said and I instantly knew that what she was going to say was '_purely sexual_'and that hurt to think she had been that intimate with someone like _him. _However – I still managed to put on a smile and make her laugh. And get another day out tomorrow where that asshole couldn't touch My Bella.

That night I stayed awake the whole night worrying about her. Worrying and figuring out my feelings for her. I wanted to be with her all the time, spend every waking second with her – it hurt to be apart from her.

I tried to push the thoughts of her and James together that were plaguing my mind away. It really hurt to think that she had been with someone like that. What had she seen in him?

My phone vibrating its way across my bedside table pulled me from my thoughts and I instantly panicked. It had to be Bella, no-one else ever phoned or text me on it. Grabbing it quickly I read on the screen that it was a text from Bella. I opened it and let out the breath I'd been holding in fear.

"_thankyou, u gave me a great day today, I cnt wait to see u tomoro. Bella xx"_

Two kisses? What did that mean?

Fuck I was over analysing everything too much, it just meant she signed her texts off with an x, it wasn't a proper kiss – not even close to a proper kiss with Bella. She probably signed off every text she ever sent with the 'x'.

I sighed and text her back telling her I couldn't wait to see her either and what did she want to do. We spent a good few hours texting each other and we had finally decided on going to see a film in Port Angeles.

It must have been about 2 am before her last text which hardly made sense. The poor girl was tired, she had a long day and was having trouble sleeping too, I wasn't going to make it worse by forcing her to keep talking.

I was still awake at 5 am for worrying about Bella. Although I knew her dad was home and also possessed a gun I still worried for. I had waited so long to find someone as kind and loving as Bella, I couldn't lose her. EVER.

*****

I hadn't spent a whole day with Bella in a few days, we were to be starting school again and she had to go out and buy some stationary in preparation.

School. The one place I hated most on this planet. At least this year it wouldn't be so bad. I would have Bella. No matter how cruel the taunting, teasing and bullying got I would have her to make me feel better.

We still spent our mornings in the meadow together and those brief few hours were the happiest of my days. When I got home after my run I would do things that would take up as much time as possible willing the rest of the day to go quickly so I could get to the next morning.

We spoke on the phone for an hour the night before school. Her dad had given her a lights out on a school night at ten o'clock speech. She was hiding under her duvet whispering to me on the phone so as not to get caught.

"Would you like me to pick you up for tomorrow?" I asked her in the hope that I could substitute our morning meeting in the meadow to a short ride in a car.

"Eh, I've actually already got a lift." I felt my hopes drop. I would have to wait till lunch or something to see her. That wasn't good enough. We bid our goodnights and I got ready to go to bed making sure everything was packed in my bag ready for the new year of the bullies.

The sooner I got to see My Bella the better.

I was wholly addicted to Bella Swan in every respect. But I loved it.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter. I'm not too keen on it, I think it was maybe a bit too rushed but I dunno. But it means school is the next chapter! Ahhhh! Yay!!!_

_So I've decided people that add me to their story list and favourite story lists without reviewing the story are really bugging me!!! If you like it please let me know, remember I even accept an anonymous with a smily or angry face depending on what you think, that aint too hard is it?! So go on and click that wee blue box and tell me what you think. PWEASE? I love hearing what all you guys think of my writing. Sometimes I'm just not too confident with it (like this time) and could do with some reassurance!_

_So for the love of all that I holy...REVIEW!!! _

_Thankyou!!! Hehe_


	14. In Too Deep

**A/N:**_ Ok then, I am sorry I keep saying I will try to keep updating every night but sometimes I get easily distracted...last night was one of those times!_

_I want to say thankyou to...__robsten94__, __CullenS27__ , __April2460__, __Edward's-a-beefcake__, __YankeeDiva__, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, lovin' it, and __verycrazytwilighter__. What can I say other than your guys reviews are amazing, I am soooo glad that you are still reviewing for me, and that you have stuck with the story._

_Anyway I've been worrying about this chapter here, just read the bottom note when you done, I will explain why everything happens._

_See you at the bottom! _

**BPOV**

James phoned. A-lot. I received a constant barrage of calls that night from him after he showed up, although I wasn't about to tell Edward that. I answered twice to hear what he had to say for himself. He didn't apologise once about throwing Edward about, however he did apologise for sleeping with my best friend.

I didn't understand how Vicky could have done it to me. So on top to the confusion was utter betrayal, by my two best friends. I didn't care that he had slept with her too much, I mean what had I been trying to do with Edward? It was just the fact that he came out with all this 'I'm falling for you crap' and was even considering college a year early so he could be closer to me. What sort of relationship had he been expecting if it was all going to be built on lies?

I still couldn't get my head around it all.

"_Bella, please just listen. I'm so sorry, I thought you had broken up with me, I hadn't heard from you in ages."_

"So that was why you thought it was perfectly ok to go sleep with my best friend? We weren't going out anyway, you know that, it was an arrangement."

"_So why are you so pissed I fucked Victoria then?"_

"Because you told me I meant more to you than just sex. How can you go about saying that if you go around doing my mates?" I was beginning to get more and more irritated; it was obvious why I was annoyed.

"_But...i'm not the only one, who was that guy you were with?"_ ha turning it around on me.

"That would be different if I actually had sex with him. He is just a friend." I was lying through my teeth but I really didn't want Edward getting any more trouble from James.

"_Right, like how we were just 'friend's' then?"_ his voice sounded so thick and bitter, it didn't sound like him. His voice had always normally hidden his emotions well, quite why he had a problem just now I couldn't understand.

"No. You were my best friend and you slept with my other best friend. I'll admit I used to have some kind of feelings for you but they went away after the first time we shagged. Like I've said to you before, I love you but not as a boyfriend or anything. I though you understood me on that level?"

"_That was never enough for me Bella baby. You may have loved me like a friend but I loved you like a girlfriend." _I gasped, unsure of what to say to his confession._ "It hurt so much seeing you with that guy today. Watching his arms on you, keeping you away from me! And you stayed behind him like it's what you wanted. You would never let me protect you at home from people either. Why him?"_

"I don't know James, look I'm sorry but did you ever think we could have a relationship, a proper relationship? I definitely never saw you like that and I'm sorry but that's just how I feel." Why did I now just feel like I'd kicked a puppy?

"_The reason I went with Vicky was because you two were so close. I though being with her might be like being with you in some crazy messed up way__. I was missing you. I'm so sorry about that, but remember it takes two, she came on to me."_

"Oh for fucks sake James, why can you never man up and take responsibility for your actions. Did you just trip up and your dick just so happened to land inside her?" I scoffed at his excuse. "When did it happen?" I asked pointedly. "Was it in Cancun?"

"_Yes."_ He began slowly. "_We were down at the hotel bar one night...she walked over with Chelsea and Stacey and god...she just looked so like you. She dyed her hair brunette before we went, and well she must have styled it like you or something, but she was just...she looked almost as perfect as you baby..."_

"Don't you dare call me baby! And don't you dare compare that...that SLUT to me!" I snapped, I had lost two friends when they were on holiday and I hadn't even realised it. I had been too wrapped up in Edward and Alice to even realise that Vicky hadn't phoned me since she came back her vacation.

"_I'm sorry...you have no idea how sorry I am Bella. I never ever wanted to hurt you. I know I promised you that I wouldn't and I feel so bad about going back on it, please just tell me you'll forgive me and give me another shot."_

"Give you another shot!" I shouted incredulously. "Were you not listening to me? Just let me make it clear to you, I never want to hear or see from you again. Get the fuck out of Forks and fuck off back to Vicky." I half contemplated telling him about Edward and that he knew him and in turn I now knew how much of an ass he was but again that would probably cause him to go after Edward again. So instead I hung up the phone.

He phoned after that, a fair few times after that. I'd have to figure out how to get his number blocked.

I spent the rest of the night until the small hours of the morning texting Edward, someone I liked more than a friend. Definitely not someone I could just be fuck buddies with.

It seemed that Edward didn't want that either, he just plain refused sex every time we would see each other, stopping and pushing me away before we could get any further. I just figured he didn't want to be anything like James. Or he was either ashamed of me having sex with James and didn't want to stick his dick anywhere James had.

I hadn't seen Edward very often after the incident, apart from our date the next day which was just perfect. We stayed in Forks this time and he had prepared a picnic for us to have in our meadow. We spent the whole afternoon lying back in the grass me in his arms and talking. It was the closest I had ever felt to him.

I spent more time with Alice before school. She insisted we both needed a new wardrobe for our senior year. We didn't really mention much about guys; it was more just superficial talk. She had just seemed more distant from me that how we used to be. I hadn't actually met anyone else from school since coming home. Most people hadn't even realised I was back in Forks.

I was going to be the talk of school on first day.

*****

God knows what time Alice must get up at in the mornings to enable her to be round at mine half an hour before school, waiting all done up sitting nice and pretty in her Porsche. I had gotten up at like five and was struggling to find something to wear when I heard her beeping impatiently from my driveway.

Why was she in such a rush to get to school anyway? I sure as hell was not happy about going back. back to being the fake Bella who everyone liked.

I sighed and picked out a long black t-shirt that could double as a dress, teamed it with a creamy knitted sweater and a pair of Louis Vuitton black patent leather peep toe stilettos. They were only 3 inches so I considered them a good idea, not wanting to cause any accidents or bodily harm to myself or others around me.

I got dressed before shoving all my stuff in my new Louis Vuitton denim canvas bag. While me and Alice were out on one of shopping trips we were fighting over who was able to buy it. The sales woman threw us a few looks obviously concerned over the safety of the bag and told us there were more colors in the stockroom so we could each have one! She muttered something that I was pretty sure was "Rich spoilt brats" before heading to the stock room.

She returned carrying two boxes, one containing the grey bag we had been fighting over and the other a pink version of it. Alice grabbed the box with the pink bag from the woman's hands and pulled the bag out before running her hands over it and sighing, oohing and ahhing; quite content with herself.

I had been slightly worried that I would receive a furious phone call from either Phil or Renee about the high usage of the emergency credit card they had given me but it never came, which I was so thankful for.

I threw the bag a little dangerously onto my shoulder and realised I would have to be careful about not doing that at school. It really would knock someone out; it was full of essentials such as makeup, brushes, and hair products. Somewhere on the bottom I had thrown in a pencil case too.

I rushed outside to sit in the passenger seat of Alice's bright yellow car – which she had actually gone ahead and called Portia – before she took off and raced to school.

"Bella, you look great this morning!"

"Thanks Alice, you don't look so bad yourself." I complemented her as I noticed our matching bags sitting beside each other on the tiny back seat.

"Can I ask you something Bella?"

Great, this could either be really embarrassing or just awkward. "Uhu" I braced myself for her question.

"Is there a guy involved in all this? I've noticed you've been getting happier throughout the summer, and well, the only time I've ever seen you anywhere near close to this happy was when you were with Emmet." Ah, she was quite perceptive was Alice.

"Yes." I giggled while blushing as Alice screeched in excitement.

"Who Bella? I want details! All of the details don't you dare leave anything out!"

"You'll see him at school! Alice he's great, he's like so romantic and I really, really like him. Aw and he is so sexy." I added in as an afterthought my voice sounding glazed and dreamy.

"Any hints? " I shook my head. "It's not Mike is it?" I made a disgusted noise with my throat when mentioned him. "Aw, just he was pretty beat-up when you left. Although that might have been something to do with the accident." I sighed wishing that it wouldn't get brought up every two minutes. There was going to be lots of talking behind me back all day, I could just tell.

I could see everyone's eyes on the car as we parked in the lot – everyone was gazing in awe wondering who the car belonged too – nobody could see in due to the tinted windows. I searched for Edwards shiny Volvo in the lot and finally found it on the other side as Alice searched for a space. He was standing outside it with one hand on the roof looking so...beautiful, there really was no other way to describe him. He seemed to be locked in a conversation with...was that Jessica Stanley? Well that figured, obviously Jessica would be trying to get some from him. I was going to have to set that straight, he was _mine_ now.

Alice parked with some over-exaggerated revving making sure that everyone had seen the car and was paying attention to it.

"Now Miss Swan, are you ready to make your entrance." She giggled. I pulled my pair of oversized Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses on even though there was no sun and nodded.

I nodded, "Opening doors on the count of three...one...two...three." we both opened the doors and swung our legs delicately out of the car before pulling the rest of our bodies out. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but the only pair I wanted to see were startling green ones. He lifted his head when he realised there was a fuss and his eyes met mine. He stared at me for a few moments until I smiled shyly at him and removed the glasses, then his mouth actually dropped and he looked confused before regaining his composure and smiled back.

Jessica's head spun round and she squealed as she ran over to me. "AH! Oh my god Bella!!" she launched herself at me but my eyes were still locked onto the piercing green ones staring back at me. On impact though I broke our gaze and looked to Alice whose lips were forming a straight line while her perfectly plucked brows were furrowed in anger. They were still not speaking. Well if Alice wasn't neither was I. I pushed Jessica away from me and raised my eyebrows at her while looking her up and down with a filthy look.

"Ugh, what do you think you are doing Stanley? Get away from me! My clothes are worth more than your house, don't touch you skanky ho. This single shoe on my foot is worth more than everything you have on put together." I heard Alice sniggering from behind me but I continued. "If you ever try talk to me again Stanley I will personally see to it that you suffer. Do you get that?" I stared her down and expected her to back down but instead she took a step towards me.

"Well, Bella, I was simply trying to make your comeback here as welcoming as possible. But after your little speech, I hate to tell you but I can make your year here _hell_ for you. Do you get that bitch?" she turned my own words on me and I couldn't help but looked shocked, not expecting the outburst from Jessica. "_You_ are going to suffer." She shot at me with her eyes just small slits.

And then I laughed. "Do you really think that _you_ of all people Jess could make me scared? What are you, some pathetic little wannabe? Get a life you little hyped up tart." I had a feeling my vow to myself that I wouldn't be as nasty to people as I had been before was just going out the window.

I shoved her out they way and walked to the front of the car. I didn't look round but I could tell she was staring at me, watching me as I walked away. I was praying to myself not to trip up until she was at least out of sight.

Alice caught up with whilst giggling. "Oh. MY. God! That was brilliant Bella, way to put that bitch in her place!"

"Yeah, was good wasn't it." I replied with no enthusiasm. I looked back to Edwards car to see what he thought of the whole incident but he wasn't there. I searched the lot with my eyes, but failed to see him anywhere." Disappointed I looked ahead again listening to Alice babble on about how excited she as to be back at school with me and how much fun senior year would be.

We walked together to the paved area of the school out the front where students were standing in groups with each other. Nothing had changed. We all still hung out in the preppy crowd with the jocks.

"Guys! Looks who's here!" Alice shouted. Everyone turned round to her voice and spotted me. Suddenly everyone was shouting my name sounding super excited and 100% OTT. I was being welcomed back like I had never really left.

"Hey Bells!" I turned round to see Emmett standing behind me smiling down at me, which was weird, I thought we weren't talking. Well we weren't when I left.

"EM!" I shouted back, this was definitely a person I had missed. I moved in for a hug from him and felt myself being crushed by his muscles. "Have you gotten bigger?" I asked him.

"How'd you tell? I can't believe your back, I didn't think you dad would ever let you come back!"

"Oh my god, right I know?!" I was really getting back into it, although it was easy with Emmett. Everything was easy with Emmett though.

His smile vanished suddenly. "Bella I really need to speak to you. You got ten minutes before class?" This was odd, Emmett was never one for discussions in private, he was always happy, well again he wasn't before I just left.

I nodded my head, "Whatever you want Em." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the school building and stopped short behind a door leading to the stairs.

"Bella, you have no idea how bad I feel. I am so sorry for how I spoke to you before you left." He looked at me carefully as if waiting for me to say something, but I didn't. "Mike told me what really happened that night, how you put yourself in that seat for him. I've been living so racked up with guilt over what I said. I didn't know how to apologise to you, how I could possibly say sorry for the things I said and...god Bella I feel so shitty over the whole thing. You really are one of the bravest people I know to do that for a friend and you got that sort of abuse from me" He took a deep breath and I cut in.

"Emmett, just shut up! I don't care, all I care is that your ok with me now!" and it was true, I had missed his banter, it was good to know he didn't hate me anymore.

"Really? Cause I would do anything for you to forgive me."

"Anything?" I smiled evilly.

"Ok maybe not anything, you'd have to run it by me first." He smiled at me before hugging me again. "Can I escort you to class m'lady?" he asked while linking his arm through mine.

"Dude, your soooo gay!" I teased him.

"Ah, Bella, Bella, Bella, shut up" and he dragged me to his first class.

"Em, I don't actually know where my first class is, I don't have a timetable remember?"

"Oh but you do, it is right here, I took the liberty of getting you a copy and you should be very pleased to know I'm in three of your classes!" he handed me the small slip of paper with my timetable of the year and I groaned when I realised we had English first.

"C'mon, don't want you being late to class!" he dragged me off to the classroom and sat and chatted at the back of the room for the period.

*****

The rest of the morning carried on with me sitting talking in classes, not bothering to take notes or listen to the teachers, who were not best pleased I was back. So much for caring about college next year, looks like I would be using Phil's money after all. It suddenly didn't bother me as much as it had done during the summer. I was turning back into old Bella. It was a slippery slope from here. But I did have Edward after all. I hadn't seen him since this morning in the car park, I looked everywhere when walking around the school between classes. If I hadn't seen him at lunch I was going to have to start asking around. I was really hoping people weren't going to say Edward Cullen? There's no one of that name in Forks.

Both Alice and some other girl I couldn't remember the name of were walking me to the lunch hall after Spanish. I could smell the disgusting cafeteria food from here.

"You know in Phoenix, they didn't try to kill you with the smell of the food before you walked in and even had a chance to bite into the crap. We actually had proper caterers in for lunch, it was great." I moaned and suddenly everything came the wrong way...I was getting homesick to be back in Phoenix?

"Yes well this is a tiny school Bells remember? We don't get five star catering for lunch. Did you not bring something with you?"

"No"

"You can have some of my sandwich, it may not be a caterers sandwich but my mom's pretty good at making them." She smiled up at me. "Oh you'll get to meet Rosalie at lunch! You will really like her she is _just _like you!"

"Great." I tried to say as enthusiastically as possible.

We walked into the hall and I scanned the room trying to find the only person I wanted to sit with. I looked over at the jocks table where I expected him to be sitting...nope, the music geeks...no, the emos table...nada...where was he? I was about to turn to ask Alice when I saw him sitting at a table in the corner by himself. Had he been saving a seat for me or something so went to an empty table? I got my answer when some of the jocks who were walking past threw something at him.

"Haha, your such a freak Cullen!"

Oh no.

**EPOV**

As soon as I got out my car this morning it started.

"Aw Cullen, no friends to ride to school with?" Jessica came up behind me and began with the teasing. Thank god this was my last year. And thank god I'd have Bella.

"Go away Jessica." I said irritated.

"Poor little Eddie-poos got no friends." She put on a sad little pouty face before letting out a cackle. "You know maybe you shouldn't be so mean, maybe if you were nice to people yourself then they might like you. Or maybe not, your still a geek, always have been always will be."

Her annoying high pitched voice was beginning to cut through me.

"Just...fuck off." I snapped at her. At that point I heard some sort of commotion over at the other side of the lot. A brand new 911 Turbo Porsche had just parked noisily, shame about the color though. People seemed to be more interested in the two girls climbing out of it though. I looked over to notice the short hair of Alice Cullen on the side furthest away from me, but I didn't recognise the girl on the passenger side. She had long brown hair curled into perfect ringlets with a huge pair of what were probably designer sunglasses on her face. She pulled them off and was staring straight at me. It was then I realised it was Bella. Bella all dressed up to the nines for school...

I let my mouth gape open before smiling warily back at her. Jessica, who had been trying to annoy me turned round and screamed such a high pitched scream I was sure I could hear ringing. She ran towards the car and almost jumped on Bella. She was pushed off and Bella was saying something to her with a funny look on her face that almost looked like malice. It looked so unusual on my angel's pure face. Although it wasn't exactly pure and natural as I had seen it every other time, she was quite clearly wearing makeup and although it did enhance her features well, like her big brown eyes I preferred her without any.

I looked at the incident unfolding before my eyes between Bella and Jessica and I could quite clearly see Alice was loving every minute of it judging by her amusement. It was a well known fact that Alice and Jessica were enemies.

Bella stalked away from Jessica very gracefully in her...her heels? Alice came bounding after her and I didn't want to see anymore. I almost ran to first lesson. Unfortunately I passed her sneaking off somewhere quiet and secluded with Emmett McCartney, and I felt the most horrible sinking feeling in my chest followed by anger and jealously.

*****

Third period was trig where I sat next to Jasper. Surely he would know something about Bella, he must have known her?

After the lesson began I started talking to him.

"Who's this new girl who tore into Stanley this morning?" ah very subtle.

"Aw, she's not new dude. Used to come here until she got herself into some shit and her dad moved her to live with her mom." He wasn't really telling me anything I didn't know.

"What sort of shit? What's she like?" I quizzed further.

"She's Rosalie basically. Before Rose was here Bella was the popular one, everyone loved her. All the guys wanted to doink her and most of the girls were two faced bitches but also wanted to be her." He sighed, before looking at me. "Why?"

"Well, she just caused quite a scene in the car park. I just wondered who she was."

"Really beautiful ain't she. She used to date Emmett. She will be pissed at Rosalie though; I can tell lunch will be fun. Rose has basically taken over where she left off and Bella will just expect to waltz back in expecting everything to be the way it was before. Although if anyone does try anything on her they will be mega-screwed, I heard she's got this huge boyfriend back in Arizona where she was sent." _Yes she did and I witnessed her beat the shit out of him just after our date_ I thought to myself. He looked thoughtfully at his textbook for a moment. "She was always a great laugh, a lot of fun, she gave as good as she got. I don't actually think the side she shows at school is her though, there always seemed to be so much more to her."

"Yeah? How so?" I continued prying.

"I don't know, she just never seemed all that happy, and then there was the accident, there's no way someone as bitchy as she was making herself out to be would do that for anyone." He stopped there. What accident?

"What accident?"

"The one that she got..."

"Jasper, Edward be quiet." The teacher snapped at us. Great I wasn't going to find out about the accident, but I now knew one thing.

Bella was popular.

Why did I ever think I could ever run in the same circles as someone like Bella. I had evidently spent the summer getting myself set up for heartbreak. Or maybe she would take pity on the poor, ugly bullied boy like in all the movies.

Or maybe she would leave me. I felt myself panicking and I was unable to sit still all morning, antsy thinking about what Bella thought of me.

Lunch was...well lunch. I sat at my usual table, as far away from the others that picked on me mercilessly as possible. It was the table far in the corner where in-between me and the jocks and bullies were the nerds and emos, I always hoped that they would get all the shit first before me. Somehow that didn't always work. I heard two people walking behind me before I felt something hit the back of my head. I heard laughter followed by "Your such a freak Cullen." It didn't surprise me anymore so I ignored it wiping the crumbs they had thrown in my hair out. That was the problem with having hair as unruly as mine, pulling stuff out wasn't always easy.

It was then I saw her. Standing staring at me with, shocked, which then turned into realisation and anger, before the final pity look. She had obviously just witnessed something I had never wanted her to see. It made the whole situation all the more embarrassing considering her position within the school. We would never work. She had obviously just seen that too. She was starting to walk towards me before Alice said something. She gave me one last glance before turning to Alice and walking to the biggest table in the middle of the hall. Because everything revolved around them.

Every now and then I could feel her stealing glances at me, and even more strange I could feel Alice Brandon's eyes on me too. I looked up every now and then and her gaze would shift to Bella studying her expression before turning back to me. I took a look at Bella myself, she was smiling talking animatedly to Emmett. That was until the ice-queen Rosalie decided to _grace_ the hall with her presence. She pushed Bella out the way and sat in-between her and Emmett. I was sure Bella looked like she wanted to do some bodily harm to the blonde bitch but instead drew her daggers and started talking to Brandon who had still been looking between me and Bella.

Bella was out of my league, completely. She looked so at ease in social conversations, where I sat on the outskirts on every group unable to think of anything to say.

So Bella was popular. Very popular. And I...well I was not.

Oh no.

**A/N: **_ ok so I am totally expecting some nasty reviews for this one, I know you all wanted Bella to stick up for Edward, and believe me it will come, just not yet! I just have to take a wee de-tour for that to happen!_

_So please don't hate on me, but you do all know I can't make it all go smoothly for them...there's gotta be some drama in there!_

_So yeah...I hope you all review, 80 would be nice? But it's cool I've started drafting up the next chapter, I'll send out previews if you do._

_Thanks guys._


	15. I'm So Sorry

**A/N: **_Ok I do actually have an excuse for not updating quickly last night...i got eye strain and was under strict instruction not to stare at a screen! I actually still have sore eyes and really shouldn't be on here just now but I felt so bad leaving you guys hanging! Anyways thats my excuse for late and short update._

_robsten94__, __shira01__, __YankeeDiva__, __April2460__, __KryssyBee__, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__ and awesome! For your great reviews even though I was a bitch for making people horrible to Edward..._

* * *

**BPOV**

I was trying to steal surreptitious glances at him every now and then. I couldn't believe the boy I had been with over the summer was...well an outcast. He so did not seem the type. Although I guess I probably didn't seem the type to be who I was either. It was messed up.

I wanted nothing more than to go over and sit with him but I had spent too long working to get in right at the top, could I let it go that easily? Just swap it for the constant bitchings I had given out to people like him?

No I couldn't. I didn't want to admit it but I couldn't do it, not throw everything I was away. We were two completely different people, we were not meant to be together. It had just been a summer fling.

It was just a summer fling.

It was just a summer fling.

So why didn't I believe myself? Why did I think there was something more?

"So Bella, how you doing now then, we've all missed you so much!" A small blond girl I couldn't place a name to shouted at me from across the table.

"Eh, yeah I'm fine. You guys are all way too sweet! You can't have missed me that much? I was only away for a few years!" God I was turning back into one of them, I could it hear it in my voice again. I kept my smile plastered on my face; I caught the reflection of myself in one of the glasses on the table and it did look kind of genuine, I was really getting back into it.

I suddenly felt myself being pushed over on the bench and turned to look at the only girl in Forks High that I could possibly feel inferior to. She was dressed head to foot in designer gear, her perfectly set long blond hair flowing down her back, her makeup flawless. She looked completely out of place in school, like she had stepped straight out of a Vogue cover page shoot. She placed herself in-between myself and Emmett and focused her attention on Emmett.

Wait, this bitch was with Emmett? What the fuck?

This must have been Rosalie Hale. She had quite clearly taken everything from me. I could see everyone staring at her, while leaning out of her space with Emmett, every guys attention on her, all the girls jealously eyeing her up. She was the 'it' girl now. Rosalie had replaced me.

Of course I didn't think I could waltz back in and everything to be the same as it was when I left it. Emmett was definitely out of bounds now, Alice had a new best friend and I was no longer going to be most popular. There was going to be stiff competition for everything, I was going to have to work for my position back.

Which of course meant no putting my feet out of line. Which of course meant not being seen to date the loser of the school. Unless I could turn the schools view of him around? But how was I to do that if nobody was going to accept what I did regardless of how stupid it was. I was no longer Miss Number 1; I was not going to get my way every time.

I sighed and sipped from the bottle of water I had bought for lunch. I was going to be hungry when I got home, there had been no way in hell I was going to eat the shit they were trying to pass off as food and I felt I couldn't steal Alice's food either.

I glanced down at my watch to see the next class would be starting in five minutes. Determined to get the bitch back I pushed Rosalie backwards and caught Emmetts attention.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Rose fumed with her beautiful face twisted into rage.

"Em, talking to my friend, you know the guy who I dated before you." Oohh bitchy Bella.

"Girls, girls, chill!! There's plenty of me to go around."

"Em, would you like to walk me to class now?" I said in the most sickingly sweet voice I could muster, enjoying Rosalie wince when I talked to her boyfriend like that.

"Can you give me a minute with Rose please first Bells?" Rosalie flashed me a brilliant set of white teeth. Fine she had won this round but I would get her back. Bitch.

"Sure Em." I smiled, my voice dripping with so much sweetness I felt sick. Emmett said goodbye to Rosalie with a big smoochey disgusting kiss, so slobbery I was so glad that I had dated him first.

"You ready Bells?" Emmett stood up and walked behind me.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

We walked out the hall with Rosalie staring after us; I turned round and stuck my tongue out at her. Such a childish thing to do but I couldn't help myself.

"So Bella, its Banner for biology." Emmett smiled evilly.

"Aw seriously? Banner? Oh God, I'm so screwed, I'm going to fail this year, he hated me!"

"I know that's why it's funny!" I punched him lightly on his arm. "Uh I'm hurt Bells!"

"I missed you Em." I blurted out suddenly and we both stopped abruptly in front of the door to the class.

"I missed you too. You really were an awesome girlfriend, I really couldn't have asked for better at the time."

I smiled softly at him. It was obvious the two most popular students at school would date. It was originally Emmett and me, now it was Emmett and Rosalie.

What sort of stupid name was Rosalie anyway I thought to myself as Emmett wrapped his arms tight around me, leaning down so he could rest his chin on my head. I melted into his grasp; it was so familiar but yet so strange.

It wasn't Edward.

STOP IT!!!

Emmett went and sat in a seat next to some girl who was busy ogling him with her mouth hanging wide open. I looked around the room surveying the empty seats. There was one.

And it was next to Edward.

"You'll catch fucking flies in that big gob of yours bitch. Get out of the seat. It's mine now." I spat at the small brown haired girl who looked terrified and abruptly stood up and scampered up to the back of the room. I took a quick peek round and I saw Edward staring at me looking shocked. I wasn't who I was during the summer, I was aware of this, but maybe this was who I really was? I didn't know anymore.

Between the constant need to be liked by everyone and fit in I had lost myself before, here and in Arizona. Now it was happening again.

I snapped out of his gaze and smiled before sitting gently on the stool the girl had just vacated. Edward's eyes were burning holes into the back of my head; so tempted I was to turn around I repositioned myself so that I was facing Emmett and would hurt my neck to look behind me.

I sat there talking to Emmett and some boys sitting behind me while Banner came into the room. As soon as he clocked me his face turned angry. Great here we go.

"Miss Parker, what happened to your seat?" He asked some girl behind me, I could only assume it was the girl whose seat I had taken.

I turned round to glare at the girl but my eyes moved over to the gorgeous God sitting next to her and lingered there for a few seconds before shaking my head trying to force my head to move back round to the front of the room.

"I felt like a change?" she spoke quietly and unsure.

"Miss Swan, I believe you possibly have something to do with this?"

"No Sir." I replied bored scraping my perfectly manicured fingernails over the table.

"Bella I will not be having a repeat of your last year while you sat next to Emmett."I snickered. "Yes don't think I have forgotten the displays and constant chatter from you. Go sit beside Edward over there second from the back." I felt my stomach drop.

"Go where?"

"You heard me Bella, second from the back, the only empty seat in the class."

"But sir, I can't sit there." I couldn't sit next to him. How could I sit next to him without wanting to tear his clothes off and do all the stuff we hadn't had a chance to do yet?

"Sir let her sit here! We won't talk I swear." Emmett butt in. "She can't go sit back there. Let the losers sit by themselves." People in the class started laughing

"Mr McCartney, the only person in this class that you will sit silently through a lesson with is Louise back there. The worst person to pair you up with would be Isabella." It was true, he had nearly suffered a nervous breakdown with our teamed up cheeky attitude to him.

"It's Bella not Isabella." I cut in icily. I hated having a stupid long name that everyone said when they were annoyed at you.

Mr Banner sighed and raised his arms upwards in a sign of frustration. "Stand up now and go to the empty seat. Miss Parker here needs her own seat back. I can't trust you not to talk. You disrupted a whole year's education with your nonsense before. I will not have another repeat of that. Do you hear me?" I stared back at the old bastard willing him to drop dead of a heart attack.

"Did you hear me Isabella?"

"Yes." I snapped. Fucking old codger. I scraped my chair loudly off the floor and stormed to the back of the class where I promptly threw my bag to the floor heavily before remembering it was Louis Vuitton and I quickly picked it up while shouting "Shit!" to inspect any damage. Some people were tittering.

"Isabella! SIT! Or do I have to send you to the principal's office on the first day?"

I sat down in the seat smirking at him. He sat down in his own seat and put his head in his hands before taking the register for the class.

"What is _wrong_ you?" Edward's smooth voice asked me slightly laced with anger. I stared straight ahead not really sure how to answer his question. What _was_ wrong with me? I shrugged my shoulder slightly before pulling a notepad and pen out of my bag.

He didn't utter another word to me. Once the class was underway and new textbooks had been handed out I tore a small corner of paper out of my notepad and scrawled a small note to Edward effectively ending whatever it was that had been going on between us.

_I'm so, so sorry._

I pushed it over to him so our skin was almost touched. I could feel the sparks igniting between us so I retreated back quickly, determined not to be pulled into him again.

I watched him glance at the scrap of paper out the corner of my eye. His own face dropped realising the implication behind my apology. His face was void of all emotion for the rest of the lesson and as soon as the bell rung signaling the end he shot straight out of his seat and practically sprinted out the room.

*****

After an agonizing hour in Gym after Biology I was ready to go home. I dashed out of the hall to find Alice hoping that she had been quick off the mark to get out of school before everyone else. I made my way through the sea of students that parted in the middle to let me past, each person saying 'hey' or 'great to have you back'. Quite frankly I was getting sick of it.

Swinging the door open from the gym department I walked straight into someone tall frame almost knocking him off his feet.

"Oh, god, I'm soo sorry, are you ok?" I asked concerned, my eyes making their way up the body until I realised who it was.

"Sorry again? What's it for this time? I assume it was the walking into me considering you have already broken up with me." He barged past me himself almost knocking me over in his rush to get away from me. I felt a dull ache in my chest from Edwards's words. Why was I letting him affect me so much? I really needed to pull myself together.

**A/N:** _so there you goes! The first day of school is over, do you all want Bella to wake up tomorrow and realise she doesn't need to be popular and it's not worth it?_

_All reviews get a big hug from sad Edward...go on make him feel loved...he needs it!_

_Oh and all reviews get previews!!! Ok that actually rhymes go me! Or it could be just the fact its the same word with a 'p' stuck on the front....hmmm_

_Anyway REVIEW!!!_


	16. The Sleeping Intervention

**A/N:**_ I felt bad making you wait for the last chapter so thought I'd surprise you all with a wee bonus chapter! Maybe this will make some of you happy! For a while anyway..._

_Thanks to _KryssyBee,YankeeDiva,shira01,robsten94 and April2460 who managed to get a review in between updates! You are all soooo dedicated!

"_Bella...Bella...Bella" a haunting voice was calling me, I couldn't make out where from. Opening my eyes the scene in front of me was white. A blinding white where I could not make out the floor from the walls. I spun round to look behind me but was greeted by the same sight. Everything was white. I looked down to see I was dressed in an ornate white gown._

"_Bella!" the voice called and I was sure it came from behind me this time. I began twisting my body slowly just in-case my fast movement scared them off last time. My eyes didn't focus in time to see the black figure dart across my peripheral. It called my name from behind me again._

_Spinning round quickly this time I grabbed out to catch the form darting around me. I grabbed onto it, digging my fingers into the soft material. It tried to spin around me again but my grip on it was too tight. _

"_STOP!" I shouted out._

_The figure slowed and didn't persist. I could see that it was a person now. A person wearing a black suit. A tall, bronze haired person wearing a suit._

"_Turn around." I ordered it. _

_Slowly the figure begun to turn before halting._

"_Turn around." I commanded again._

"_Why, so you can get your own way again?" a smooth velvety voice full of anguish answered._

"_No...I...I." I what? Like that hadn't hit a nerve._

"_I...I...what?" the smooth voice mimicked my mind._

"_I...I'm sorry! I don't want you to hate me..." I could feel tears beginning to form in the corner of my eyes. "Please don't hate me." I begged the bronze haired God._

"_Why shouldn't I hate you? You've shown me what you really are now." _

"_But..."_

"_But nothing, what could possibly make you think that someone like you could be too good for me. You would be lucky to be with someone like me. Not someone like Emmett or Mike. I would have cared for you Isabella." My grip weakened on his black coat and he pulled away. "We would have been so happy together." He began to walk away, still never looking at me._

"_We can be happy! We can, please just forgive me, it wasn't me today I swear that's not me! I can still be Bella from the meadow...your girlfriend." I pleaded with him but he made no effort to slow down or turn around. I began to run after him but with every step I took the gap between us just grew until I could no longer see him anymore._

"_Bella." I heard a bell like voice say from behind me. I whipped round to see Alice standing behind me. _

"_Alice!" I ran towards her. She just shook her head at me. _

"_I know you're pretending Bella. You're not number one anymore, Rose is. She is Emmett's girlfriend and my best friend, she has taken everything that was yours as it was always rightfully hers...you were just keeping it warm for her..."_

"_Ali, your my best friend, since we were little we were always best friends!" _

"_Yes but we're better than you now Bella, you don't fit in."_

"_No...." I shouted at the now empty white space were Alice had been standing only two minutes ago._

"_Now you know how I feel Bella." I heard the velvet voice speak again. I didn't turn around because I knew he wasn't going to be there._

"_I am better than all of that rubbish; it's not me Edward. Please believe me, I am not like that." I continued my pointless argument with the voice._

"_Your better than that rubbish?!" This was not spoken by a familiar voice. Standing next to me was Rosalie herself. "You really think you are better than us? You are trying to go after your ex-boyfriend even though he is with someone else, how exactly is that better than what I am?" she sneered before she shoved me. I fell to the ground but when I felt I should have hit my face smack on the floor I didn't. I was suspended in mid-air._

_Hang on, I wasn't suspended, I was being held up. Being held up by the hands of Edward Cullen. He pulled me up and suddenly we were transported to the gym hall which had been decorated for prom._

"_This could have been us Bella." He whispered in my ear before kissing the skin underneath it and leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to the side of my lips. "Now I'm not sure I'd even want it with you." He said as he pulled away from me again._

"_No! Edward no! Please don't leave me!" I let myself drop to the ground my white gown fanning out around me, while sobs came. My heart was breaking, I was losing something that I couldn't and didn't want to. "please." I cried out in-between sobs. "I can't be without you. I really am sorry."_

_Everything went black. But I could feel his presence next to me still. _

_And then I felt his hand on my shoulder, I shivered from his touch pushing my body further into it scared that I would never feel it again._

"_Bella, you have to be who I met before. The girl I liked. Not the girl I saw today, but the girl I spent the summer with. Promise me that and I will stay." _

"_I do, I promise you I can be that girl again, I swear to you Edward, I would do anything for you." I had sat up on my knees as he lowered himself to his. He smiled his trademark crooked smile and leaned in. I could feel his sweet breath on me getting closer and closer. And then his phone went off. He sighed leaned back and pulled it out his pocket before pressing the hang up button and throwing it away onto the ground. But the ringing continued. _

"_I think it's you love." He smiled at me and I closed my eyes revelling in the moment._

I opened them to a very different scene. I was in my bedroom and my alarm clock was going off. I leaned over to turn it off and lay back in my bed looking up at the ceiling.

Today was going to be different.

I was going to get Edward back.

**A/N:**_awwww! So what do you reckon? Do you think Edward will forgive her as easy as in the dream...not that that was easy mind!_


	17. Split Personalities

**A/N**_: Helllloo!! Long time no speak? I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update, between a touch of writers block and my real life getting in the way it's been difficult this last week but I'm back now and I'm going to make it up to you all! _

_shira01__, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __robsten94__, __April2460__, __YankeeDiva__, __verycrazytwilighter__ and miss-cupcakes: thankyou guys! Your reviews make me soooo happpppy!!_

**EPOV**

What was wrong with my girl? She had turned into super bitch extraordinaire, a complete turnaround from the sweet funny girl from our summer together. Had she been putting on an act for me all along or was the demeanor she held here the act?

I arrived at school just before it started, and remained in my car until the bell signaled the first lesson; I wasn't in any sort of mood to be dealing with anyone giving me shit.

I must have walked in a manner that showed my mood, everyone steered clear of me as I made my way down the halls of Forks High.

I tried to continue my conversation with Jasper from the day before in Trig, but the teacher was keeping a close eye on the class. We managed to talk when he was called from the class for a phone call for him at the office.

"How did you say Bella was different from what she was at school then?"

"Why are you so interested in her man? Honestly don't waste your breath. She will _not _date someone out of her circle and man you're so far out her circle it's just wrong." He told me bluntly.

"Look I know, just I was wondering, she's interesting." God I sounded like such a loser. I was obsessed with a girl that would never really like me the way I liked her.

"Well, I know that when she was on her own she just acted differently. Like if she didn't realize you were behind her or something. I remember I was in the grocery store with my mom and Bella was in the isle standing right in front of me, she was singing and dancing slightly to herself. When my mom cleared her throat Bella just stood there all embarrassed you know, she's dead sweet." He smiled at the memory and continued with his explanation. "She would always put her friends first too, something you would _never_ see Hale do." Jasper was one of many that hated Rosalie Hale. He started doodling on his notepad. "What she did for Mike as well, I mean even though he could be such a perve, she stood up for him and took the wrap, which I honestly think was a downright stupid thing to do for such a twat but she did it anyway."

"What she take the wrap for?" I asked curiously, was this something to do with the 'accident' he had started talking about yesterday?

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you not remember the year you got here, everyone was going on about Bella, Mike and the car accident?" I shook my head just as the teacher walked back into the room. I moaned in frustration; was I ever going to hear about the accident without someone interrupting. Well I had now got a step further fucking Newton was involved and so was a car. With Mike now in the picture it sounded like it could have been pretty serious. I wish I could remember the stories that had been flying around the school when I started but I was too worried about causing too much of a scene and getting too much attention so I kept my head down.

As the lesson drew to an end I decided to head up to the library at lunch instead of going to the cafeteria so I could check some of the old newspapers they had stored it one of the rooms. I had a rough date from what Jasper said; I was sure I could find something.

The library was meant to shut between a certain time at lunch but the librarian Mrs Forbes liked me and knew she could trust me so let me stay.

"Just make sure if you want to leave before me that you lock the door dear." She reminded me before she went to get some lunch herself.

"That's fine Mrs Forbes." I smiled at her, thankful that someone in this godforsaken school would talk to me like I was a human being even though it was a member of faculty.

I made my way to the back of the library pushing in chairs to sit under tables as I went. I turned the handle to enter the small room where I knew the newspapers were kept. The musty overpowering smell hit my nostrils and stung them, god knows how old some of the newspapers were in here. They had been stacked chronological order, so I looked for the pile from three years ago. I figured the accident must have been during the holidays or just before the end of the previous school year.

I pulled the top yellowing paper off before flicking through it quickly and continued to do so for the next ten or so papers until I came across a worn through paper with the picture of two mangled cars. One had been completly taken out; the front crushed and bent, the doors had been ripped off and the only way you could tell it had been a car was the wheels and the rear which was still partly intact. The other car had fared slightly better; the hood looked like it had been scrunched a little bit, the first car took most of the impact buy the look of it, especially by the scene of glass and metal lying in disarray around it. I looked down to the article that was below the picture with the caption:

'_Mother and daughter die in car tragedy_

_25 year old single mother Dorothy Madras and her 5 year old daughter have been killed in a head on collision along Highway 101. Madras had been driving home from her parent's house in Seattle and was met with two young drivers coming from the opposite direction._

_The two youths; whose names have not been given, were stated as driving under the influence and are currently being held under observation at Forks Community Hospital where they are being treated for minor injuries._

_The Madras family have issued a statement describing their loss begging for anyone with eye-witness accounts to come forward. They are urging the State to punish the underage drunk drivers to ensure that more tragedies are not suffered by other families under the same circumstances. _

"_Suffering the loss of both our daughter and grand-daughter is devastating; they should not have been taken from us so early. Parent should never witness their children passing away. As for losing a grand-daughter at the age of only five...well I can't describe how that feels. I've lost part of me along with them. The children who were driving should not get away with a small community service sentence; they should be made to suffer for how much suffering they have caused us." Mrs Madras commented on the tragedy. _

_Names of the two offenders will not be revealed due to their age but we can only hope that the Madras family can seek justice from a lengthy sentence."_

So Bella had been involved in a car accident that involved the death of two people. No wonder she was messed up.

I had wondered how she managed to get out of punishment when everyone was seeking a proper imprisonment for the accident. Why had she taken it for Newton though of all people. Had she thought her dad being Chief of Police would have got her off? Or maybe he did considering she was not sitting in jail right now. Had she really been in Phoenix for the past three years or had she been sent to a Juvenile Detention center?

I shook my head refusing to even think like that, I knew she had been in Phoenix, I had met her 'boyfriend'. Piling the newspapers back up into their respective stacks I walked out of the musty room to sit at one of the tables hidden away at the back of the library so I could eat my lunch before biology.

Before biology. I stopped chewing and swallowed loudly remembering I would be sitting next to Bella again. Not that I could take any enjoyment from it, she had acted like a bitch yesterday. I didn't actually think I could look at her today. Her attitude yesterday had seriously pissed me off. She had hurt me throwing Louise Parker out of her seat so she wouldn't have to sit next to me. It cut me quick thinking that Bella didn't want to be near me, I hadn't cared that Emmett called me a loser, it was more that Bella seemed to agree with his words.

Pulling myself up out of the seat after I had digested my lunch I handed the keys back to Mrs Forbes who had just arrived back from her lunch, I made my way down to biology. I took a deep breath before entering the lab and taking my stool at the back of the room. I had arrived before most of the other students had as the bell was yet to ring.

"Ah Mr Cullen, just who I was looking to speak to." Mr Banner said as he walked in the door. I was wondering if you could maybe do me a favor." He smiled at me.

"Eh sure." I replied worrying about what I was getting myself into.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed the new addition to the class yesterday?" I nodded. "Well, as you could probably tell she was not always one to listening to what teachers said." Again I nodded. "Well, she is really smart Edward, just she never tried so she never realized her true potential. I was wondering whether you could maybe help her out a little bit with some tutoring? You are the only student in the class getting top marks, I really can't think of a better student!"

I could. I could think of plenty who would do a better job of teaching Bella, but not me. I screwed my face up unsure of how that particular pairing would end up.

"I...I don't know Mr Banner."

"If she gives you any bother then we can call an end to it right away. I'll discuss it with you both at the end of class." His face was silently pleading with me, if I didn't stick my hand up for it then he have to tutor her after outside of school himself. I didn't really want to be around Bella much less tutor her in close quarters, I didn't think I could hack more of her bitchiness, although maybe it was a front for school as Jasper had implied. I didn't know. I felt I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either side was something I didn't want...on one hand being in close proximity to Bella for a few hours every week with the possibility of being slagged off by her or on the other hand, being without Bella completely.

"kay." I replied and he moved back to the front of the room as people started filing into the lab.

I could tell she was about to walk in before she actually did. Two guy s at the door turned round to look behind them and moved to the side to let her in. She walked past and winked at them, which left them giggling like two stupid little schoolgirls. When she caught sight of me she smiled a warm and genuine smile and almost raced her way to the table ignoring Emmett calling out to her. What?

"Hi Edward." She beamed at me.

"Eh, hi?" I replied back unsure of what had gotten into her.

"How are you? God it's been such a long day! I am seriously considering bunking gym this afternoon. Although I don't know if I can afford for them to call my dad, so I may just stay...i dunno? Anyway what about you?" she asked her face showing no signs of forcing herself to talk to me. Her body language also showed no signs. Her body was angled so that all of her was facing me. "Hellllo? Edward?"

I looked back up to her face unaware that my eyes had been wandering down her figure.

"Em...eh...sorry what did you say?"

"I was asking how you were. And then I rambled." She was still smiling warmly at me but was now twirling a piece of hair around her finger. It reminded me of one of the first times I had met her and then of how much she had changed since then. How could she ever have cared about me if she was so willing to toss me aside yesterday just because a few idiots don't happen to like me?

"I'm good." I replied before staring to the front of the class. I wasn't entirely sure of what was happening. Was she currently involved in some sort of bet of some kind to see if she could bed me?

She moved her chair closer to mine, so close I could feel her breath on my neck. "I'm sorry. I was confused yesterday...that girl that you saw yesterday, well that's not me. Well it was but a more over the top obsessive version of me. If you let me I can be the girl from the summer for you again." Her voice was so low and seductive. I had to swallow hard to get my next words out.

"Bella, I can't be with you and your split personalities." I couldn't, there was no way it would end well.

"Oh." She answered dejectedly and scraped her chair back to where it was sitting before just as Mr Banner walked back into class.

"Right class. Team working today." Peoples chairs began scraping backwards and I could see a few of the boys figuring out their best path to get to Bella first. "Uh uh uh, we will be working with the partner next to us." He reprimanded the class. Everyone moaned in unison except from Bella who sat wearing a forlorn expression, her mouth turned down at both corners. I wanted to say something to her, to tell her how much she had hurt me yesterday but I wasn't sure how to express those feelings into words. At least not in a way that I wouldn't come out sounding like a total tool.

Mr Banner began handing out worksheets for each group and grinned when he came up to mine and Bella's table. "I'd like to speak to both of you after class. Is that ok?" I nodded in response but Bella continued to stare ahead of her ignoring Banner. "Bella?" her head snapped up in reaction to her name. "I asked if you could come see me after class?"

"Eh, yeah sure Mr Banner." She answered him before staring ahead of her again.

Needless to say I did all the work in class while Bella sat doodling and ignoring me. I was fine with that in all honesty. I knew that if she spoke to me my front would crumble and I would succumb to her.

By the end of the lesson she had cheered up slightly and had began talking across the room to Emmett and some of his friends. They all loved Bella, she was a great laugh for them and I could see that she fit into her role of being popular well.

As the bell went neither of us made and sign of moving.

"You coming Bells?" Newton the douche asked her.

"Nah, Banner wants me to stay behind for some reason. I'll see you after gym kay?"

"Sure. You coming out tonight? Tyler's got an empty and you know what his parents are like." He smiled and winked at her. "What you looking at Cullen? Fuck off." I only just realised that I had been listening into them and that I was watching Bella. I turned my head away quickly trying not to cause any of Newton's usual bad insults to be thrown at me.

She turned round to look me up and down her lips pulled in tight before turning back to Newton.

"Sure. You know I can't resist a little but of alcohol." She giggled. Well that figured.

"Mike off to your next class please." Mr Banner had walked to our table his arms laden with paperwork and what looked like textbooks.

"Whatever. See you Bells." They both waved at each other before Bella turned her attention to Banner.

"Now, Miss Swan, don't think I don't remember your attitude in my class before. I had moved you up here with Edward in a bid for you to keep quiet so you would behave and I was just beginning to think you had either grown up or that it had worked before you starting shouting across the room. Don't think you are going to get away with it this year." He stared down at her in her seat as she rolled her eyes. "Are you understanding me Miss Swan. One more incident from you and you will be out of this class quicker than a rat up a drain pipe. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." She said while raising her hand to her forehead in a mock salute. Banner just rolled shook his head in annoyance.

"Anyway. I wanted to talk to you both because I remember your work ethic too Isabella."

"Bella" she cut in correcting him watching him getting riled up and enjoying it.

"Bella, you clearly had no aim here before. But after receiving your transfer scripts from Phoenix I see that your GPA has picked up and for some reason I think you're not going to keep it up this year here. For this reason I have assigned Edward here; who is currently advanced placement in this class" _great another way for her to take the piss, tell her I'm a geek_ I thought "to be your tutor for the year." He smiled gratefully at me while Bella glared at both of us. I hid my hands under the table wringing them, worried about how Bella was going to take this. Apparently it was not well.

"I DO NOT need a tutor. I am perfectly capable of doing well by MYSELF. How dare you tell me I need a tutor! And what makes you think that if I _even_ wanted one I would want _him!" _Ouch. gotta say that hurt hearing that she didn't want to be near me. What was with the total mood change from earlier...where she was happy to sit and talk to me?She was near enough shouting now and her face had started turning red.

"Stop over reacting Isabella. You are going to be tutored by Edward and that is final. You have much more potential than the level you are currently working at. I advise you grow up a little bit." He chided her as he handed us each a textbook. "I want you to take this textbook and go through chapters 1 – 3 with Edward and complete this worksheet. Hand it back into me at the end of next week." He passed her a stapled workbook and flashed a small apologetic smile at me. "I will let you two work out a schedule that works for you both."

"Fine." She huffed. "Can I go now?" As soon as Banner nodded she jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room her heels clicking against the linoleum floors of the bio lab.

"Well, eh yes Mr Cullen. Seems you are going to have your work cut out for you there." I nodded in agreement before taking my bad and heading to Spanish.

I didn't know how to take Bella, her mood swings were crazy. I was torn between feeling sorry for her because of the accident and actually not liking her because of her attitude.

I did indeed have my work cut out for me.

**A/N:**_ So there we go! You should all not fret, happy days are acoming soon! I swear I will definitely keep updating this week, you all deserve it for your awesome reviews!!_

_Reviews make me smile! Enough said!!!_

_Ta for reading!_


	18. Plan B

**A/N: **_so here is the next update! i'm trying to keep them coming slightly quicker than last weeks! ooops! sorry about that again! _

_robsten9, miss-cupcakes, TheRealMrsFanaticCullen, KryssyBee, arizonajess and YankeeDiva! you are some awesome reviewers! thankyou for your time taken to R&R!_

_So i don't have much else to say so i guess i'll see you all again at the bottom.  
_

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't help but think I had blown it with him. My apology had been completely blown out of the water by him with his whole 'you got split personalities' comment. Fucking Tosser. Fine if he was going to be like that I would not be civil to him either.

That was scuppered when fucking Banner came and told me Edward was going to be my 'tutor.' Like I needed a tutor, I could manage fine on my own - I had done fine for the last three years.

"I DO NOT need a tutor. I am perfectly capable of doing well by MYSELF. How dare you tell me I need a tutor! And what makes you think that if I _even_ wanted one I would want _him!" Haha hit to the crotch there Cullen eh_ I thought to myself as I watched him wince at my words.

"Stop over reacting Isabella." _Ah my name was B-E-L-L-A!!_ "You are going to be tutored by Edward and that is final. You have much more potential than the level you are currently working at. I advise you grow up a little bit. I want you to take this textbook and go through chapters 1 – 3 with Edward and complete this worksheet. Hand it back into me at the end of next week." He handed me a textbook and a huge booklet and I snatched it out of his hands violently. "I will let you two work out a schedule that works for you both." Ha how about never.

"Fine. Can I go now?" He nodded and I stormed out the room as fast as I could to go moan to Alice about how unfair it all was.

I stomped my way all the way to the gym changing rooms making sure that I placed extra pressure on my heels so that everyone in a mile radius of me would know all about my pissy mood.

I flung the door to the girls changing room wide open so that it slammed off the wall behind it, two of the girls jumped and squealed so I sniggered at them, pathetic prissy little bitches. I flounced down on the wooden benches at a spot where Alice was standing on before placing my bag carefully by my side.

"You would not believe what Banner has done now." I fumed at Alice who was changing out of her blouse into a white t-shirt.

"What now? That has to be a record for a Bella hissy fit there!" she marvelled and grinned at me.

"Shut up Ali. Seriously he's got me a quote unquote tutor'" I let my tone signify my disgust at the idea. But she just burst into laughter. "What? Oh my god Alice...this is a disaster! I don't need a tutor! Don't freaking laugh at me Brandon." I shot her the evils and she bit her lips trying not to laugh but still unable to contain her shoulders shaking from the movement of her giggles. I glared at her some more.

"Oh Bell, come on, it isn't that bad. Who's your tutor then?"

"Cullen." I told her; the disgust back in my voice.

"So what's the problem then? You'll get to spend some time with him then. I thought you would want that?" she quirked her eyebrows.

"Huh, what you mean? Why would I want to spend time with Cullen?"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other yesterday at lunch. He's the guy right?" Two girls on either side of us turned their attention to us, trying to listen in while pretending not to be evesdropping.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed at her.

"After." I nodded at her. "Are you not getting changed?" she asked looking at my dress and heels.

"Don't wanna. I really can't be bothered today." I whined. "I'm just so tired, I hate it here."

"Aw Bella. Two days and you already not doing gym? Coach Clapp is not going to be happy with you." She warned me. I honestly couldn't care less. What was he going to do? Phone Charlie? Like I could really do any worse in Charlie's eyes than what I had already done.

I wandered down to the gym hall with Alice who kept telling me that Coach Clapp was going hard on anyone who tried to get out of his class. Hmm going hard...as long as it wasn't too hard. As long as whatever was hard was Edward...

God I needed to stop thinking about him, he didn't want me, I'd been a bitch to him yesterday and even though I had tried not to be today I been yet again unsuccessful at simple pleasantries.

"Isabella. Go and get changed." I heard a loud booming voice from across the hall. Fantastic.

"I'm not doing gym today Sir." I told him sweetly.

"Yes you are. Go. Change."

"I don't have anything with me."

"Well go and get something out of the gym cabinet." Oh dear god there was no way that was happening. I was NOT putting skanky gym wear that skanks and whores a like had tried on and used in gym...where they got sweaty.

"Ewwww. No."

"Do not try my patience today Swan. Go. Get. Changed. NOW!"

"But Coach, I can't."

"Why, do you have a Doctors note?"

"No, not just now but I could go get one for you if you like?" I offered.

"Until you turn up note in hand you are taking part in gym."

"I got cramp." I tried, clutching at my stomach. "I can't do gym like this coach." I winced in fake pain.

He sighed loudly. "Isabella. Go sit down outside. I hope you have work to do while you sit out."

"I do." I smiled widely at him forgetting for a moment about my 'stomach cramps.'

"And I hope you remember next time no black heeled shoes in my gym hall." He shouted at me as I walked out. Oops I had forgotten his rule.

"Sorry coach." I apologised as I opened the door hearing moans from other girls that I had got out of gym. The boys were walking through from their changing rooms as I parked myself down on a very uncomfy hard plastic chair.

I heard a chorus of "hey Bella's" and a few whistles before Mike broke out of the crowd. I smiled up at him; he looked so cute in his basketball shirt and shorts, his think gangly legs sticking out at the bottom.

"How'd you manage it Bells?" he asked me as if I had accomplished an impossible task.

"period cramp." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, so not something I can try then?" he laughed.

"No, I wouldn't Mike. Unless you try pull a Bart from the Simpsons when he got out a test saying his ovaries were sore!" I laughed remembering the time we had watched that episode together lying out on his coach at his parents' house.

"Oh yeah! Look I better get going in there, I got a feeling that excuse is not going to work for me very well. I'll see you after? I can pick you up to go to Tyler's tonight if you want?"

"Sure that would be great Mike. Thanks babe!"

"I'll get you at nine ok?" he had started walking backwards towards the door not taking his eyes of me. I laughed a little bit.

"Sure see you later Mike."

I did really like Mike. Sure he could piss me right off sometimes but he was a good mate to me. He probably still felt really bad about what happened before and maybe that was why he was being so nice to me again but I didn't think that was it all.

I started doodling on the table I was sitting at when the gym hall door banged open causing me to jump upright in my seat and drop the pen.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here Bella, but you will be partaking in gym this year unless you have a valid excuse not to which I don't think you have. Get your act together ok?"

"No I do have a valid excuse or whatever." I cried.

"So?"

"What?" uhoh, think Bella, think!

"What is your excuse?" he asked me while he leaned against one of the other tables his arms folded over his chest and his face amused. He wasn't expecting me to come up with something.

"I got bad knees Coach. I had an accident at my last school and I got trouble with the joints now. I can't do much bar walking." Haha I was a genius.

"Yes. I'm sure you have. May I ask how you are still able to wear those ridiculous shoes if you have _bad knees_." He looked down at my

"Because they don't hurt me." I spat out, just a little bit offended that he had just called my Manolo Blahnik slingbacks ridiculous. "I just can't do any strenuous activity. Coach you can't make me do anything, I'll see to it that if you make me that my parents will sue you for damaging my health." I smiled wryly, I was so twisted and even _I_ couldn't believe just how much like old Bella I was turning into again after swearing it wouldn't happen.

He looked at my face studying it trying to figure out if I was lying. He squinted his eyes at me. "Bring a note in first thing Monday morning. You can sit out the rest of the week. But if I find out you have been lying Swan, I will make sure you get enough detention to last you your whole year."

I nodded in reply and he went back into the hall. Great I was going to have to procure a Doctor's note for Clapp. Fucking twat.

I sighed and sat impatiently tapping my feet waiting for Alice to finish so she could hurry up and drive me home. Although I was not looking forward to the little 'talk' she wanted to have with me about Edward.

******

"He is that guy that made you happy all summer isn't he?" she went ahead and blurted out as soon as I had shut the door of her car.

"Alice, what makes you think that? Don't jump to conclusions." I was slightly panicking that she had figured it out; she wasn't the most perceptive of people, how many others had noticed it?

"Oh come on, he was staring at you any chance he could yesterday. At lunch I totally noticed your reaction to him to. You looked so put down; like someone had just killed your puppy when you saw Dave throw that pizza crust at his head." She looked sympathetically at me.

"Alice, honestly please don't tell anyone." I pleaded with her. I couldn't have that going around school I could only imagine the things Rosalie would come up with to say about me.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" she smiled at me. "Are you like going out then?"

"We were. I fucked up Ali. I think he hates me now." I admitted.

"Oh." A silence then filled the car which alice filled with the noise of her engine starting up. For the journey back home I sat staring out the car window watching green and more green go speeding past us.

"for what it's worth Bella...if he makes you happy go with it. I have never been the nicest person to him I would be the first to admit that, but he did clearly make you happy, you're in a foul mood today."

"Hmm." We pulled up along the side of my house and I could see Charlie's cruiser already parked in the driveway.

"See you tonight?"

"Mike's already offered to pick me. I just know how happy thats going to make Charlie." I rolled my eyes and Alice laughed.

"Ok, we'll probably get there kinda earlyish; like around 8:30 or something. Gotta get the alcohol in the blood system nice and good!"

"Sure. I'll see you there Ali." I shut the car door and entered the house where I was greeted by Sue Clearwater.

"Oh Bella! Charlie Bella's home!"

"Hey Sue. Where's the kids?"

"They are both still at school just now. They'll be getting here shortly for dinner." Woo what did she mean dinner? There was no way I was going to have dinner with Leah again...god, she just wound me up the wrong way.

"Dinner?"

"Uh, Charlie did you not tell Bella about dinner?" Sue shouted through the wall to my dad as he walked through.

"I knew if I told her she wouldn't come home."

"Well too bad Charlie, you should have told me about dinner because I have plans tonight."

"Well cancel them then." As if it were that straightforward.

"I can't. It's your own fault Charlie"

"Who you going out with then Bells?"

"Eh, Alice."

"well phone Alice and tell her you will have to rearrange. This dinner is important. We have some news." He said whilst smiling at Sue.

"Aw jeez Charlie I already know your boning Sue, do I have to sit at the table and eat while you actually decided to get that out in the open?" Both Sue and Charlie's mouths opened in shock.

"Bella, I'm warning you..." he trailed off unable to think of a suitable punishment for me, like really scary that was. I rolled my eyes and shoved past him to go up to my room.

"I'm going out with Alice as soon as we've had dinner." I shouted behind me not listening to any replies as I shut my door to my room.

I picked my laptop off the ground and turned it on determined to get some serious facebooking done before I went to hell downstairs for something I was bound to say to Leah.

All too soon I heard Sue shouting me down to the dining room which Charlie only ever used half of. I was surprised and quite impressed by how Sue had managed to clear her way through the mess he left it in. Leah had already taken the seat I normally sat in.

I really was not in the mood to get in a fight with her so I settled into the seat across from her and next to Seth.

"Hey how you doing wee man?"

"Hi Bella. Oh my God you won't believe what Leah did to the car!" he smirked at Leah and then turned to grin at me. The was an audible thumping noise and his head then flew back round to look at Leah with an accusing glare "Ouch! What you do that for!"

"Shut-up squirt." Leah shouted at him menacingly. She had quite clearly kicked him under the table to get him to shut-up

"What she do?" I was wondering what she had done and if it would maybe convince Charlie into letting me get a car seeing as accidents do happen...

"We were reversing out of the space at school and she drove straight into one of the teachers cars!" it was hard to make him out as he was laughing the whole way through telling the story. "How stupid do you have to be to hit a teachers car?"

"I told you to shut-it idiot."The bad driver spat out through teeth.

"Ho, did she now?" I looked at Leah with raised eyebrows and smirked at her. That was class. Little Miss perfect crashed her car!

"It's not like I caused any casualties though _Bella_" she sneered back at me. Bitch knew right how to aggravate me.

"Leah! Enough!" Sue chided her.

"Whatever Leah. At least I don't cause casualties by just being around. You must burn at least 50 people's eyes a day when you're at school." It was a rubbish and childish retort but I wasn't much in the mood for thinking up something witty.

"Aw good one Bella! Always told you you were ugly Leah!"

"Seth stop it! Do you think you kids could behave yourself for two minutes? Is that really too difficult for you?" Charlie had his head in his hands as Sue scolded us all.

"Quite clearly this is not going the way it's supposed to go. Sue and I have something to tell you kids. We were going to wait till after dinner..." he looked at sue who nodded him to continue. "...but I don't think we are going to make it through dinner without scars somehow..." he looked straight at me.

"WHAT?!" I demanded just before taking a drink of water from my glass to wash down the dry crap that Sue had served.

"Bella please be quiet. Sue and I have become quite close and well, we are going to get married." I spat the contents out of my mouth in shock as they both smiled at each other like love sick puppies, completely ignoring the mess I had just made.

"What?! You can't get married! Yous are like old and stuff!" How gross was this?

"I actually have to agree with skankwad over there, as much as it pains me to say it, but seriously you guys can't get married! That would make me and _her_ sisters and that just can't happen." Leah spoke up on behalf of the Clearwater's.

"No it can't" I added in, because quite simply we would kill each other.

"Girls we have already discussed this and we think it can only be for the better."

"No." Seth finally piped up. He was looking at the table. "No offense Charlie but you can't replace Dad. Don't marry him mom. Please, why are you trying to replace him?" his voice sounded so small and fragile, he still missed his dad in his life after his heart attack last year. I stood up and stood behind him putting my hands on his shoulders trying to reassure him. Leah suddenly looked down at her plate as if suddenly realising that Charlie would be her new _dad_ of sorts.

"Way to go." I spat at them as I pulled Seth out of his chair and walked through to the living room with him. I heard Leah follow scuffing her dirty trainers over the floors.

We sat down on the couch next to each other; our faces tripping us as we heard voices from next door trying to speak in hushed whispers.

"You don't really think they'll get married do you?" A voice so small spoke, I was so shocked to hear it as Leah's. What did you know, she did have a sensitive side after all.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

******

An awkward hour later Sue left early with the Leah and Seth and left me and Charlie alone in the sitting room together. I refused to speak to him so escaped back to the sanctuary of my room where I got changed in peace.

At nine I made my way back downstairs standing at the front door waiting to make a quick escape as soon as Mikes headlights turned the corner.

"Why are you going out at nine on a school night?" Charlie asked me from his seated position on the couch.

"Because I'm going to stay over at Alice's tonight." I lied. I honestly didn't want to come back so he could talk to me about why he thought marrying Sue was the right decision to make. I honestly didn't care, he could do whatever he liked. I wished I was still talking to Edward; he had a knack of making me feel better when something like that happened.

I waited for Mike for another ten minutes before I heard him peeping his horn a few times. I practically legged it out of the house slamming the door behind me. As soon as I was in the safety of his car I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back.

"Rough night?" Mike asked me.

"Oh my God, you have no idea!" I explained the situation to him on the drive to Tyler's parents house; One of the bigger almost mansions on the other side of town. The driveway was already full of cars which were being abandoned there for a night of drinking.

We made our way through the huge double door entrance into the paved foyer where either couples were paired off in various stages on passion; or in groups strewn around the floor and some sitting on the steps all fighting to shout over the music. I was just thinking how funny it would be if Charlie was called out for a breach of the peace call and found me here when I felt someone's arms snake around my back and hand me a red plastic cup full of some sort of alcohol.

For a second I thought it was Edward's arms around me until I realised he wouldn't be here, and then I couldn't work out who they belonged too. I pulled away and turned around to see Jasper standing behind me. I had thought this afternoon when I had seen him at the lunch table that Alice had been right and he had grown into a stunningly sexy man. I smiled a little at him.

"Hey Japer." I greeted him as seductively as I could. If I couldn't have Edward I was going to replace him with someone nearly as equally good looking instead.

"Bella!" he slurred. Oh drunk...I wondered just how drunk he was; whether it would make everything amazing or whether he would just pass out on top of me. "I didn't think you were going to be coming!" he shouted at me competing with the blaring music. I looked up into his slightly dropping from too much booze blue eyes and was shocked by how piercing they were. I instantly forgot about where I was and I zoned the music out changing those blue eyes to gorgeous deep green ones, the blonde hair to bronze messy locks and the features of his face becoming more hard and angular. Changing Jasper into Edward. Determined to quash the longing to be with him I quickly downed the cup Jasper had handed me; it tasted strangely of a beer and vodka. Wincing as the liquid slid down the back of my throat I threw the cup on the floor before grabbing Jaspers arm and dragging him through to the kitchen where I mixed us some drinks in fresh cups.

"Soooo Jasper, I've not seen you since...like forever! When did you get all sexy and fuckable?" I asked winking at him.

"I'm fuckable?" he asked incredulously. "Bella Swan thinks I'm fuckable?" he asked again in astonishment and I laughed in reply.

"Of course Japer, your sexy as hell." I was becoming far too honest tonight and I wondered if that was a good thing or not. God knows what I was going to say to people. I wished Rosalie was standing in front of me right now. What I'd love to tell that blond bitch.

Jasper pulled me out of my thought by pressing his wet alcohol soaked lips against mine. I almost jumped a mile in the air; it was something I definitely did not expect, but I leaned into him anyway and deepened the kiss. With all my sexual pent up frustration from not having sex all summer I got slightly carried away and pushed him hard backwards against the kitchen counter. He then pulled back his face looking completely flustered. I felt my face turn around 45 shades of red after mistaking the situation and getting carried away with myself. I pulled back from him and downed the pint of whatever it was I had poured for myself down my neck. Not very lady-like but I was not nearly drunk enough. Before I had time to refill my drink I felt Jasper pushing himself back into me and shoving his tongue into my mouth where it was met with mine.

_This wasn't Edward _my mind kept telling me. I knew it wasn't but it was a pretty close second and I furthered the kiss more trying to stop my mind from whirring about someone I was never going to have again while I was kissing someone else.

******

Owww, my head was killing me. I tried to carefully open my eyes letting myself become adjusted to the light breaking through the curtains. Light? Wait that wasn't right, was it? I shot my eyes open and felt someone beside me stirring. Woooow! Shit someone beside me? I turned over and saw Japer's sleeping form lying with one arm in his blonde hair which was swept across the pillow.

The memories of last night started coming back to me. Me and Jasper kissing, more kissing, trying to walk up the stairs kissing, me grinding against Jasper while kissing, me the whole night wishing I was with Edward instead of some stupid party.

I sighed and let myself felt depressed for a few minutes before checking the time on the watch on Jaspers arm. We had ten minutes to get ready to go to school! I shook him roughtly and started running around the foreign room picking up my clothes from last night. Thankfully I hadn't gone all out last night and could make my outfit look presentable for school. I threw myself together looking about for my bag so I could sort my makeup out and brush my hair, while Jasper dashed to the toilet to be sick.

God how much of a lightweight was he? Then my epiphany came.

I didn't know. I didn't know him.

I knew Edward.

I wanted Edward.

I had to win Edward.

So I formulated plan B in my head.

I was going to get him back. We were going to be together.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So i decided to spare all you Edward lovers the anguish at reading Bella and Jaspers night together. To be perfectly honest i didn't really want to write about it...I'm an edward girl myself! _

_I hate to be a review whore but seriously i got like loadsa reviews for last chapter but i'm still getting only like 6 reviews per chapter...so seriously thankyou soooooo much to you guys that take the time to review each chapter, it really does mean a lot to me and i mean it when i say that! Can the rest of you if your enjoying it; or not whatever, just REVIEW!!!!! PPPPPLLLLEEEEASSSEE!!!! :D_

_Yeah, the smiley face rule is still in place...its all you have to do!!!_

_So cheers for reading...now REVIEW! haha_

_Reviews = 3  
_


	19. Reconciliation

**A/N: **_I don't really have much to say here so keep reading! _

_thanks to theorange3, April2460, KryssyBee, robsten94, arizonajess, EJObsession, verycrazytwilighter, Blue Arista and TheRealMrsFanaticCullen! you guys make my day with all your reviews._

_So thankyou very much for sticking with my wee story!_

* * *

"Hey Edward." Bella leapt into the seat next to mine in biology as she put on a huge smile for me. "How you doing?"

"Eh, yeah, I'm fine" I replied slightly confused with the whole hot and cold routine she had been putting on.

"So...about this tutoring thing we got going on here, I was thinking like after school or something we could get together at like maybe your house cause my dad would kill me if I had a boy round...you know what he's like." She rolled her eyes. I had heard a lot of stories about her dad from her and she had painted him as this horrible person who sometimes had a brief moment when he showed he cared. I silently wondered if this maybe had something to do with the way Bella tended to act.

"My parents aren't really in the house till after half five anyway so we could go round to mine." I told her. Why was she suddenly so interested in coming round to my house? I pushed my thoughts aside and listened to her go on about how she had an awful night last night, but I felt no sympathy for her.

The class started but Bella continued to talk not paying attention to Mr Banner.

"Do you think we could maybe start our whole tutoring thing tonight?" she asked me her eyes twinkling with hope that I would say yes for some reason.

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Well, Jasper gave me a lift in this morning so I'll get him to drop me home and you can come pick me up?" Ah. She still didn't want to be found that we had something over the summer. I tried to ignore the sting that caused and nodded before turning my attention to the notepad in front of me where I tried to finish the notes I was writing on enzymes and trying to figure out why Bella would get in Jasper's car – he was completely hung over this morning. What sort of idiot would go out to get pissed on a school night? Miraculously none of his teachers had said anything to him.

"Edward?" her breath from her whisper tickled my neck and it brought back memories of lying in the grass with her head on my shoulder cuddling into me. "Edward?" she tried catching my attention again but was also trying to keep quiet due to the teacher patrol of the class Banner was doing.

I snapped my head round to look at her and she smiled at me.

"I was just asking if it was ok for you to pick me up from mine? Just these are the same clothes I was wearing last night and I don't want to be minging." She clasped her hand over her mouth and groaned. At first I didn't realise why; and then it hit me full force in the gut.

She had been out drinking at a party last night.

Wearing the same clothes generally meant you hadn't gone home which meant you had spent the night somewhere else and usually with someone else. Oh shit.

Bella who was technically still my girlfriend seeing as neither of us had said anything to each other had been with someone else last night. This time I couldn't ignore the pain coming from within me and excused myself from class.

I almost broke into a run trying to reach the toilets. I wished moiré than ever that I had stuck to my guns and not said anything to Bella and changed the time I went for my run in the morning. I should have avoided her; I had spent so much time with her just setting myself up for pain when she humiliated me at school. Girls like her were never meant for guys like me.

Splashing my face with cool water I looked in the mirror before patting the water dry. Why would Bella want to be with me? No-one ever did. I was a loser, I was going to end up alone. Compared to every other guy in this school I would be less likely to cheat, leave or hurt a girl than all of those fudds.

High-school was unfair.

I took a few deep breaths before realizing I was acting like such a girl about the whole thing...what guys do you ever see running to the bathroom when they hear something they don't like. _Pull it together Cullen_ I chided myself.

"Are you ok Edward?" Banner asked me as soon as I re-entered the room and instantly all eyes were on me. Great, I was the centre of attention...just what I wanted. I nodded and walked back to my...our desk followed by a few comments and smirks from the wise-asses of the class.

"You sure you ok Edward? You are really pale all of a sudden." Bella asked me eyeing me curiously as I sat down.

"I'm fine." I added ending the conversation there...or so I thought.

"So are you ok to pick me up tonight then?" I sighed and turned back into pushover Edward.

"Sure Bella. I could take you from school myself though...it would be easier." I tried for one last attempt. She looked at me hesitantly.

"I've got all my stuff in Jaspers car. It would be easier for me this way. I'm not trying to be difficult or anything." She half smiled at me and actually did look like she was being honest so I resolved to pick her up from her house.

"Ok then. I'll be about twenty minutes behind you."

"Thanks Edward."

*****

I headed home quickly after Spanish and made a mad dash around my room picking the clothes I had flung in the corner last night up and put them in the hamper. I took my towel and hung it back up in my bathroom before doing another spot check around to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

Ugh! Why was I bothering...we weren't going to be in my room. It was a strict dining room table studying session. And she didn't want me anyway. I gave up and went downstairs and into my car.

I was slightly later than the twenty minutes I told Bella I would be but I didn't see how that would matter. However she was sitting out on the front porch waiting for me and gave me a little wave before jumping in through the passenger door.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She said as she shut the car door, the waft of air causing her scent to hit me full force. God I wanted her. I was fervently hoping that she still felt the same way she had done before school. It had only been a few days ago since we had been in the middle of our relationship lying out in the meadow together.

The rest of the drive was quiet and she was equally as quiet when we walked into my house and through to the dining room where we sat down across from each other with textbooks separating us.

I flipped open a book that correlated with one of the worksheets on Mitosis to get down to business.

"I think we need to talk Edward." Bella started before I cut her off.

"We should get started on this Bella. Do you know what Diploid cells are?"

"They have two sets of chromosomes and there are two copies of each and I really think we should talk." I ignored her and continued on with my questioning.

"So what are haploid cells?"

"Where there is only one set of chromosomes. Please Edward."

"What part of the cell cycle is this." I asked pointing to a diagram in the book covering up the answer with my other hand.

She studied it carefully before concluding her answer. "It's prophase; the chromosomes have coiled, the membrane in the nucleus is breaking down and the spindle is starting to form." Now I hadn't expected that, I thought she would have be clueless I looked up at her from the book and she cocked her head to the side and smirked at me. My disbelief must have shown on my face.

"And this?" I said pointing to another diagram which was usually only taught in the AP curriculum.

But instead of her struggling she answered me straight away with a superior smirk.

"Telophase."

"How do you know that?" I asked incredulously.

"Because I'm not as much of a dumbass as everyone else seems to think I am." She picked up a random pen lying on the table and started flicking it on the notepad she had in front of her. "Can we forget about tutoring just for two minutes; I know what I'm doing in Biology can we talk properly?"

I sighed not really wanting to engage in a proper conversation with her about us.

"Not just now. Maybe we could work on this worksheet to give to Banner tomorrow so he believes we're actually working?"

"I can do it myself." She rose from her seat and walked round the width of the table to stand in front of me. "I'll do it when I get home tonight." Her voice was lower and huskier than normal. I felt myself becoming rigid in my seat knowing that I would succumb to anything this brunette wanted and gulped audibly which made the corners of her mouth play up into a smile.

"I don't need a tutor Edward. I especially don't want you to be my tutor because then it seems like the only reason you will spend time with me is because you are being forced to."

I remained silent in my seat, watching her pull the chair out next to me and sitting deftly in it.

"I think we need to talk." I simply nodded my head in response to her. "Well I'll go first then shall I?"

"Yes."

"I'm so confused Edward." She placed her elbows on the table and leaned her head in her hands and I wanted nothing more to go over and comfort her despite how she had been acting. I never wanted to see My Bella upset.

"You see when I used to live here I was number one for everything, I was top of the school, everyone looked to me on which fashion to follow, on which hairstyle to go with you know? I used to go out with Emmett, you could say I was inconsequentially Rosalie before I left, setting a place up for her." She lifted her head out of her hands to look at me trying to gauge my reaction. She hadn't told me anything I didn't know yet so I'm pretty sure she couldn't see anything. "I don't know if you heard anything about me when you arrived or not but I guess you've probably got this from what everyone at school has been saying about me. I was basically a cheeky brat who would do anything for a little bit of attention. I would never listen in classes I was always disrupting them, my grades were appalling as was the way I talked to teachers and adults in general."

She moved in her seat, turning her whole body so she was completely facing me and I mirrored her position in my own chair.

"Edward, I used to bully people like you." She whimpered as she bit her lip trying to urge herself to go on. She still did bully people like me; maybe she wasn't aware of it but she had been. "Do you know Angela Webber?" I nodded. "I was especially bitchy to her. The year before I left I was the ringleader in people doing horrible things to her. We locked her in cupboards, threw her in the boy's toilets and beat her down emotionally with words."

I could see tears forming in her eyes and I sat on my hands trying to stop myself from reaching out to her. She didn't deserve it. Angela was a sweet girl that was so unbelievably shy; worse so than me.

"And you have no idea how bad I feel about it now." Her voice was becoming thick with tears and I felt slightly better that she was remorseful about what she had done. "Did you hear about the accident?"

"I did."

"Well, my dad told me he couldn't look at me anymore and he kicked me out. Told me he had had enough of me. Sent me packing to my moms."

"But you weren't even driving Bella!" I shouted out annoyed at her father for tossing her away because of an accident that wasn't even her fault.

"How did you know that?" she asked her small mouth forming an 'o'.

"I was told. Does your dad still think you were responsible for it?"

"So you know it was Mike driving then? And I am partly responsible for it Edward. I got in the car with him. Did you know it was stolen? Even if I hadn't admitted to it I would still have been seen as an accomplice to a crime. I didn't want to see Mike going down for it, you know?"

"Why Bella, he's an asshole!"

"He didn't always used to be like that. We used to be best friends in school, like before Alice came along. We did everything together. I guess in some ways I was hoping that he might have changed back into the good decent person he used to be but his parent's divorce really threw him. I still don't see him as being the idiot he really is. For some stupid reason I still trust him. I think in some ways I want to so badly it's making me sort of blind to who he really is." She explained her face twisting throw different expressions of confusion realisation and hurt.

She swallowed again trying to stop herself from crying. "When I moved to Phoenix with my mom, I was immediately accepted into school. I was still popular and stuff but not on the same sort of level as I was here. North High was so much bigger than Forks High; I mean you were one of about 1000 students in a year. You couldn't have the same notoriety and exposure around that many people. But it was different. People there were much less bitchy that they are here. I got on with sooo many people so I changed. I became more accepting and less bitchy myself. I actually studies and was put in a lot of AP classes." She let out a humourless laugh and tightened her fists into balls. "Do you know that when I moved back here I swore to myself that I wasn't going to revert back to the old Bella. I so badly wanted to be new Bella who wasn't going to have to pay her way through to college by working like a million jobs and who actually had the respect of teachers." She started to shake her head and looked down at her feet.

"And then I met you and I knew there was something between us that I didn't think anyone could do anything to destroy. But I've went and destroyed it myself and I feel so bad about that because Edward." She looked up at me through her damp lashes that had clumped together and I had never thought she looked more beautiful that she did there. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry; I know I have no idea how much I have hurt you, and that I am so unworthy of you, but please forgive me. Please." She pleaded with a fresh new batch of tears as she dropped to her knees off her seat in front of me and continued to look up at me.

I stared at her grovelling on the floor for a few seconds until I nodded my head and she let out a howl and threw her head onto my lap. My hands were quickly removed from under me and I started running them through her hair trying to calm her.

"How can you forgive me? You are much too good for me Edward Cullen." She stood up again before crashing into my chest holding herself tight against me. I felt my arms automatically entwine around her trying to pull her even closer to me. I needed to feel her close.

She pulled away slightly from me before looking deeply into my eyes. "I really do like you Edward. Do you think we could try going back to the way we were before?"

I had hoped she would say this but now she had I didn't know how to respond. To take her back after everything she had put me through in such a short space of time would be foolish...anyone would tell you that, but I really liked her too and I knew it hurt not being near her. I had only realised that in the car ride to my house when we were alone in such close confinement.

"I don't know Bella." I answered hesitantly.

"Oh. Why? Have I hurt you too much?" Her voice was so small and it looked like the tears were going to make a reappearance.

"What happened last night Bella?"

"Shit. I thought we were over Edward. I thought what you had said to me meant that was it." Her voice was suddenly panicky and shaky.

"Bella what did you do?" my voice flat and emotionless preparing myself for the worst.

"You told me you couldn't be with me and my split personalities." Her voice waivered and she bit her lip.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"We weren't going out then? Right?" she looked to me to agree with her but I didn't know. I had said that without thinking and to be honest I had forgotten about it. "Right Edward?"

"No I guess that would have meant we were broken up." I resolved. Because that was basically what I had said. I heard her breathe a sigh of relief and she held my hands in her tiny ones.

"I was out at Tyler Crowley's empty last night and well me and a guy got talking...i hadn't seen him since I moved back really and we just got really, really drunk and before I knew it I woke up next to him this morning. I feel so bad, I didn't mean to do anything and the whole time we were kissing and stuff I was pretending it was you; but it just didn't feel the same you know? I'm sorry."

"Is you saying that meant to make me feel better or something? I take it you slept with him? After not going any further with me?" it stung. I was surprised by how much it had stung. Even though it was me that was hesitant in having sex I couldn't believe she had moved on so quickly.

"Edward I said I was sorry and we weren't going out. The reason I never pushed you for sex was because I thought we had something special and I didn't want to ruin it by jumping into bed too quickly with you and us ending up as a quick fuck. That's not how I saw us Edward."

"So what happens when we have a fight and one of us says something they didn't mean? Are you just going to go off and fuck some other person the next day?! How could you move on so quick?"

"Because I was drunk!" she shouted back at me. "I really thought I had messed us up and then my dad comes in and tells me he's getting engaged to some stupid bitch and I don't want that and then I just so depressed about everything. I am really sorry Edward."

"Look, I hope you don't think that an apology solves everything. Cause it really doesn't. You've said you were sorry so many times tonight it's started to lose its meaning." I chided her.

"Ok. Your right I'm so...I feel bad."

"well you should do Bella. Do you know how you've made me feel?" I needed to let her know that her actions also hurt me, not just her. "I thought this year wouldn't be as bad as all the years before because I thought I would have you. When I saw you step out of Alice Brandon's car on Monday I realized that you were so outa my league, but I was still hoping that maybe you would still like me. And then the ultimate rejection in Biology. That hurt so much Bella. I couldn't believe you were going to toss me aside just because the people you hang about with don't like me. And you know why they don't like me? Because I'm not like them, I certainly wouldn't hurt you in ways they ever would."

"Edward I want to be with you." She blurted out.

"Promise me you won't hurt me?" I asked her, because I wanted nothing more than to be with her. The last few days of my life had been torture and I wanted the one thing that would ease all that back.

"I swear Edward." She promised and before I realised I had stood up and lifted her so she was closer to me and I started to assault her lips. All fears of being hurt and upset were thrown aside and I concentrated on the kiss; which I deepened by letting her tongue into my mouth. My hands slid down her waist to her ass and I grabbed onto it tightly holding her in place. She pulled back to look at me leaning backwards and I placed her down on the table onto of all our work. She reached up for me and pulled me down in-between her legs and began kissing my jaw chastely before I moved her head to face mine again so I could kiss her.

She let out a moan against my lips and I was undone. I hastily tried to unbutton my jeans fumbling around, suddenly I had become all thumbs and seemed completely unable to do anything. Once she had realized what I was doing, Bella pulled away from me and grabbed my hands.

"Not just now Edward. It doesn't seem right just now." I whimpered wanting to finally do it with Bella but she was right. Under the circumstances it was maybe better to leave it just now.

She hugged me tightly before jumping lightly off the table to grab her stuff.

"I think I'm going to walk home. I'll give you a phone tonight though?"

"Sure." I smiled at her. Even though I was completely sexually frustrated I was really happy to have her back. Any way what was sexual frustration; I could just knock one out in the shower I thought as I kissed her goodbye.

Her taste lingered on my lips and I licked it off with my tongue. I wanted to savour every moment I got with Isabella Swan, because who knew when it could end?

* * *

**A/N:**_ Reviews = 3 so review!!! what did you all think of Edward accpeting her back? Do you think he was right to?_


	20. Hot and Cold

**A/N: **_ ooo so many positive responses to last chapter...thankyou guys! So I hope this one is just as good!_

_arizonajess__ , __robsten94__ , __KryssyBee__ , __Blue Arista__ , __EJObsession__ , __verycrazytwilighter__ , __theorange3__, __tw-i-see-light__ and __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__ – you know what you guys mean to me...I tell you often enough right?!_

* * *

**EPOV**

For a whole week she hadn't talked to me once in school except for Biology where she was obligated to. I couldn't help shake the feeling that she didn't want us being public; as if she were ashamed of me.

We met again at the meadow on Saturday; trying to spend as much time together as we could outside of the school and we arranged our next 'tutoring' session. Banner was pretty impressed by her answers on the worksheet that she had done by herself and Bella let him think that I had helped her. Why didn't she want people to think she was capable of doing this on her own?

Probably so her fate wouldn't match mine in this god-forsaken school.

I asked her if she was didn't want to be seen going out with me but she laughed it off and just said she was busy at school and didn't have the time to skip between tables at lunch or meet me in the morning. I considered this for a while until I thought maybe she could introduce me to her table or better still she could just come sit with me.

I didn't say this though; I didn't need to hear what people thought of me and I wasn't going to ask her to give everything up for me.

By Tuesday I was beginning to get sick of her blatantly ignoring me. She didn't even smile at me when we awkwardly passed in the corridors. I was starting to think that I was right about my theory of her being ashamed of being with me. We talked about the biology assignment that was due for next week and I was sure it would be easy enough for us to complete so I tried to change the subject and talk about 'us'."

She looked around the class to make sure no-one was listening to us and told me that we would have to talk about it later as we had to concentrate on our work.

I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my heart as I realized our relationship was going to come to an end again soon.

On Wednesday Bella didn't turn up for school.

"You boned who?" I heard Chris Kennedy's annoying still unbroken voice squeak from behind me in trig. Quite how the 'Elite' picked who was allowed to one of them I was entirely unsure...how could they let a joker who spoke like that in? "Bella?! Isabella Swan?"

My head whipped round as I heard _her_ name.

"You actually bumped uglies with the hottest chick in school?!" his high-pitched voice. Who was he talking to? Please not Jasper. Please not Jasper I thought inwardly to myself as I turned to see who it was Chris was talking to.

Sure enough Jasper was staring back at him a huge fucking grin on his fucking face whislt nodding his fucking head. Fucking ass. He had fucked my girlfriend! More or less taken advantage of her when she was drunk.

"Fuck you staring at Cullen?" Chris spat at me.

"nothing." I timidly replied berating myself for being such a coward as the teacher walked through the door and barking page numbers at us to look at and work on before sitting down in his chair with his feet up on the table. Lazy ass bastard.

"You alright Cullen?" Jasper whispered.

"Yeah. Fantastic." I answered dryly.

"whatever man." He shrugged his shoulders at me and I wanted nothing more than to punch him right there in his pretty boy face for what he had done to Bella. But I restrained myself, fisting my hands into balls by my side like the stupid nerdy coward that I had always been.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice, do you think it is actually possible for you to stick to the speed limit?" I chided her as she did nearly 60mph screeching round a corner through the small Forks streets on the way to school.

"Bella you just don't appreciate the car. If you own a fast car you have to drive it fast. You wouldn't know though." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Any luck with that with Charlie?"

"Phhhh, no! Honestly, he is never going to let me get a car." I moaned.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth then Bells?" Alice suggested.

"Because he would never believe me." I told her as I shivered. It was horribly cold today: even for Forks although it probably didn't help that I still had to stock my winter wardrobe and was wearing a long t-shirt and leggings.

Last night I slept in Edward's top he had given me when we first met. I snuggled into it; keeping my hands in the sleeves. Even though it didn't smell of him anymore, it still gave me almost the same level of comfort as it had done before.

I was so happy to be with him again. I honestly thought he wasn't going to take me back; but after being with Jasper (eww what was I thinking) I decided to be open and forward with Edward. There was no way I could lose him again...that shit just hurt. I couldn't be without him.

"So how's things with you and lover boy? I think someone has got some! You've still got a post-coital glow about you!" Alice exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. Ah how right she was.

And how wrong. If only she knew who it was I got some from.

"Can you do me a favor first please Ali?"

"Sure Bellybee." Say what?

"Bellybee?"

"Yeah, that's what Emmett's been calling you. It's been seriously pissing off Rosalie; you having your own nickname!"

"Yeah, but Bellybee? If I were Rosalie I would be happy the nickname sounded like something off a kids TV show." I scoffed.

"Yes but Rose gets jealous easy. Anyway what was the favor?"

I tried thinking back to what I was previously about to say. I knew it had something to do with Edward...

"Can you stop being a bitch to Edward please."

"huh? Bella I haven't as much said two words to him this year. Plus once I realised that you had fallen for the school loser I kind of knew he was off limits for picking on."

"Oh jee, Alice aren't you so nice." Ah sarcasm... where would I be without it.

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Yeah, well at least I got some!" I retorted. Alice grumbled quietly so I couldn't quite make out her comeback or insult. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window instead and realised we weren't in the same surroundings as I thought we would be. The trees around the road had gotten thicker making it darker. "Hey where are we Ali?"

"Oh did I forget to say? We're not going to school today!"

"What Alice? My dad is going to kill me! Turn round!"

"Oh Bella Bella Bella, stop pretending like you care about what your dad thinks...you never did before!"

"Alice c'mon stop pissing about. We need to go back."

"Why, have you not already realized we would be late if we turned back around, so no!" she stuck her turned round to look at me and stick her tongue out as the car swerved to the opposite side of the road. And I got flashbacks to the last time I was in a car that swerved to the wrong side of the road.

"Fuck Alice keep your eyes on the fucking road!"

"ooops sorry." She apologized as she steered back to the correct side of the road.

I took a few deep breaths in order to calm my thudding heartbeat.

"where are we going then?" I asked her.

"Just out and about. I need to hear about 'lover boy'" she giggled.

"I dunno...we're not really anything to be honest." I told her scared of her reaction if she found out we were dating.

"What so you're like fuck buddies then?"

I took a deep breath in before trying to explain the situation to her. "No, we've not had sex."

"You've had sex Bells, don't lie." Her voice was laced with indignation at my refusal to spill any beans. I pursed my lips and made the zip gesture with my hand. There was no way in hell I was going to admit to Alice _who _I had in fact had sex with.

"You are no fun anymore Bella! Stop being all sensible and stuff!" she moaned at me.

"Alice I swear we haven't done anything really."

"define really?"

I sighed realizing she wasn't going to give up until I gave details. "Well no further than second base to be honest. I shoved my hand down his jeans a few times but I think he's kinda shy."

"Bella. I'm not being funny but I really don't think he's had a relationship before. Especially not here; he is always by himself."

"Yeah and whose fault is that Al?"

"Aw Bella come on you know if you had been here when he started you would have been the same." She reprimanded me shaking her head. And she did have a point; if I hadn't met Edward throughout the summer and got to know him I probably would have been a bitch from day one...well more so than I was. I mentally cringed as I thought through everything I had put that poor boy through. And what I was still putting him through by ignoring him.

"Alice, I'm embarrassed to be going out with him." I admitted biting my lip.

"I knew it! Is that why you've been ignoring him? Jeesh Bells, do you even like him?"

"Alice of course I do!" I shouted outraged that she would think such a thing. But then I realized how I had acted with him and how it would seem like I didn't like him all that much. "Oh God, do you think Edward thinks I hate him?"

"Calm down. I'm pretty sure he realizes the position you're in. But if it were me I think I would be miffed that you hadn't even talked to me."

I heard my phone go off in my bag so I reached for it to read the text message I had received from Edward.

_Where r u?_

_I thnk we need to talk. R u coming to school?_

_E_

"Oh shit." I said out loud without meaning to.

"What is it?" Alice asked concerned.

"Edward just text me telling me we need to talk."

"Oh crap." She mirrored my take on the situation exactly. "Well are you going to text back?"

"What do I say?" I asked panicky.

"Uh, I don't know. He's not _my _boyfriend."

"seriously Alice...what do I say?" my mind was whirring; caught in between the horrific idea of losing Edward again and what he wanted to talk about.

"Well tell him you'll talk with him tonight or something. Tell him you will phone and you can discuss everything."

So I text him back saying exactly that, but I didn't receive a reply like I expected. Edward was usually very swift when it came to texting me back so this worried me slightly.

Alice drove to some shops in Port Angeles where I bought a new thicker jacket that would keep me protected from the harsh winter climate of Forks. I checked my phone but Edward still had not text me back. Panic struck through me as I wondered why he had not got back in touch.

We drove back home chatting about how I had met Edward and all about the encounter with James and what he had done to me. Alice proceeded to tell me how much she wanted to get together with Jasper. I hated myself the minute she said his name. I had screwed him the minute he had touched me. How bad a friend was i? I knew how she felt about him. God help me if she ever found out. I did not want to meet Alice's wrath.

I arrived home slightly later than I normally would coming home from school but no-one was in so I figured I was fine and I snuck my recent purchases upstairs and hung the plain boring winter jacket up. I would have to go to Seattle sometime soon to replace it with something nicer. Maybe that could be something I could rope Edward into?

I leaned back on my bed and switched on my laptop. After reading through my emails; which were asking me if I wanted a bigger cock, a loan and some diet pills I laid it beside me and got out my cell to phone Edward.

He picked up on the third ring and didn't soon like the happy Edward I wanted to hear.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"Where were you today?" Straight to the point.

"Alice didn't go to school and because Alice gives me a lift I didn't go either." I said simply trying to brush the subject off. "Did I miss much?"

"Bella, you can't just go and do that! Do you know all your teachers are pissed at you?"

"Aw Edward it's fine, it's not like I'm their best friend anyway!"

"Right." His tone was short and gruff; I didn't like it.

"Eh, so what did you want to talk about?" I asked holding my breath.

"Us, but I didn't want to do it over the phone." Oh shit. He was going to break up with me.

"Wait!" I shouted down the phone. "I know I've been weird, but you're asking me to give up a lot and I'm just bracing myself for it all when everyone knows about us." Well it was as close to the truth as I wanted to get. I hated myself that I couldn't be honest with him for this one little thing.

"Why? Because you embarrassed that you're going out with someone like me?" Uhoh, hitting the mark right there.

"Shit, Edward listen. I am so confused with what I am feeling for you just now. The very fact I'm even considering our relationship screams that I actually care for you! I would never date anyone out of my social circle."

"So are you saying I should think myself lucky here or something?" he cut it distaste lacing his unusually gruff voice.

"No! You need to let me finish. I don't think of it at all like that. I think I'm lucky that you would give a bitch like me a chance. Your too good for me Edward. I am trying though, it's just difficult. I swear tomorrow will be different." I looked down at my hands; I was wringing them leaving big red marks from pressing into my skin too hard.

"You've said that before."

"I know. But I mean it this time. I do!" I pleased with him to believe me.

"How do I know that?"

"You've got to trust me. Please trust me; I'll show you at school tomorrow." I told him; another plan formulating in my mind. One that he may not like but that would be enough for me to prove to him that I could be with him at school.

"Right ok then. What you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Lying on my bed. Why?"

"just wondering. I'm bored." He spoke in his usual velvety voice again.

"No can do Camaraderie." Getting what he was hinting at. "I need to make Charlie's dinner. I'll see you tomorrow though ok?"

******

Alice picked me up nice and early again, and this time she sped off in the correct direction to the high-school. Unfortunately her driving remained the same I thought as I grabbed hold of the handle above the door as she took a corner on two wheels. Needless to say I was slightly worried, but I really was too scared to say anything.

"You ready to go meet lover-boy this morning then?" she asked me her voice bright and not at all concerned about crashing her car. So I guessed I was in good hands; Ali would never do anything to damage her 'baby' Portia.

"Mhm." I let out behind closed lips. I tried to relax a little bit and my lips loosened slightly. "Do you think you could stop calling him that?"

"Why, he is your lover-boy!"

"Ok." I agreed with her not wanting to cause an argument. As soon as she skidded to a halt in the car-park my eyes actively sought out the silver Volvo that belonged to Edward. I spotted it in his usual parking space and walked as quickly as my stupid heels would allow me over the gravelly allotment. He was pulling his bag out of his backseat; his gorgeous mop of bronze hair falling over his eyes. When he stood up he saw me rushing towards him and his face became bemused as he quirked one eyebrow questionably at me.

"Edward!"I greeted him as soon as I was close enough.

"Hi." He answered me warily I made a motion to grab his hand as he swung his bag over his shoulder holding his car keys in his teeth.

"Isabella Swan!" I heard a sharp voice shouting me from behind and I felt my body crumple. Shit. After so many teachers threatening to send me to him; the principle came to seek me out. Edward looked at me curiously again and made to lock his car.

"Miss Swan. My office now!" He shouted brashly at me. "Ah good morning Mr Cullen. Do me a favour would you; if you see Miss Brandon wandering the halls could you please tell her to come to my office."

"Sure My Greene." Edward curtly agreed before he gave me an encouraging smile and headed off in the opposite direction from where I was headed.

I stormed off ahead of him to the office; quicker than him even in my heels.

I sat in the green mangy seats which were desperately in need of even just a wipe down outside of his room. I knew the procedure well.

"Just head on in Isabella." He wheezed out; slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with me.

I sat down in the old tatty red in front of the desk while he took the swiveling green chair behind the desk. God this school was so out in it's color schemes! Had they board never heard the saying; "_red and green should never be seen?"_

"Ah Miss Swan. How I missed our almost daily chats. How are we today?" He asked me politely as if he hadn't been barking orders at me five minutes earlier.

"Fine Mr Greene." I smiled up at him. "Yourself?" Two could play at pleasantries.

"I am great Miss Swan. I take it your skipping school yesterday involved something important?"

"Yes, it most definitely did."

"May I ask, what was so important that you thought taking time out of your education would be a wise idea?" Well my options were either telling the truth or trying to make something up on the spot and I didn't really think I could do that so early in the morning.

"Well I needed a new jacket Sir; all the stuff I brought from Arizona is summery; so I was freezing yesterday!"

"Hmmm. So you enlisted Miss Brandon's help with that then did you?"

"Yes Sir." I replied with a smile; I was enjoying this for some stupid reason.

"Well, even I don't think you are that silly Miss Swan. Would you care to tell me the real reason behind yesterday?" He didn't believe me? Ha, typical; the one time I try telling the truth and it's the first time he won't take my word!

"Eh, period pain..." I laughed at the embarrassed look on his face.

"well." He coughed slightly trying to ease the tension only he felt, "in order for you to learn your lesson Isabella, I'm giving you two days detention. You can come back next week."

"Let me get this straight; in order for punishing me for skipping school you are giving me two days off school with permission?"

He nodded slowly and I could see the gears turning in his mind before he realized that it was hardly a punishment for me.

"Don't think we won't be phoning you parents Isabella." _Fantastic_ I was going to have Charlie on my case. Well that was punishment. I groaned as I stood up and left the office to go phone a taxi to take me home.

Alice was sitting in the tatty green seats and grabbed my hand before I walked away.

"What you get?" she asked me panicking.

"two days detention and Charlie getting a nice phone - call at work."

"Oh. Shit. My mom is going to kill me!"

"Relax; I doubt you'll get it as bad."

Just there the door opened and Mr Greene's head peeked out the side of it.

"I thought I told you to leave Isabella?"

"I'm just going. Sorry Sir." I apologized without meaning.

"Miss Brandon, would you step into my office?" I gave her a good luck smile and

Pulled out my phone so I could call for a taxi and text Edward.

_Got suspended! Woooo! _

_2 days to myself!_

_Charlies gonna ground me tho, dnt xpect to see me for a while!_

_xx_

* * *

**A/N: **oooooo! What you think? Please review...each one of you that reviews gets a virtual cookie! Ooooo!...ok I'm actually eating an actual cookie right now as I write this so that what thats all about!

Ok so cookies and previews to reviews...what stopping you! Click the button!!!!

Reviews = 3


	21. Trespassing

**A/N**:_ ok no crazy excuse...just i had a hectic few weeks there and the outlook isn't much better. I'm actually super annoyed i havent been able to update the story so i apologise with this slightly longer than normal chappie!_

_robsten94__ , __Devoted2myCullen__ , __corradinax0__athena-apollo__ , __KryssyBee__ , __tw-i-see-light__ , __YankeeDiva__ , __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__ , __renee4152_ _. You guys rock my world!_

* * *

**BPOV**

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you Bella? I took you back thinking you had grown up. I didn't want the grief I had last time!" Charlie threw his hands in the air in despair. I knew he wasn't going to take it well. "From what your mom said you were starting to grow up a little bit, and from what I have seen when you were here in the summer it looked like you had. And then you go back to school and you turn into what you used to act like. It's not on Bella."

"Daddy..." wow I hadn't used that one in a while "I'm sorry. Just I...well I... well I can't explain why I skipped school but I can tell you I'm sorry." I looked down at my Manolo clad feet and bit back a smile as I admired them .God Focus Bella!

"What do I have to do? Enrol you at a Private Boarding school?" That sure snapped my concentration from my shoes to Charlie.

"What?! NO!! Dad no! I don't want to go to boarding school." I didn't want to be away from Edward for more than a day, I couldn't be. "Dad, I'll do whatever it takes. Please don't send me to boarding school!" I pleaded with him. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, God thinking about being without Edward actually really upset me.

"Aw, Bella don't start the waterworks, they don't work." He sighed and shook his head at me but his voice had quietened from the blaring pissed off parent to the concerned parent voice. So I used this to my advantage and let the sobs come out as far as they would. And it was all real for once.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to ditch, it was really bad judgment on my part and I wish I could take yesterday back and do it all again."

"Bells, next time you don't feel up to school, could you at least tell me so I can let them know." What? What did he mean the next time I didn't feel up to school. The confusion I felt must have been written on my face as Charlie raised his eyebrows at me. "Mr Greene told me you had em...eh, PMS?" Oh Yeah! I had forgotten that had been my excuse after the boarding school nonsense. Under normal circumstances I would have found Charlie's embarrassment amusing but today I felt ashamed and like for once I could totally feel why Charlie was disappointed in me.

"I'm so sorry dad." I blurted out as I moved into towards him for a hug. He unsurly and awkwardly wrapped one arm around my shoulder and let the other one pat my back. "Dad I swear to you I will change next week. I actually mean it. Before you tell me you are disappointed in me let me just say I actually know why for once. I am a terrible daughter, the things I have put you through...God I'm so sorry." I pulled away from his light grasp on my shoulder and moved over the dining room chair where I sat and buried my face in my hands. "I am so ashamed of myself right now, I can't believe how stupid and irresponsible I can be." It came out all muffled I was surprised Charlie could make it out.

I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder firmly. "Bella, I'm glad your finally able to feel how I feel when I find out you have done something silly. But there is no use beating yourself up about it honey. It's done and there's nothing you can do about it now." His tone was so much more calm now, it was actually so calm it was slightly unnerving.

I sat up straight in the chair and turned to face Charlie who was wearing a small smile on his face...definitely something I did not expect.

"Maybe you should go clean yourself up and I'll order a pizza or something from a takeaway."

"What, no punishment?" I asked astounded. I immediately regretted it coming out of my mouth though, what if he now grounded me?

"Bella, seeing how upset you are by your own actions, I think that's punishment enough." He smiled reassuringly at me and squeezed my shoulder again before walking through to the living room to check the pin board for takeaway menus. I stared after him in disbelief and shook my head in confusion and then went up to the bathroom.

I suddenly realised why Charlie had told me to get cleaned up once I had looked in the mirror. My apparently 'waterproof' mascara had smudged under my eyes in big streaky marks giving me the whole 'panda effect' which was just not a good look. I grabbed a cotton wool pad and soaked it in water – I didn't have any makeup remover in here and was too lazy to get some from my room. I wiped way all the smudges from my face and binned the used pad.

Charlie was on the phone ordering a big Hawaiian pizza when I came down the stairs. The TV was on but was on mute so I watched the flickering pictures of some sort of fishing show as I sat down in the couch.

"You ok kiddo?" he asked me as he ended the call and placed the phone on the table next to him; replacing it with a remote.

"Fine dad." I smiled back at him. Which was in fact the furthest emotion away from what I felt. I was completely drained, tired and emotional.

Charlie however seemed satisfied with my answer and turned the volume up on the flatscreen, his attention now fully on his show. I stared at the screen not really watching it; just for something to look at.

When the pizza came we just ate in silence while the TV blared the best way to catch some sort of slimy fish. I couldn't have cared less and felt like mocking anyone that did care.

I had long since given up on trying to eat anymore when Charlie threw his piece back in the box feigning he was stuffed. He patted his stomach a few times and I laughed at him...how could anyone be proud of having a gut like that?!

"Bells, I can't help but think that maybe me and Sue getting engaged may have made this slightly odd for you? Is that why you have been acting out again? When you didn't come home that night last week I thought it was a one off act out."

"No Cha...dad. that has nothing to do with it." He raised his eyebrows at me as if I wasn't believed. "Honestly."

"Bella are you sure? I don't want you feeling uncomfortable in the house or anything..." I didn't let him finish.

"Dad, I like Sue, I really do. And I like Seth too. The only Clearwater I don't like is Leah." I spat her name out, my voice full venom. Charlie looked slightly taken aback by my outburst.

"You do realise that that is entirely your own making that you hate each other? You bullied Leah when she you were both younger." He pointed out.

"I know, I know. Still who holds a grudge that long?" I asked incredulously. Charlie laughed at me.

"You'll learn to get along. Anyway you'll be growing up and moving away to college soon. And I'm going to lose you all over again." His happy face suddenly turned downtrodden before he smiled again so quickly I wondered if I had imagined it.

"I would still come and visit you dad!"

For the first time in years, I was getting on with my dad again. I knew everything behind my sudden change in behaviour had something to do with Edward, another thing I had to thank him for. He had helped me and Charlie patch things up slightly without even knowing about it.

After dinner we watched a pay per view film, something Charlie had always been highly against but I had managed to twist his arm and he sat patiently through _Definitely Maybe_. Everynow and again he would add a "That's so stupid" comment. Typical man right there though.

I called it a night pretty early and went up to bed to text Edward. After realizing that he meant a hell of a lot to me I was finding it incredibly difficult being without him.

As soon as I sent the text my phones started ringing with Alice's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey Bellybee!"Alice shouted down the phone. I groaned thinking that the stupid nickname had now stuck but decided to just grit my teeth and deal with it.

"Hey Ali. Whats up? How'd Greene go on you?"

"I got detention for lunch from now until next week." She moaned, as if that was the ultimate punishment for skiving off school.

"Alice do I need to remind you I got suspended for two days?"

"Oh yeah" she had only just remembered...great friend that one was. I thought as I rolled my eyes at her own self-importance. "how'd Charlie take it? Cause we have plans tomorrow night which he is not going to ruin for us."

"We do?" this was the first I had heard about anything. I was glad Charlie hadn't grounded me now.

"Yes indeedy we do! Jasper is having a party over at his house. We are _all _going! I can't believe it's at Jaspers, we can't _not_ go! Anyway his parents have the biggest booze collection like _ever!_"

Ah Jaspers. That could be a problem.

"Oh, I, I eh don't know Ali. I don't think Jasper likes me much..." I tried, but she was having none of it.

"Bella, I'm not taking no for an answer, we are going and that is final. Plus you have got to have one big last final blowout before committing yourself to Mr geeky boringness you are infatuated with."

"Ali, don't call him that." I scolded her. "I don't want to go Alice." I moaned, knowing I was never going to win over Alice on something she really wanted to do. "Why can't you just go with Rosalie?" _the pig whore_ I thought to myself making sure I didn't say it out loud. I still hadn't figured out whether Alice liked her or just put up with her.

"Because I want to go with my bessie, AKA you Bella. Get a grip, your coming out, you know you are so don't even try get out of it. I will be coming for you tomorrow after detention. You need to come round to mine to help me get ready first of course."

I sighed, of course I would never get my way where Alice was concerned. She may be small, but what she lacked in stature, she more than made up for it in persuasion.

"fine Ali, come get me after school. I will be ready waiting for you." I resigned.

"Yay! Ok I need to go Bellybee but I'll phone you before I leave school kay?"

"sure, see you later." I hung up and checked for any received texts. There was none, so I decided to be impatient and annoying and text him again.

And then I decided a text wouldn't do so hit the call button over Edward's name and listened to the ringing on the other end. As I was about to hang up he answered, very out of breath.

"Bella?" He asked confused.

"Eh, yeah? Were you expecting someone else?" I teased him. "Why are you so out of breath?"

"Because I was running round my room looking for it. I thought Charlie would have taken you phone off you or something. How did all that go tonight?"

"He is fine. Thinks it's his fault for some reason."

"What so your off scot free then?" he asked sounding happy and surprised.

"Yup." I answered, popping the 'p'. "Get two days off school and I'm not being punished. Its kind of awesome!" I smiled to myself as I thought I had cut myself a good deal there. Except for one thing. "Oh, but I don't get to see you..."

"I know. I'll see you on Saturday though, we could maybe go out somewhere this time?" he asked me, his voice hopeful.

"Of course! That actually sounds really good. What we going to do?" that stumped him. The line was silent for a few seconds.

"Eh, I dunno. Ladies choice?" trying to palm off the decision on me. To be honest I would be happy just spending the time with him, who cares where we were?

"We'll just see what happens on Saturday." I suggested.

"Sure, well, my dad is home tonight so we're having family night. My mom has decided we don't do enough as a family, so this is our new thing. It's going on again tomorrow. Fuck knows what she has in store for us." I laughed a little bit at his predicament.

"Well, good luck trying to get out of that one. My mom tried that on me too before. I escaped out the ground floor bathroom window." I remembered getting stuck and James having to pull me through. I was pretty sure my Renee must have known what was going on. We had been laughing loud enough for the whole street to hear. Thinking of those times we spent together I was a bit upset at how it all ended up between us.

"Hmm there's an idea." His voice was thoughtful and far off; please don't tell me he was really considering that as an option?!

"Alice is dragging me out tomorrow." I blurted out. It was probably better he knew I was going out than lying to him about it.

"Oh, where you going?"

"Eh, don't know yet." I lied. I didn't know if Edward had heard anything about my recent rendezvous with Jasper, but it didn't take an idiot to piece it all together.

"oh. Well you can phone me when you get home if you like?" I liked the idea if his voice being the last I heard for the night.

"Sure. I'd better let you enjoy family night." I snickered.

"Thanks Bella." He moaned sarcastically. "You going to sleep or something?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get an early one I think. Get a nice long lie in tomorrow too."

"Sounds good."

"You can come join me if you like." I put on my sexy come hither voice and I could hear him gulp down the line.

"Night then Bella." He shot out, putting an end to my fun of getting him all bothered and flustered.

"Night Edward."

And I settled down amongst my pillows, relaxing, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. Yes I could get used to Edward being the last voice I heard in the night.

******

"Uh Alice, what the hell?" I moaned at the pixie crossing my room digging through drawers and leaving a mess as if a hurricane had been through my room in her wake.

"Bella, I have to borrow that top. Now where is it?" she demanded.

"Look, Ali, I don't know! I wore it weeks ago...and now you've made such a mess it's going to be ten times more difficult to find it. Just wear something of yours...it'll be too big on you anyway!" I tried reasoning with her, but as usual it resulted with me falling flat on my face and letting her do what she wanted. I perched myself down on the corner of my bed which didn't have makeup, brushes or clothes strewn all over it and surveyed the damage.

"Hold these." I was instructed as Alice threw a pile of clothes at my face. "Hey you better get in the mood tonight girl. I will not have you bringing me down." She told me as she stared at my sour face.

"Well, maybe I just shouldn't go." I was just met with Alice's stern glare.

"You. Are. Coming."

I sighed heavily "Fine." Why was it we always did what Alice wanted to do now? Why was I the one being pushed around?

"Why don't you want to come anyway?" she asked me curiously as she was digging her way through my drawers.

"I just...don't. I guess I feel up to it." Which was in a sense true, I had grown tired of all the crap I used to like.

"Ah, found it!" she shouted as she stuck her arm in the air and pulled the blue strappy top out the drawer and started waving it around.

"That was what you wanted?" I asked in amazement. Why on earth would Alice wear that?

"Yes! It's so cute!" I shrugged my shoulders at her and got up to start tidying up the mess that my room was now in courtesy of my best friend.

"We could just get ready here Bella?" Alice suggested and I agreed with her. I couldn't be bothered going from one house to another to another.

Two hours and a phone call later, we were ready to leave and I had found out that Charlie was going on a fishing trip and forgot to tell me last night. That excited Alice somewhat.

"You can come stay at mine!" Still the one for sleepovers then apparently. I had never been a sleepover girl, I hated them but put up with it.

Jaspers house was one of the biggest in his street. The big white modern building reminded me a lot of a smaller version of Edwards even though they were in two opposite ends of town.

Alice parked her car and locked it.

"God if some stupid douche throws up on this I think I'm going to cry." She whimpered as she left her 'baby' in the driveway for the night.

"Just find out who it was and rub there face in it tomorrow. They will regret picking your car instantly." I suggested which caused Alice to emit a loud laugh, entirely unlike her.

"Alice, whats up with you?" I asked, knowing there was something.

"I'm nervous." She told me before she bit her lip so hard it looked like it was going to bleed. She had picked up my mannerisms again already.

"About what?"

"Well, I was going to ask Jasper out tonight." Shit.

"Oh." I watched her as she wrung her hands, another trait of mine and started playing with her hair trying to make it stick out more I guessed. "well calm down or he will never say yes." How hypocritical trying to tell her to calm down when his mere name from her lips caused my heart to speed up so much I could almost hear it in my ears. I still felt so guilty.

"I heard at Ty's party the other week he got with some skank though. Lauren said she had her head pressed up against Ty's parents room and could hear it all."

Oh shit, fuck, piss! Please don't know it was me, please don't know it was me.

"He hasn't said anything about it though. I just hope he's not seeing anyone. I hate the fact he was with someone last week though. I wish it was me." She moaned her eyes trained on the ground.

"Hey, maybe it will be you this week!" I tried to cheer both of us up.

"No, Bella, I don't just want a fling...I want a relationship. I really, really like him."

Oh god could she make me feel any worse?

"Off you go and find him then. I'll be fine on my own." I shooed her away with my hands and walked through the hall as we parted ways. The scene was typical; the couches were starting to fill up with bodies slumped in partial unconsciousness, or couples wrapped around each other, too drunk to realize they should claim a room upstairs, just to save the rest of us from having to witness their groping. I realized I hadn't checked the time since Alice came round to my house but from the view in front of me I figured it must have been pretty late. Anyone who had been left standing was starting to wobble precariously and bottles were being held haphazardly allowing the booze to splash out the top whenever the owner moved.

I walked through to the kitchen to see the island laden with bottles of booze a soft drinks to dilute things with.

"Hey B! You want a drink?" I noticed Mike running over to me and figured it must have been him shouting me.

"I'll just have a beer." I said pointing to any of the brands. I had no interest in getting drunk tonight. I had no desire what so ever to be ill tomorrow when Edward was taking me out so I took the bottle of Bud Mike had opened for me with his bottle opener attached to his keys.

"Wild party" he went on, leaning against the wall beside me and bobbing his head in time to some new song.

"Hmm, I guess. Did I miss anything good?" I couldn't really figure why he thought it was wild, to me it looked like any underage drinking party.

"well actually Dave over there." He pointed to a tall brown haired boy with a swollen lip and a bloody nose. Oh dammit I had missed something. "Well he tried to snog Rose and Emmett saw! Haha it was priceless, he just went beserko on the dude. Started laying him to the ground. Shame you missed it, it was quite comical. Dave was nearly crying for his mommy." He laughed and I couldn't help but join in, Emmett was always really jealous and protective.

"Mike!" I heard some girl shout over the music when she saw him.

"Later Bells. Have some important business to take care of if you know what I mean!" he winked and elbowed me playfully while I rolled my eyes at him.

The teenage party scene was definitely something I was getting bored of. I chugged the last of my beer and decided I didn't want to be here. The noise was too much, the dull beating of the bass line of the current song was enough to make my head split. The smell of smoke and weed was also making me feel ill as was the sound of retching from someone standing over the sink. Somehow I could still hear that over the loud music.

Maybe this was going to turn into a wild party later judging by the state of some people. I clocked the time on the cooker as I walked past it, 22:46. Maybe Edward would be free and his 'family night' would be over? I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and saw it was out of battery. Which was just freaking typical.

I knew that I didn't want to be here anyway. Wasn't Edward's house closer to Jaspers than mine was? Well that's what I was going to believe anyway. To be honest I had no idea where Edward lived and how to get there, but that didn't matter right now. I pushed myself off of the wall I was leaning on and tripped up over someone's foot. Fuck I had only had one beer and was starting to feel drunk! That's what I get for not having any dinner.

I pushed past the throng of people trying to find Alice asking folk where she could be.

"I think she went upstairs with Jasper" a girl a year younger than me told me. Well that would keep Alice occupied for a while, I had probably been forgotten about if that was the case. I managed to make my way through the crowds of people that had decided it would be a great idea to congregate outside the front of the house. Just as I ran down the stairs at the front a few of the guys from my year spotted me.

"Ah it's Bella!" One of the taller burlier ones shouted, that I was pretty sure was one of Emmett's friends.

"Hey." I replied cheerily hoping that would be it. But no. I felt one of the guys arms around my waist drag me backwards.

"where you going sexy?" the owner of the voice twirled me round to look at him. And he was definitely old Bella's type.

"Nowhere." I smiled sexily back at him. He sat down on the wall around the flowerbeds and pulled me down into his lap, his beer still in his other hand.

"Isabella...you definitely don't seem drunk..." he said disappointingly.

"neither do you." I pointed out.

"I got practice tomorrow. What's your excuse?"

"Eh, my dads the police of chief...what more of an excuse can you get?"

"True, true. You not going to be staying at Brandon's tonight then?" he asked me as he tipped his beer towards me offering me to take it. I eyed it up suspiciously not really wanting to drink anything his mouth had been on.

And that was enough to snap me out of it. I jumped up off his knee and looked around me.

"Hey, where you going?" the guys shouted after me.

"eh...home. tell Alice I wasn't feeling well." I shouted over my shoulder as I hastily left through the gates at the front entrance to the driveway. I stopped short when I got onto the street. Now which was to Edwards house?

I looked around myself trying to get my bearings. Alice had driven up from the left, which meant my house was somewhere to the left, which meant Edwards house was somewhere to the right. I decided that was probably the best course to take.

After three trips into people's gardens and an hour and a half later I had arrived at the street which I was sure was the beginning of Edwards. Fuck I wished I had a phone full of battery. Unfortunately the street was up a hill. Not too steep a hill, but just big enough for me to feel like I was going to die when I reached the top. Never had I been so glad that I had chosen to wear pumps instead of my ridiculously high heeled shoes.

Just when I felt the street was getting longer and longer I spied lots and lots of greenery and a white walled house with glass along some of it poking out from behind the trees. I had found it!

I practically sprinted up the rest of the hill to get to the gates which I hoped didn't need some sort of fancy device to get through them. It looked like that sort of security conscious street. But then I remembered there house backed onto the forest...and much worse could come out the woods than a fancy street.

There was just fancy wrought iron gates which were easyish to climb over...or so I thought. I had climbed to the top of one and couldn't get my other leg over the top bar. Shit.

_Please don't get stuck here!_

I tried to pull my leg over while holding on for all I was worth onto the black bar until I lost my footing and I was left dangling from the top of the fence. Oh holy hell. At least no-one could see the predicament I had found myself in. Looking down the fall didn't seem too bad. If I hurt myself what better a place to do it than a doctors house anyway. Although I didn't fancy telling Dr. Cullen that I had fallen from his gates while trespassing to sneak into his sons room late at night.

I closed my eyes tight so I couldn't see what I was doing and lowered myself to the ground, well tryed to, except I had no upper body strength so I just fell. I could feel an odd stretching sensation in my shoulder and no sooner had I realised this I heard the almighty tearing of my print t-shirt. Well at least it was only Abercrombie I thought as the side of it ripped open. I did a quick check to make sure I hadn't cut myself when I landed and regained my composure.

I sprinted round the side of the house looking for the trellis marking Edward's room. All the lights in the house were off so I figured it was a good bet his parents were in bed.

I grabbed onto the wooden trellis and put my feet on the bottom trying to pull myself up. I managed to climb a few steps up before looking down and realizing that I had actually climbed quite far. For some reason I felt more drunk than I actually was which just wasn't helping with the coordination of the footing.

Next time I was going to do this I was going to be sober!

No hold on? Next time? No, no, no. I ain't doing this again. As fun as I thought it was going to be...it really wasn't.

I started tapping quietly on the window but heard no movement from his room. Trying not to tempt fate I pulled the window slightly and it opened. Oh Hallelujah. Trying to reverse my movements from the escape from the room I stepped lightly onto the window ledge and tried to climb through the window daintily. Unfortunately that wasn't how it played out as I almost fell backwards when putting a foot through the window. Trying not to kill myself I pushed forward hoping that gravity wasn't going to win and get the better of me. I fell in through the window crashing into something as I went. I jumped upright as soon as I landed happy that I hadn't fallen the other way when the Adonis himself shot up in his bed.

"Bella?"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ah fun times lie ahead._

_Quick question is there anything anyone would like to see in this story before it wraps up? I'm guestimating maybe another 5 or so... Let me know guys and I'll see if I can write it in anywhere._

_Speak soon my lovelies! _


	22. Sweet Shower Release

**A/N:**_Ok Heres the deal. This chapter has been bugging me...like seriously. I had it all writen out ready for upload like i think it was Thursday? But anyway i read threw it and decided it was utter crap so i rewrote the whole thing. And then i rewrote that version to. I'm still not 100% happy with it tbh, but i felt i couldnt keep you guys waiting too long. so here it is._

_Thanks to my awesome reviweres...honestly i can't stop smiling when i read that i have reviews and they flash into my inbox! it's amazing! cupcake1423, hooker81, ebwilb6681, athena-apollo, shira01, jazzy-sparkles, TheRealMrsFanaticCullen, KryssyBee, YankeeDiva, serbelino and Ambi Whitlock_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, what do you think?" Esme asked me for what felt like the hundredth time that night. I still had no idea what the stupid drawing on the paper was. She had decided that Pictionary would work for a game with three players. How?

Well Esme had continued to draw while my dad and I were to guess what on earth she was doodling. Even though she had a degree in art and design she couldn't draw for shit.

I shrugged my shoulders in defeat unsure what the squiggles on the paper were supposed to signify.

"Carlisle?" He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders in the same fashion as I had just done.

"It's feet! Oh you boys are terrible at this! How about we play something different? I think we have Cranium in that cupboard over there."

"Mom, no. Sorry but I've had enough. We played enough of this last night. I'm just tired." I was so desperate to not have to put up with another hour of nonsense so I stood up to leave and head up to my room.

"I think it was time we maybe got to bed too Esme. I have work early tomorrow." Carlisle winked at her. Oh god, I was never so happy my room was at the opposite end of the house from theirs.

I contemplated doing a completely Bella like thing and going "Ugh" but refrained and ran up the stairs to shut the door.

I checked my phone but there were no new messages of missed calls from her which slightly disappointed me. I wanted to hear from her. But I guess it was only 11:00, I didn't really expect her to have left the party early.

I sighed and slipped off my jeans and removed my shirt before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth before going to bed. My girlfriend was out at a party with lots of immature guys while I was stuck in the house about to go to bed. It was so sad.

I couldn't help but worry that what had happened at the last party would happen again. I don't think I could cope if my Bella was with someone else again, but I did trust her, I was so sure I trusted her. But I suppose I was allowed one slip up on the trust department considering what had happened? I rinsed my mouth out and wandered back into my room to pick up my cell and call Bella to see if she was home. Sad and pathetic as it was I actually liked hearing her voice before going to sleep at night.

God I was such a pussy. Even I would fully admit to that. I sighed as I was put straight through to voicemail. Knowing Bella she had probably left it at home anyway.

I pulled the sheets back on my bed, climbed in and tried to think of things I could do with Bella tomorrow. Why was I so shitty at thinking of these things? What did girls like?

Although Bella was no normal girl, she was crazy and fun and clumsy and well, just Bella.

I started to drift off not long after I had clambered into bed. It was too warm and comfy in there not too. Although it had always been missing something after that one day in the summer where I shared it with the gorgeous girl that was now mine. I hoped.

I woke suddenly shooting upright in my bed and darting my head around to look for the source of the loud clattering noise. And then I saw a figure against the moonlight beaming into my room. I squinted my eyes and made out the soft feminine curves that let me know it was the one person I would actually want to break into my house.

"Bella?"

"Edward! Oh my god I missed you so much I had to come see you!" I could tell she was smiling from the way she was speaking. She shut the window quietly and crept over to the bed. I rolled my eyes at her. She had already made one hell of a noise, I don't see how it mattered if the floorboards creaked a little bit.

"Edward, son are you ok?" Carlisle's voice spoke from the other side of my door and I could see his shadow from the hall light which had just been turned on.

I turned to Bella, both of our eyes wide open in shock, her mouth slightly open before she saw sence and darted under the bed. Knowing the bed was quite far off the ground I threw some of the duvet off the edge so it covered her and kept her from view.

"Edward?" His hand was on the doorknob and had begun turning it.

"Eh, I'm fine dad. Sorry I just dropped something. I'll be quiet from now on. I'm just going to sleep now anyway" I lied.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Night." I watched as the hall light was flicked off and the light under my door vanished before I could hear my parents door shut and pulled the covers up and peeked under the bed to see Bella grinning up at me.

"That was sooo close!" She giggled as she climbed out from her hiding place. I leaned over and flicked my bedside lamp letting light flood my room so I could see her properly.

"What the hell have you been doing?" I asked shocked. Bella was a mess. Her hair was in complete disarray, I actually think there was a twig sticking out of it, there was a smudge of mud caked onto the her cheek which was accompanied by a scratch. Her t-shirt was muddy and ripped as were her jeans. Her arms were scraped and I noticed her palms were as well as she removed her shoes. She smiled at me and giggled again.

"I was scaling your wall! How do you think I ended up like this?" she said simply. I raised an eyebrow, not believing her. "fine. I was at someones house and got bored so decided to come round to yours. Except I didn't know where you lived so I was wandering around all these streets, I fell into a few gardens when I wasn't watching where I was going and then I had to climb your fence." The side of her lip curved up into a smirk "I fell off of it." She admitted ashamedly.

"Ok, putting aside that that's amusing...what the hell were you doing wandering the streets looking for my house? Do you have any idea how dangerous it can be out there?" I stood up next to her and pulled her into my embrace, happy to feel her little body pressed up against me. "Oh not to mention if your drunk. You stink Bella." I complained. Not only did she smell of cheap beer but smoke and mud. "DO you want to use my shower?" I offered.

"But you told Carlisle you were going to bed."

"Its fine, the shower isn't that noisy nobody will hear." And it would mean she would be naked in the room next to me....gah!

"Ok. Only if you make a deal with me though." She winked and smiled devilishly at me.

"Eh, what?" I asked worried what she had in mind.

"I'm not saying until you agree to it." She moved closer into me and pressed her hips into my waist. "You'll want to do it." Her voice was so attractive. _Could voices be attractive?_

"That's not fair." I managed to get out, trying not to think about how her body was mere inches from my erection.

"Just say yes." She instructed me impatiently as she pulled away and looked down at the bulge in my boxers. Oh fuck. She looked back up at me with that huge devilish smile again and pushed her hips into me pressing her stomach against my cock. Oh Fuuuuuck!

That felt so good. Her fingers began tracing lines up and down my chest. She was barely touching me but she left a trail of fire in her wake. I yearned for her to touch me everywhere with those gentle long slender fingers.

"Say yes Cullen." She spoke through gritted teeth impatiently.

"Y..es." I choked out.

She pulled away from me and grabbed my hand pulling me through to my bathroom and began taking her clothes off. Oh fuck. No way.

First the t-shirt came off and was discarded on the floor. Now I could see the swells of her breasts without the t-shirt restricting the view. Her lacy bra was pushing her breasts up giving her the right amount of support. How I wished it was me holding them up supporting them.

She giggled when she saw me gaping at her. It wasn't a schoolgirls giggle...it was a downright I've been naughty, come punish me giggle. And how much I wanted to punish her, but no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't move my feet from the floor.

She then proceeded to take off her jeans, agonisingly slowly undoing the button and letting them slide down her long slender legs. Her delicious creamy thighs looked amazing, I wanted to run my hands up and down them. My erection was straining against my boxers threatening to burst through the buttons along the front.

She held her hand up and indicated for me to come to her. I felt my feet finally uprooting from the ground and sped over to her, desperate to find out what she felt like. I let my hands graze her hips and held her not quite sure what to do with the amazing girl standing in front of me.

"I can't go in the shower with so many clothes still on." She pouted hinting at me to undress her more. I took a deep breath and let my hands run up over her waist and round to her back to find the clasp of the bra. And damn those things were tricky when you hands were shaking!

After several failed attempts it popped open and I let it fall to the floor, her breasts falling out of their confines. I returned my hands to her back taking in the creamy texture of her soft pliable skin. She let out a small moan and I discovered a sudden burst of confidence. Unsure of where it came from I allowed my finger to graze her nipple. Instantly it hardened beneath my finger. She let out another amazingly sexy groan. I flicked my finger once again, hoping to elicit the same response. And I did, except this time her moan was slightly louder. I smiled at her, so happy to finally be with Bella properly.

I suddenly felt her hands grazing the waistband of my boxers and I shuddered.

"What?" she asked innocently. "We can't have you coming in the shower with me with clothing still on you can we?"

"No." I answered as she let her hands slide further under the elastic. Ever so slowly she let them fall to the floor and she gasped when she looked at me. Shit! Was there something wrong with it? Had all the jacking off done something horrible to it? I looked down at her gaze and I thought it looked perfectly normal. Mind I hadn't ever compared it to other dicks. She probably had a lot more experience in that department. Oh Shit she was going to know so much more about what to do than me! I felt myself get less hard at that thought.

"I...I knew you were really big, bust seriously Cullen? How the fuck is _that_ going to fit?" She asked me as she looked back up at my eyes through her eyelashes, her eyes so full of lust and longing. So _fucking _sexy.

So she didn't think it looked weird...just big. I felt myself beaming with pride, and hoped she wasn't just saying that to make me feel better.

"I...I don't knowwhati'mdoingbella!" I blurted out all too quick. I at least had to be honest with her didn't I? I was going to be a huge let down for her.

"Shhh. I do." Her hands reached down to grab hold of my cock and oh dear mother fucking lord! Her tight grasp around my penis felt so different from my rough hands around it. I was briefly aware of myself letting out a deep guttural moan before Bella pulled away and asked how to turn the shower on. How could she start something she had no intention of finishing?!

"Eh...you twist the, em knob." _Mmm she should twist my knob..._

I made to go out the door before Bella caught me.

"Eh where do you think your going? I thought I had made it perfectly clear you were coming in with me?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face her. She curved one side of her lip up in a smile before wrapping her hands around the back of my neck. She was on her toes in order to get high enough and I chuckled thinking how cute she looked...well if she weren't naked. Just now she just looked hot. Her breathing was deep and heavy on my neck where she began planting a row of kisses up to my jaw leaving a trail of fire in her wake. I couldn't help it I pushed myself further into her little body, my dick now right up against her flat smooth stomach. The feel of her near it was too much for me and I almost came right there.

As if sensing this she pulled away from me and turned around so I could see her perfectly shaped ass underneath her sexy underwear. Bending over slightly so that the muscles in her ass tensed and looked amazing she slowly slid her hands under the waistband and pulled them over her supple curves, she let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Turning her head over her shoulder she smiled at me.

"You coming?"

"Uhuh." I was only vaguely aware of how slow I sounded, but right now at this moment I couldn't care less. I shut my eyes and gave myself a few seconds to calm down before eagerly racing to the shower shutting the door behind me.

Her eyes dropped to my dick as soon as I walked in and she smiled a huge shit eating grin plastered on her gorgeous face.

She brought her head up to look at my eyes.

"Breath Cullen." I hadn't even realised I was still holding my breath as I exhaled and inhaled again. "Now come here." I did as she said and she near enough threw herself at me.

Her hair was already wet; it was falling in tendrils around her shoulders, the water dripping from the ends down her form; running down her breasts, over her flat stomach and down further where I couldn't bring myself to look. I was scared. No I was terrified. I really had no clue what was about to happen. Almost embarrassed to be in such proximity to Bella's naked body. I was so conscious of her eyes on my cock, staring at it, thinking about something.

I hoped that something was what I thought it was. And it must have been, I thought as she let out a low moan. I felt my cock twitch at the beautiful musical noise escaping her lips. It was like my calling, as I pushed her against the tiles and stood in front of her. My confidence had come back, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to use it.

I pressed my lips into hers and I could feel her smiling under me. She removed her palms from the wall which were steadying her up to my hair where she fisted locks of it and pulled at it, stinging my scalp. But the pain was good, it felt right.

The new course of lust running through me caused me to lock my lips to her with fever and plunging my tongue into her mouth. The sweet taste of her mouth was enough to drive me crazy, and when she pushed her way into my mouth I pushed myself as far against her as I could grinding my cock against her hip. I was past the point of caring.

I wanted her. Needed her.

I shamelessly worked my hands over her body rubbing her breasts while she moaned into my mouth. She began rubbing her body against mine causing friction to find me my release. But I didn't want to come like that all over her body so I retracted my hips which in turn caused Bella to move her head back, her eyes questioning me until she saw me biting my lip concentrating on anything but the beautiful goddess standing in front of me. Looking at her probably wasn't helping my cause so I shut my eyes. Which was also no good, all I could see against the black of my eyelids was Bella.

I balled my hands in fists at my side and then I felt Bella pushing herself against me again shimmying her way down my body. All I could think of was how it was causing some delicious friction for me as I let out a deep moan.

Bella, deciding I liked that brought herself back up and down again making my breathing ragged as I felt every movement. And then she quickly put my dick in her warm, wet mouth and my breathing stopped as I marvelled at the feeling of my cock being in her mouth. I looked down at her as she looked up at me through her darkly lashed eyes and I decided right there that there was nothing sexier than seeing my dick in her mouth, her lips spread widely around it. That was until she started moving her head backwards and back towards me again. No that definitely was the sexiest thing ever. I pushed my hands against the tiles and let my head roll backwards; my eyes closed and wondered briefly if this would be what it felt like when I was inside of Bella.

It wasn't long before I knew I was close to my peak when her hands grabbed my ass pushing me into her mouth further as her current position didn't give much option of movement. I decided that it would be perfectly acceptable to start moving my hips myself giving me the option of how I wanted it. I moved my hips forward and Bella's hands fell from me and she let out a groan which vibrated her mouth.

My ragged breathing changed into desperate grunts, I was so close. I pulled my head up and looked down at Bella sucking me, watching her head moving swiftly in opposition to my thrusts and buried my hands into her long wet hair and then she started using her teeth biting down lightly on my flesh and I was done. I felt my cock pulsating in her mouth as I poured into her. She swallowed it all straight down and I changed my mind again...that was the sexiest thing ever.

I pulled my dick out of her mouth and it was still twitching. Leaning against the wall, I felt Bella move from her crouching position and stand up next to me pushing her little body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. Cause that was appropriate after receiving that sort of thing from her wasn't it?

She turned the shower off.

"I don't know about you but I'm kind of tired. Can we go to bed now?" she was pouting her lips out and all I could think was how much I wanted to take them in mine. Instead I just smiled at her, happy to have my Bella with me tonight.

"Sure. Do you want a t-shirt to sleep in?" I did like seeing my clothes on her. It felt right. She felt like mine. My Bella.

"Please." We got out the shower and I draped my towel around her little body. She looked up at me through those huge brown eyes of hers and moved forward trying to wrap me in the towel too. Thankfully Esme bought those huge fucking bath sheets and it managed to stretch round the both of us. I could feel every bit of her body pressed up against mine. Her smooth creamy skin against mine.

"Someone's excited." She teased.

"well if you weren't so damn fucking hot I wouldn't have this problem." And it was true. She was too sexy for her own good.

"It's not a problem if it can be taken care of." she answered seductively back. "But I'm tired...can we just go to sleep?"

"You are such a tease!" I moaned at her.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." She winked and pulled the towel off of me and dried herself with it. And I was such a hormonal idiot, everything looked sexy on her...even a towel. She walked back through to my room and I grabbed one of the spare towels from the cupboard under the sink and dried myself of quickly as I wandered back into my room after her. She was rummaging about in my drawers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised at her snooping.

"Looking for a t-shirt." She told me like I was an idiot.

"Oh." I stared at her dumbly for a few seconds before I went over to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt from the drawer in there. It didn't have my name on it or anything like the last item of clothing I had given her but I still wanted her to wear it. I would let her wear anything of mine. I threw it at her "Here, this will do."

She caught it deftly in her hands and pulled it over her head and the towel so that the shirt covered her before letting go of the wet towel, as if I hadn't seen her naked like two minutes ago.

I pulled myself a clean pair of boxers out of a drawer and slid them on. Bella was drying the ends of her hair with the towel as she sat on the corner of my bed.

"You know your bed is actually amazingly beautiful." She said suddenly. "It's like so, stunning, you know? The way all the metal is twisted into shapes...it's really pretty."

"Do you know that I think the bed pale in comparison with you? I don't really care about the bed." I told her honestly. The only thing I had been thinking about for the last few months was her.

She smiled timidly at me and threw the towel on the floor before crawling up the length of the "beautiful" bed and pulling back the covers before she slipped herself in between them. She patted the space next to her and I near enough shot to it, desperate to be close to her again. But I resisted the urge and climbed in slowly next to her. One I was safely under the covers and I could feel Bella's little feet near my legs I quickly grabbed her and pulled her little form against mine. This resulted in a squeak emanating from Bella's throat and I half expected her to pull away but she cuddled herself in as close as she could get and let her head lean against my chest. Her hair was all up in my face, and I couldn't give a shit about how wet it was, it was comforting.

"Night Edward." She mumbled, tiredly.

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams." I kissed the top of her head and I felt her relaxing more but at the same time trying to get closer to me.

This was exactly how I should get to sleep every night. Thinking about one night without her now, well it was hard. I didn't want it. I saw my life with this girl lying right there in my arms.

Bella's breathing evened out slightly and I heard her moan in her sleep. I buried my face in her wet hair and squeezed her just making sure that it wouldn't all vanish in front of me, not wanting her to leave.

"Bella, I think I love you." I mumbled before smiling. How right did it feel saying that. I did love her. I had to. There was no way what I was feeling was not love. It had to be love. I let myself smile wider, I was in love with Bella Swan, I shut my eyes continuing to think that and let myself drift off.

* * *

**A/N:**_ oooo so Edward loves her! What do you all think of that turn of events!_

_Lemme know...i'd like to know you didnt all think this was as crap as i think it was....._

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	23. Waffling On

**A/N: **_This chapter is dedicated to my long-time reviewers! Kiki, __robsten94__, __ebwilb6681__, __athena-apollo__, __AuroraJean__, __Flora73__, MissC, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __acw1__, __SmofiiCullen__, __KryssyBee__, __jkr1995__, seth'.chick, serbelino and miss –cupcakes_

_Love you all!!_

**BPOV**

Sleep came so easy when I was lying next to Edward. After our little bit of bathroom fun I was completely knackered, but there was also the fact that I had spent the last what...three hours walking and climbing over things. That wouldn't have helped.

When Edward pulled me closer to him so that I was pressed right up against his chest, I couldn't help but let out a little yelp before realising I had to be quiet. It felt so nice to be up against his bare hard chest, like this was where I was supposed to be. I didn't want to leave. I snuggled up as close as I could possibly get without suffocating him with my hair, we exchanged goodnights; he even wished me sweet dreams, and I was sure I was asleep within seconds.

I slept like a baby the whole night, not waking up till the next morning when I felt a rough shaking about my shoulders.

"Bella." Edward hissed my name and I tried to swat his arm away. "Bella, my mom's about to come in." At the mention of his mom I shot upright and looked around the room like a lost dear trying to find somewhere to hide. "Get under the bed, Ill cover it with the duvet."

I did as he said and darted under the bed just in time. His mother opened the door and the smell of waffles and syrup hit my nose. Oh my god, when was the last time I actually had something to eat? The scent was attacking my nostrils and I could feel myself getting hungrier and hungrier. There was a weird commotion going on down in my stomach and I really prayed it would not rumble with the hunger.

"Edward honey, your dad is away out at work. I need to head into Seattle to go meet your Aunt Heidi for lunch so I need to leave now. I won't be back until after dinner. Are you ok to get something yourself?" I could see her feet walk around the bed and I retreated slightly further underneath it. Edward's duvet was big, but not that big to cover the whole of the bed. It would have been fine last night, as it was dark enough but now in the sunlight coming through the window I was panicking I would be found.

"Sure mom." He replied, his voice slightly downtrodden. "Thanks for breakfast." He added in quickly as she placed the tray with the food down on what sounded like the bedside table. I heard her give Edward a big soppy kiss and I had to suppress the laughter I felt like letting out at the fact he still got kisses from his mommy, and I watched her feet retreat out the room and the door closing quietly behind her.

I waited until I heard her walk down the stairs before appearing out of my hiding place. I went back to sit next to Edward in bed who was laying the tray full of delicious smelling food on his bedside table.

"Oh your mommy still brings you breakfast in bed? Your such a mommy's boy!" I teased him in a little baby voice and pinched his cheeks.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted any...but I've decided against that now." He retorted not looking amused.

"Oh, come on Eddie, I was just joking!" I teased him some more and laughed to show him I didn't mean any ill harm.

He looked very seriously at me, I was biting my lip in an attempt not to laugh at his grave expression. "Don't call be Eddie." His voice was slow and quiet and I couldn't hold in the giggle anymore. "what are you laughing at?" He obviously didn't see the funny side of it.

"Erm, when you try to look all serious and stuff...well you look funny!" His face suddenly went from serious to pissed off. And then when I wouldn't stop laughing I could see the corner of his mouth twitching up...all nice and ready for a big smile. I pointed at him "Ha, you are sooooo going to laugh! Just go on and do it already!" But he didn't laugh, he let out a growl and grabbed me, throwing me onto his lap and pulling me in tight to him. I screamed slightly until I realised he wasn't going to hurt me and then I burst out laughing as his fingers began tickling me.

"Edward....stop....haha...stop it!" I shrieked trying to wriggle away from his steel iron grasp on me.

"Not until you apologise!" he threatened while laughing at my feeble attempts to escape. "Bella! Just apologise...it'll be a lot easier on you!"

I stopped struggling for a second and he stopped tickling me and just held me. I looked up to his eyes, which were filled with such longing and desire and I was sucked into their deep forest green color. I must have been looking back at him with the same intensity and before I knew it I was just inches from his lips, I wasn't sure who had moved closer to who. I could feel his light breath breezing across my lips and I felt my own breath hitch. I was still lost in his eyes...as cheesy as that sounds, I was. He was something I could never ever get used to. I would always feel this way for the Adonis whose lap I was sitting in, whose lips I was so close to kissing. I darted my tongue out and dragged it across his bottom lip, tasting him, which elicited a deep groan from his closed mouth, which was starting to part slightly when I thrust my tongue in desperate to taste more of him.

Edward's gentle breathing from before was beginning to get more ragged and deep and that turned me on so much. I moaned into his mouth, feeling my body curving into his so we could be as close as possible without actually being joined. He moved his hands down to the hem of his t-shirt which was drowning me and curled underneath it. His breathing started getting heavier as he slowly lifted it up and over my head before throwing it away somewhere. His hands began working their way down my body, his fingers leaving my bare skin tingling where they touched.

"I want you baby." I breathed out in what I thought was going to be a seductive voice...it just came out desperate. Edward wrapped his hand round the back of my head and pushed it roughly to his face and took my bottom lip in between his teeth. I let out a hiss of pleasure which just spurred him on to make him release my lip and thrust his tongue into my mouth. Edward had never been this...playful before. Was this really just because of our time in the shower?

If so, I only wish I had done it sooner, because this feeling of being with him like this was heavenly.

I sighed into his mouth and felt Edwards mouth vibrate with a soft chuckle from his throat.

I felt myself melting into my boyfriends form, wanting to be closer and closer to the Adonis who was making me feel so good. And then his bloody phone rang.

"Ugh...just leave it!" I moaned at him.

"what if it's something important?" he reasoned with me.

"When is it ever anything important?" But I couldn't persuade the stubborn boy, he gently rolled me off his lap and into the soft covers of his bed. Fine if I couldn't have him, this bed would be a close second. I still couldn't get over how comfy it was.

Once he had dashed out of the room to make it to the phone in time I leaned over to his side table and grabbed a waffle, being careful to not spill syrup all over the crisp bed sheets.

Damn his mom made good waffles! I couldn't really slag him now for being happy about his mom bringing him breakfast-in-bed now.

"Mhmmm." Fuck these were awesome!

"something good?" I heard Edwards voice from the doorway. "stop eating all my breakfast Bella." He jumped onto the bed next to me and grabbed the last bit out of my hand before stuffing it in his mouth and laughing at my shocked expression. "what?! You stole it from me, I had every right to steal it back! Don't look at me like that." I settled for just sticking my tongue out at him and he shook his head as he stuffed the last of the waffle in his mouth.

Edward offered me half of his second waffle and went for a shower. I was a little disappointed that he didn't want to go for a shower with me again, but he wittered on about how he needed to get stuff done.

He came back into the bedroom with a big white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. I see his happy trail from his belly button leading down underneath the towel and I felt myself just wanting to attack him right there and then. Damn him, he'd got all his pleasures while I was sitting here waiting? Not fair!

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest feigning annoyance to which he just laughed and came over to hug me against his warm, wet, hard body. Guh!

"I left a towel lying out for you if you want to use it." He punctuated his sentence with a quick kiss to my forehead and got up from the bed to dry himself off.

I sighed, I wasn't going to get what I really wanted right now, so I decided to tease Edward again, making him feel some of what I was feeling. I pulled my top off and slowly pulled down the underwear like I was partaking in a stripper tease. I smiled to myself when I could see Edward's mouth drop open, satisfied with my skills. I slinked into the bathroom and began drawing a big 'I heart Bella Swan' onto his already fogged up mirror. Underneath that I wrote our initials together. I wonder what would happen if his mom saw that when she cleaned it. Haha.

I hopped into the shower and at high speed washed myself with Edward's showergel and proceeded to use his shampoo. Now I wouldn't have to be close to him to smell him. Not that I didn't want to be close to him though.

I dried myself quickly and went through to Edwards room to find something to wear. I snooped about in his closet again, and located the dress shirts at the back. I slipped one on over my body marvelling at how soft it was. If you had money everything could be soft! I moved to the other corner of the walk in closet and located a slide out rack with belts. I pulled one out and wrapped it around my waist making sure it was giving me the perfect hourglass figure. After checking myself out in the mirror quickly I decided I was presentable enough and made my way downstairs.

Edward was sitting it the sitting room, his leg jumping up in down in impatience with car keys in hand. When he heard my coming towards his, he looked up and his eyes became wide.

"that shirt has never looked better." He told me. I smiled sheepishly up at him as he appraised me with his eyes, which were locked slightly longer on my legs than they should have been.

"where are we going?" I asked him with my eyes indicating towards the car keys he held in his hand.

"Oh, it's a surprise." He told me, while his eyes were still lingering at my legs. I laughed and he finally broke his gaze. "sorry."

"It's fine. I'm glad you like staring at my body." I smiled at him.

"Do, you eh, want to get going?" I wasn't quite sure where we were going but nodded my head anyway.

"Are those shoes comfy?" he asked me looking down at my pumps which were still marked with mud and dirt from last night. I nodded and he walked over to me, grabbing my hand and leading me out through the kitchen where he grabbed a small wicker basket.

We were going on a picnic?

**A/N: **_Ok firstly, I must apologise for the delay in posting this...i had a huge report due at work which was imperative I finish. I was upset when I realised I didn't have enough time to finish writing the chapter. _

_Not only that but my laptop decided to pack in on Thursday night and I had to re-install everything! I lost everything on here, so that meant a quick rewrite over the past few nights. It's annoying cause I don't think it's exactly the same as my first attempt and it was just making me crazy not being able to remember how I wrote it originally!_

_I am going to be able to dedicate more time to the story this week so watch out for a few moe updates! Woooooo!_

_So yeah finally, please review! _


	24. Hot Springs Grotto

**A/N: **_This chapter is dedicated to my favourite people: ebwilb6681, Dopeshieet, theorange3, KryssyBee, shira01, robsten94, serbelino. _

_Love you guys! ___

**EPOV**

After I finally managed to persuade Bella to get in the shower; after much due annoyance for not showering together, I slipped downstairs quickly with the image fresh in my mind of her creamy naked body. She was such a tease, I wanted to join her so badly in the shower, but my mind managed to win reason over my cock. How could this one girl have such an effect on me? It was crazy.

Once I arrived in the kitchen I began putting my plan into action. I had to man it up and tell Bella how I really felt about her. I was completely prepared for her telling me she didn't feel the same way back, but I was ok about that. But what if these feelings I had experiencing weren't anything emotional, maybe it was lust? Maybe I didn't love her? Maybe I just was in lust with her, I'd never really had either before so it wasn't like I could tell the difference.

Shit!

What did I feel for Bella? It was so difficult trying to separate my feelings and emotions, it was girls that were good at that. Usually my mom would say that guys have the emotional range of a tea-spoon...but I had no idea what was going on here.

I went over to the fridge and pulled out a few cans of coke. But did Bella prefer diet coke or regular coke? Would she be annoyed if I only brought regular coke? Or would she be offended if I brought diet coke? If I didn't know what coke she liked how could I possibly know her enough to love her?

Fuck I was so nervous about talking to Bella I had started stressing out over everything. I pulled two cans of each and put them on the worktop before I grabbed some ingredients for sandwiches.

And then I began panicking about what sandwiches she would eat. This was supposed to be a nice relaxing day for the two of us after our turbulent two weeks, but I was becoming more worried and panicky over this than I had been through our rough patch.

I took some deep breaths and wrapped the food up in tinfoil and put them all in Esme's wicker basket which she used to take with us on picnics. I contemplated walking the distance to the meadow to have our picnic but soon remembered what Bella had turned up wearing last night...not exactly fit for wearing through the forest.

Picking up my car keys from the stand in the hall I wandered through into the living room, and sat down in the arm of the couch waiting for Bella. Just what was I going to say to her? _Have a PB&J sandwich and oh btw I love you. _Well no that wouldn't work.

I was pulled from my inner turmoil when Bella walked down the stairs into view, dressed in one of my white shirts which fitted me perfectly but on Bella looked like it could be a dress. She had put one of my belts over her waist showing off her perfect figure under the massive shirt. And fuck didn't she just look amazing. I sat there with my mouth hanging open staring at the goddess in front of me. Why did she want to be with me again?

"That shirt has never looked better." I choked out, amazed at how she could turn even my clothes into something sexy. I continued my survey down to her long toned legs which looked stunning.

Bella Swan was stunning. There was no denying that.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"Oh, it's a surprise." I replied back still distant taking in the marvels of Miss Swan. I heard her giggling and finally broke out of my trance and shook my head to try focus on something else. Fuck how un-gentlemanly, staring at her like a piece of meat. I looked down to the floor ashamed of myself and what I was turning into after one night of oral-sex.

"It's fine. I'm glad you like staring at my body." She piped up and I raised my head to meet her eyes which were sparkling. How on earth did I ever get this lucky?

"Do, you eh, want to get going?" I asked her awkwardly trying to break through my speechlessness whilst standing up. I remembered my eyes shifting over her small shoes which were probably, knowing Bella, brand new, expensive and hurt her feet. I decided to go back the gentleman act. "Are those shoes comfy?"

I received my reply in the form of a quick nod and figured that was good enough. I walked over to her, taking her hand and let her out through the kitchen where I grabbed the picnic basket and locked the back door.

I led her to my Volvo which was parked rather haphazardly up the side of the drive. Slightly embarrassed by my awful parking job I quickly pulled her along and opened the car door for her. She looked at me like she was going to argue but I made sure she was in and shut the door quickly. I practically ran round the other side and opened the door handing Bella the picnic basket as I climbed in.

"That was breakneck speed you got round here in! Like inhuman nearly! Are you excited?" she teased me.

"You could say that." Although that was far off the mark, I was more nervous, no shitting myself about how to tell Bella I thought I was in love with her.

"Are you ok?" worry laced her voice and I hated her sounding like that. I put on a smile and turned to face her taking her hands in mine.

"Bella, I'm fine. I've got you, haven't I? What's there to be not ok with?" That was true; there was nothing more true than that just now. She was amazing and I was so happy to have her.

So what was the point in rocking the boat? There was always the chance that Bella didn't feel the same way back and that by me telling her how I felt it would scare her off. I definitely didn't want that, especially not when I wasn't sure what the feeling was.

It would be better to wait. At least until I could figure out what it was, love or lust.

She smiled back at me, one of her amazing heart stopping smiles. I smiled back at her and put my seatbelt in. I took off and we drove in a comfortable silence along the road. After about 20 minutes outside of Forks I stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road.

"shit, you've not run out of petrol?" Bella asked me, she looked even more confused when I laughed at her.

"No, no. This is where we are going." Her eyes widened in panic and she looked scared. Why the hell did she look so scared?

"w..why?"

"Because this is where we are going." I answered simply, I thought that much was obvious.

"In the middle of nowhere? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Bella, I already told you."

"Shit, what did I do?!" she was terrified, was she scared of the woods or something? Well she couldn't be, I knew that to be false after our meetings in the thick middle of them.

"What do you mean Bella?" I really was confused as to why she was worrying like this.

"Did I do something, or say something in my sleep?" my face was as void of emotion as hers was full of terror. "You're going to kill me? In the middle of the woods?"

"What the fuck? Bella no! Why the fuck would I want to kill you?" I couldn't help the expletives racing out of my mouth, but I was a little stunned that Bella would think me capable of murder.

"You've been acting funny this morning, I thought I had said something in my sleep..." she laughed suddenly realising how stupid she had been. "Edward, I'm sorry. I feel like a douchebag now. I'm soooo sorry!" She shook her head at herself before unbuckling her seatbelt. I shook my head to try and forget the madness she had just been thinking. Before I had a chance to get round her side of the car to open the door for her, she was there first. Dammit! I was trying to prove I wasn't the biggest perve in the world and she wasn't letting me!

"So where are we going then?" she asked me, now unafraid as to what the answer might be. "And don't tell me that its a surprise! I'll hit you if you tell me that again!" she joked with me.

"I don't want to tell you just now. It will ruin it." And it really would, this place was somewhere you could only see it to believe it. I had discovered it when we first arrived in Forks. I only went there occasionally as it was so difficult to get to. I only hoped I could remember the path to get there.

"Oh but Edward!" she started, sounding like a child.

"Oh but Bella, i've already explained why I'm not telling you, now just trust me." I looked down to her big brown doe eyes "please?"

"Urgh, fine." She moaned, but grabbed my hand and allowed herself to be dragged along behind me.

"Do you want me to carry the basket?" I asked her when I saw her struggling to lug it behind her, remembering the whole gentlemanly thing came before all else just now.

"No, it's ok." Bella pouted.

"why are you in a mood?"

"Becasue you won't tell me where we are going!" she whined at me. I decided to keep shtum, there was no way I was going to ruin this place by trying to describe it to her. I couldn't spoil this treat.

"Fine." She huffed. It was so cute when she was irritated. I looked at her furrowed brows, her eyes determinedly staring straight ahead and marvelled that even with that expression she still managed to look beautiful. She caught me staring and my smile somehow managed to rub off on her. "Is it really amazing or something?"

"It definitely is." I answered smiling at her.

"It better not be the meadow you on about." She warned me. I just shook my head in reply.

"Come on, if we want to get there soon we'll need to keep going." I tugged her along behind me and this time she was much more willing to move.

Several trips on Bella's part and a quick rest bite I could hear the faint noise of water running.

"We're almost there love." I told her excitedly, this was the first time I had been here in ages and I was quite looking forward to sharing it with someone as amazing as the girl clutching onto my hand.

"Thank God, I'm knackered." She panted.

As we stepped forward the sound of water was becoming louder and Bella was becoming more curious.

"Where are we?" she asked me in wonder just as we stepped up to the last few lines of trees blocking our view from the natural wonder. We walked through and I could hear Bella's gasp as she took in the view in front of her. Ahead of us the lush green grass thinned out to show dark purplish and grey rocks which formed a sort of natural grotto. The rocks were coated in purple and pink flowers and rich green moss. At the far away wall of purple rock a small waterfall poured into the small pool below it from a crevice. The water was a deep blue color, completely untouched by chemicals and toxins.

"It's beautiful..." Bella gasped out, she was speechless. The spring was indeed beautiful. But it paled in comparison to the beauty standing next me.

"It's a hot spring. I found it when I first moved to Forks. I thought it would be something you would appreciate." I admitted sheepishly.

"Edward, it's amazing! Oh my god. Thank you. It's perfect." She turned round and beamed at me.

I led her over to the grass and we sat down on a blanket I threw on the ground. Her small body leaned against mine, the heat radiating off her form was so soothing and relaxing. I would have happily stayed in this position all day with her lying like this, with the calm serene water in front of us.

And Bella was right, it was perfect. Which meant there was no point in spoiling it by telling her I thought I was in love with her. That could wait until another time. Right now all I needed was the angel in front of me.

**A/N: **_Ah so there you go! Ohhhh and next chapter they are going to be back at school! Wooo!_

_And I must apologise for not replying to my reviewers for last chapter! Omg, as you all know, it is very unlike me to forget and I am soooooooo sorry about it! Don't worry, next chapter is being worked on as we speak and I will send out previews for the reviewers._

_Reviews = love!_


	25. Table Top Confessions

**A/N: **_ ok so this is going to be the last update for the next week, I'm going away to New York on holiday! YAY! Does anyone know if R-Patzz is still there? Hehe_

_Thankyou so much to everyone who has been dedicatedly reviewing every single chapter, you guys are amazing...if it weren't for you I would probably have long given up!_

_Those amazing people are:__TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __theorange3__, __KryssyBee__, __robsten94__, __tw-i-see-light__, __ebwilb6681__ and __serbelino_!!

* * *

**BPOV**

"so what do you reckon I should say to Jazz then? I mean I really want to ask him out but I don't know whether I should let him do the asking. All the signs indicate that he likes me, I'm just not sure if he realises that he likes me..." Alice had been talking non-stop about Jasper from the second I entered the car but now I was getting sick of the same shit being talked over and over again so I cut in.

"Urgh, Ali, he slept with you, I reckon he likes you. It's just whether he sees you as a girlfriend or a fuck buddy that should be the issue here. Just ask him out already."

"Sorry. I'll ask him on a date tomorrow night then." And just like that the car was silent for the first time today as Alice was sucked into her mind thinking about...Jasper.

"Oh no! Where do we go? What do we do? I don't know what he likes Bells!"

"Alice, the whole point in a first date is to find out what he likes. And just go to the movies or something." I suggested.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I've just been waiting for this for years now Bella. I'm terrified of what is supposed to happen. And I'm also terrified that the slut that slept with him before is more important than me." I winced at the slut comment and tried to shake of the guilt that followed. Shit this was never going to be easy.

"I'm pretty sure the 'slut' didn't want any more than a quick shag or something Ali, you'll be fine. You'll be a great couple."

"We will won't we!" she gushed. I let Alice continue her ramblings as I delved into my own mind thinking about the amazing weekend I had spent with Edward. There was so much more to that boy that I could have imagined. Spending the night with him on Friday was amazing, and then the picnic on Saturday...Oh, that had to be the most romantic thing ever! The setting was beautiful, but he kept telling me how much more beautiful I was. And for once I didn't go "Oh, I know", I actually took the compliment and blushed. Hearing Edward tell me I was beautiful in his shirt with no makeup felt so much better than all the twerps at school admiring me and wolf-whistling when I was dressed up to the nines as my father would say.

"Bella?" I snapped my head round in response to my name, slightly annoyed that she had brought me out of my thoughts of Edward. "I was asking what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." And thankfully, somehow that worked, I still had no idea what she was talking about as she continued to blabber on, and I managed to drown her hyper voice out.

When we arrived at the car park the usual crowd of boys came over to admire Alice's car, I couldn't get why they were so impressed every day. Yeah it was an impressive car, but they were taking it too far.

I got out of the car first allowing Alice some more time to get her crap from the backseat.

"Oh come on, get a grip boys! Alice will kill you if you keep touching the hood." I told one of the boys in the year below us who was busy running his hand over the paintwork.

"Chill Bella. It's fine. Oh by the way, was that you with Jasper on Friday night at his party? Going back for seconds were you?" he turned to one of his buddies and they slapped hands.

"No, Shut up." I growled through my teeth at the idiots conscious that Alice had probably heard that.

"Bella, we all heard you and him at Tyler's, come on! You so have a 'thing' going on!"

"what was that Sam?" Alice's voice had dropped nearly an octave and she was speaking slowly. Shit. I'm fucked.

"Bella and Jasper have a 'thing' going on. I can't believe she didn't tell you! As far as we know it's only happened twice but I'll bet anything they've been having secret rendezvous meetings behind the bike shed at lunch!" He laughed, clearly unaware of the bitch fit that was about to occur.

"Fucking shut-up Sam you fucking tool!" I shouted at him. "I'm not sleeping with Jasper!"

"Me thinks she doth protest too much!" he joked and all his cronies started laughing. I turned to look at Alice with wary eyes but the look on her face which was directed at me was withering.

"Maybe you should leave now Sam." She calmly instructed the boys, her head still angled so she was looking at me.

"Awright." Sam said looking carefully between us. "See you guys later!" I had never wanted to punch anyone in the face more than I wanted to punch him right now.

I closed my eyes and exhaled ready for whatever Alice was going to throw at me, she was perfectly entitled too to be honest.

"Is that true Bella?" Her voice was strangely calm, it was unnerving slightly. _Go crazy already!_

"I slept with him at Tyler's. That's all. I can't even remember doing it Alice! I was waaaay to drunk, and I was upset, he just was being so nice." That was probably not the best move I realised, telling her that he was really nice to me I thought as I saw her face harden. "If it makes you feel any better, he was really drunk too."

"I told you how I felt about him Bella, how did that make you think it was ok for you to go...Urgh i can't believe you! How could you! You have to be the worst friend ever, you little slut!" She slammed the car door and turned on her heel marching away from me as quickly as she could.

I heard footsteps approaching me from behind but I ignored them and ran after Alice.

"Well, maybe you should have told him how you felt. It's not like he cheated on you! You weren't even going out because he didn't know how in love or whatever you are with him. He slept with you on Friday anyway, what's the deal!"

"Because I told you, it doesn't matter if he didn't know. you. did." She turned round to poke me in the chest really hard to get her point across. She spun back on her heel and stormed off leaving me standing there staring after her feeling as guilty as hell and with a sore chest.

Today was going to suck.

I stormed into school, anything in my way got shoved or kicked earning me a few "bitch" comments until they realized who it was pushing them out of the way. Everyone knew not to mess with me when I was in a mood. They had seen it enough before I left.

The morning was awkward. Two classes with Alice sitting next to me, blatantly ignoring me before being asked to be re-seated.

At least I was looking forward to lunch where I could be with Edward.

But when lunch came around I bumped into Edward walking out of the canteen.

"Hey." I smiled and my mood lifted instantly when I saw him and I placed my hand on his arm.

"Bella, what? This morning you don't want to talk to me, now you do? I've had it. I told you I don't want the hot and cold treatment from you anymore." He spat at me and shrugged my hand off of his shoulder, leaving me staring at the back of his head as he retreated from the canteen.

What the fuck was happening! How could I lose my best friend and boyfriend in the space of four hours?

I ran over to the nearest table and climbed up on the seat before stepping onto the table itself.

"hey! That's my lunch!" some small girl at the table shouted at me , but I wasn't really caring whose lunch I was standing on or whatever it was that had now coated my shoe. I couldn't lose Edward.

The whole canteen quietened down when they saw me, full height above everyone else. Everyone turned to look at me, everyone except Edward. Well here was my shot, I may as well take it.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare go anywhere!" I shouted.

He halted immediately when he heard his name and I could see him cringing from my height on the table as he looked round over his shoulder slowly. Everyone stopped staring at me and turned to hunt for Edward in the sea of students. He hated being the center of attention and I felt bad for doing this; I just didn't know how to get it through to him that I wasn't embarrassed to be with him and if standing on the table in the cafeteria at lunch was the way to it then so be it.

"Edward, don't you dare walk out on me like that. You can't do that. Because...well, because I really like you. I love spending time with you, I don't want to be without you." I broke my eye contact with Edward and turned on everyone else in the hall, "and you know what, I don't care about all of you snickering because I like the school 'geek' I actually couldn't give a shit. He means more to me than any of you sacks of shite. And I swear if anyone gives me trouble because of who my boyfriend is then you will regret living." I spat out the last sentence, I knew someone somewhere would try something because of mine and Edward's off pairing, just as long as they didn't do anything to him, I didn't care.

Edward was staring at me open mouthed, dumbfounded, he reckoned I was never going to admit to us. Which I couldn't do, I couldn't live a lie for the next year.

The hall was so silent, it was scary, everyone had stopped eating their lunches and were staring between me and Edward. I caught a glimpse of the 'popular table' where Rosalie was smirking at me, and Alice...who was picking a thread on her shirt. Shit, could I repair mine and Alice's relationship to by shouting out an apology in front of everyone?

"Alice, I'm so sorry for sleeping with Jasper, I didn't mean to, it was just a stupid drunken accident and I regret every second of it. Please don't stay mad at me. Please. You really are the most amazing friend ever and I can't lose you either."

She continued looking down at her sleeve picking at the thread, if she continued she would have nothing left of the shirt. Understanding that it hadn't worked washed through me and I stepped down from the table with the help of one of the boys at the table.

"Sorry for squishing your lunch." I mumbled to the small girl. Everyone's eyes were still on me. Everyone had seen me make a fool of myself and suddenly I felt so embarrassed and needed to get out of there quick to avoid the gazes of people. I made a quick dash for the doors at the far end, the ones Edward must have left through as I couldn't see him anymore.

I felt a hand holding my shoulder as I tried to move. It spun me around and I was met with the green eyes of Edward.

"I love you Bella. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at me as he pulled me in for a kiss. I melted into him, so relieved that I had convinced him I wanted to be with him. His kiss had more meaning in it that usual and it finally hit me what he had said. He loved me? Oh my god Edward Cullen loved me! I leaned into the kiss with fever, desperate for him not to disappear.

Edward loved me.

That itself made up for the fact that Alice still wasn't talking to me. And I didn't care that everyone was staring at us. We broke apart and he took my hand walking me out of the canteen, away from prying eyes.

Today wasn't going to be shit, because Edward loved me.

He loved me.

* * *

**A/N:**_ yay! He told her! And omg I'm really as surprised he admitted that as you all are! That was sooo not meant to be in here yet!_

_So I'm feeling ambitious, do we reckon we can get up to 190 reviews for when I come back my holidays? That would be sooooo awesome! I would love to see my inbox full of reviews for this chappie, I would be soooo happy, and if I'm happy maybe Edward can get a little more action? Hint hint, nudge nudge!_

_So yes, that's me leaving for New York now but I'll be back in just over a week, so I will update as soon as I can when I get home._

_Love you all!!!_


	26. Yes, I Love You

**A/N: **_and so it continues...._

_Don't have much to say, just read my dedication and enjoy the chapter, then review! Thanks_

_For: __serbelino__, __sambois__, TheRealMrsFanaticCullen, smut-queen, miss-cupcakes, __KryssyBee__, __ebwilb6681__, __MyCrazyTwistedMind__, __robsten2__, __KyuketsukiInOki__, __broe__, __DodgerMcClure__ & Cher_

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe the way I blurted out about my love for Bella in front of the whole cafeteria! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Trust me, only I would do say something which meant so much in a school lunch room!

Even though Bella seemed to love my confession, I had taken note that she hadn't said it back yet, but I couldn't blame her, I was still furious with myself for my rash decision to suddenly tell her I was in love with her. It wasn't fair to her that I told her in a run down 'tatty' down at heel room.

I sighed in frustration and turned round to face Bella who was smiling widely at me.

"tell me again?" she giggled. I couldn't help but smile at her amusement by a few simple words.

"I love you Bella." I told her with a big grin on my face. And then her face turned suddenly serious.

"I'm sorry I can't say it back. I mean I don't want to say it until I know for sure that I really do love you. I mean, I think I do? You know?" She herself didn't seem entirely sure what she meant judging by the confused look she was currently sporting.

"Bella, I do know what you mean. I went through the same internal struggle before it finally hit me that I really do love you." I smiled as I remembered the moment only two hours before.

"When did you realise? What does it feel like?"

I looked down at the grass below me, pulling some blades out of the ground and ripping them apart trying to think of my answer.

"Urgh, Bella, it's not so easy to explain. It's a weird feeling. Like when I'm with you it makes me so happy and I feel complete, when I'm not with you I want to be with you, and I think about you all the time, wonder what you will be wearing the next day, how you will be wearing your hair the next time I see you. I think about you before I go to sleep at night and your the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning. You are always, I mean _always_ on my mind.

"You are the one for me Bella. I do truly love you, I've given you my heart, you have the power in you to destroy it, but I trust you not to. Today showed me that. That's when I realised for sure."

"In that case, I'm glad I made a tit of myself at lunch then." She grinned and curled into my body pressing into my chest as far as she could go. "I _think_ that I could love you Edward. I want to. I just don't know how to know if what I'm feeling is love. Well I understand what you said and everything, and i know that I think about you all the time too, I just can't believe that that is what _love _is! I mean everyone talks about it being the most miraculous thing ever, I thought I would feel more than this." Suddenly she sat bolt upright and stared at me with the cutest look of confusion. She was adorable.

"Why isn't there like some sort of definition of love! I'm so frustrated I could scream!" I smiled affectionately at her, she obviously did want to say it but not until she was ready, which is what I was waiting for. Unfortunately when I was ready was a ridiculous setting. Never the way I had imagined telling her.

"Bella, I didn't say it so you would get stressed out over saying it back to me. Just calm down, please only say it when your ready. Ok?"

"Sure. Tell me again?" she asked sweetly. I sighed and laughed.

"I love you Bella. Now let's get going home. It looks like it's going to rain." I guessed as I looked up through the trees of the meadow to the sky which had turned a nasty grey color.

"Awww, can't we just stay out here a little longer. I don't care if I get wet." She moaned.

"Ah but Bella, I do. I can't have you catching Hypothermia or something more serious. I love you and I can't lose you now." I pressed my nose against hers and rubbed until she giggled. There was nothing sweeter than the sound of my Bella laughing and being happy.

"Uch fine."

"You do know that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?" I reminded her and I watched the smile flicker slightly.

"Yeah, people say that don't they." She pulled a huge put on smile on her face before jumping up, waiting for me to follow suit.

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"No." She replied glumly, staring down at her foot scuffing backwards and forward on the grass. "Uh, maybe." She looked up at me and I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Alright, I miss Alice. I know you don't like her but she was my best friend for years. I actually missed her when I was in Arizona, I didn't realise how much. Plus she knew about me and you."

Well that explained why she hadn't been nasty to me yet this year. "Is that part of the reason she has fallen out with you then?"

"No, it had nothing to do with it. She would probably have been the only one out of my friends to be supportive of me. You know why she has fallen out with me, the whole freaking school knows why she has fallen out with me. I swear I am never touching alcohol ever, _ever_ again! God what have I done. I nearly screwed us up...again, and I've lost my best friend. How am I so self destructive? What is it about me that means I mess every little thing up!" she sighed exasperated at herself.

"Baby, you've not messed us up, I'm still here right?" I waited for a reply from her, and when I got my nod I continued, "And as for Alice, well, it's not like she was going out with Jasper so it doesn't count does it?" I reminded her of the conversation we had when I found out about her and Jasper. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at me frantically and clutched onto my arm making sure I couldn't go anywhere without her. "If he truly is your best friend, she will forgive you."

I stood up from my seated position and folded her into my arms, trying in any possible way to soothe her.

"Your right. As always." She sighed as she pulled away from me. I let her go as she bent down to pick her jacket up off the floor, just watched her perfect ass firm up as she bent over...guh. I had the most overwhelming urge to spank her, I suddenly realized how Emmett and co were such pigs, and I was seriously disgusted with the vile things running through my head. How did this girl do this to me? It was crazy! She made me go so far out of what I thought was acceptable behaviour without even saying a word. I shook the inappropriate thoughts from my head and started thinking about the recent baseball game Carlisle had been watching last time he was home.

"Edward?" My head snapped up in response to my name. "I was saying can we go now? I just got hit my some icky rain." She pouted.

"I thought you said you would be fine sitting out in the rain?"

"Yeeees." She answered like a petulant child, "But that was before I remembered that my hair can't get wet."

"And why can't it get wet?" I felt like spouting some stupid Gremlins joke about it going crazy and multiplying when wet but thought against it. I was pretty sure she would not appreciate a hair joke. Her knowledge on hair was probably just as extensive as I had discovered her knowledge on biology was.

"Because it can't" she whined back at me, wanting to end the conversation there.

"Bella, why?" I asked mischievously.

"Because it goes all frizzy and horrible! You see the shininess of it just now? Yeah that all goes away! It goes straggly and horrible and...and...well just horrible!" She was just one step away from stamping her feet and jumping up and down, it was adorable winding her up. "So now I've told you, can we go?"

"Oh no! I want to see this horrible mess your hair ends up in!" I laughed as she took a swipe at my arm. I quickly ducked out of the way, "Oh Bella, that wasn't very nice!" I spoke in shock horror as she tried again. This time I quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her up over my shoulder, fireman style. Obviously something she wasn't expecting as she screamed out as loud, I figured as loud as she could.

"What are you doing!" she shouted at me.

"Taking you back to my cave to have my way with you!" The air was filled with Bella's screams and laughter as she kicked my legs in a bid to get free. Sensing that my legs could only take so much torture I let her down on the ground gently.

"What? Why did you put me down?" she pouted, her voice all innocent and upset sounding.

"Because you were kicking the shit out of me! I thought you were going to get my nads sooner or later. I didn't really want to take that risk." I admitted.

She looked up at me before launching herself into my chest hugging me so tight the air escaped from my lungs leaving me breathless. As the last gust of air wooshed it's way out of my mouth I managed to breath out a strangled "why?"

"Because you are awesome, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I really am so lucky you can put up with me." Bella's face suddenly lit up with an amazing smile. If she hadn't have already caused the breath to escape my body it would have there, seeing her just look so intensely gorgeous. "Thanks Edward. I don't know what I would do without you." She loosened her grip on me and grabbed my hand instead before she started pulling me along in the direction of my house, which was currently free of parents. Of course Bella would have to go home soon to put the dinner on for her dad, but every second with her counted. I didn't want to be apart from my angel if it could be avoidable.

When we arrived at the clearing marking the entrance to my house Bella still gasped.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the grandeur of your manor! I wish Charlie's house was like this. I can't turn around without him being in the way" she sighed and complained.

"Well at least Charlie is around to get in the way. Imagine living in this size of house, wandering about on your own." She really didn't know what she was wishing for.

"Hmm, oh yeah, that would be really awful." She rolled her eyes at me before she tore out of my hand and started skipping towards the back door. I sighed and let the annoyance and hurt that washed over me seconds before fade away as I watched the beauty in front of me, being herself, having fun.

Which was all I ever wanted for Bella. I hated the fact that Bella had to pretend to be someone else for everyone at school. So relieved I was after she had confessed she had broken the 'status quo' I could almost have burst into song.

I shook my head whilst smiling at her as I followed her to where she was now waiting for the backdoor to be unlocked.

"For someone who is so into running you are really slow. Hurry up! It's going to pee it down in a minute!"

"Alright, alright! You are so impatient Bella." I pulled the keys out of my jeans pocket and unlocked the door for her.

"I know, my mom used to like telling me that." She told me as she walked through into my kitchen where she went to the fridge to take out a carton of orange juice.

"Sure Bella, just help yourself." I rolled my eyes at her, feigning annoyance and trying to hide the fact I was happy she was so willing to help herself to my food. She grinned back at me and hopped up on one of the barstools and pat the one next to her, indicating for me to join her.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe I could meet your parents sometime soon?" It was one thing I never expected her to say. She _wanted_ to meet my parents?

"Em, eh, _what_?" I was too flabbergasted to try and form proper sentences. How could she want to meet my parents?

"I was just thinking that seeing as I'm spending so much time at their house, and that we really are getting serious, that they have a right to know who I am. Don't worry parent's love me!" she told me, holding her hands up as if that confirmed the matter.

"Em, I don't know Bella. I don't know when they will both be at home to meet you..."

"Edward, I've already met your dad; he and my dad seem to know each other well too, so he can't not like me! And I know your mom may be a little more difficult seeing as she will think I'm like corrupting you or something, but honestly, all parents do love me! It's never been a problem before." She put her hand on my lap before continuing, "Oh and of course you will have to meet my dad, that will probably be more of a challenge for you, but I think he will be happy you aren't one of the tossers from school. He will think you will be a good example for me I reckon."

Meeting her dad? Forks Chief of Police? Oh Jesus, Joseph and Mary! The chief of police who held a gun on his hip belt, who would probably be able to get away with murder.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice snapped me back to attention. "are you ok?" she asked me concerned. I caught my reflection in the glass of the cooker and saw my eyebrows were raised in shock and my mouth was almost forming an 'o'. Of course, I couldn't feel my face contorting into that position, I felt numb. Panicking over the thought of meeting Bella's father, maybe even more so with the idea that if Bella met _my_ parents she wouldn't want to be with me anymore.

"I don't think it's a good idea, like not just yet." I told her.

"Edward, we've been sneaking about for long enough, now that it's finaly out at school I don't want to have to hide it from my dad. Are you embarrassed by me or something? Am I not smart enough for your parents? Is that what it is?" Oh, damn Bella and her jumping to conclusions!

"No, no, no! Bella that's not it! My parents... well, I've told you about them, they aren't exactly the most accepting parents..."

"so you think that they won't accept me because I've got a low GPA and have got a bad reputation around here?"

"Bella, would you let me finish? They won't judge you because of that! They just are a bit wierd..." I wasn't really sure how to put it. They didn't care enough when it mattered, and only put effort in where it didn't matter. How was I to explain to them about Bella, someone who meant a lot to me without them not caring, and how would they even act around her?

"Hey," I felt her small hands cupping my cheek and I leant into it adoring the feeling of her warm skin against mine. "It will be fine. I don't care what your parents are like! I just think they should meet me. Thats all, they're bound to hear things over the grapevine after our outing at school, so I think it's the best idea before they start asking questions and being annoyed that you hadn't told them sooner."

I sighed, realizing that she was correct. They did need to know. "Maybe your right. I'll see when Carlisle is next off and I'll ask them about you coming to dinner or something." I resolved.

"That sounds great. You can come round to mine Friday night for dinner." She smiled up at me and any qualms I was feeling over the dinners with the parents vanished. "Tell me how much you love me."

I laughed gently at her and lifted my own hand up to her cheek. Her face was so small and fragile looking in my large hands. "You make my life with living Isabella Marie Swan, you are my sun, my moon and my stars. You complete me."

And she really did, I was 100% telling the truth, she really was everything to me. Living without her would be impossible for me now.

**A/N:**_I think I've lost my knack for writing since I came back my holidays. I've been pondering over this chapter for days now and it's still short as anything! Arghhhhh! I'm so frustrated with myself right now! Oh well, I'm sure I'll get back into it for the next chappie!_

_Well I hoped you guys liked it anyhoos. _

_Thanks for reading, please review!!!!_


	27. Love Is

**A/N:**_ Long time no see! I know, I know, it is completly unacceptable how long I have left you guys waiting for the update. I'm sorry, but real life can get mega-stressful sometimes. But I think this is a good chapter, full of some drama and romancing! _

_I have actually thought of a few new ideas for new fics and I will be starting them just before I finish this one, as to whether they are any good... well we will just have to wait and see!_

_So I want to say thankyou to my amazing reviewers who leave me the most amazing reviews;_

_KyuketsukiInOki__ , __theorange3__ , __KryssyBee__ , __serbelino__ , __Pamela J Austin__ , ebwilb6681, __acw1__ , __tw-i-see-light__ , __DodgerMcClure__!_

_I have to lay out a HUUUUGE thank you to Pamela J Austin. Girl you are amazing! Not only did you take the time to read every chapter in the space of a day was it, you reviewed all of them too! I totally love people that do that, it makes me feel so good about the story and give me the inspiration to continue! All you lurkers should take a leaf out of her book... *nudge nudge*! Hehe. _

_So yes, anyway...on with the story!_

**BPOV**

"Bella!" A low voice shouted urgently from behind me. I spun around on my heel to find Jasper jogging towards me. I turned back round and tried to push my way through the crowds of people heading to their next class. Jasper was just someone I couldn't talk to right now.

Unfortunately Jasper, being part of the athletics group, was too quick for me and caught up with me in no time. I realized this as he spun me round by my shoulder to face him.

"Bella, you have to listen to me." His face was grave, he meant business.

"Why Jasper? Last time we 'talked' I ruined my friendship with my best friend." I tried tugging my arm away from him but his grasp was too tight.

"Bella, just listen to me. You're going to want to."

"I need to get to class." I said back trying to narrow my eyes to look as pissed as possible.

"You know what Bells? I'm trying to help you here, to mend your relationship with Alice but if you don't want to listen then fine." He looked down at me and shot me a dirty look before he shook his head and turned around.

"Your such a little bitch Jasper." I shouted at his retreating form. He threw his hand up in the air as if to dismiss me. What could he do to save my friendship anyway? He was just a stupid little twat who took advantage of drunk stupid girls. Because after all, that was all I was. A stupid, idiotic, immature girl.

"Argh!" I screamed out loud in the corridor before I even realized the sound was leaving my lips, earning me a few dodgy looks around the halls from a few stragglers rushing at the last minute to get to class before teachers started dishing out detention slips.

Deciding that being one of those 'tardy' kids wasn't for me today I hurried off to my first class of the day.

The day was passing too slowly today, it was torture, absolute bloody torture. So anxious I was to see Edward I was getting impatient. In Trig I kept tapping my pencil off of my desk, much to the annoyance of the girl who had swapped seats with Alice whose name still evaded my mind.

School was...well school was different now, I could just tell from the way people looked at me now. Almost as if instead of admitting my feelings for Edward I had disclosed that I was now a leper.

It was amazing how quickly word can get out that someone should be avoided. All bets were on Rosalie being the one to spread the news.

"Would you stop that." The girl next to me grumbled, her eyes glaring at the pencil I was still tapping off the table in a steady rhythm.

"sorry." I mumbled quietly, frustrated that I didn't even have it in me today to tell her to fuck off and what did it matter about the pencil I was drumming off the table.

I went back to thinking how shitty senior year was going to be. Which just wasn't fair, senior year was supposed to be fun, now the bitches that I used to be one of were going to make it hell for me.

I threw everything in my bag when the bell went, desperate to see Edward, just to prove to myself that it wouldn't be that bad, and that everything I had given up to be with him had been worth it.

The moment I stepped out the classroom door and found him standing there waiting for me, I decided it was. His beauty was so divine it left me speechless. I stretched my mouth into a huge smile and buried myself into his chest, sniffing in all of his scent. I still had been unable to place what it was he smelled of exactly, just that it reminded me of something and didn't at the same time. Nonetheless I still thought it an amazing smell.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice. He must have heard what people had been saying about me too then. I looked up at him and nodded my head, trying to feign a look of happiness or at least contentment to show him I was fine.

"What about you?" I asked him as I pulled away from him and started heading in direction of the cafeteria.

"Pretty much the same as usual." He told me, but the expression on his face that I caught slyly proved it was worse. I had never seen him look so downtrodden.

"What were they saying Edward?" I could tell I was going to have to coax it out of him.

"What does it matter love? I wasn't really listening anyway." He shrugged it off and changed the subject. "Did you finish this week's assignment for Banner or do I have to tutor you again?" he hinted winking at me.

"You know I would rather spend my time with you doing fun stuff rather than studying with you. And I've done it anyway, it was easy." I added on sticking my tongue out at him; donning my smartie-pants look.

"pshhh, your such a geek Bella." He joked before putting one of his arms round my waist and pulling me tight into him. I would never have thought of Edward as the 'protector' type at school. He was always so nonchalant when others were nasty to him. Sure he had defended me against James before, but school was different.

But all of Edward's shielding would not help me with mean high-school bitches, I would know, I was one. As we walked through the double doors into the cafeteria, lots of heads turned. Out of habit I started pulling Edward towards my normal table but was met with murderous gazes from a few and the embarrassed awkward looks of others. I walked past Alice whose eyes were carefully concentrating on the table while she twirled her fork through her lunch. I received a sympathetic look from Emmett and two boys sitting to his right before Rosalie saw and slapped his arm.

I had gotten the message. Loud and clear. I was over and out. I let Edward pull me over to his usual table at the back of the hall. He sat me down and made sure I was ok before he pulled his homemade lunch from his bag.

I watched him pull out the Risotto his mother had made him the night before and laughed at him.

"You are such a spoilt prissy bitch Edward! Have you ever had cafeteria food before?"

"I brought an extra fork for you, but I don't think I needed it." He was hurt from my harsh words and I instantly regretted them. Not just for the free food but because I hated hurting his feelings. He could withstand anything the preppy idiots would call him, but anything from me hurt him to his quick.

"I'm sorry. You know I was joking. I just wish my mom was as efficient as yours was, having a home cooked mean for lunch sounds good." I smiled meekly at him, hoping for acceptance of my apology.

He handed me his spare fork and placed the tub in the middle of us, of course I never ate much, so Edward was more than happy to share with me.

We ate in silence, occasionally stealing looks at each other and smiling. I felt like we were in our own personal bubble which no-one else could intrude on. And then I was splatted on the back of the head. The guilty juice box landed on the bench next to me. I shut my eyes and took a big breath trying to calm myself down. I then felt the horrible sensation of dripping gooey liquid running through my hair onto my almost brand new Emporio Armani shrug. I felt Edward tense up next to at the same time I heard boys laughing from behind me.

"Man, I'm sorry Bella, I meant to hit your geeky boyfriend there, you just got in the way!"

I turned round with tears welling in my eyes to face Tyler standing with some of the other jocks laughing at me. Laughing at my spoilt Armani shrug. I was caught somewhere between crying and being furious. Too unsure of what to do I got up from my seat grabbed the juice box and squeezed it over Tyler's head and once it was empty, threw it at him, hitting him square on the nose. "Go to hell you motherfucker. Hold on to the straw because if you ever throw anything at me again you will be breathing through it."

My threat was met with lots of "ooooh's". Fine if they really thought I was bluffing just let them go ahead and try it. I turned on my heel and stomped out of there. As soon as I was clear of the double doors I broke into a run and got to the girls toilets quickly, locking myself in one of the cubicles. And then I let the tears come.

How had Edward managed to live like this for so long? How could anyone live like this? I had finally seen the other end of the bullying, and I didn't like it. I felt so bad for poor Angela, enduring years of torment from me. If there was one thing I had to do this year was make it up to her.

I calmed my erratic breathing and cleaned my face of running makeup and tears before taking a few deep breaths. Quickly, I reapplied my eyeliner and powdered my face to give the appearance that I had not just been crying. Putting my makeup bag back in my bag I looked in the mirror, psyching myself up to go back out there.

I swung open the bathroom door and caught a glimpse of bronze leaning against the wall opposite. I felt my downtrodden face turn into a genuine smile and ran to him, knocking the wind out of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I assumed you would probably be hiding away here. After five minutes I thought I had got it wrong though." He teased me before he looked concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Nothing a little club soda won't get out." I sighed. I knew that's not what he was asking but I didn't want to show it had gotten to me or he would pull the plug on us, knowing how gentlemanly he was. He raised his eyebrows at me before deciding not to push any further.

"I got your jacket for you. You know so you wouldn't have to go back in there." Sure enough in his hand was my beige jacket I had meant to throw in my locker this morning.

"Do you know that you are the single most caring guy in the whole wide world? Who else would do that for me?" I grinned up at him, loving his thoughtfulness.

"No I'm not Bella." He admitted in some strange defeated tone. My head shot up to look at him, seeing the sadness etched on his face. "I'm selfish. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to be dealing with this crap."

"No Edward. Shut the fuck up. If it weren't for you I would still be acting like one of them, with a tattered relationship with my dad and I can assure you I would be thinking of scheming ways to get Emmett away from Rosalie and back with me. YOU have made me better than all of that." I shouted at him. There was no way I was going to let him take the blame for what happened in there.

"Can't you see it Bella, don't you get it? Before me you fit in, everyone liked you! You were popular, now I've ruined all of that for you. Your senior year is going to be as bad as mine." He looked like he was actually about to cry and he started shaking his head slowly. "I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy. But you can't be happy with me. Bella, I'm sorry I've done this to you. I'm sorry I wanted you to tell everyone about us."

"_I_ don't get it Edward? What the fuck do you mean_ I_ don't fucking get it?! I mean seriously, _you_ don't fucking get _anything_!"

"Bella, stop swearing, please?"

"No! You don't see it Edward. I did that for you because I wanted to show you how much you meant to me! I don't care if that meant half of the school doesn't want to talk to me."

"It's not just half the school Bella." He mumbled quietly.

"I don't care!" I shouted at him. "I want to be with YOU Edward. Get that into your fucking head and stop being so stupid about it!" I saw his grim expression turn into something less sour and guessed I could relax slightly. I took a few deep breaths and calmly spoke. "Can we just, you know, forget about lunch? It's kind of embarrassing."

He smiled weakly at me, "Maybe we can go sit in my car and have lunch in there?" How could he think he was such a bad person when he suggested ideas like that?

"I would love that." I replied trying to let him see just how happy I was when I was with him; how he made me smile when everything else was in tatters.

We walked in silence to his Volvo. Ate in silence in the Volvo. Walked back to the school in silence. Drove home in silence.

For some reason, and I can only assume it had something to do with the conversation we had had at lunch, he was giving me the silent treatment. Terror washed through me when I realised what he was possibly planning on doing. My insides went cold and I shivered from the feeling. My stomach felt like there were a million butterflies in there. I could feel myself starting to break out in a cold sweat. This wasn't normal. I couldn't let him leave me, I just couldn't. Edward was the one thing, the only thing I was sure I could sustain on. I needed him.

Then the realisation that I wouldn't be feeling this way about losing him could only mean one thing. I was in too deep.

I was in love with Edward Cullen. Holy Frick.

God Dammit. I could have cried at the situation. I had finally realized I loved him and he was no longer going to be mine. I bit my lip and whimpered trying to stop myself from blubbering like an idiot.

Thankfully Edward was all too consumed with his thoughts and the road in front to hear me. I let one silent tear trail down my face and quickly wiped it away. I wondered how he would say it to me, I envisioned many different ways, hoping that the last didn't happen more than the ones before it. Resting my head against the window I felt my heart start racing, thumping so hard I could hear it in my ears and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Huge racking sobs shook my body and Edward, suddenly pulled out of his thoughts pushed his foot down on the break and shot a frantic look at me as we swerved to the side of the road to an abrupt halt .

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" His voice was worried, trying to establish what had caused my sudden outburst. "Is it because of lunch? I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I'd never asked you to do that." Of course he would only bring it back to being his fault. I tried to open my mouth to tell him it wasn't because of that but I struggled, gasping for breath as each new sob took the air out of me. I could hardly see him through my clouded vision of tears, I tried blinking but my eyes just refilled with more. My hand clutched my chest where I suffered the most excruciating ripping pain, was I having a heart attack at 17 from stress?

I felt his hand gently trying to wipe my tear-stained face dry, but I grabbed it and put it round me trying to show to him in some way I wasn't annoyed at him for asking me to tell everyone about us.

"I...I ne...need you." I managed to gasp out in between my cries hoping he could make it out.

He pulled me in for a hug across the seat and I felt myself start to calm down from my hysterics. He started patting my back awkwardly, like a parent would do to wind a baby, before he began running over it in huge circular motions calming me down and enabling me to breath, albeit shaky breaths but it helped me stop crying.

"Whatever's wrong?" he asked straining his neck so he could see my face at me from his embrace and he looked pained that he didn't know what was up with me.

"Everything is all messed up!" I moaned in frustration. Why could he see what was wrong?!

He pulled away from me slightly before letting me go completely. He started looking at his hands, unsure of what to do with them.

"Bella, I can't keep doing this to you. We can't be together, it just doesn't work. We are just not meant to be, we are from two separate worlds. I'm sorry." His voice cracked on his last words and I wanted to hug him, but at the same time I wanted to hit him over the head and make him see sense.

"No." I replied calmly and simply.

"No?"

"No." I confirmed again with as much conviction in my voice as I could muster.

"What do you mean no? I wasn't really giving you a choice Bella." He looked confused.

"You are NOT breaking up with me Cullen. Is this some sort of joke to you?! Do you not realize all I have given up just to be with you! How can you tell me we're over now? After everything we have been through and survived through you are going to leave me here? Now?" My voice was high and incredulous.

"I...I don't want to, but I have to. It's because of all you have given up, I can't see you do that for me. It's just not right. It's not like I'm giving up anything for you. It's not fair."

"What so you just think that I can waltz back into my old group after your done with me and they will accept me back?" I fumed. "I can't believe you! I am OUT of there now. There is no way they will accept me back after I said anything about us. So you are now just going to leave as the idiot that got dumped by the school _loser?_"

He blanched at my nasty words and I instantly took them back, apologizing for them.

"I can't ask you to do this for me." He whispered looking straight at me and I was very nearly caught up in his emerald eyes until I shook my head and fixed my focus on the dashboard.

"Well that's too late, you already did and I already have. Do you not realize these things?" I spat at him unable to understand his reasoning.

"So you don't hate me for asking you to do it for me?" he asked suspiciously.

"God no!" In actual fact the way I was feeling for him was the furthest thing away from hate. He sighed and looked slightly relieved and unclenched his muscles as he pulled me over for another hug.

"So your not leaving me then?" I asked him still worried that he might.

"No Bella, not unless you want to. I'm sorry to have upset you, it was stupid and insensitive. It's just that I have always thought you are too good for me, I'm just ready for the next thing to try and take you away from me. I thought that was it." He smiled meekly at me and buried his head in my hair. I found my hands working their way up to his gorgeous hair and playing with it.

"Edward?" I asked him as I leaned back to look at him, his gaze caught mine and my breath hitched. I don't think I could ever get over how beautiful he was, how could he think he wasn't good enough for me?. "Remember when you said it takes one moment for you to realize that you love somebody?" His eyes lit up and I was so happy to make him look like that.

"Yes?" he answered, more in a questioning tone, but I could see the anticipation dancing through his eyes.

"Well, I had that moment today. I can't believe how strongly it hit me!" I told him with glee, his mouth was turned up in one corner, his sexy crooked grin was back. "Edward, I love you." I beamed up at him.

"Oh Bella, I love you too." He pulled me tight in against him, holding me close, crushing me against his heard chest.

"Can we go back to yours?" I inquired, I didn't want to go home and be apart from Edward yet.

"Sure, if you want to."

"And Edward? Just for the record, I never want you to leave me. So don't try that again." I warned him, because that shit hurt. It felt like my heart was going to break in two. I had just found love and I thought it was going to vanish in front of me.

He held onto my hand as he drove home as if he was scared to let go, and he expertly maneuvered round the bends with only one hand.

We walked into his house hand in hand clinging to each other until finally I couldn't take the pressure anymore and turned to look up at him. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He accepted it with hungry lips, as if he had been starved of all affection from me. He let go of my hand and cupped my cheeks with them instead. The reassuring heat from his hands made me lean further into the kiss, making it deeper.

I felt his mouth open slightly and his tongue dart out to lick my lips, asking for permission. I complied and opened my mouth, letting him enter while both our tongues danced in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as I thought that for an inexperienced kisser he sure was amazing and knew just what to do to make me feel light headed. He started stepping up the stairs to his room one foot at a time as he made sure I had the correct footing so I wouldn't fall.

When we made it to the door of his room he kicked it open and picked me up carrying me bridal style over the threshold before he put me back down on my feet where his lips met mine again. He pushed me towards the bed before we both fell down on it together. We both lay on our sides facing each other, our lips still touching.

I hesitantly pulled away from the kiss and his eyes opened wide.

"Touch me Edward. I want you to touch me." His face contorted into a look of anguish and his breathing slowed dramatically. He wasn't ready yet. Damn. It hurt. He had rejected me; twice in one day. There was nothing I could do to take the pain of that one away.

He breathed in heavily. "Where should I touch you?" he asked, still holding his breath.

"Everywhere." I hinted, hoping he knew where I meant the most. He had grazed his fingers over my boobs before but nothing serious, I wanted to be able to feel his fingers everywhere. To give him the biggest clue I could I undid the top button of my jeans and lowered them slightly. His eyes lit up even though he still looked terrified and he began pulling them down my legs. His fingers grazed slightly over my legs and I could feel my body reacting to his touch, the desire inside of me building up.

He carefully placed my jeans on the floor, taking far too much time, obviously tentative as of what to do next.

Hesitantly he lifted a shaking hand to my lower thigh and gently placed it there. I smiled at him in encouragement, desperate for his hand to start heading north. He began tracing a line from my knee to just below my ass and I let out a moan. His long slender fingers then worked their way to my inner thigh and my groan was louder which egged him on and he began to tease me.

Yes Edward freaking Cullen was teasing me. Eat your heart out bitches, I had turned him into a tease!

My back arched as his movements brought him closer to the edge of my panties, which were getting uncomfortable with how wet they were. Edward had obviously felt this too as small smirk appeared on his face and he gained more confidence in his movements. He rolled me onto my back and propped himself up on his elbow so he could use his spare hand to start fondling my breasts. Not satisfied by my moans he took that as indication to strip me of all clothing. He quickly lifted me up against him so he could get my top off and he struggled with the clasp on my bra again, but I didn't care I was close enough to him that I could feel just how turned on he was.

He threw my bra to the side when he was victorious against the clasp and began leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and shoulder. Laying me back gently on the bed he continued to touch me. He ran one of his fingers over my nipple which erected instantly with his touch. This made him smile and repeat on the other nipple while his other hand was getting closer and closer to my underwear.

Having his hands on me was pure ecstasy; I never wanted this to stop. I arched my back and closed my eyes as Edward's finger dipped into my panties, my breathing hitched and I almost screamed in suspense.

"Please Edward!"

"Please what? What do you want Bella?" he asked, his voice dripping with desire. I opened my eyes and looked at his; they were almost black with lust.

"I want your fingers inside of me. Please!"

"Like this?" he asked at the same time as he plunged a finger into me causing me to scream and I yanked at his hair, twisting my hands around his beautiful bronze locks. He began swirling his finger around me, feeling how wet I was. "Or like this?" he asked again as he pushed a second finger inside of me. Again I let out a moan and Edward growled in response. Fuck there was nothing sexier than that noise. I wanted him to do it again so I leaned up and grabbed for him but he pushed me back down on the bed. "This is all for you Bella." He growled back at me.

"Edward." I moaned, running my hands through his hair again, "this isn't fair, let me please you." I begged him but he wasn't listening, he was too busy flicking my hard nipple. He leaned down as if to kiss me but he ducked his head too soon and his mouth ended up down at my breasts. He darted his tongue out to lick my left nipple, my breathing became heavy, he knew I was close. With each movement of his hand I moaned; it hit the right spot every time.

I finally found my release and screamed out load as Edward groaned loudly in my ear; it made me shudder and hit my peak quicker. He lay down next to where I was sprawled out on the bed and pulled my head onto his chest where I could hear his wild erratic heartbeat slow as he calmed down himself.

Well we couldn't have that. I sat up and went to undo the buttons on his jeans, his hand quickly caught mine and pulled it away by placing it on his bicep. I looked quizzically at him and he smiled back at me.

"That was all for you Bella. I don't need you to prove anything to me."

I sighed at how perfect my boyfriend was, there was no way I would ever hunger for another.

And even though it took the thought of losing him to let me knew I loved him, but I had finally grasped that I did, and that was all that mattered. Because after all love is a strong; it is powerful and the dawn to every heart.

**A/N:** _So what do you all think? How do you feel now that Bella has told Edward she loves him?_

_Oh and how did my lemon go? I know it wasn't as much as the shower scene but I wanted to let you all see that Edward is not selfish, he longs to give Bella everything he can, even if he is not sure of what he is doing at first!_

_So yes, please click on the wee button on the bottom, I would love some awesome reviews!_


	28. All These Thing's That I've Done

**A/N: **_Long story shot...I've been suffering writers block with this chapter, I spent about a week looking at my first couple paragraphs I had typed out and was like....oh god what can I do now??? Thankfully the plotbunnies came back to the rescue, and I hope I have made not too bad a shot at this chapter. I also apologize for the length of time this has taken to get from my head and onto the page._

_Also to all my reviewers, I'm really sorry I didn't get a chance to PM you all back with a preview like I usually do, I actually feel so bad about it! I still love you all though so fret not!_

_I have actually noticed a total drop in the number of reviews too...are you not enjoying it anymore? ___

_Immyown__ , __BeastlySmall__ , __tw-i-see-light__ , __acw1__ , .twilight, __KryssyBee__ , __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__ , __KyuketsukiInOki__ , __serbelino__ , __DodgerMcClure__ ebwilb6681, __SeraphimNite__ . _

_I loved all your responses to the lemon in the last chap, I have made sure we have a nice full glass of lemonade to end the story in honor of you all!_

_One last thing before the story...don't forget to hurry on over to vote for HOMECOMING in the Twilight All Human Awards at __**twilightallhumanawards (dot) webs (dot) com, **__would be so great if I got loads of votes!!_

_Anyway continue on and read, I will see you all at the bottom!_

* * *

**EPOV**

"So if things don't work out with Bella..." Jessica started before I had a chance to tune her out. I had discovered my new found popularity in the weeks after Bella 'coming out' about us. Everything Bella seemed to have lost, I had gained, and I knew a tiny bit of her resented me for it.

It wasn't like I enjoyed being thrust onto center stage, quite the opposite in fact. I also knew that Bella understood why it had happened. Somehow Bella being with me had highlighted my appearance in the school, this was what I had expected to happen, just not in the manner it had. I anticipated a few wedgies from Newton, or swift punches to the gut from McCarty, not being the girls flavour of the month.

I looked down to see Jess still hanging around me talking, completely unaware as to the fact I was not listening, so self absorbed was she, she probably hadn't even noticed I wasn't even being courteous and giving the head bob every few minutes. I just couldn't understand how someone who had spent years tormenting me could suddenly change overnight into my 'best friend'. She wouldn't take the hint to leave...ever, so I had decided the best form of self defense in this case was just to ignore her, hopefully she would get bored and leave. Although that method hadn't worked the past few years where she partook in bullying me.

I continued to stand awkwardly outside Bella's trig class waiting for her teacher to let them out for lunch. Jessica, still not taking the hint that I didn't care what she had to say was still rabbiting on, only pausing every other minute for a quick breath before launching in to her next tale.

When the door swung open to the class, I had never been so relieved. Taking a few side-steps to get away from my stalker, I waited patiently for Bella to come out the classroom. She greeted me with a huge smile before clocking Stanley standing still talking to me. She gave her a clear 'back off bitch he's mine' possessive look and faced me again.

"I totally just aced that Trig test last week! I got an A minus! Like how awesome is that!" Bella had been studying for everything, she was so determined that she could get a scholarship to some school or another with her grades.

"Are you ready to come round to mine tonight for dinner?" I asked her, I knew she wasn't nervous, like I was nervous about meeting her father as her official boyfriend.

"It's going to be great!" she beamed as I looked at her sceptically. "I've already told you, I'm a natural at warming parents up!" My mother was ecstatic when she heard of Bella mumbling that she had known ever since she had found that top in the dryer that I had a 'thing' going on with some girl. Carlisle on the other hand said he was glad that I knew girls existed, he did cheer up when he realised it was Chief Swan's daughter but also told me to be careful. They were both looking forward to meeting her and spending an evening with her and I knew she would be able to hold up on her own to impress both of them.

She walked down the halls with her hand in mine to my car so we could have lunch together alone without fear of being interrupted. Before reaching the double doors of freedom to the outside world Bella was pulled backward by a pair of long tan arms. She gasped suddenly and started choking. Desperate to kill who ever was hurting my Bella I whipped my body round and saw Japer with his hands placed on her shoulders, whispering something in her ear.

I could feel my blood boiling. How dare that utter asshole come anywhere near _my _girlfriend!

"What do you mean no?" she spat in a low murderous tone back at him. They both then proceeded to exchange a few words in low quiet angry voices.

"You fucking deceitful lying bastard!" Bella's normally sweet voice screamed at him. It made me snap, he had hurt Bella, so now he was going to pay. I saw red and launched myself at Jasper causing both of us to go tumbling into the set of lockers against the wall. Bringing my right hand up and clenching it into a fist I collided with the side of his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" a shrill voice of one of the clerical staff screeched. "Get off of him this instant!" I heard her shout but I didn't comply, I then proceeded to lay down a few more punched, each causing Jasper to recoil. I wasn't happy till I saw blood start seeping from his nose and I let myself be pulled away from him.

"What was that Edward? Seriously?" I looked behind me to see it was Bella that had pulled me away from Jasper. She was pissed at me. Well she had no right, this was the guy she had slept with! The guy that was now pissing her off.

"You were shouting at him?" I asked confused.

"Oh my god, yes I was shouting at him, didn't mean he deserved to have the shit kicked out of him! Just what the fuck were you thinking!" Bella launched her tirade at me, her face one hundred different shades of red.

"Bella, he fucked you!" I gave her my rationale for my attack.

"For fucks sake Edward! Fucking Jealous twat!" she spat at me and marched off outside. I made to follow after her but my arm was being held back by none other than Mr Banner who had rushed out of his class at all the commotion.

"I would have thought better of you Mr Cullen. That is more the sort of behavior I would expect from the likes of McCarty and possibly even Miss Swan." He tutted and shook his head at me. Ashamed I turned my head down, I couldn't believe my actions. Was it just because I was jealous as Bella had said? "Both of you to the principal's office now. Can I trust you not to fight on the two minute walk to his office or do I need to escort you?"

"You can trust us." Jasper told him quietly while he tried to wipe the blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Feeling guilty for causing the blood I looked away as I agreed with him and we made our way to Mr Greene's office. I had never been here for something other than merit before. To say it on Bella's terms, I was shitting myself. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, studying me, boring into my skin, but I was too embarrassed to turn round to face him.

"We didn't you know." He said suddenly. Who didn't what? I turned to look back at him. "Me and Bella, we didn't do much." He let out a deep breath and continued. "She was really drunk, we ended up in Tyler's parents room and started kissing. I had every intention of doing her that night, I mean she is Isabella Swan! Sorry." He added as he saw my face flash with anger and then drop when I remembered what Bella's reputation had been previously. "We started kissing, she was into it at first but then, when we got to third base she moaned...eh, she moaned your name." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open. "She wanted you man. I couldn't believe it. I never thought Bella would want someone like you. So I just continued thinking maybe it was an old boyfriend from Arizona or something, but then she started crying, and man I didn't know what to do." He looked up at me sincerely "I held her and she fell asleep crying next to me so yes, we spent the night together, but we never slept together. And I would most definitely not 'fuck' her."

So Bella had not done what she thought she had with him? But why was he telling people that he had been with her?

"Why lie about it?" I asked him simply, trying not to lose my temper again and hit him.

"Because, everyone saw us go into the room together, I didn't want people to think less of me because it wasn't me that she wanted. You realise with Bella losing her place with the Elite how bad that would have been for me? I'm going to lose all that reputation now anyway. I'm going to tell everyone the truth. If it were Bella she wouldn't have lied about it in the first place to people. All of the Elite could do with being like her."

"I want to punch you again." I admitted through gritted teeth. He had essentially used Bella to get ahead in the popularity game.

"I couldn't blame you if you did." He said sadly.

"But I won't. _IF_ you tell everyone the truth."

"You know I would. It's not me...doing that...dishing the story, but I was fed up being in the backlight. You know Bella said she hoped Alice hated me even more than she hated her?"

"So do I." I muttered as we sat down in the chairs outside Mr Greene's office. Mr Banner came swiftly up behind us with Bella in tow, almost pulling her by the sleeve. And she was letting him! I had broken her down today, nothing could make me feel worse, not even seeing Jasper's bloody sleeve, and blood encrusted face.

"Sit." He barked at her.

"She has done nothing wrong!" both me and Japer shouted at Banner, furious that she had been dragged into this.

"No, but she is clearly a bad influence on you Edward. I just can't believe you. This is not you Edward, you are a respectable student with not so much as one bad mark against your name, what has gotten into you?" I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly in response and Banner sighed before he turned back round to see Bella leaning against the wall. "I thought I told you to sit!"

"Why are you going all punishmenty on her? She has done nothing!" Jasper let out an anguished noise as we both watched Bella throw herself down onto the spare chair next to Jasper. It hurt that she wouldn't sit next to me, especially after what Japer had done to her.

"I don't believe the profanity coming out of her mouth was 'nothing'. Anyway I'm pretty sure she was behind this unfair fight anyway. I usually have to look no further than Miss Swan usually for the source of trouble." He grimaced at Bella and she smirked right back. He turned his attention to Jasper and let out a big sigh. "Once we are done here, I recommend you take a visit to the nurse Jasper, but I think you can live with it for ten minutes. Is it bleeding anymore?"

"No it's stopped." He answered shortly.

"Fine." He replied gruffly before knocking on Mr Greene's door and entering. We all exchanged looks with each other, although Bella was training her eyes to avert mine.

"Would you like to come in boys?" Banner asked with his head round the door, "you too Isabella."

We all traipsed into the room, Banner had taken residency of the end of the table where he was perched precariously, I just wanted to shove him off and laugh at him. Hell, where was all this violence coming from? Mr Greene motioned for us all to take a seat,

"Ho, ho! Isabella Swan, I should have known!"

"Give her a break." I mumbled, slightly too afraid to answer back to the principal.

He averted his eyes from Bella and fixated on me. "As for you on the other hand, completely out of character. An unprovoked attack on another student. Is there something wrong Edward?"

"No Sir."

"Well can I ask what happened?"

Everyone sat in silence looking at their laps hoping that he wouldn't just pick someone and demand the truth.

"Well I can see that asking politely isn't going to help me solve this here, am I going to have to pick one of you to explain?"

"No Sir. Myself and Edward have discussed what happened and it was a misunderstanding. It won't happen again."

"Be that as it may Jasper, I cannot allow for behavior like this to go un-punished. What do you think is a suitable punishment for a situation such as this?" he asked us both rhetorically.

"Edward, you get detention for three days, an hour after class. Jasper, one days detention as you didn't retaliate or start the fight. And as for you Miss Swan, how many times have I had to warn you about incidents such as these?"

"Only once this year, _sir_." She spoke harshly. It had been the longest I had heard Bella go without talking, and then to hear her voice all twisted and vicious was not pleasant. "I didn't do anything anyway, why am I being punished? Jasper didn't do anything either! Your talking bullshit Greene." He raised his eyebrows at her and she mock in took a gasp, "Oh, I swore! Are you going to expel me now? Go on, just go for it. I want you too."

"Isabella, this is your senior year, you do not have to be here if you don't want to be. I can also easily expel you, but I feel with all the progress you have been making this year, that that would indeed be a waste." He stared her down as she looked down to the floor.

I really had broken Bella, had I really made school that unbearable for her that she wanted to be expelled?

"Seeing as all I can fault you on Isabella is your foul choice of language, and your slight outburst at me there, you will spend an hour in detention tonight." He looked at all of use before he continued, "Now I want no more of this raucous behavior, do you hear me? Forks High does not stand for such violence. If I see you two fighting again, it will be a lot worse than detention. Do you understand me?"

We all nodded our heads in response.

"You can leave." He waved his hand in the direction of the door and we all traipsed out. Bella managed to get out first and nearly ran down the corridor.

"Go say sorry man, you know she wants an apology." Jasper clapped me on the back and I gave him a quick thank you and sorry and ran after her.

"Bella, wait up!" She turned round to face me and was clearly not impressed. "Look you have every right to be mad at me." I started. "But you got to understand, I've been a jealous prick ever since I heard that it was you two that had slept together." She opened her mouth to reply but I held up my hand signaling to let me finish. "I know now that that didn't happen, and you know that I am sorry I upset you by attacking Jasper but I thought he was hurting you or saying something horrible to you. I felt I had done the right thing at the time." I bowed my head and shame and snuck a look at her.

"You thought that busting up his nose was the right thing to do?"

"I...I didn't mean to take it that far..." I stuttered.

"Edward you need to get your jealously under control. You can't hit anyone that talks to me or upsets me. Just calm your emotions down a little bit." She chided me, her eyes were still cold but I could see they were starting to melt slightly at my upset expression.

"I already apologized to Jasper. I just thought I would let you know."

"Good."

"Although I can't understand why you are being so nice to him when he has gone round nearly the whole school saying that you two...you know?"

"I know, I know. What's the point in getting annoyed at something like that though, plus you've given him more than I could have." She giggled and pulled herself into my chest. So relieved that I had been forgiven, I pulled her in closer, reveling in her scent and her soft hair.

"I love you Bella. I am sorry." I whispered into said hair.

"I know you are, so I love you too." She pulled her head back but kept her arms wrapped round my back. "I think we have near enough missed the entire break." Huffing she unwrapped her arms and started heading towards Biology.

******

I walked out the building and made to the gym department to wait for Bella and walk her to detention. Usually I would wait in the car for her, but I felt today I had to make it up to her somehow. I vaguely thought about ordering her flowers or something but I suppose that wasn't really Bella's thing, as for chocolates, she probably wouldn't eat them quick enough and they would go stale so there was also no point in that. So chivalry it was after all.

One by one students came filing out the doors after getting changed out of their gym clothes but there was no sign of Bella. Sure she was a girl and ALWAYS took forever changing but still, she was always one of the first few girls out.

I caught a glimpse of Jessica and Lauren coming through the double doors with ridiculous grins on their faces and waving at me. Bella was never out after them, when we normally drove off the school lot they were just making their way to their cars.

Maybe I had pissed her off enough that she had went there with someone else, possibly Jasper? I turned round to look in the car park and I saw him talking to Emmet McCarty next to Rosalie's car. So she wasn't there then.

It was possible she had already headed over to detention already so I resigned with a sigh and wandered over.

The classroom only had a few other people sitting there, none of them with the long brown hair I had come to so easily recognize.

"Name?" the teacher at the front barked at me.

"Eh, Edward Cullen." I answered awkwardly as my name caused a few heads to turn in the class, I received sneers from each of them. Great, so it wasn't the 'Elite' I had to worry about giving me swirly's in the toilet. These were the real bad ass types, the ones on drugs, who used every opportunity to get themselves into trouble.

"As you are new here My Cullen, I will tell you the three golden rules; if you abide by these your time in detention will be that much easier. Sit down, do work and don't talk." I nodded my head furiously at found a spare seat at the back of the class.

"Jasper Whitlock." Was pronounced at the door, he searched around the room, presumably for Bella and gave me a '_where is she?'_ look. I shrugged my shoulder and he came and sat the desk two along from me and pulled a notepad out of his bag. Figuring I should probably do the same I retrieved my workbook from mine and opened it at a random page of notes.

A balled up scrunched up piece of paper hit my face and fell to the floor, I groaned, why were they picking on me in detention? I pretended not to have noticed it and continued studying my notes.

"Pssst." Jasper hissed, I turned up to look at him and he pointed at the bit of paper and indicated for me to open it. I recovered it from the floor and unfurled it to see Jasper's messy handwriting on the page.

_Did Bella get out of this? Otherwise she is so dead. Greene will kill her if she misses detention._

I nodded in reply and quickly scrawled down _I have no idea where she is, I didn't see her come out of gym, I was waiting for her._ And threw it back to him when the teacher wasn't looking.

After what felt like hours late but was in fact only ten minutes, one of the auxiliaries walked in the class with a note.

"What do you mean he has to report to the office? He is in detention for a reason, it will do him no good leaving a quarter of the way through. He is staying." His voice was so smug and smarmy.

"But he has to leave Mr Vernon." The women squeaked, obviously nervous to be in the same room as this man. "Principle Greene says so." Mr Vernon then sighed and waved at me.

"Cullen, you're to go to the office. Go quietly and DO NOT disturb anyone else." He snapped. Confused, I packed my bag quickly and dashed out the door worrying about what had been so urgent that had got me out of detention. Had my father found out and arrived to complain so he could pull me out and punish me further for fighting?

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. My girl was sitting huddled up on a chair, one side of her face streaked with salty tears.

"Bella?" I breathed out, worried as to why she was crying and sitting all fetal position. She let out a loud breath that simplified her sob and looked up at me.

I gasped in shock. "Bella, what happened?"

**A/N: **_ so there we have it, what do you think happened to Bella?_

_I'm thinking I'm going to have two more chapters and then an epilogue to conclude it all because I am really struggling for ideas now. Dam dam dam writers block!! Grrrrr!_

_Anyway as I have already said, reviews are greatly appreciated, virtual cookies and preview for all the review!_

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE FOR MEEEEEE!!!! LOVE TO ALL OF YOU THAT DO!!! THANKYOU!


	29. She's Gonna Break Soon

**A/N: **_thanks to everyone who has voted for me so far in the all human awards (link is on my profile...hint hint!!!) it is much appreciated._

_Again thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you really put faith and confidence back into my writing. Thanks!_

_ebwilb6681, __tw-i-see-light__ , __KryssyBee__ , __acw1__ , __ThuPicktchur__ , __KyuketsukiInOki__ , __cupcake1423__ , b, __serbelino__ , Der Woodsen, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__ , hugs and kisses and edwardcullenlover22_

_You rock!!!!!_

**EPOV**

"Bella, what happened?"

She angled herself so that I couldn't see her face. "Bella?" I started, desperate to get at least a word from her usually very chatty lips. I went over to her and kneeled down just before her, grabbing onto her hands and trying not to show my shock over the state of her face...I didn't need anything scaring her more than she already obviously was.

The blood was mostly on the left side of her face, a few splattering's on her other cheek: that side had nearly gotten away with it all. Her eyes were determinedly facing forward...there was something in there that I couldn't make out. Was it fear...worry or...I wasn't sure. How shitty a boyfriend was I right now?

I scanned over her injuries. Her eye was red, swollen and I could see the faint blue showing through her translucent skin, which had paled significantly from before when we parted ways before gym. She was now ghostly white, almost see through, to be honest it slightly freaked me out, it wasn't right being _that_ pale. Putting that together with her shaking and silence, I was sure she must be in shock herself.

My eyes focused on her high cheekbone, it was bleeding slightly and had swollen. Her nose was bleeding profusely, yet she refused to wipe the blood away. It was flowing down into and around her mouth, staining her top and pooling in her lap. I couldn't tell if her lip was bleeding, due to the blood from her nose, but it was definitely protruding out further than usual.

I had two questions I needed answers to from her, the first one I knew the answer to. Was she ok? Of course she was not, and who the fuck did it? By process of elimination it could not have been Rosalie Hale, she was in my class, Alice was also out of the question, I knew Alice may have hated Bella, but I didn't think it was possible of her to inflict so much damage to Bella. However Bella did have a long list of people who did not like her at the moment, so narrowing the culprit downwould maybe be slightly too difficult.

A part of me felt like collapsing at Bella's feet, this was _my_ fault she had been beaten up like this. There was no way in hell that this would have happened if she weren't with me. If only I had given up on jogging during the summer, then I would never had met her, I may have been attracted to her at school, but she would have instantly dismissed me and would be part of that group designed to make my life a living hell. If I could go back, then I would do that, because I knew Bella would have taken no joy from teasing and tormenting, that's not who she was, but also because I loved her and would give her up if it would make her safe.

As she had pointed out before, me leaving her now would probably make her more of a laughing stock with the Forks High 'Elites' and I knew it was true, it was something I just couldn't do. Seeing her in this much pain was unbearable. I wished it was me sitting in this position, I would put up with the humiliation if it only meant Bella was spared it all.

"Edward?" I knew it was not Bella's voice but my head shot up to look her in her cold blank eyes just to double check. Alas, it was definitely not her, I turned round to find the more reasonable source of the voice. "Could we have a word please?" Mrs Cope from the reception was standing behind me. I stood up and turned round, towering over her and she led me into the receptions office.

"What happened to her?" I asked once we were out of earshot of Bella, if she was even listening anyway.

"Coach Clapp found her sitting on the bench in the girls changing room by herself after gym when he was locking up the rooms. It's just lucky he does a last minute check of the changing rooms before he leaves at night." She added as an afterthought.

"What happened?" I asked again, more impatiently.

"Oh, we don't know dear, Coach just found her sitting huddled up like she is now, when he asked what happened she just said 'wall' and wouldn't elaborate. He carried her down here. As far as I know she hasn't said anything else other than your name."

I knew there probably was something to do with a wall, it was Bella after all but she was never this clumsy.

"I don't know what happened Mr Cullen, I am aware that Bella has had her fair share of...should we say calamities and accidents, but nothing ever this serious. I have a feeling that this wasn't an accident." She said confirming my thoughts. "The nurse is away home right now and we can't reach her father, I have left a message on their answering machine at home. I know that you two are close, is there any way possible you can take her to the hospital, see your father or something. She has had a nasty bump on the head. I tried giving her an ice pack but she was just sitting there refusing to move. Maybe you might have better luck with her?"

"I'll try Mrs Cope, I'll take her home, my father is off today, he'll see her."

"Ok thank you Edward, make sure you take her home after, I don't want her father worrying about her. I'll phone ahead in advance so that he doesn't freak out about the message already left on his machine when he gets back from work."

"Thanks Mrs Cope." I walked back to where Bella was sitting in the exact same position I left her in.

"Do you think you can stand up for me Bella?" I asked nicely. I didn't know what she would respond to. _Obviously not that _I thought to myself as she continued to stare off into space, her face blank. "Bella?"

I looked round to Mrs Cope behind me who shrugged, "Coach Clapp had to carry her?"

I decided that that was possibly the only way to move her to my car, but I was slightly scared to shift her in case she had some sort of internal injury or something. I put one arm under her legs and the other just behind her back to support her and I lifted her up. She whimpered slightly and folded herself around me. That was good, at least she knew who I was and she was responding to some things.

"I hope she is ok." Mrs Cope half whispered looking at the fragile girl in my arms concerned. I stepped carefully as to not jostle her and took her out to my car. Getting her in the seat was the difficult part, she had clung on to me refusing to let go. I tried prying her hands off my shirt, but she was determined to hold on. I eventually won and heard a cry from Bella, whose tears had now returned as she lost her hold on me. I hated seeing her upset like this, angels shouldn't be this hurt.

I drove back to my house, trying to concentrate on the road and not staring at Bella too much to make sure she was ok.

When I carried her in through the front door I shouted for my dad. He suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs staring at the girl clutching to me and his mouth dropped open.

"Edward! What did you do now?" He asked me, his eyebrows almost as high as his hairline.

"This is Bella." I told him.

"I see that, what is wrong with her?"

"I think someone beat her up in gym. From what I can tell I think she has gone into shock." My medical expertise were nothing on Carlisle...he was the trained doctor after all.

"I think your right. Is she usually that pale?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Get her up to my study now and lay her on the couch. I will be up in a minute." He instructed me as he came down the stairs, having a quick look at her before rushing to the kitchen, presumably to get something to clean her cuts with.

Laying her down on the couch, I grabbed her hand. "Bella, my dad is going to help you, you know he'll take great care of you, he is an amazing doctor."

Her small croaky voice, full of tears suddenly appeared, "I know Edward. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Why?" I asked her, shocked at her apology, as I knew of no reason for her to be sorry.

"For getting myself into trouble again. I've been nothing but a pain in the arse for you." Her voice was cracking, and she was bravely trying not to cry again.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I told her brazenly, before feeling bad at my harsh voice, it wasn't her I was annoyed at. "What hurts baby?" I asked her as Carlisle came into the room carrying a small basin of what appeared to be tepid water judging by the slight steam rising from it.

"My head. There." She indicated to a point on her head just above her ear. It wasn't until she moved her hair and winced that I realized she was bleeding there too. Her hair was matted with blood, I didn't understand how I had missed that.

"Dad, her head!" I showed him, worry seeping into my voice while trying to keep calm for Bella.

"Edward, why don't you go wait down stairs while I look over Bella, just to see if she is in fact ok?"

"No! I'm staying with her." I protested. Carlisle looked to Bella and she nodded her head and winced at the movement. I squeezed her hand and moved out the way so my dad could get to work.

"Could you at least go get some ice wrapped up in a dishcloth for me Edward, it's for her mouth." I looked at Bella and she showed a small smile to urge me to go. I pretended like I wasn't hurt, but I supposed she did need something for her lip which was becoming more swollen by the minute.

I rushed down the stairs and raided the ice trays, emptying the contents into a small dishtowel out of the drawer and wrapping the package up with an elastic band. I poured a glass of water for her and grabbed a bar of chocolate to get some sugar back into her system.

When I walked back into the study, I could hear Carlisle asking Bella things to make sure she hadn't suffered a concussion or cause any other kind of head trauma. She was now sitting up as he cleaned the blood off her face. She appeared to be much more alert now, for which I was eternally grateful. I had been beginning to get seriously worried about her lack of response to anything.

"How is she?"

"I'm fine Edward." She moaned, obviously annoyed that everyone was looking after her so much. "Really it's nothing." She winced as Carlisle ran a swab over the cut on her cheek.

"Mhm." I shook my head at her stubbornness, "I brought you a Hershey's bar and a drink, you know to take your mind of...everything." I walked over and she greedily tore the chocolate from my fingers. Carlilse looked at me and laughed, slightly shocked from Bella's eagerness for chocolate.

"You're feeling better then?" I asked her.

"Mhm." Her answer was sticky with chocolate, it was gross and adorable at the same time.

"So, what happened? Was it Stanley and Mallory?" I didn't need her answer, I knew it was anyway.

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds. "No. I ran into a wall." Her voice was slow and certain, as if she were trying to convince herself that was what happened.

"Bella." I moaned exasperatedly. "You need to tell someone what really happened! Don't think everyone is stupid enough to believe you caused that much damage to yourself. I know it was those girls. Don't lie to me." I huffed. Bella turned her head away, before Carlisle gently positioned back to face him.

"You could press charges against them Bella. They attacked you!" she snorted at that.

"_I _could press charges?! No Edward, I couldn't." She scoffed.

"Yes Bella, you could."

"Edward, there is no proof..." she started before I cut in.

"Look at your face, do you really need much more proof that that?"

"Bella." Carlisle soft voice quickly interjected as he finished cleaning her face, "Edward is right, you can't let these people get away with this. You are obviously in a lot of pain. You should report it."

"Yeah, I _could_ go report it. But all that will happen is that they will deny it, and who do you think they are going to believe, the girl with the record for drunk, underage driving and car theft or the girls with the squeaky clean records who in the laws eyes have done nothing wrong their entire lives?"

"But that wasn't you!" I shot back at her.

"So you really think the police will believe me that it was Mike instead! I gave my testament, I stuck to it then, do you think I can just go back and retract it and tell them it wasn't me?!"

Carlisle shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with the current argument.

"I'm sorry Dr Cullen. I don't mean to shout in your house." Bella apologized to my father shyly.

"Bella..." I moaned and she turned back to me, ready to argue again. "Please just don't let them get away with it. You don't have to go to the police, just go to the school about it."

"Who do you think the first people the school would get in touch with would be though Edward? Think about it."

The police.

"I'm going to stick to running into a wall...it's partly true anyway." She mumbled at the end.

"What did happen then?" Carlisle asked.

She looked down at the floor and swung her legs off the couch so she could scuff her toes off the floor instead. "Gym was finished, I went into the shower room to get changed, I don't like getting changed in the actual changing rooms anymore..." she began whispering before she cleared her throat, "I had just finished getting changed when Lauren came through the door, she was calling me a traitor, and saying I was now a loser just like my loser boyfriend..." I flinched at that slightly and Bella looked up at me, "Sorry. I don't think you're a loser" she muttered before looking back at the floor again. "She pushed me into the wall." She paused, internally debating by the looks of it of whether to continue or not. "Lauren is a lot stronger than you would think."

"I take it when you say she pushed you into the wall, she did that more than once?" Carlisle asked her gently. She nodded her head, yes. "I really do suggest you talk to the school about this." She nodded her head again. It wasn't a yes, it never would be; she was far too stubborn for her own good.

"I don't think it's best you stay for dinner tonight Bella. You should go home and get some rest. I will phone your dad and let him know not to let you sleep for more than two hours before waking you up. I think you may have a slight concussion, other than that you seem fine, just a few cuts and bumps." He smiled at Bella, but she was only concentrating on what Carlisle had said at first. Not to stay for dinner. She had so badly wanted to make a good impression, she obviously thought she hadn't and he was now telling her she wasn't right for me. I was pretty sure I knew how Bella's mind worked by now. "I'm going to give you some pain killers to dull the pain Bella. Make sure you don't take these on an empty stomach and no more than two every four hours." He walked over to his medicine cabinet, unlocked before rustling about quickly and coming back with a bottle containing enough tablets to last her the next few days. He handed them to me and I pocketed them.

"Thank you dad." I said gratefully. "I'm going to take her home now."

"I hope you feel better soon Bella. Hopefully you will be up to dinner another night." He smiled kindly at her and she smiled timidly back. It was so unlike Bella to be nervous about anything. I led her through the house back downstairs to the car parked as close to the house as was possible.

She had gone back to silent mode. "So are you feeling any better just now then?" she nodded her head in response, not letting me take any conversation further. "soooo, it's good there was nothing too serious. At least you didn't have to get stitches or anything." I joked, thinking about the last time I had taken her into Carlisle's office, when I changed the dressing on her hand, after she had stabbed herself with a kitchen knife.

"yeah." She looked at me intently, "Why does Carlisle not want me seeing you? Is it because he thinks its my fault you beat Jasper up? Or because I am a bad influence on you, I am after all a criminal, if he didn't know before he knew now." She huffed before taking a breath.

"Jeez, Bella, did you not hear him say hopefully you can come to dinner another night or words to that effect?"

"Liar. He did not say that."

"God, he did." She was beginning to irritate me, I didn't think she ever could manage that, she just heard what she wanted to! Dammit. I suppose she was just involved in a sort of trauma though, I guess I could make allowances for that.

"Really?" she asked, suddenly unsure of herself, something which wouldn't happen again for a long time.

"Yes Bella." I confirmed, not succeeding in keeping the annoyance from my voice.

"Oh."

When we arrived at Bella's house her father cruiser was already there. He must have been waiting by the window for Bella to arrive home because as soon as we pulled over the front door swung open and he came rushing down the stairs.

"Isabella!" his voice was full of worry, I could see how much he cared for his daughter, even with the amount of stress she had caused him over the years. That much was obvious on his face. He was around the same age as my dad from what I had heard Carlisle say, his face, unlike Carlisle's was long and drawn with deep lines forming around his eyes.

I got out the car quickly and went round to the passenger side door and opened it, helping Bella out. I could feel Charlie's eyes on my back staring at me, willing me to get out the way so he could see his daughter.

Well it's now or never, I thought as I turned round. "Hello Sir. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Ah yes, Carlisle's boy. Thank you for bringing her home to me son." He looked at Bella and gasped, the whole left hand side of her face was a mess, it was swollen and there were cuts and grazes spread over it. The bump on her head was also becoming more prominent. She hid her face against my shirt as soon as she heard her dad. I put my arm around her and walked her over to Charlie, trying to get her to go inside with him.

She eventually obliged and Charlie put his arm around her. My arms felt entirely empty and my side felt cold from where Bella's warm body was pressing before.

"You're a good boy Edward. Thank you for looking after her." He smiled meekly at me and I watched him go inside the house with Bella before I got in my car and drove home.

*****

I knew what I was in for when I got home. The school had obviously phoned home to tell them what happened with me a lunch today.

"Edward can I talk to you a minute please." I sighed and walked into his study shutting the door behind me. Sitting at the chair opposite his big desk which he was working at he studied me.

"You did the right thing with Bella today. You were right to bring her to me. Well done." He finished writing in his leather bound book and placed the pen down neatly next to it.

"But don't think I don't know what happened to _you_ at school today. I am aware of your fight with the Whitlock boy. I just don't understand what came over you. I am ashamed in your behavior son. I did not bring you up to start violent fights in school halls with other students." He cocked an eyebrow at me, "so what was it then, what is your excuse for your fight?"

"I...eh, I don't really know Sir. I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed with myself too. I don't know what came over me."

"You have detention for three days? Am I correct?"

"Yes father." I admitted, searching the floor with my eyes, not wanting to look at the shame in his eyes.

"I'm disappointed it you. I really am."

"I'm sorry dad, it will not happen again." I confirmed.

"Well, we shall see. I will not mention this to your mother, Lord knows she would be more disappointed than me." He rolled his eyes. "Please behave better at school, I do not want something like this on your permanent record, it will ruin your chances of a decent college."

"I know dad. I will make sure I keep my anger in check before I lash out like that again. I really am sorry." I apologised again. I vaguely remembered telling Bella off for apologizing so much till it lost all meaning before...god such a hypocrite.

"Well, I was thinking Bella could come round for dinner next week or something?"

"I'm sure she would love that. She was really looking forward to dinner tonight."

"That is fine, I'll tell your mother when she gets in, I'm sure it won't be long." He smiled at me.

"Thanks dad." I stalked out of the room and went to my bedroom where I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

I wondered what had caused Mallory to turn against Bella so badly to beat her. Surely it wasn't just because of me? I was so sure she was going to break soon, it was too much for one girl to handle.

I felt like the world's worst boyfriend already due to Bella's waning popularity at Forks High, I hated to feel like even more of a failure. Bella was amazing and there was no way on earth I deserved her. But for some reason I had her, and there was no way I was even thinking about giving her up again.

I was in this relationship for the long haul. I am in love with Isabella Swan, she is in love with me, what more could I possibly ask for out of life?

**A/N: **_not one of my better chapters, i totally agree, but i've been mobbed with work, i've been desperatly trying to get this out before the end of the week. _

_Much love is appreciated...go on hit the green button and leave a smiley face if you wish?_


	30. Know Your Enemy

**A/N: **_Just keep reading folks...i'll speak to you at the bottom!_

_acw1__, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __KryssyBee__, __ BlakeVan Der Woodsen.__, __tw-i-see-light__, ebwilb6681, .twilight, __kidie__, __shira01__, __serbelino__ and __DodgerMcClure__. You guys reviews are soooo encouraging! Thank you for all your continued support throughout this story! _

**BPOV**

I shot upright in my head panting, wondering why the hell my face felt like it was throbbing. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom, skidding on the wooden flooring as I turned the light on and went to the mirror. I gasped as the memory of the previous day caught up with me.

I ran my hand down the battered and bruised side of my face, wincing as I touched a particularly sore area.

I looked like shit.

Plain and simple. I was a mess, it would take more than a professional makeup artist and more makeup than I possessed to cover up this disaster.

I sighed as I peered into the mirror, moving in closer to inspect the damage. The whole left hand side had swollen tremendously over night. My eye was bloodshot, black and swollen, my cheek was purple, blue and ...swollen, my lower lip had turned black and was...well was swollen. I poked my cheek and almost screamed in pain, jumping back from the mirror and cursing myself for being so stupid as to poke an injury. I opened the medicine cabinet and hunted around for something stronger than what Dr Cullen had given me. I found a small bottle of Tylenol and unscrewed the cap pulling out the last two before throwing them in my mouth and chugging a glass of water. God I was thirsty.

I went downstairs and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, opening it and letting the cool liquid run down my throat. The amazing sensation of coolness gave me an idea. I threw open the freezer door and hunted around for the bag of peas I knew I had forced Charlie to buy, but which he refused to eat; they were green, therefore healthy, therefore to be avoided at all costs. I successfully located them and sat down on one of the dining room chairs closing my eyes and delicately placing the freezing bag on my sore face. Awww, how good that felt. I swear if you could listen close enough you could hear it sizzle.

I then clocked the timer on the oven...how could it only be 2:35? I felt like I had been out for hours. I was really hoping the Tylenol would kick in soon, I was desperate to go back to sleep. I stood up slowly and made my way back up the stairs to try and get back to sleep hoping that the pain would subside for long enough for me to have had 8 hours sleep.

I lay back on my bed and thought back to yesterday...to how it all went wrong.

******

I was still annoyed at Edward for the senseless beating of Jasper, but I guess the jerk did deserve it in some respect. He had spread around the school that I was basically a huge slut...who did that?!

He smiled at me as we both got up from our shared desk in biology as the bell rang to signify the end of class and I walked with him out the door. He took me half way to my next class.

"Bella, I am sorry I'm a complete jealous tool." He smiled coyly at me as he leaned in to kiss me. I heard a few other seniors on their way by, making throwing up noises but I didn't care. Letting my lips be guided by Edward's was the most amazing feeling, the idiots could be pulling on my hair and I couldn't care less. I could feel Edward becoming awkward though and pulled myself away from his lips up to his ear. "You had better be sorry Edward. In fact you can tell me how _very_ sorry you are when I punish you tonight." I whispered seductively into his ear. I could hear his very audible gulp and I giggled. "Meet you in detention baby." I added before letting go of him and walking to class.

I could feel his eyes burning into my back but I did all I could from turning round to look back at him. Yes I had every intention of sneaking back into Edward's house when his parents had gone to sleep. Edward was going to get the full Bella treatment tonight. I was going to have him begging me for a step further after tonight.

I smiled to myself as I walked through the horrible gym department to the changing rooms.

"Ugh, what are you looking so happy about loser?" That ghastly nasally voice could only belong to one person in this school. "Get that smarmy smirk off your face before I punch it off." I shifted my eyes to settle on Mallory opening her horrible sneery little mouth again. "Quit eye-fucking me Swan!" she let out a huge guffaw laugh and turned behind her to encourage the laughter of her 'friends' or what I like to think of as the people who were too scared to say no when she ordered them to follow her about.

I tried to ignore her and went round the group to get to the door but was caught by her arm that she pushed up against the wall.

"Not so fast, Swanny. You had better watch yourself, if I hear of anyone else getting a doing from your boyfriend I will hit you so hard you'll go right back to Christmas last year. Got me?" she stared her beady little eyes at me trying to emphasise her point.

"Since when do you give a shit bout anyone in the 'Elite' Lauren?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Ever since they unceremoniously kicked you out of their little 'club' I figured they must have more class than I originally thought. I'm just so happy they have finally come to their senses about you." She laughed and pushed me out of the way to get into the changing room first. I stood there for a moment letting her crony's barge past me on their way through the door. I resisted the temptation to hit each of the stupid little girls in the back of the head, I was better than that now, and the last thing I wanted was Lauren Mallory after me.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my temper which had begun flaring and walked into the changing rooms. The loud banter instantly stopped and everyone turned round to stare at me. I put my head down and walked over to the corner of the room away from most people and undressed. Getting embarrassed by the constant staring I carefully positioned myself when taking my top of so that no-one could see too much skin.

"I think what your doing is lovely." I looked over to see Angela, the girl who I had spent most of my time at school torturing, speaking to me. No not just speaking...being nice to me!

The one person who didn't have any reason at all to be polite was actually talking to me. I stood with my mouth wide open, shocked at the genuine goodness of Angela.

"Eh...well...thanks, Angela" I smiled kindly at her, still slightly in shock. I couldn't believe how someone I had been so malicious to before in the past was speaking to me. She was nicer to me than my freaking best friends! Some friends huh?

"You know, Angela, I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you. You have no reason to forgive me, and I really have no right to beg you for forgiveness, there really was no excuse for everything I ever said or did. I really am sorry. It must mean I'm a terrible person that it only hits me how much it hurts when people say stuff about you when it happens to me." I attempted to smile at her again but it fell flat and I felt the corners of my mouth tug down.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize to me. Really seeing what you are doing for Edward is amazing. He couldn't get by a day at school without being shoved around or being told he was "loser" or "geek" or "square" or something like that. You really have made him happy. I can see it when he walks next to you in the halls."

I really had no idea that he suffered from the same treatment every day and I looked back at Angela with a questioning look, wishing her to go further, but we were interrupted by the knock at the door from Coach Clapp telling us to make our way to the gym hall. Everyone made their way out and I stayed behind to finish getting changed. I had hoped Angela would have stayed with me, and for a minute I thought she was until she waited for everyone else to clear out so she could walk herself. God, what had I done to that poor girl? I hated myself right there. I may have deserved this treatment for being such a bitch in the past, but Angela, she could never deserve it. She was smart so we picked on her. She was quiet so she got stuff thrown at her. She was the teacher's pet so we called her names.

I walked slowly, contemplating how cruel I had been to people when coach Clapp spotted me and shouted at me to hurry the hell up.

We were going to be playing baseball and the class was to be split up into two teams. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were team captains. I could just tell that I was going to get picked last.

I was right; it was down to me, Angela and some fat girl who suffered acne, whose name I couldn't remember.

"Come on girls, we don't have all day." Coach barked at the girls, his arms crossed over his huffed out chest.

I had never, ever been picked last before in my life. Maybe I hadn't always been first, sometimes my unbalanced clumsy self was seen over my popularity when it came to team sports, but I had never been more than fourth pick before.

"Oh, fine. I'll have Angela." Jessica sighed, loving being able to tell people what she thought of them by the order she picked them in.

I had never given a second thought to the poor soul who would be picked last before, I had never thought about how upsetting and hurtful it was, again not until I was in that situation. It's funny how being popular can skew and distort your image of everything and make it perfect. Although I never thought my life was perfect when I was higher up in the school hierarchy, but now I realized I really had no right to complain.

"Well, lets see." Lauren's beady little eyes hovered over me before resting on the other girl. "I'll take Cindy." Lauren smirked at me, very amused that I was the one left standing there all by myself. I had never felt so lonely before, it's ridiculous how gym class can really isolate one person from the rest of the class.

"Ok, Coach, I think I have enough players." Jessica spoke sweetly to Coach Clapp and stuck her chest out. Dear fucking Lord, that girl really had no shame. He rolled his eyes.

"Look I don't know, nor do I care to know what is going on between you girls, but stop acting like the pathetic children you are being. Bella, join Jessica's team." I felt my shoulders lurch forward and I trudged my feet over to the side of the hall which Jessica's team were on.

The game didn't go well. I successfully managed to hit Lauren with both the bat and the ball when I swung at a shot too early letting the bat slip out of my hands. The bat somehow managed to skiff the ball along in its path. The bat hitting Lauren in the stomach and the ball smacking her off the head was not a good combination. I could tell with the murderous glare she sent me that I would be paying for it later.

I guess I just didn't realise how much sooner. I was too consumed with the idea of doing time in detention with Edward to think about lesser important people like her.

I had snuck into the unused shower rooms to get changed, hiding behind the partition wall blocking the entrance to the shower room, I started to get changed, pretending like I wasn't upset I was missing out on the conversation in the changing rooms which was causing a laugh.

It was starting to quieten down as I pulled my top over my head so I didn't expect to hear the creak of the shower room door. I shrunk back against the wall hoping that no-one could see me.

I heard the resounding footsteps of a pair of boots or trainers, nothing girly like high heels or anything so I assumed it must have been Coach Clapp

"Sorry, I'm still getting changed, I'll be out in a minute." I yelled, quickly trying to get changed so Coach could lock up the changing room.

"No, no, that's fine. Don't worry, you can stay here Swan." I jumped at the sound of the voice. That was definitely not Coach. I slowly turned round, my top half on, to see Lauren and Jessica standing sneering at me.

Since when had Jessica and Lauren become friends? Obviously since they wanted to team up against me.

"So _Bella,_ I hear that your boyfriend is now becoming more popular than you now! How does that make you feel?" Jessica asked in a baby voice. I sighed and grabbed the hem of my top down so I was fully clothed. Ignoring them both I grabbed my gym kit from the floor and tried to push past them.

"Oh no, where do you think you are going?" Lauren asked as she pushed me backwards. "You see this?" she pointed to a small red mark, obviously where the ball had collided with her. "What I'm going to do to you is going to hurt a hundred times more you little bitch. Don't think I don't know you hit me on purpose in there. Bet you thought cause Coach was there that you wouldn't get payback."

Her whiney voice was getting to me even more than her threat. There was no way in hell she was going to get the better of me when she was by herself anyway. And well, Jessica didn't count, she could barely lift a piece of paper without moaning she would break a nail, there was nothing she could do.

I dodged around the both of them quickly on a bid to escape, I couldn't really get in anymore trouble today, I already had detention and it would not look good to have two 'offenses' in one day.

Lauren, sensing I was trying to leave grabbed my top again quickly and I could hear the very audible sound of ripping material. I then turned on her and shoved her hard against the wall, pissed at the fact she was trying to beat me. I bounced her head off the wall and she groaned in pain, her eyes wincing shut.

"Don't fucking touch me again you skank! Stay away from me and stay away from Edward, got it?" I shouted at her, really letting my temper get the better of me. Not until I saw her nod swiftly I let go of her. Walking away from her but still facing her, never take your eyes off your enemy.

I guess I should have had eyes at the back of my head, Jessica ran at me and I got thrown forward to Lauren's Converse. I was dragged off my feet and kicked at the same time.

And then everything happened very quickly, it had been spun round and now I was the one pushed up against the wall, my head repeatedly being smacked off the cold tiles. She hit me so hard I could taste the blood in my mouth, from wherever it was coming from, I wasn't sure. The dull aching from the initial hit was beginning to get worse with each collide with the wall until it became a roaring pain, unavoidable and burning. I could feel the tears threatening to escape but there was no fucking way I was going to give her the satisfaction of my sobbing. I could hold it in like a big girl until she was no longer present.

I grimaced in pain as my head took another bashing. "Fuck! Fucking stop it you bitch!" It was out my mouth before I could stop it. Almost like my brain was now totally trying to protect itself from further damage. She laughed and slapped me over the sore side of my face before letting me fall to the floor.

"It's not over bitch." She shouted over her shoulder as she walked out the door with Jessica both of them giggling as if they had just said something about a guy, not as if they had just beaten me up.

I let myself lie on the tiles, letting the cold soak through my skin. I tried to get up but failed. Then I saw the pool of blood forming underneath me. Every breath I took I could taste the metallic blood which was sickly. I could taste it in my mouth; I tried spitting to remove all traces of it. I grabbed myself up using the handle on the shower and crawled through to the changing rooms.

Then I blanked out.

******

"Bella?" I woke up again to Charlie shaking my gently trying to check on me. The Tylenol had not covered the pain, I could still feel it, it had kept me on the edge of sleep.

"Bella, honey, I've got to go to work now. You don't have to go to school today, I'll phone up and explain. Dr Cullen says he is going to come round for a house visit to check up on you at 10. Can you get up for then for me?" I opened my eyes to see Charlie kneeling down with his hand on my own. It was still dark outside.

"What time is it now?"

"Seven. You should get up soon anyway Bella." His knees cracked as he stood up and he grabbed his back.

"You OK dad?" I asked anxiously.

He laughed quietly, "Bella, just worry about yourself, I'm old, that's all." He sighed and waved to me before exiting my room. As soon as I heard the front door shut and the cruiser's engine start up I flicked my bedside light on and sat up. Everything was slightly fuzzy and I could hear ringing in my ears. All common problems with a concussion, I knew a lot about them. I sighed as I slowly got up, trying not to make any sudden movements or jerks that would hurt my head.

I went for a quick shower to loosen up all my muscles and think. Lauren was a fucking bitch, but the ball was in my court now. She was going to get it. She could not get away with that shit.

I dressed in a pair of fleeced joggy bottoms, a t-shirt and a hoodie, there was no point getting dressed up when I felt like crap. After unsuccessfully trying to brush my hair (there were tugs I could not get out on the whole left hand side of my head cause it hurt too much) I tied it up and went downstairs to grab something to eat.

I lounged about on the couch for a while, trying to forget the pain that was constantly _there_, when the doorbell went. It was around ten so I figured it must have been Carlisle coming to check up on me.

The good doctor came and went, quickly checking up on me, confirming that I had the remnants of a slight concussion and sent me to bed to sleep it off. I reckoned it must have been a good will visit for Charlie as he dropped a bottle of Percocet on the coffee table, which was littered with Charlie's crisp packets and a few glasses. I was too tired and groggy to feel embarrassed like I would usually have been. _Take two every four hours_, I read of the bottle of little round blue pills, silently wishing that Carlisle had accidentally given me the 10mg capsules instead of the 5mg written on the label. I shook two from the bottle and swallowed some water after before heading up to bed to rest for a while longer.

I felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes when I was woken up by a rustling noise. I looked over to my phone; it was one, fuck those painkillers actually worked, another hour and I'd be able to take more!

I put my phone back on the bedside table when I realised my room was cold. Had I not shut the window? I climbed up trying to ignore the sharp pain in my head when I did so. I slammed the window shut and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a startled noise from behind me. I spun round and saw a dark figure sitting on the chair in the corner of my room. The dark figures head moved up and the skin looked so white I thought I had died and Death was coming to collect me.

"Bella, you OK?" Death asked me, concerned. Why would Death be concerned with how I was feeling when he was here to kill me? He stood up and I took a step backwards. "Bella? What's wrong?" the panicked voice asked me.

Wait, that voice was not Deaths, it sounded too angelic to be something so sinister. I blinked a few times, trying to un-blur my vision.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella I'm here."

"School?" I was too tired and groggy to think up a coherent question so one worded ones would have to do.

"I knew you would be in bed. I didn't want to be without you. I thought you must have been sore to miss a day at school."

"But Carlisle..." I mumbled

"It's fine, I'll sort it out with him later, I've never missed a day in my life before. It will be fine." He walked over to me and led me back over to the bed.

"Tell me once you feel better. I've brought some DVD's round for you to watch, you know, feel good films. I think they are all romantic comedy, I know Esme loves those sorts of films and I took them from her collection." He rambled on. I could only smile as he lay down next to me, letting me cuddle into his side.

I felt myself slipping off to sleep again, the pain in my head subsiding significantly. "thank you."

**A/N: **_So I'm begging and pestering all you guys again...if you have not done so, please head on over to _**twilightallhumanawards**** (dot) webs (dot) com** and vote for homecoming?

It would be so awesome if I actually had a shot at winning a contest like that!

You guys are all fantastic!

Cheers!


	31. A Difference of Opinion

**A/N **_So I'm thinking from some of the reviews that you may need a wee fresher chapter, everyone seems to think Lauren beat Bella up for no reason...this is not the case. This is purely a filler chapter, if you don't feel like reading this then thats fine, you won't miss anything. I've started on the next chapter so it should be up soooon!_

* * *

**LPOV**

So Bella Swan eh? Little bitch. She thinks she can swan (haha see what I did!) back into Forks High straight back into her position in "the Elite?" Ha, like Hale would ever allow that!

You see, I hate Hale, she is a smart ass, stuck up bitch, but Swan...well Swan is even worse. I at least had some respect for Hale, respect that was never there before for the previous "leader." She used everyone like they were pawns in her little game of school domination.

I for one was glad to see the back of the bitch after her _daddy_ got her out of her spot of bother. That was the thing with Isabella Swan. She was a spoilt daddy's girl. Sure, this was my take on her and others thought differently, but I like to think I have a knack at noticing things like that, you know, separating the good from the bad?

So little Miss Swan. She is...or ahem..._was _little Miss popular, one of those prissy girls who order everyone else about to follow them. Yes, she was top of the school before. How I loved her fall from grace! From the top straight down to a bottom feeder. Never to be able to climb the social ladder again. And I loved it! I guess you could say I held some sort of grudge against the bitch.

For some reason at the start of high-school, even though we had been friends for years before in middle school, I had been ditched in favour of the rich kids with the 'cool attitudes' who were in to fashion and boys than the more tom-boy activities we had always previously perused. Yep, Bella, Alice, Jess and me had been the best of friends that no-one could separate. No-one could do anything to penetrate our group. We spent summers playing flag-football and climbing trees, camping out in back gardens. We were the girls who didn't want treated any different from the boys.

Of course that all stopped when Bella got her first period and started to grow boobs; she was too mature for us then. Alice, being the backstabbing bitch she turned out to be, went off with Bella, claiming that she wanted to be more of a girly girl. That was fine, I still had Jess. Until Jess decided that what Bella and Alice were doing looked more fun. When in reality she was desperate for her breasts to develop and would shove wads of toilet paper down a bra which was about 5 sizes too big for her small chest so that she could fit in.

Ha, more fun! I had been to some of their sleepovers, there was no way it could be classed at fun. Like looking at boys pictures in magazines and commenting on every spotty pimply boy in our year while cosied up in a pair of PJ's, was a great idea of entertainment.

The girls had more and more sleepovers, and when I stopped going they shut me out of their lives. That was fine by me. I didn't need anyone. High school offered me more than enough other friends who were more into my sort of thing anyway. So I stuck around with my new friends, and I quickly realized that my old friends were the enemy. Not only had they ditched me in search of something better, but they had become the top of the school. They were the all important. You could not get into the "Elite" unless you had money or for the exception in Bella's case you were a "good laugh."

Because Swan didn't always have money like the other kids here do. She was from a poorer background. Although I heard her mom had become a $600 an hour hooker and paid for all her fancy clothes that way.

So while Swan and the rest of them were out mixing with the higher classes I had been left alone. When they started to spread rumors about me I got pissed. I guess you could so I lashed out at anyone. I ended up earning the reputation of a "bully" (like what the fuck...a bully?) and I managed to draw in the good sort of attention from another group of kids like me, whose old friends had ditched them.

So when Jessica came to me, begging to help her exact revenge on her for the cruel way she had been spoken to on the first day back, I felt compelled to agree...eventually.

"I need help Lauren. It's Bella, she's back, I don't know if you've seen her yet. She called me a hyped up little tart who needed to get a life! You know I wouldn't ask for anything from you Lauren, but really, I need this taken care of."

"Jess, Jess, Jess, do you really think I am going to do something to the police chiefs daughter...for you!" I laughed. "That's ridiculous, surely you aren't even stupid enough to think it would be possible to get away with that!"

"But Lauren, she has a record now, _remember_! What would she be able to say or do! Plus, whose saying she will still be sitting pretty at the top of the tree anyway. I mean really Lauren, look at Rosalie, she is not going to let the spoilt Arizona princess back in."

"Well then, get Rosalie to deal with your problem." I spat at her, how dare she think that I can solve her problems. Sure I was going to do something to Swan anyway, but it wasn't for Jessica's benefit.

"Lauren, we both know that you are the best person to deal with Bella. She has hurt you before, this is your chance for revenge!" she told me quickly trying to convince me of her cause.

I stared at her contemplating. If anything Bella did need taken down a peg, and I was happy that maybe I could get one of my old friends back. Regardless of who I hung out with now, there was no way they were as much fun as it was before with Jess, Alice and Bella. Sure Alice and Bella were always the close ones and they would often do things together, but we were still close. It was a closeness I didn't feel with my new friends, and the more I thought about it the more I missed it.

"I'll do it then. What do you think would teach her a lesson then?" I asked her, wondering if Jessica's idea of revenge would be the same as mine.

She looked at me as if searching for the right answer before replying. "I don't know, I think maybe just push her around a little bit, scare her."

That was all she wanted? "Fine. But I _am_ curious Jessica, what is in it for me?"

"Well the satisfaction of getting Bella back for what she did to you. You know, the way she somehow managed for you to come out on bottom?"

I laughed at her. "You weren't so innocent in that one Stanley." I took a step towards her, holding myself higher than her.

"But...eh, you know I didn't mean that Lauren. Right?"

I sneered back at her. She was ridiculous. She really thought she could enlist my help and use what the whole group had done to get me on her side? Ha, no.

I was aware that it wasn't just Bella, Jess and Alice that were involved in the scheme that led to me being one of the most unpopular kids at school, it just stung more coming from them, and they were supposed to have been my friends. _Yeah right_.

"I'll think about it." I told her and walked away leaving her alone. The idea of saying a few nasty things to Bella and intimidating her felt quite good. The end of that day I met Jess walking to her car and agreed to go ahead with it. The situation was almost like the dodgy dealings of a gang lord or drug dealer, not the high-school girl drama that it actually was.

So I caught story of Bella with Jasper, said story filtered its way throughout the entire school, with the help of Jessica, that one was easy.

But then the bitch went and fucked everything up for herself and then it wasn't just me trying to make her life hell anymore. Nope she had decided to doink the school's resident geek and loser, which obviously in turn made her a loser.

I partook in the usual threats of doing her in and the casual insults that I threw her way but I had completely lost the fun in it.

But it was right there in her face, each insult erased some of the happiness from her face every day. Slowly, but surely everyone was breaking Isabella Swan down. I just wondered how long it would be until she ditched her boyfriend and desperately pleaded to be let back into the "Elite." I wanted to be the one did the one thing to her that caused her to have her breakdown.

I was given just the chance in Gym class. By threatening her and her geeky boyfriend, who for some reason Jess had become quite attracted to, she was sure to react.

"Ugh, what are you looking so happy about loser? Get that smarmy smirk off your face before I punch it off" I shouted at her, happy to see her eyes appraising me with disdain. "Quit eye-fucking me Swan!" I laughed as she tried to get past me to the changing rooms first. Ha not happening.

"Not so fast, Swanny. You had better watch yourself, if I hear of anyone else getting a doing from your boyfriend I will hit you so hard you'll go right back to Christmas last year. Got me?"

"Since when do you give a shit bout anyone in the 'Elite' Lauren?" she shot back at me.

"Ever since they unceremoniously kicked you out of their little 'club' I figured they must have more class than I originally thought. I'm just so happy they have finally come to their senses about you." I laughed as I made sure I was first into the changing room.

I started talking about her behind her back in the room, trying to get a rise out of her. Unfortunately the Swan of old, appeared to have vanished, she was no longer the angry girl she used to be.

I made sure that I got picked for picking the teams, it was just a bonus Jess got picked too, so Bella was last to be picked. Even though it meant I got the spotty fat girl in my team it was worth it.

But the fucking bitch had to go and find revenge on me somehow. I watched as the ball I had just thrown for her came flying back at me along with the bat hitting my in two different places. Fuck! It hurt bad, she was going to get it for that one.

Back in the changing rooms, I waited till everyone had gotten changed and was leaving school before nudging Jess indicating for her to follow me. I opened the shower room door and we both walked in.

"Sorry, I'm still getting changed, I'll be out in a minute." Bella's rushed stressed voice sounded from behind the wall.

"No, no, that's fine. Don't worry, you can stay here Swan." I spoke in my most malicious tone of voice that I could and she spun round with fear in her eyes as she realised who I was.

"So _Bella,_ I hear that your boyfriend is now becoming more popular than you now! How does that make you feel?" Jessica asked in a baby voice. I cringed at how un-menacing her voice sounded, wishing to fuck that she would just shut-up and leave it all to me. Bella just needed the shock that both me and Jess were totally against her. She made to leave around us but I grabbed her in time and pushed her back to where she had been standing.

"Oh no, where do you think you are going? You see this, what I'm going to do to you is going to hurt a hundred times more you little bitch. Don't think I don't know you hit me on purpose in there. Bet you thought cause Coach was there that you wouldn't get payback." I threatened her and she flinched slightly before trying to dodge around us both. Desperate to hurt her some more I grabbed her top and it ripped and I laughed. Then she turned and pushed me against the wall hitting my head off the cold tiles behind me. I inwardly laughed because I had managed to get the old Swan back out of her shell.

Hearing her shout at me, confirmed it. She wasn't the goodie-two-shoes she had tried to pretend to be. "Don't fucking touch me again you skank! Stay away from me and stay away from Edward, got it?" I nodded whilst silently signaling over her shoulder to Jessica to do something.

And holy shit jess managed to keep true on her word, she shoved Bella back at me when she was leaving. I managed to turn the tables on her and now she was the one pressed against the wall having her head hit off the tiles. It wasn't meant to happen this way, she was just supposed to get scared and lose a bit more of her confidence or whatever. But when she pushed me I was pissed. She had it coming to her really.

Fuck! Fucking stop it you bitch!" She screamed at me, only then did I realise I had been still hitting her off the tiles. Immediately I stopped, trying not to panic that she could probably die from her injuries and squeezed out a laugh before slapping her on the now red with blood side of her face.

"It's not over bitch." I returned, knowing that it was, I had just taken it too far. Jessica just seemed delighted at the result and we walked out, just like the old friends we used to be and I momentarily forgot my guilt – _you won't get caught!_

We walked out the Gym doors, and saw Edward staring in through the doors squinting to see if his girl was coming out for him. We both smirked at him as we walked past. He must have thought she was pulling an old Bella! God it was so perfectly timed out. The look on his face showed how worried he was though.

And his facial expression brought back the guilt..._I hoped she was ok_.

**A/N:**_ Just a small pointless chapter, I just thought you should all see what caused Laurens attack on Bella. I hope I showed to you all that Lauren is not just the bully that has no feelings. She lost her friends and it has hurt her dramatically. She also did not mean to attack Bella the way she did, she meant for it to be just verbal, you could say in fact she experienced a "rage black-out" where her fury for Bella hitting her just took her over. Oh also that she is not completely nasty, she is worried about Bella!  
_

_Anyway, feel free to review as you please, I have almost finished the next chapter, so if I get at least 10 reviews (bringing the total to 277) I will post it tomorrow. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	32. Family Time

**A/N: **_Ok seriously guys...i'm like not a review whore or anything, I like them cause they do encourage me to continue writing but my bribe didn't seem to work the other day!!! Hmmm? Do we think I can get a few more reviews this chapter because it's like one of the longest I've written? Pretty please lol_

_Sorry to everyone who did review over the last few chapters, I've been super busy and didn't have time to reply to you all, I really do apologize. _

_I will go back to the whole review and you get a preview from now on._

_Thanks to __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __renee4152__, __BreatheTime__, __KyuketsukiInOki__, __Gilmore4life3__, __SeraphimNite__, __DodgerMcClure__, __shira01__, __serbelino__ and __sugardaze__! _

**BPOV**

I rushed to the door when I heard the beeping from outside, desperate to see Edward again after two days apart.

After Carlisle had been informed by the school that he had skipped two days, he was put into detention for longer and Carlisle refused to let him out of the house, except to attend school. Thankfully Edward told his parents that I had not requested his presence and that it was his choice and his choice alone to miss a few days to see me. Sure his parents probably resented me a little bit about the while incident but had decided to turn a blind eye and start again. The one condition of us being allowed to date was if Edward brought me home for dinner with them tonight to participate in their "family night." He was not impressed that he was again being forced into the onslaught of another night of playing games and acting like a real family. He didn't know how lucky he was to have a functioning family. Sure Carlisle and Esme weren't always home, but they both cared equally for their son and made an effort to be a close knit unit to make up for the time they spent apart. I would have given my right arm and leg for that sort of a family. I was more than happy to agree to the night's activities, much to Edward's displeasure. I was actually quite looking forward to it.

I skidded to a halt by the passenger car door and swung it open jumping inside.

"Your eager this morning! You do realize we're going to school don't you?" He teased while he hooked his finger under my chin and lent in to kiss me gently. I winced, the swelling had gone down and a sufficient amount of makeup had been plastered to my face this morning so that I looked almost back to normal, but my lip was tender and still hurt. Even applying lip gloss this morning had been difficult. The only injury that was still apparent was the black eye; the tell tale signs being the slightly darker tinge where it was still bruised.

"You look exquisite this morning Bella." He breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself." I winked. "But on a more serious note, I really, really missed you! And I really, really love you!" He laughed at me and I leaned if for a big hug. Hmm...it felt so good having his warm body around me again. I relaxed into him, not wanting to let go.

"Eh, Bella, I love you too, but we need to go to school..." his smooth voice snapped me out of it and I felt momentarily upset that I couldn't spend the day just the two of us alone. I felt like suggesting it until I remembered that I didn't need Carlisle being annoyed at me, or Edward.

"Ok, drive on!" I commanded him. We engaged in banter until we arrived at the road which led to the school. I was pretty sure he heard me gulp, but luckily he could see how tight I held my fists. My knuckles were turning white and when I let go I could see nail imprints in my palms. I took a few calming breaths as he parked in his usual spot away from everyone else.

"It's ok." He comforted me as he squeezed my hand in reassurance. I nodded and watched as he got out the car. Maybe I could stay in here all day? Lauren's threat that "_it was not over"_ was still at the very forefront of my mind. Who knew when she would spring her attack this time? I was contemplating telling Edward to drive me home again when he opened the door and held his arm out to help me up.

I complied and slowly got out the car. Edward had been purposefully later than usual and the car lot was virtually empty, save a few of the usual stragglers who came in late in the morning.

"Bella?" Edward's angelic voice was calling for me, I drifted out of my trance and looked up at him. "It's going to be ok, Right? Can you deal with this today? We could go speak to Principle Greene, I'm sure he would be more than happy enough to let you take a few more days off?"

I shook my head and tried to clear my face of the void expression I was sure was there, apparently it was worrying him. I plastered my smile on my face. "No it's fine Edward, I need to come back, I've missed too much."

"What's wrong with your mouth?" he asked as he brought a finger under my chin and angled my head so he could look at me. I caught my reflection in a car window and saw that the smile I was putting on wasn't actually a smile...it was barely a grimace. More of a contorted scowl. I shook him off and looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Edward just leave me, I'm still sore."

"Well I should take you home then!" He decided trying to make his voice sound final, but I was having none of that. I couldn't just miss more school because it had become difficult for me. No matter how much I felt like I wanted to just go back home to my comfy bed and roll into a ball with the covers wrapped over me, I couldn't. I wasn't the "running" kind, I stood up to my problems, I was going to do this.

"No! It's not that sore. Edward I need to be here today ok?" I was getting frustrated with him, I needed to get today over with. To get past the stares and the whispers again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded with so much conviction I hurt my head slightly. "You know if you have any problems you can phone me and I can take you straight home right?" I was touched by how worried he was at first, but now it was starting to just plain annoy me. I had loved when he skipped off school and brought DVD's round for us to watch in my room. We had snuggled up close together in my too small bed with the duvet wrapped tight around us. He constantly asked if I needed anything, a glass of water, some painkillers, to go to the toilet. I had to explain to him that he wasn't my nurse and that all I wanted him for was to hug me better again.

I placed my hand on his arm gently. "Edward, it will be fine, I will call you if there's something wrong but I don't foresee anything happening ok?" It was my turn to reassure him as I squeezed his arm and smiled at him. A proper smile this time; no terrifying contorted clown face in sight.

He kissed me gingerly, trying not to hurt my lip and walked me to my first class. Most people were already seated and waiting for the teacher to begin. As I walked in everyone stopped talking, hoping to get a good look at the battered kid. I saw Lauren up the back of the class and felt like launching myself at her. For some absurd reason she sat with some expression which looked weird on her face...worry. WTF? I shook my head, trying to clear the strange mirage I was seeing in the middle of the classroom, but when I looked again I saw the same face. I shot daggers at me and she looked down to her desk. I let air out through my nose, and stopped dead when I got to my desk. Alice Brandon was sitting next to it. She noticed me standing there.

"Aren't you going to sit down Bella?" She asked sympathetically. Too shocked to say anything, I nodded and eased myself into the seat gently. "I'm really sorry about what happened B."

"What?" I stared at her incredulously.

"I said that I was sorry about what happened to you Bella." She spoke again slowly, probably thinking that Lauren's attack had left me brain damaged or some shit.

"Yeah...why? You don't need to out of pity. I don't want any freaking pity." I spat at her.

"No Bella, not just about that. I'm sorry I'm such an awful friend. I'm sorry I shut you out. I guess I kind of knew you wouldn't have done something like that..." she paused and started doodling on her jotter. "Just I don't understand, why didn't you tell me you hadn't slept with him?"

"Because I thought I had Alice. He led me to believe that, he never set me straight. I know you like him, just I...well...I" I was lost for words, I didn't hate Jasper for his treatment of me, God knows why I didn't, probably cause he was one of the few who weren't constantly acting like dicks towards me. "Uch...i don't know. I'm sorry Alice. I hope this hasn't ruined anything between you." I added somberly.

"Well, I stopped seeing him when I found out he had lied. I don't need an ass like him in my life anyway Bella." She dropped her pen and looked at me seriously. "Do you think you can forgive me Bella, I am so sorry." She bit her lip as she waited for my answer. Wow, I was making her nervous. I didn't see why, I loved her, she knew that. There was no-way I would let her walk away from me if I knew there was a possibility we could still be friends.

"Do you really have to ask Ali?" I smiled at her and a tiny Alice bomb launched at me enveloping me in her hug. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my heart, I felt like I could breathe again. I had my best friend back! I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Embarrassed by my recent emotional tearfests I sniffed trying not to let this one happen in school and pulled away from Alice.

"Oh did I hurt you?" She asked me, her voice laced with concern.

"No, I'm just happy you'll be my friend again." I said through mid-sob. It came out as a strange strangulated sound and some people in the class turned to stare, wondering what the crazy girl was going to do next.

"I'm happy your mine!"Alice made the same odd noise as me and I realized she was crying too. We hugged each other again as the teacher walked through the door and cleared his throat loudly, hinting to put an end to the theatricals.

I had a huge, _real_ smile on my face for the rest of the morning.

I met up with Edward in the car parking lot leaning against his car, as if he had no care in the world.

"Ok, what are you so happy about?" he asked me curiously.

"I made up with Alice!" I beamed, unable to hide my happiness at that fact. He smiled at me.

"That's great Bella." His voice didn't quite match his smile though...there was something wrong. "Why exactly is Angela asking me to tell you she hopes you feel better?" He asked, the confusion evident on his face.

"We are kind of like friends now I guess." I smiled up at him. I was glad Angela was being nice to me, not that I deserved it though. I would have to do something with her, like meet up and go shopping or something. Or was shopping not Angela's thing? I didn't really know her at all.

Alice on the other hand would want a reconciliation shopping trip. One that would probably end up costing me, or Phil and Renee lots of money. Alice never did anything on the cheap.

"What you thinking?" he asked me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car door. He paused, waiting for me to answer.

"Oh nothing, just how much I loved you!" I beamed up at him. Suddenly the look in his eyes turned hungry with lust and without warning he crashed his lips against mine. Not caring about the painful sensation in my lip I returned the kiss. My arms sub-consciously ran up under his shirt against the warm skin of his back and pulled him towards me, pressing his against my body. He turned us around so that I was leaning against the car door before releasing my lips. I followed after his, hungry for more. I heard him chuckle and opened my eyes.

"We're at school Bella." He said simply.

"Yeah, why'd you start it? And how, may I ask are you able to turn that on and off, why are you not completely frustrated right now?!" I demanded to know.

"Bella, I'm always frustrated when I'm with you. I want you so bad." He whispered so sexily in my ear. I wondered if he realised just how sexy he was. He lowered his arms to my waist and pulled me towards him so I was pulled up tight against him, until I could feel...oh my. "Do you feel that? Do you know how difficult it is to hide this? It happens all the time; I can't even look at you without getting like this." He moaned. Not a moan of complaint but a moan of sexual frustration. I could feel he was so frustrated I wanted to whip his pants off and do something about it. _But we were at school._ I really hated school. He went back to his annoyingly moody as we

Lunch was over all too quick and it was straight to biology we headed. Edward was still acting kind of strange. We were quiet throughout the whole of Bio; he ignored most of my hisses to get attention from him. I ended up resorting to sliding a note over to him asking what was wrong. I waited around five minutes for the reply to slip under my nose.

_Nothing. Why?_

My ass it was nothing. I replied soon the piece of torn paper and pushed it back to him. He looked at it and his face became an expression of pain. What the hell was wrong with him?

_We'll talk later._

_No now. What is wrong?_

_Bella, it doesn't matter, can you just drop it. It's nothing important._

_For now. You ARE talking tonight Cullen._

I pushed the note towards him again and watched as he read it before folding it up and slipping it in-between two sheets of paper in his notebook.

I heard my phone vibrate in my bag on the floor, so I craftily bent down to rummage through it to check my messages. Ok, it was hardly subtle and the teacher probably only let me off because of me "traumatic experience" but I had still got away with it.

_Do you need a lift home tonight? Alice xx_

Oh my God, apparently Alice really was up for making up with me. Thank God!

"Edward." I hissed trying to catch his attention again. He continued looking at his workbook and writing in his jotter, too immersed in his work to listen. I booted him on the shin knowing that that would work fine well.

"Ah!" he yelped out before clutching his hand to his mouth as everyone looked round to see what the problem was.

"Something wrong Edward?" Banner asked, looking up from his marking.

"No Sir, I just...I..." he shut up and looked at his work again and I tried hard to refrain my giggle. When the class settled down he turned to me. "What?" he was irritated...oops.

"sorry." I grinned at him, hoping my apology would be received well. He shook his head at me as if he was used to such behavior. "I was just trying to tell you that Alice will give me a lift home tonight when you're in detention." His face fell again. "Look I know you don't like Alice, but it's not like I can be bothered hanging about waiting for you to finish."

"Fine, it's fine." He snapped back at me drumming his fingers off the table in irritation. I sighed and tried to concentrate on ignoring his mood.

I spent the rest of the lesson, staring at Edwards fingers, imagining all the places he could touch me with them tonight, after we had discussed his _problem,_ whatever it was. I was so engrossed in his hands I hadn't realized that everyone was packing up to leave until his hands left the table to shake me .

"Bella?" I shook out of my trance and looked up at him. "You ready?" I nodded, not really meaning it. Instead of having to participate in gym, I was told to go to Principle Green's office. Although slightly relieved that I wouldn't have to go back to the changing rooms I was still apprehensive about speaking to the principle again.

Edward took my hand and walked me to Greene's door where he lightly kissed me on the lips before I knocked.

"I'll get you from your house when I done." He shouted over his shoulder at me before turning the corner.

**EPOV**

Alice had made up with Bella. Did that mean she would be discouraged from going out with me? What if she turned back into the old Bella...would she even want to be with me again? I could feel my body bracing itself for another heartbreak .Now I had admitted that I did in fact love her did that mean that this would be so much more difficult this time?

I sat in the room filled with the schools delinquents wishing that I hadn't got myself into all this trouble, just so Bella would not now, at this very minute be in the car with Alice. She was probably being told that being in a relationship with me was the worst thing she could do.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Bella to hurt me, I trusted her with my life now, just I knew she could be easily led...that was what I was worrying about. If she was told often enough that I wasn't good enough for her that she would eventually believe it and leave me. I knew I wasn't good enough for her, and by Gods graces somehow she either hadn't figured that out or didn't care. I personally was hoping for the latter but had a suspicion that it was probably the former.

I just hoped that Bella's love for me could withstand it all. I mean she had managed so far...surely she wouldn't give it all up now?

The hour I was to spend in detention was dragging by slowly, every time I looked up at the clock it was sitting maybe five seconds ahead. I could hear the slow tick of the second hand as if it were mocking me. I contemplated pulling a sicky and leaving early. I decided against it and tried to concentrate on the homework for Government I was trying to complete so I wouldn't have to do it tonight while Bella was round.

"You can go now." The teacher at the front of the room all but barked out and I was out of my seat in a flash, haphazardly throwing my books into my bag and tossing it over my shoulder. I rushed out to my car, not bothering to tug the seatbelt over my shoulder and drove to Bella's house. I didn't have to wait long for her to bound out the front door, quickly locking up behind her and scamper towards the car. She had gotten all dressed up for dinner. She was wearing a purple top dress thing with a grey cardigan over the top to protect her from the chilly Forks air. She was stunning. I didn't know how I had got so lucky, nor did I care to know, as long as I could be with Bella forever and make her mine.

She leaped into the car and threw herself at me for a kiss, bringing me out of my wondering of what she would look like in white. Holy shit! What was wrong with me? I wanted to _marry _her? Shit what the hell, I wasn't supposed to feel like this for like another ten years or whatever!

"Hey baby!" She didn't give me time to even open my mouth to reply "I'm like so excited for tonight! God I hope you're mom likes me kay so I'm like nervous and excited at the same time!"

I interrupted her with a kiss so she wouldn't die of oxygen deprivation. I felt her moan against my lips and figured it was time to move out of there before I got myself too worked up again today.

"I love you Edward." Bella's soft words washed over me, leaving me with an even deeper longing to be with her forever. I relaxed and placed my head on her shoulder just breathing in her smell.

"God I love you too Bella." I breathed back at her. I was in a euphoric bliss for the rest of the journey to my house feeling so much better than I had at school.

Esme must have heard the car pull up the drive and was standing at the foyer smiling and giving Bella the once over. Bella beamed back.

"It's so great to finally meet you Mrs Cullen!" Bella gushed, clearly in her element. She was good at meeting people, the naturally confident beauty that she was, was always going to be great at that, unless she had a grudge against the person.

"Hi Bella." My mother greeted her obviously not expecting Bella's brazenness. "It's really great to meet you to. And please, call me Esme." She smiled at Bella and took her arm to lead her in the house while she looked back at me and smiled. That had to be a god sign! She took Bella's jacket and gave it to me to hang up. I shoved my bag and my jacket in the same cupboard and went in search of my mother and Bella. They were both sitting comfortably in the living room chatting away happily.

"Edward, you never told me just quite how lovely Bella is!" Bella blushed at the complement and I smiled at her while shrugging. "Your father will be home in time for dinner." She told me before turning to Bella. "Carlisle tells me you have met before, I'm terribly sorry for meeting him under those circumstances but he was quite charmed by you anyhow." My father...charmed? What the hell was going on here? Bella had met Carlisle in a battered and bruised state and she had still managed to charm the pants off him? That never happened. Many people had tried to charm Carlisle but had been unable to. Maybe Esme was being polite? Yes maybe she was but even then she wouldn't lie.

"I'm so happy Edward has a girlfriend! I have just been so desperate to show all these embarrassing naked baby photos that I've saved up for this moment!" Oh god.

"Ah, mom, Bella doesn't want to see those." I stammered out.

"What are you kidding? Yes I do!" Bella giggled and I cringed. Esme sprang out her seat and left the room.

"Bella? Please don't." I pleaded with her.

"Oh Jeez, Edward, shut-up seriously, what makes you think that I wouldn't want to see embarrassing photos of you! Don't worry." She added after seeing my down-trodden face. "It won't change my opinion of you...unless they really are awful pictures." She laughed as Esme entered the room again armed with a box of photos and a photo album. I groaned and sat on the couch opposite from the couch where Esme and Bella were sitting next to each other.

Esme gave a running commentary on each of the pages and Bella replied with cute noises and occasionally looked up at me with her nose all wrinkled up telling me how cute a baby I was. So far so good, I thought as Esme turned the page and they both laughed out loud. That was it, I was out of my seat quicker than I realised I could and booked it out the room. I knew it would be pointless trying to coax the book out of Esme's hands, she was determined to show Bella these pictures, and probably felt she had waited long enough for me to get close enough for someone like her.

I stormed up to my room, hearing Bella and Esme's laughs from the staircase and shut the door to my room. It was probably best to just leave the female bonding to the females.

About half an hour later I heard a small knock on my door just before it was opened gingerly. Bella was standing there with an impish smile on her face.

"Esme told me to tell you that dinner is out now." I sighed and got out of bed before walking over to her and holding her in a tight embrace. "I really don't know what you were so embarrassed about, there was nothing that bad in the photos." She smiled up at me trying and failing to comfort me. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed her hand as we walked down to the living room where my parents were already seated.

"Bella! How good to see you again!" Carlisle's jovial voice shocked me, he was in a good mood?

"You too Dr Cullen." Bella smiled shyly at him, still embarrassed by the last time she had met him.

"Bella, I told you before to call me Carlilse, I don't like to feel like I'm still at work when I'm at home." He told her pleasantly.

"Sorry." She smiled. "I'm really sorry about before Carlisle, I can tell you it was not what I envisioned how I would meet my boyfriends dad."

Carlisle laughed, "Don't worry about it Bella. These things happen." He smiled kindly at her. _Yeah those things happen when you're Bella_ I thought to myself. "How are the injuries healing then?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards her, studying her face.

"Dad." I moaned. I didn't want Bella reminded of the...incident, so I especially didn't want her poked and prodded by my father.

"Edward it's fine." Bella told me before she directed her attention to my father. "It's still sore, I feel like my face is still a little bit tender in certain areas, but my lip is the sorest."

"Hmm. It is rather inflamed still, lucky you are such a beautiful girl, you can get away with things like that!" He laughed and I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I rested my head on my hands which were propped up on the table as Bella finally was able to take her seat beside me.

The conversation began to flow easily between my parents and Bella, I was starting to feel slightly left out.

"So Bella, where have applied to study next year?" Carlisle asked her.

"Well, I don't know to be honest. My father can't really afford to send me anywhere expensive, so I think I would have to rely on my step-dad to pay for college fees. I just think if he and my mom paid for it they would probably want me somewhere near them, and well Arizona is nice, just a bit too warm for my liking. Where I would really love to go is to Brown University to study English." She sighed as if somewhere far off and I heard Carlisle chuckle at her long winded explanation.

She had really done it. My parents already seemed to love her! Just how did she manage it? It wasn't just because she was small, cute and beautiful all rolled into one was it? I hoped not. If she could teach me some things so I could win Charlie over it would be great.

"Do you know that Edward is planning on applying there too Bella?" Esme asked her. Why were they talking about me as if I weren't here. Bella looked up at me, smiling.

"Yes he told me he would love to take a BioMed course, I think he would be so great at it. He has helped me pick my grades up in biology a lot."

I saw Esme's face light up the rest of the room when she heard this. Carlisle looked proud of me. Of course Bella and I knew this not to be true, but if she was happy to play along with it, who was I to burst my parents bubble.

"Is this true Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes Sir, Mr Banner asked me to help tutor Bella." I looked at my parents and they both seemed ridiculously proud and happy.

"That's not all."Bella continued. "Edward has helped me with all of my subjects, I have been trying to get a better GPA this year so that Brown would be a possibility and he has helped me drastically." She smiled at me, it wasn't a smile that reached her eyes like usual. We both knew that no matter how far she got her grades to improve, her record, and not just in school could be potentially problematic in the outcome of where she would be going to study.

After dinner my mom insisted on a few rounds of scrabble before she would let Bella leave us.

Bella, being Bella, trounced us all and showed everyone just how amazing she was at English.

She had found her way into Esme's heat and Carlisle seemed captivated by her, offering to give a reference for her to be accepted to Brown. Esme had organised with Bella to steal her away from me next weekend to go shopping to do some more bonding or shit like that. I would never get women. How can you bond whilst shopping?

Carlisle was leaving for nightshift and offered to give Bella a lift home. Unfortunately that would mess up our plans of our "sleepover" as Bella loved to call them so I insisted on driving her home. We didn't drive very far, just up round the corner of the street where Carlisle would not drive past and parked.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I really like your family. I wish I had parents like yours." She whispered in the dark. I flicked the switch for the cab light to come on. She was sitting with her legs up on the seat and her chin resting on her knees. Poor baby.

"Bella..." I didn't know what to say, I was stuck for words.

"Look, I know you don't think they are perfect but oh my god! They love you! I mean I know Charlie loves me in some way, but Renee, she was never at home, she cared way more for Phil than she ever had done for me. You don't get how lucky you are." She turned her head to face mine. "I'm not jealous or anything though, I understand that that's just how it is. I just loved hearing your parents encouraging me to go to College somewhere I would never have thought possible, Charlie just says that I'm not smart enough to get in there..."

"Bella, you are incredibly smart, you are so intelligent. You'll be able to show him when you get that Ivy League Acceptance letter." I smiled at her nudging her arm.

She laughed at me and uncurled herself from her current position. She closed the space between the two seats and put her lips against mine before moving them softly. Her lips were just so big and red and kissable. Her hands made their way to my hair and she began running her fingers through the mess, eliciting a moan from my lips into her mouth. I felt the corner of her lips turn up as she dropped one hand from my hair and trailed her way down my shirt. I let my own fingers linger over her exposed skin at her neck and she sighed and pushed her petite body against mine. She hitched her leg up over me and was straddling me when her hand left my chest. It felt cold where she had previously been touching. All the while kissing her hand fumbled about by the side of the seat, I was about to ask her what she was doing, when I felt the back of the seat collapse behind me. Ha I realized what she was doing now. I laughed into her mouth and let my hands wander her body while her moans came in a steady rhythm.

Her fingers were leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched. They trailed all the way down to the waistband of my jeans and I let out a feral groan. Bella moved against me restlessly. She must have felt the erection which was uncomfortably straining my jeans, but began pushing against it before rocking her hips back and forward. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head...was this what pure bliss felt like? "Fuuuck...Ah Bella!" I involuntary moaned out.

"I love it when you swear Edward!" She moaned out loud, "I want you in me Edward...i want to feel you in me..." she sighed as she continued grinding her hips against me. I put my hands on her hips causing her to come to a halt. She wanted to what now? I felt my breathing becoming labored, sending myself into a frenzy over what she had just asked me.

"Not here. I'll drive home now." Fuck, Bella wanted to have sex with me? Well that was so not happening in a car. That was not where I wanted to lose my virginity. Wait...was I even ready to lose it yet?

You'd think with all the months of masturbation prep work that I would be. And I really wanted to be ready, just why did it feel too soon? Bella pressed her lips hard against mine and the hardness in my boxers twitched. Fuck me, I was ready. I wanted her so bad. I needed to be in her. It had become undeniably unbearable in the last few weeks.

She climbed off me and sat in the passenger seat huddled up again. I pulled the seat out of the recline position and tried to calm my frantic ragging breathing from Bella's rather impromptu sex invite. Sweaty palms on the steering wheel I pulled off and drove back round the corner where I could tell the lights on the house were off...Esme had gone to bed and Carlisle had left.

We got out the car and I let her in the front door where we snuck up to my room.

**A/N: **_Sorry to leave it in such a cliffie...oh will they or won't they? What do you think of the chapter then?_

_Oh and before I forget thanks to everyone who voted for me in the awards...unfortunately I didn't win, but cheers anyways!!_


	33. Guilty Pleasure

**A/N:**_ So, I had a slight technical problem with this chapter, if you reviewed and I sent you a preview it may be slightly different from what is printed here. My laptop has just been a victim of a Trojan virus two days ago and I had to have my hard drive completely wiped! I've lost loads of pictures as well which is gutting because the newer ones haven't been saved to a disc yet ____._

_Oh well C'est la vie!_

_Thanks to __hooker81__, __KryssyBee__, __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, __ebwilb6681__, __edwardcullenlover22__, __tw-i-see-light__, __tkeaton1__, __ Der Woodsen.__, __KyuketsukiInOki__, __acw1__, __SeraphimNite__, __serbelino__ and __theorange3__ , your reviews are amazing, thank you for the continued support. _

_Hope this chapter isn't too disjointed, or obviously rushed! ENJOY!!!_

**EPOV**

_We got out the car and I let her in the front door where we snuck up to my room._

I was panicking. Panicking about the mess I had left my room in. Panicking about getting caught. Panicking about the fact I was about to lose my virginity to the most amazing girl on the planet.

I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, the noise deafening me. Our footsteps on the stairs were like a hammer on wood.

My palms were sweating and I could feel my short nails digging into my skin as I clenched my hands into fists. Why was I panicking?! What was there to panic about? Oh yeah, the fact that my girlfriend was already experienced in this field and I just knew that I was going to tit it up.

I was ready to lose it, I really was, I just didn't know how I would come out compared to her previous conquests. Of course she had never divulged how many people she had been with before me, but judging by her Facebook profile she had caught plenty of attention from guys before which was sure to mean she had ample experience.

I shook my head trying to remove images of my girl with other guys more unworthy of her than I and focused on the task at hand. Getting up the stairs without passing out. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in and swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

My bedroom door felt like it was getting further and further away with every step I took...was I ever going to reach the target? Bella's hand fumbled about around mine and I unclenched it to take hers. She recoiled slightly when she felt my hot sweaty palm but still held on as if encouraging me.

Once we finally reached the door I turned the knob, looking down to see Bella staring hungrily up at me I felt my jeans becoming slightly too tight again. Fuck! How could she do that to me with a single look?!

With the door safely and quietly closed behind us Bella pounced on me, pushing me against the wall. Her lips attacked mine, letting her hips grind into me, her hands trailing down my shirt to my thighs. My own hands were working on her thighs, thumbing the hem of her t-shirt dress, my mind wondering whether to just pull it off in one quick second or to revel in taking it off slowly, becoming more worked up as more of her creamy skin became visible to me.

Bella's breathing picked up, each breath becoming heavier and more ragged than the last. It felt amazing to know that she wanted me as much I wanted her.

I slowly removed her top with one hand, the other fumbling over her smooth skin marveling at how soft and creamy it was. She removed her hands from my thighs and raised them into the air, allowing me to take her top off and giving me access to her creamy breasts.

I slid my hands up the small of her back to her bra clasp, desperate to see more of her. I unclasped her and her breasts sprang out of their confines as I let the fabric fall to the floor between us. I picked her up and leaned her against the wall, where she shuddered from the coolness of the wall on her bare back. I put my hands behind her to lean on and my mouth went down to nibble her nipples. The hardened instantly in my mouth, my tongue flicking over them as my attempt to take a whole boob in my mouth failed. They were too big...guh...

I freaking loved my girlfriend. She wriggled about grinding herself against my very prominent erection signaling that she wanted down. Letting her down she ran her tongue against my lower lip before thrusting it into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, she, clearly winning quickly released my belt before sending it flying across the room, clattering off the wall. Not caring to have my tongue anywhere but inside her mouth I didn't bother to remind her to be quiet. It wasn't noisy enough to wake Esme up anyway...right?

She hungrily bit my lip as I let out a muffled groan and then our clothes were just a distant memory. I wasn't entirely sure what had happened. Our naked bodies touched and we both emitted moans equal to the other. She pulled me closer to her, pushing my hardness onto her stomach. As soon as her skin made contact with the head I shuddered and pulled back, the sensation too amazing, I couldn't embarrass myself by jizzing all over her flesh.

She wrapped her hands around my hips and tried to pull me back towards her. I refused to move and she looked up at me with expectant eyes.

"I don't want to fuck this up." I admitted insecurely in a whisper and she shook her head vehemently.

"There's no way you can fuck anything up...well maybe apart from me" she grinned mischievously, "I know you can do this, I feel you can do this." She said as she rubbed against my cock. "You want me, for some miraculous reason _you want me_, there is no way I would be disappointed baby. You're going to be amazing." She convinced me as her hand worked its way down the gap in between us as she grabbed for me. She wrapped her hands around me and slowly began moving them up and down along my length. I tried desperately to hold in the moans that were reverberating around my head bust occasionally let one slip.

Suddenly the warm hands around my dick vanished and I shot open my eyes searching for reason she removed her hands from me. She grinned at me and put her hands on my chest guiding me back to the bed until she pushed me down. I reached my arms around her and pulled her down to the bed with me, landing on top of me.

Her lips hungrily found mine and she allowed her hands to slide down my stomach to the area I loved her touching most. Why was she the one doing all the pleasuring...surely I had to make sure she was taken care of? I pushed her off me and rolled her onto her back, with much displeasure from Bella "Hey!"

I silenced her with my lips and let my fingers trail down the flat plain of her stomach over her hips and down her thigh. My fingers lingered at her knees and I moved them to the inside of her thighs before sliding them up towards her hot wet slit. I looked up at her looking for some signal to proceed, her head was thrown backwards her long slender neck all exposed and I took that as a sign to carry on with my ministrations. As my fingers got closer I could feel the heat radiating from her, I could almost smell her arousal. My hand faltered at her entrance.

_C'mon Cullen, you've done this before! This is no different than before..._

I had convinced myself enough that I at least knew, partly what I was doing here and let my fingers travel along her until I reached her clit. She let out a gasp and her head fell further back. I traced my fingers around her clit, covering my fingers in her wetness hearing her breathing accelerate my fingers moved wildly and if I hadn't heard the moans of pleasure escaping her lips I would have been worried about hurting her.

"Please Edward..." she begged.

I stopped moving my fingers completely and her head shot up so quickly I thought it may snap her panic stricken face caught my amused one and I smirked at her before dipping one of my fingers into her wet core. Taking her so much by surprise she almost screamed out in bliss but threw her arm up over her mouth to stifle herself.

I slowly thrusted my finger in and out, curling it up when inside her trying to find the mythical G-Spot. Her breathing sped up again, her moans coming out in rhythmical bursts.

"Please Edward." She panted out. And it didn't take a sexpert to tell me what she wanted. It was evident in her breathing, her dripping desire.

"What do you want Bella?" I breathed out in a raspy voice silently begging with her to hurry up and tell me to fuck her.

"I wa...want...I...need." she was completely incapable of speaking and I was doing this to her! My enthusiasm could barely be consumed and I thrusted one more finger deeper into Bella.

"Ah...God!" she moaned as I felt her walls clench around my fingers. Her hand clawed my back and her fingers on her other hand pulled my hair as she came. I felt self-satisfaction at the thought of making my baby come. "You're fucking beautiful when you come Bella." I whispered in her ear as I withdrew my fingers from within her. My fingers were dripping with her juices and I lifted them up to my mouth to suck them clean. Bella moaned, sat up and turned her attention to me as she pushed me back onto the bed before rolling on top of me. She looked down at me, her eyes hooded with lust, her hands pushed down on my shoulders not allowing me to move. Bending over she licked my lips with her tongue, each stroke causing me to harden so much more. I wasn't sure of how much more I could take. My balls were aching and screaming to just throw her on her back and fuck her senseless, no I didn't know what I was doing but I was pretty sure that my dick would guide me well.

"I love it when you swear Edward." She breathed out, her breath tickling my lips. Her hands were all over my hair, pulling and tugging so it hurt. But I kind of liked the pain...god I was turning into one of those sick masochistic fucks...it would be bondage all the way next. Come to think of it I wouldn't mind tying Bella up...or even her tying me up and whipping me...

I tried to clear my dirty kinky mind and focus of the task ahead, a very naked hot girl was grinding herself all over my body. Something had to be done about this. I attempted to push her off me so I could get on top, but Bella, as always wanted to be in control and well I...I was more than willing for her to dominate me. Pinning my hands behind my head she kissed the side of my neck before nipping me with her teeth. I felt my cock twitch, I didn't think it was possible for it to get any harder than it was, and if it did I would surely lose all blood from the rest of my body.

"Shit." I swore out loud, suddenly realizing I was going to have an extreme case of blue balls. "We don't have a condom Bella." I could have cried but Bella giggled and climbed off me quickly, the tops of my thighs now cold as she was absent.

"Don't worry, I've been waiting for this for a while, I've ben prepared." She smiled at me as she climbed back on and viciously opened the silver foiled packet with her teeth, spitting out the corner and putting the condom in her mouth. Just as I was wondering what the fuck she was doing she pulled herself down and lent down to kiss the head of my dick. I let out a hiss as she expertly managed to roll the condom around my hardness, before coming back up to head level.

She positioned herself, hovering above me before meeting her lips with my own. The warm sweet scent from her mouth was enough to drive me over the edge, I bucked my hips upwards, my dick being rewarded with entrance to the beautiful angel above me. I almost came instantly as we both let out cries of bliss. Forgetting about everything but our act of closeness I pulled myself from her and moved back in. I had never felt anything so earth shatteringly amazing! Bella let out a soft moan as she started to move her hips until she was moving up and down on me. My hands gripped her ass guiding her and pulling her towards me faster. It was amazing, how could this feel so great? It had to be the single most amazing experience I had ever encountered; being inside my girl was blissful.

I hadn't thrust into her many times before I felt the overpowering sensation that meant I was about to come. "Shit...Bella...I'm...I...ahhhh...I'm going to...come!" I gasped out as she rode me. I let my body fall to the bed and felt myself tense up. The room was spinning so I let my eyes roll to the back of my head. I felt a heat like an electric current at the base of my penis, rising to the tip and exploding in my chest, my head rolled back and my chest constricted.

"FUUUUUUCK!" I gasped out in my final breath. I felt Bella's weight on my body and opened my eyes. I was pretty sure I had some sort of spazzy expression as she laughed at me.

"Your post sex it funny." She giggled. I felt my chest deflate further. "No, I mean your sex face is hot...your post sex one is just like so lazy looking or something...I don't know." She screwed her face up and rolled off me burying her face into my pecks.

"That was amazing." I whispered out. "Oh shit, did you come?" I asked her worried that I didn't feel her walls clamp around me. I suddenly felt selfish.

"yes." She lied. I frowned at her, knowing the fact I couldn't hold out for long enough had devoid her enjoyment. "Maybe..." she began tracing circles with the hairs on my chest. "Look, Edward, I didn't expect too, it's your first time, you made me come before, I just wanted to let you know how it felt. Plus we will have plenty opportunities tonight." She whispered suggestively as she removed her hand from my chest.

"Are you sure it's ok? I feel so selfish and guilty that you didn't come." I could have cried, I felt like I wasn't a man, surely I was supposed to have made her come. But I guess she was right, it was my first time. That just reminded me of the fact that I wasn't her first. "How good was it for you? Was I good?" I asked, panicking again that I wasn't good enough for my girl.

"Edward, it was amazing, just your size alone is enough to keep me happy." She winked, "but, you were using it like you knew what you were doing. I liked that, I can only imagine how amazing your going to get." She pulled her head back into my chest and I could feel her smile. "And before you say it, I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, it's true."

"Thank you Bella." I whispered, pressing my lips to her hair.

"You know, I've actually really enjoyed myself today. Not just for the obvious reason, but I liked meeting your mom and dad, they really seem really cool. Oh and not to mention the naked baby pictures."

"Oh God...don't Bella...please...it's embarrassing enough."

"It's just the one...the one where you were holding..."

I covered my ears "la-la-la-la-la!!!" I didn't need to hear how Esme had humiliated me by showing Bella those pictures. "God, just please tell me you weren't thinking about that when we were having sex?" I winced.

"phh, no." She said adamantly. "I was just thinking that you were a really cute kid, your hair was even more bronze there!"

"yeah, old ladies like coming up to me and yanking it out of my head while pinching my cheeks." Bella laughed and then calmed down before sitting up, propping her body up with her elbow as she looked at me.

"I was just hoping that when we have kids some day that they look like you." She bit her lip nervously waiting me to answer her. I sat with my mouth gaping open in shock. Bella wanted to have kids with me? She actually thought about this sort of stuff too? The shock gradually left my face to replaced with a grin.

"Well I personally hope they look more like you. They would be so lucky to look like their beautiful mother." Bella screeched in happiness and dove into my chest hugging into me. I pulled her in even further, desperate to feel her warm body against me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I could feel her grin against my skin. "I can't believe you didn't throw me off you and run for the hills there." She admitted.

Alright, it was about time to confess. "Bella, I love you more than my life, now that I have you I need you with me forever. I feel like we have been through so much and only come out stronger at the other end. You are the single most amazing person that could make me feel so completely and irrevocably in love.

"Even since before I admitted I was in love with you I have plenty visions of you walking towards me in a beautiful white dress, with your hair all curled. I don't care if that makes people think I'm gay or whatever, I know I'm only 18, but Bella, I am so in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I looked down to see her face beaming, a silent tear slowly running down her cheek. I lifted my hand to wipe it away and pulled her in close to my body as I delicately placed my lips on hers.

_**A/N: **__So what do you all think of Edward's confession to Bella? Is it too much too soon or do you think it's just about the right time to lay that on Bella?_

_I really hope you enjoyed the lemon, I had fun writing it...twice..._

_Oh well, please review!!_


	34. Forever and Always

**A/N:**_ I really can not apologize enough for the length of time this has taken me to get up here! Unfortunately personal life sometimes takes over, I've been really struggling with stress from my job recently and I've had no notion to go home and stare at a computer screen! Hopefully all the hard work I'm putting in there just now will see me the promotion I'm due!_

_Anyway over the past week I've been receiving a few "gentle nudges" in the form of PM's so I decided to get my finger out and finish this chapter!_

_Originally this was going to be the final chapter but I am still slightly struggling with a few bits of the ending and decided that you guys had all waited long enough so I've split it into two different chappies and hope to overcome my stupid writers block before the end of the next week so I can get the story completed._

_I think I'm maybe just having such a hard time figuring out how to end this as I've totally grown attached to everything in it and don't want to finish it!_

_I've got an epilogue all figured out in my head so hopefully I can write that out too, who knows maybe it can help me see what else I need to write the next chapter. _

_Oh gosh sorry for the long a/n...i'm blabbering on here so finally thanks to the reviewers...__ebwilb6681__, __KryssyBee__, __ Der Woodsen.__, __KyuketsukiInOki__, __acw1__, __SeraphimNite__, __serbelino__, __iLOVEtwilightXD__ ._

**BPOV**

"Ahh! Edward!" I moaned out.

It was two in the morning and Edward was again making me the happiest girl in the world. He rolled off of me and slipped his arm beneath my neck while leaning on his elbow to look at me. He was breathless and had a delicious sheen of sweat coating his body. I just wanted to lick it off...or was that too gross?

"So how was that for you?" he asked panting, still unsure of his sexual expertise. I grinned stupidly back up at him, hoping that would be enough of an answer for him. My breathing started to shallow out before Edwards, I supposed he was the one doing all the work that time though; he had a right to still be out of breath.

"Fuck, don't ever leave me Edward. No-one in the world could make me feel the things you make me feel!" he chuckled at my comment and I knew damn sure he wouldn't leave me from the expression on his face.

"I love you Bella, I'll love you forever and always."

How did it happen that I was the one conversing in sickly sweet loved up conversations when a year ago I was taking the piss out of my mom and Phil for doing exactly that? Well, for one it was a possibility that they were like so much older and it's just gross when old people talk like that, not just in front of your kids either. I don't know how many times I've heard uncouth heart-to-hearts between people in their mid 40's. Just ewww.

But I was totally in love with this boy and apparently love makes you do crazy things.

"What you thinking?" Edward's smooth voice brought me out of my reverie.

"How lucky I am!" I smiled at him before burrowing my head into his hard chest which was still damp with sweat. Oh my god that was actually how much I loved him, I would lie against his sweaty chest and not care that my hair was going to get covered in it! Yup, I was officially loved up!

I sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arm around me and let me snuggle against him. I would give anything to be allowed to stay in this position, completely wrapped up in our own bubble of Bella and Edwardness.

******

The weekend passed quicker than usual, we spent all the time we could together. Esme loved seeing me around the house and amusing Edward, and I was more than happy to oblige.

It was soon to be Edward's turn to be formally introduced to my dad as my boyfriend. They had met, obviously under bad circumstances but I wasn't sure that Charlie had actually realized that me and Edward were close. He did keep going on about how nice of a boy he was and how he would rather I was spending my time with him rather than my old friends. Well if only he knew. I had a feeling that his opinion may change when he found out what me and Edward had spent the entire weekend doing.

"Hey Daddy!" I chirped as Charlie walked through the door with his trips results. A huge ass fish big enough to feed ten. "Holy shit, I hope you don't expect me to touch that!" I shouted out as I looked at the limp fish Charlie was dangling by the tail. Gross.

"That's enough of your potty-mouth Bella." He warned me, "what you gone all daddy on me for? You sick?" he joked.

"oh ha ha Dad. I'm just happy!" I gushed.

"That'll make a change, what caused this dramatic turn of events. Not two weeks ago you were sitting on this couch in a huff."

I beamed up at him and he clocked it.

"Oh no, it's not a boy is it?" the worry lines on his face became more prominent than before. "Please Bella, so help me God if it's that Newton boy..."

"Dad." I cut him off. "Don't start, but yes it's a boy, but I think it's one you will approve of." I hoped.

"Who? Who in this town is someone I would approve of that you would run in circles with Bells? I know every boy in this town and the ones you would choose _all_ have records. So who is it then Bella?"

"Really Charlie, why do you assume I would date one of them? Is that seriously what you think of me?"

"Yes it is Bella. What happened to Daddy?"

"Your an ass, that's what happened. Why can't you just see that maybe I'm not the same as I was two years ago, why can't you see that I've changed?" I spat at him. "You always think the worst of me. It's not fair, not when I tried so hard to change. I know I'm not perfect, but you know what dad, neither are you. You are never home! You think you're such a great dad? Well trying being home to see your daughter every once in a while. You stay late at work, you don't come home till after I'm in bed some nights, you stay out all weekend with your fishing or drinking buddies, whatever it is they are. And any time you got leftover you spend with Sue and her kids." I stared him down as he looked at me open mouthed. "What about me? You don't even know me" I whispered before turning back on him and racing up to my room, slamming my door shut with such force the walls shook.

I threw myself down onto my bed causing the springs to dig into my back in the most uncomfortable fashion. I hadn't spent much time in my own bed over the weekend, I had forgotten just how uncomfortable it was. In actual reality I hadn't realised how sore it was to lie on until I had lay on Edward's bed for the first time, with the big comfy mattress, cosy sheets and relaxing pillows. His bed just made you feel so at ease. It could of course have something to do with the person who had been sharing it with me.

In fact, I hadn't realised how much I missed Charlie not being around until I had witnessed the Cullen's happy families, although Edward had stressed that they were never around, I couldn't help but feel they knew more about their son than Charlie would ever know about me. I felt so jealous that he had it all in front of him. His parents weren't split up, his mom hadn't just got remarried and his dad hadn't just got engaged to his dead best friend's widow. Fuck it was messed up.

I let myself cry a little, I didn't want to, but I knew if I faced Charlie again tonight I would probably cry but I had already shown him too much emotion for him to handle in one night, so I doubted I would see him again. He would try to stay out of my way as best he could.

I couldn't call Edward right now, although I could have used some sympathy, he was probably spending time with his family, bitching and moaning about it too at the same time. Oh god I couldn't phone him, I would go into a jealous bitch fit and shout at him for not being appreciative of his parents enough!

I sighed and started breathing normal, trying to stop myself from crying. I wiped the tears away on my sleeve and walked over to my laptop, which I hadn't touched in weeks. I decided now would be as good a time as any to wade through the mountains of emails I used to receive.

I logged onto my hotmail account and saw that the majority of the 64 emails were spam, offering me a larger penis and great loan deals. Bugger that. I deleted the 50 or so junk mails and started looking through the emails that were from old friends back in Arizona and a few from facebook.

Most of them were those stupid chain emails, but I did come across an interesting one from Victoria apologizing to me for what she had done with James. I figured he must have done the dirty on her judging by the sounds of it. Just desserts, I liked that.

I logged onto Facebook and had one new friend request. Guess I should get used to logging on and only finding one at a time. Fork's was small, and when no-one liked you it made it more difficult to get new friend requests.

I clicked on the icon and waited for the page to load up. Fuck me it was slower than dial up. I had never been so glad when Renee and Phil got rid of their dial up and went for superfast broadband. No more EEE-OOOO-EEEE GHGHGHGHGHG noises when I tried to get online. The only difference between this broadband and dial up was that freaking noise. How much did Charlie skimp on the package? I drummed my fingers on the table waiting for the page to load.

I had to say I was more than surprised when a picture of Alice popped up next to the friend request. She had removed me as a friend? She was really that petty? After I thought about it I guess it didn't really surprise me, they wanted to get at me, get in my head and probably thought that would have done it. Well too bad for them, I didn't care. I had a quick glance at my wall, a few new comments but none that I could be bothered replying to.

But was I really so ready to let Alice back in if she had gone as far as that to remove me from her life?

I was interrupted from my thoughts with a small knock at the door. "Bella?" He knocked again before timidly opening it. I slammed the lid of my laptop down extinguishing the only light in the room.

"Yeah?" I was still mega pissed at him and didn't want him in my room. "Say what it is you need to say and get out Charlie."

I heard him hesitate at the door before taking another step into my room. I spun round on my chair to face him. He went to sit down on my bed causing the springs to creak and looked at his hands.

"What is it?" I asked him, wishing he would just spit out whatever he was trying to say so I could get back to being on my own.

"You em, really, eh, think I don't spend enough time with you Bells?"

"I don't think dad, I know you don't spend enough time with me. It doesn't matter." I resigned, wishing he would just drop it and leave me alone to sulk.

"Bella, honey, if you want I can come home earlier, we could have dinner together a couple of nights a week, or I could spend the weekend at home for a while..." he attempted but stopped when I shot him a look.

"Charlie, just don't. It's fine." I shook my head and changed the subject. "Dad, I have a boyfriend. I'll be bringing him home for dinner tomorrow night. Be home by half five." I stood up ignored Charlie as I walked past him to get to the bathroom.

When I walked back into my room it showed no traces of him having been there, the bed sheets had been smoothed out when he stood up. I put the bedside light on and picked my phone up.

I sent a quick text to Edward to let him know he was having dinner here tomorrow to meet Charlie, I'm sure he would not be amused. He was happy because I had gotten on with his parents so well, he continually spent the rest of the weekend worrying that he would not get on with Charlie as well.

He sent me a text back almost as soon as I had plugged the charger into the bottom of the cell.

_WHAT??!_

Poor thing was scared stiff into meeting him.

_Uv already met him and he liked u! In fact he said I should be with someone like u! Ur fine!!_

I hoped that would ease his nerves slightly. I didn't want him worrying over it. And it was true, Charlie had liked him, hopefully he would still like him when he found out that he had been fucking me over and over and over again this weekend.

_Really? Maybe it wont be too bad then..._

I smiled and replied back.

_Hey he will love u! Not as much as me tho...nite nite Edward. Xx_

I put my phone back on my bedside table and waited for my goodnight text from him. I always felt that I couldn't sleep without them...because I am mega pathetic.

When my phone loud vibrate sounded off the table I leapt out of bed and grabbed my phone from the charger to read it.

_Ok, well I cant wait to see you tomorrow, miss you already. Night night princess. Love you xxx_

I smiled and placed it delicately back on the table before snuggling up in my thin crappy duvet.

******

I was woken by a faint knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes and sat up a little in my bed just in time to see Charlie poke his head round the door. When he noticed I was awake he took a few steps into the room.

"Bella, honey, I wanted to apologize for last night. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been as judgmental and i do really feel awful about it." I sat and stared at him in a stony silence, too tired to come back with a reply. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'll be home in time for dinner tonight and that I will behave too." He smiled warily. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep then. Eh, see you tonight Bells." He shifted out the door and as he was silently closing it I'm sure I heard him whisper, "Love you Bells."

I smiled sadly and rolled over, checking the clock. It was still too early to get ready for school but I was feeling pretty wide awake. I lay on my back and turned to look up at my roof, my eyes caught Edward's hoody he had given me in the summer sitting on a hanger in my open cupboard.

I rubbed my eyes gently trying to remove the sleep from my eyes as I sat up and padded over to the cupboard, grabbing the hoody and pulling it over my head. I went over to my dressing table and grabbed a hair tie and scrapped my hair back to tie it up.

After rummaging about in my drawers for a few minutes I located a pair of three-quarter lengths and replaced my pajama bottoms with them. Grabbing a pair of sneakers from my cupboard I hastily ran down the stairs into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I practically skipped out of the house and through into the dense forestry.

The fresh cold morning air was a welcome wake up, I felt so refreshed and invigorated. I knew the Edward still partook in a jog most mornings during the week, I just hoped that today was one of those days, I had forgotten what he looked like in his jogging gear. The way I had originally met him, and how I missed those days when everything was so much simpler.

Slipping a hand into my pocket I discovered I had forgotten my ipod, that was fine, it was nice just to be out in the dawn listening to the sounds of nature. God how much of a hippy had I turned into?

Seriously though, the sounds of birds chirping was nice, something that you didn't hear with your headphones in. The grass was wet from the torrential downpour that was last night, but the feeling of the wet droplets splashing off of my shoes onto the backs of my legs were revitalizing.

I slowed as I spotted the clearing ahead...my meadow...our meadow. I smiled as I stopped and leaned against a tree, just looking at the meadow, not as glorious as the day months ago which meant so much to me, but still beautiful in its own right. I pushed myself off the tree and sprinted to the long green grass, speckled by leaves from the trees above.

I halted as I reached the tree lined circle separating the forest from the meadow. Spying the overturned log from a fallen tree I walked over to it and sat myself down on the bark. I let mymind wander and drift off to memories, some good some bad of my stint in Forks so far. Most of them involved Edward and how much he had helped me change into the decent being that I now was. No more of the high profile bitching and moaning about people, no more taunting of people who weren't the same as the girls at the top.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of shoes squelching on the wet grass. Studying the tree line I waited for the silhouette of the tall handsome man to appear. The silhouette brightened and color appeared on his face, I smiled when I watched him pull out his ipod to change the track. He hadn't seen me yet. I watched him as he carefully selected the next track to play, his long fingers running up the face of his ipod.

He looked up and his green eyes locked instantly into mine. He looked away for a second and snapped back again quickly as if unsure he had actually seen me. I waved and jumped off my log, running towards him. He caught me in outstretched arms and twirled me around.

"What are you doing up sp early Miss Swan?" he asked me as he peppered my neck with kisses.

"Was up early and decided I had to see you." I smiled at him as he pulled me tight against him. He looked delicious in his big thick hoody and tracksuit bottoms. He lowered his hands to my waist as he looked at me, a smile appearing on his face.

"You're wearing my hoody." He grinned at me, "I like knowing your all mine!"

Since Edward's confession that he wanted to spend his life with me I had totally turned into the complete doting girlfriend. I was aware that anyone looking in on me and Edward together now would think it was gross and would tell us to get a room but I didn't care what people thought about us anymore. Edward had matured me in ways I hadn't even realise I was lagging.

"Do you want to come back to mine? I'll drive you back home so you can get changed for school if you like." He asked. Hmm watching Edward changing...sounded good to me. I nodded my head and he let his arms drop from me before taking my hand in his, leading me back to his house.

He walked beside me the whole way, except for the few times he held bushes or tree branches aside for me, letting me go ahead like a gentleman. I glanced at his profile while we were walking and I couldn't help admire him. His features were too perfect; they made me feel pale in significance next to him. Nonetheless I still felt so grateful that for some reason he was with me, I didn't care how much better and more pure than me he was. He was mine and always would be.

"Do you want to...come up with me?" he asked as we got to the beginning of the staircase leading to the second floor in his house. I laughed - did he really even have to ask?

"I take it your parents are both at work?" I asked as I smiled suggestively. He laughed at me and led me upstairs but I pulled my hand from his and stayed on the bottom step. "No, I'm serious Edward." We had more than enough time before school.

"We can't Bella." He half whispered, why? There wasn't anyone in! Only Edward's car had been present in the drive.

"And why not?" I huffed.

"Because we don't have enough time before we need to leave for school!" He said as if he were stating the obvious.

"Edward Edward Edward, of course we have enough time." He looked at me doubtfully, his head cocking to the side. Slowly, I walked up the stairs, making my hips sway more than usual, Edward's mouth dropped slightly and he started taking the stairs backwards, hand on the banister, his eyes not leaving me. I fingered the hem of the hoody before sliding it over my head and discarding it on the floor, leaving myself standing in the skin-tight white top I had worn to bed, with nothing underneath. Edward's eyes popped open and he stopped moving backwards allowing me to catch up with him. "Where do you think you're going?" I whispered in his ear causing him to gulp very audibly. Placing a hand on his chest, I pushed him up the stairs leading to his bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"Bella, I really don't..." I silenced his suggestion that we shouldn't be doing this by planting my lips firmly on his and as the kiss was injected with more passion I felt him starting to get more into it. Placing my hands on his hips I slowly worked them downwards along his "v" eliciting a feral moan from his lips into my mouth. All of a sudden his arms which were restrained at his sides came up and pushed me taking my wrists and pinning me against the wall. His breathing and moans became savage, our lips only apart to take our tops off. He fumbled about with the waist of my trousers before sliding them over my hips, letting them fall to the floor. As quick as he could he pulled his own trousers and boxers fall down and pushed his erection hard against my stomach, whilst reclaiming my wrists in his hands. I felt my knees go weak and I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of me.

He bent at his knees so he could position himself at my entrance and thrust his way up, I was more than wet enough for a quickie. He pushed himself up as far as he could and continued his assult on my body. His lips were removed from mine and he quickly pressed them down my neck towards my breasts. Taking one nipple in his mouth he flicked it with his tongue sending shivers down my spine. I tried grinding myself up and down the wall for more friction and he took that as a hint to start moving harder.

It wasn't long until we were both balancing on the precipice between orgasm and the feeling before immense pleasure. Both of our breathing was laboured, our moans tangled together, sweaty bodies pushed against each other. I felt the full force of my orgasm hit, tightening around Edward's pulsing dick as he let out a moan that almost rivalled my own. He moved in and out of me more slowly riding his orgasm out as he slowed completely resting his head on shoulder.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I smiled into his hair as he pulled his head up.

"I can't believe I was trying to make you stop." He replied breathless.

"You didn't do a very good job, did you?" I teased as he tickled me back. "I think we need a shower...don't you?"

"I would certainly think so." he moved away from me, our sweaty skin sticking together, I suppressed the urge to screech and _shout ewwww_, this was not the time or place. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through to his cool tiled bathroom and turned the water on.

I grinned mischievously, "Are you ready for round 2 Mr Cullen?" I pushed him into the shower stall and shut the door behind us.

**A/N:** _so I'm sorry if this chapter blows...i just couldn't get it to flow properly, I'm hoping after my break I've just had from writing it will continually get better again! Fingers crossed._

_Leave some love!_

_Oh if you are tired of waiting for the next chapter, keep your eyes peeled on mo other story, the Ultimate Favor, I will be adding the first chapter to the prolougue, would be great to see what you guys think!  
_


	35. A True Love to Last Forever

**A/N:**_ OMG guys! I have swine flu! I have been so ill in bed with it all week, but you know...being quarantined to your room for this long is boring so as I am feeling marginally better today I have finished the chapter for you! Sorry if the last half of this chapter is complete crap...I have a headache so bad I feel like someone is hitting me with a hammer! Doctor says I have a mild case too...i swear I hope that once you get it, you don't get it again...had enough of this! Knowing my luck I'll end up with regular flu at chirstmas time just as per usual..._

_Oh well enough of my rambling...this is the last chapter!!! OMG what will I do without Homecoming?!?! Well first off I'm going to start on my epilogue, I so know what I want to do there so hopefully it won't take me long. Be warned, this is a long chapter! (10,000 words!!!) I honestly did not mean it too be as long as it's turned out, I'm seriously glad I split it up before or it would just be at that _too_ long stage!_

_Oh and one last thing...please check out verycrazytwilighter's_ _profile page, she at the moment has a __Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover Contest__ that you should all totally check out and get nominating for, totally not getting enough people there...go go go!!_

_Anyway let us continue with the story and please review at the end, it would mean so much to me to hear what you all thought of the final chapter!_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella would you stop playing with that!" Edward moaned exasperatedly.

"What? It's too hot in here." I answered back whist fiddling about with the controls on the car to turn the heat down. So far I had found the dial to make the air blow faster and accidently changed the settings to his CD player. He let out another groan as he watched me mess about with the dials some more. "Well what one is it then Edward? You could have told me ten minutes ago!"

"I know, it was amusing at first watching you figure things out, now...not so much. It's the button right in front of you, press the blue one pointing to the floor, funnily enough that makes it _colder._" He spoke as if he were speaking to a child. I rolled my eyes and pressed the button, the air escaping the vents instantly cooling the car. I let out a breath of relief and I'm sure Edward did the same. I wasn't the only one suffering from the heat in the car, Edward's face was starting to turn flushed.

It was an unusually hot day, even more unusual based on the fact it was almost winter. But I wasn't going to knock it. With the clouds from this morning vanishing hopefully Charlie's bad mood would also, leaving him nice and cheery for meeting Edward tonight. _And pigs could fly._ I decided not to let the impending dinner with Charlie ruin my so far great day and turned to smile at Edward even though he was acting a little weird.

"You know what...I got a feeling about today. I think it's going to be good."

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about today. It's school and then round to meet the Chief. Maybe you're not stressed but I am." He whined.

"Oh stop moaning Edward, honestly, my dad promised to be on his best behavior and I know he'll just love you anyway. He is not expecting someone so clean cut." I hinted.

"He doesn't know it's me yet?! Bella!" His voice raised an octave higher, the panic obvious.

"Aw chill it. He likes you Edward. He actually told me before and I quote "Why can't you date a nice boy like Edward Cullen?" then I think he hinted at something like "probably cause you would spoil him...bla bla bla!"" I rolled my eyes knowing how accurate that was of how my dad thought of me. God Charlie was an ass. Edward snorted at me. "What?!"

"You."

"And how am I so funny Cullen?"

"Cause you are Swan." He shot back at me.

"well what did I say or do that was so funny then?"

"It was just your face when you were imitating Charlie there; I swear you even looked a bit like him."

"Aw hell Cullen, you shut your filthy mouth! I look nothing like Charlie...I take after my mom so there!" I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance. How dare he say I look like Charlie?

He kept his mouth shut after that...which was good for him. I was trying to think of the best way to kick his ass while he was driving that didn't involve an accident but came up short. I suppose in a way he was getting his punishment in meeting Charlie.

For some reason, I could feel the tension rolling off of Edward.

"Edward, would you chillax? You've got a whole day of school ahead of you before dinner."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not looking forward to that either." I rolled his eyes at his attitude. So pessimistic, as if the whole day was going to be awful.

At school we parked in the usual spot, away from everyone else. Alice may be being nice to me right now, but there was still the rest of the school to worry about. I supposed that in some ways it was fair enough for Edward to have such a cynical view of the school, he had attended for some time and every day had been difficult for him from what I had heard.

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" he asked me as he held my hands and stood outside the main school building. I leaned into kiss him when I heard the catcalling around us from other students heading to first class. Edward instantly pulled back from me and quickly said bye before scurrying away. I was left standing there staring after him as he walked quickly into the building, his shoulders hunched. I had really thought he was starting to get over all that. I sighed and turned round to look at the faces of people laughing at the fact that _I_ had been denied a kiss. I felt like punching each and every one of them. Glaring at them, I pushed past and walked through the double doors to first period.

"A little late this morning, are we not Miss Swan?" Mr Varner's acerbic tone hit me as I opened the door quietly and crept in trying not to draw to much attention to myself. He wasn't even looking at me as he said it! How had he known it was me? "I simply assumed it would be you Miss Swan, now I see I am correct." He said as if answering my internal question. "Do you know how I knew it was you?" He asked rhetorically. I slipped into my seat as he spoke, everyone in the classes eyes on me while Alice gave me a comforting look. "You were always quite the trouble maker, weren't you, I see things don't get any better."

"No offense Sir, I was two minutes late and I am sorry about it." I said politely. I couldn't understand why he was being so hostile towards me, what had I done that was all that bad this year?

"Do not disrespect me Isabella!" Varner's voice became squeaky when he got angry, part of the reason that we had always wound him up before I left for Arizona.

"Sir, I am truly sorry if you think I have been disrespecting you. I honestly was just under five minutes late and can't understand why it's such a big deal!"

Varner seemed to have some sort of vendetta against me this morning for some reason. "It's a big deal Isabella because you are specifically told time and time again not to be late to school and well, here you are again...late!" He walked over to my desk and stood in front, hands on hips. If I hadn't been so annoyed I would have laughed at his silly pose, trying to pretend he had power over the class.

"Yes, by five minutes. Not even." I spat out at him, my frustration at his idiocy boiling over. The whole class was completely silent; the usual whisperings that went on between students had vanished.

"If you were in on time you would not be disrupting the class." His eyes were now squinted shut, his rage boiling over more than my own.

"Oh my god! You are the one disrupting the class! I was all quiet on the way in, didn't make a sound, your "bat" like hearing picked it up! And you know what, I would have accepted a whole "Don't be late again" warning, because you know, that would only be fair. You have no right however to turn this into some thing you have against me personally or whatever. You said I was late, I apologized that should have been it! But no, you gotta turn this into some big thing. Tell me, is your life really so boring that you have to take things out on students to get some amusement?" I suddenly realized I had stood up in the middle of my tirade, my face as close to his as possible. Hopefully my angry rant had involved some spit ending up in his face.

He stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before regaining some composure. "Detention!" He screeched. Two people at the back of the class started giggling and he turned on them. "You! Riley, Jane! Detention!"

He looked round the rest of the class, nostrils flaring, ready to snap at anyone who gave him cheek.

"c'mon Sir, are you not being unfair, Bella was only like three minutes late!" Emmett's voice boomed from the front of the class. Why was he sticking up for me? He would get away with it though, he was too big and scared Varner.

"I don't think that's any of your business McCarty." He shot icily back at Em.

Thankfully this had deflected some of his attention from me and he scarpered back to the front of the class. I smiled gratefully at Emmett and he replied with a curt nod.

"Excuse me class." Varner said as he rushed out the door. Probably heading to get the headmaster. The noise in the room started building up again, everyone discussing what had just unfolded.

"Wow, Bell's, what did you do to that man?!" Alice asked me, her eyes amused.

"Nothing! That's what I don't get! I suppose he has never liked me though." I sighed as I grabbed my books out of my bag and put them on the table.

"Good weekend?" Alice asked. I smiled coyly and turned to her nodding my head. "Oh! Is that a blush Isabella? My my, what _have_ you been up to?" She grinned impishly at me expecting a big detail by detail account of my weekend.

"What do you think? We took our relationship to the next level!"

Alice squeaked beside me, "By that I hope you mean you consummated your love for one another?" I laughed at her choice of words and nodded my head. "Oh, it's so exciting! When how and where did it happen?" Her high voice chirped about a million octaves too high; piercing my eardrums. I winced before smiling at her.

"I'll tell you later Al, not here ok?"

"No, Bella, now!"

"Alice! Don't push it!" I really didn't want to have to replay my first sexual encounter with Edward in front of a class of tosser's who would obviously use it against him.

"Jeez Bells, for someone who finally got their release of sexual frustration you sure are acting like a crazy moody bitch." She narked.

"Look sorry Alice, I just don't want to repeat it all in front of everyone in this class. Edward got scared off enough as it is this morning because people where jeering that he was about to kiss me." I admitted. Alice's face contorted into a grimace before she made an inward hissing noise.

"Bells, do you not maybe think that being with Edward isn't good for you? Maybe you should consider dating someone on the football team with Em? I'm sure he would set you up with someone." She looked at me sympathetically while I stared back at her, shocked.

"Alice, how can you even say that? Being with Edward has been one of the best things to happen to me!" I burst out, angry at the fact that she must not have been listening to things I had said to her in the past about what Edward was like.

"Bella, I know how you feel about him, but maybe it's better if you see someone else...someone who can stop all this nonsense about who your dating."

"What the hell? Is this just because the guy you've been fantasising about for years isn't worth it? He's not good enough so now you've got to make everyone else as miserable as you?" I shouted incredulously. "Tell you what Alice, save it. I don't need to hear how bad you think Edward is for me, at least I don't go for guys that lie about sleeping with their best friend." I grabbed my shit off the table and moved to the very front of the class shouting at the poor boy that just happened to be occupying the seat I wanted. "Get out the seat, go sit with Alice." The anger in my voice must have caused him to scarper from the seat, recently I would not have got what I had wanted from anyone. I sat myself down in the seat and made sure not to turn around where I knew I would meet the eyes of Alice. I could feel her stare burning into my back and I didn't like it.

Thankfully when Mr Varner came back into the class he was acting as if nothing had happened. There had been no principle Greene on his tail ordering me to come to his office. The class dragged by for the rest of the lesson. I felt so uncomfortable knowing that everyone had heard mine and Alice's fight, everyone was darting their eyes between us when he bell went, hoping for another round of verbal abuse between us.

They were left disappointed.

I felt even more lonely and isolated in fourth period, desperately waiting for it to be over so I could go and sit with Edward again. My argument with Alice that morning only fuelled more rumours about the incident which had left me battered and bruised the other week. Of course it would though, this school was like a feeding ground for the morally impaired who found nothing better to do than spread shit around the place.

Once the bell sounded for lunch I rushed out of my seat and threw my stuff into my bag.

"Eh, hold on a minute Miss Swan." The teachers voice came from the front of the class. I slowly trudged my way to the front dreading what I would be in trouble for this time.

"I forgot to give you back your essay you handed in last week. This really did show your amazing talents you have when it comes to writing. It was insightful, well structured and beautifully written." He handed the stapled pieces of paper I had typed up two weeks ago back to me. I grabbed them quickly, able to see the A+ marked on the top left hand corner. I suppressed a smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I put it in my bag.

"You know Isabella, Seattle Times is sponsoring a High school Literary competition, I would love to enter you in it. No-one from this school has entered it for five years; I feel it is missing out. I also have the utmost confidence in you to at least get through the initial stages." I looked at him hesitantly. "I should maybe point out to you also that taking part in this would look good on any college application, I know you would need that Isabella." He smiled kindly at me.

"Can I get back to you on that Sir?" I asked him, because as much as I was interested in improving my chances to get into college I needed to make sure Edward was ok at lunch.

"Make sure you do Isabella. I wouldn't want you to give up such a fine opportunity." He warned me as he smiled and let me leave the room.

I hoped Edward was ok by himself, we had decided that now was the time to enter back into the cafeteria to eat food. The longer we kept away from all of that attention the more time it would take for everyone to get bored with the story of us and move on to something else. It was now time to face the demons and stop running from them. Although after this morning I was wondering whether it was still maybe too early for Edward to try this.

I rushed through the corridors thinking with hindsight that maybe it would have been a better idea for him to wait outside my class for me before walking in together - a united front. But you know what they say, hindsight is 20:20.

I slammed the door to the cafeteria open and scanned the room for Edward. When I finally made out the bronze looks that could only be him I noticed two other people sitting at the same table. Emmett and Alice. Fuck! I glanced at Edward who was looking uncomfortable and slightly distressed. I walked over to the table as quick as I could but was stopped in my tracks when Emmett's booming laugh erupted from the table, looking at Edward I could see a smirk on his face. What the hell were they doing to him? Why the hell were they sitting there?

Warily I walked towards the table and stood at the end. Emmett saw me first.

"Ah, there she is! I was wondering what was keeping you! I was just telling Edward here about that time down at La Push beach when you feel in that rock pool! Do you remember?" Emmett started laughing again and I scowled at him. Of course I remembered, I had soggy jeans and had ruined my new boots my dad had paid $100 for. On top of that I earned a twisted ankle and about a million cut and scrapes which stung more because of the salt water. Shaking my head it suddenly occurred to me again that Alice and Emmett shouldn't be here.

"What the hell are you two doing sitting here?" I snapped at them.

"Bella, I wanted to come over and apologize to you. I didn't really mean what I said. I know we're on shaky ground as it is with our relationship and I really don't want to have made it worse. I am sorry." Alice apologized sincerely. I stared at her, wanting to hate her a little more for what she had said in class but couldn't. Her stupid pouty face always won me over. I could never stay mad at Alice for too long. I nodded at her and she clapped her hands together excitedly like a child. I looked over at Emmett for an explanation from him, he didn't appear to be as forthcoming about why he was sitting next to Edward.

"Well?" I spat out.

"Well...Alice came over to Eddie here to look for you and I followed." He explained. I looked back over to the large table in the centre of the room where I could see Rosalie drawing daggers at us all.

"Oh yeah, what about Rosalie?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Well, Rose was kind of giving a lot of backtalk about you and Eddie so I told her to stop. She told me to pick whose side I was on. I love Rose, but I have some weird admiration for you Bella, you did an amazing, but stupid thing for Mike, you still tried your hardest even though Rose was giving you shit when you came back, and, well, just look what you did for Eddie."

"Stop calling him Eddie! He hates that!" I shouted at Emmett.

"No he doesn't, he said he didn't mind!" Emmett shot back. I raised my eyebrows at Edward who just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's just too much of a wimp to say anything to you! Why are you trying to ruin my life! Would you just fuck off and leave me in peace. I've had enough of all this shit!"

"But Bella..."

"Look, just go sit at your table and leave us alone. Please." I begged - I couldn't have us being ruined again. I needed Edward now; I was so totally in love with him, so much so that I was terrified of losing him. My ex-friends were not going to let it happen.

"Bella we're not trying to do anything..." Alice began.

"I don't know what bullshit stories you're going to tell him about me...I can't be bothered hanging about to find out, so please just stop spreading rumours, stop getting people to beat me up and just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Bella they weren't doing anything." I looked to Edward who had a shocked expression on his face. "They were being nice." He spoke softly.

"You don't know these people Edward, they'll be all nice to you and then stab you in the back. I was best friends with _her" _I pointed at Alice, "nearly all my life, I used to date Emmett and look how they treated me!"

"Bella you have every reason to be pissed at us, we had no right to be like we were with you when we found out who you were dating. Alice here though did have reason to be annoyed at you...remember?" Emmett pointed out. Feck.

"That wasn't my fault." I was getting defensive.

"Bells, we are willing to forget this outburst, if you can forgive us, please." Alice begged, her eyes pleading. I looked over at Edward and it looked like he was willing me to forgive them. I sighed and stood behind Emmett.

"Move, go sit by Alice."

"Oi! None of this bossiness, women! You don't own me anymore!" He joked.

"Oh, I own you alright Emmett, you had better move or everyone gets to hear the party pants story." Threatening Emmett always seemed to work. His face wavered for a second.

"Heh, your bluffing!"

"You really willing to take that risk Em? I'm pretty sure I have that on video somewhere...maybe my laptop." I said thoughtfully, whilst holding my finger to my lips.

He scarpered out his seat so fast and was by Alice in a flash who looked confused.

"Well I don't know about you Edward but I want to hear about this party pants story!"

"Not just now Alice, it's Emmett so he's bound to trip up soon, I'm sure I'll be able to tell you before the week is out." We both giggled, Edward laughed and Emmett stared open mouthed at me.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet? You are now my bitch Em, anything you say against this can and will be used against you. Watch your back babe!" I laughed as I snuggled into Edwards side.

"Eww PDA! Guys stop it!"

"First warning." I pointed out to him, I was desperate to tell this story, but seeing how worked up it got him it could possibly work better in my favour if I kept threatening him with it, because that was funny too.

"Aw come on!" he moaned. We all laughed until we heard someone clearing their throat. We looked up to see Jasper standing where I had been standing five minutes previously.

"Uhuh Jasper, get lost." Alice warned him, I couldn't blame her.

"Alice I'm sorry, I really am. Bella, I'm so sorry. Edward, I can't even tell you how bad I feel about all of this stuff."

"Jasper, you already apologised to me and Bella. We've both accepted your apologies, maybe you should concentrate on someone more important to you." Edward spoke up while directing his eyes to Alice. Jasper nodded at him and turned his attention to Alice.

"Alice I've been such a fool. I don't know why I thought I wanted to be with Bella, I should have realized it was you all along. It's always been you!" His voice sounded broken.

Edward and I averted our eyes from the scene unfolding whilst Emmett kept staring intently. Giving him a swift kick under the table he shouted out in pain before he took the hint.

I tried my hardest not to listen to what they were saying by whispering to Edward.

"I'm sorry I said you were a wimp earlier on. I didn't mean it, I just couldn't understand why you would let Em call you Eddie? I know you hate it." I questioned him.

"I know, just he started calling me it, and well, I am a wimp. I didn't want to tell him he got it wrong. He still kind of scares me!" I laughed at his honesty and he looked at the table sheepishly.

"Hey, he is just a big softie, you will see that. His image is nothing on who he actually is under all that muscle. Honestly." I said trying to comfort him as I squeezed his hand.

I looked up as Jasper walked behind Alice and poke Emmett on the shoulder.

"Move Chuckles."

"What?!" Emmett cried. "I ain't moving again, I've already been moved so those loviedovies could sit together! Shove off J!" I kicked Em under the table again and he frowned back at me.

Smiling wickedly I began to talk, "You know, Em likes to try on women's underwear."

A chorus of shocked "Whats!" came from three occupants at the table while Emmett leaped across the table trying to cover my mouth.

"He also likes to dance about in said underwear!" I laughed dodging his hand.

"Nooo!!! Shut up! I'll move, I'll move. Jasper you can sit down. Just shut up Bella!" He begged me, I did feel slightly sorry for him.

"Sorry Emmett, I'll save the video for later then shall I?" He smirked at me, he really didn't think I would do it? We would see. "So what's the deal with you two?" I asked Alice and Jasper trying to change the subject.

"We're going to give it another go." Alice smiled as she looked into Jasper's eyes. Usually I would pull a face and make some sickening noise at such displays of affection but I now knew what it felt like to be head over heels in love with someone. I turned and smiled at Edward who smiled back at me. "I love you."

"Love you too Bella."

"Oh for pete's sake, can a guy not get a break, did you not hear I just split up with Rosalie?" Oops I had forgotten.

"Aw Em, she's still looking over here at you if that's any consolation, go say sorry. I don't care if she says shit about me, it's fine." I was sure I could dig up dirt on her any day anyway.

"Honestly Bells?" he asked, "I don't want to hurt you...again." he whispered.

"Hey it's fine, go on, anyway if looks could kill" I motioned over to her, "then you wouldn't be the one hurting me." I grinned at him as he stood up. "Go get your woman Emmett!" we all shouted at him. He shook his head laughing at us as he walked back over to Rosalie.

"Hey guys let's not watch, I don't want to be a witness to this." I moaned.

We sat at the table for the rest of lunch and I couldn't believe how Alice and Emmett had both accepted Edward so easily, especially after their reaction to me dating him. I was beginning to think it was all Rosalie after all. Even Jasper had taken to Edward, even after their little incident last week.

The rest of the afternoon sort of dragged by. I noticed in Biology that Edward was getting more and more agitated as the dinner drew closer. His leg was jumping up and down, his foot tapping off the ground. Even after I nudged him about it he would apologize and start again in a matter of seconds. He began pinching the bridge of his nose towards the end of the lesson after I was sure I had had left a few marks on his arm from elbowing him. Then came the hand running through the hair. Yup, my Edward was stressed.

After Biology, as we walked out I pulled him into a space between lockers.

"Hey, would you calm down already? You have _nothing_ to worry about" I stressed.

"Right. Sorry." He mumbled.

"Please relax baby. It's going to go great." I smiled at him trying to encourage him to reciprocate. He meekly gave a half smile and I shook my head exasperated. "It will be fine." I told him again as I pushed him out and kissed him quickly before running off to gym.

Thankfully I no longer had to take part in gym. Lauren and Jessica's beating had ensured I was allowed most of the year off. Who knew the skank's would be good for something? I sighed and fished through my bag for my phone spending the majority of the lesson checking emails and messing about on the internet.

I met Edward out my his car after school. His hands were shaking so much I offered to drive us home. Of course I was refused as it was "his baby." Phh men - so possessive. The car ride was so much more awkward than the one to school and once we finally arrived at his house I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't have to be stuck in such a small confined space as the brooding, moody idiot. Ok he wasn't an idiot, just infuriating. I had tried countless times to calm him but to no avail. I would definitely have to speak to Charlie and make sure he would be nice to him.

I helped him pick out a shirt and pair of smart jeans to wear and watched as he put them on. I decided I liked brooding Edward. His chiseled features became more prominent and it looked like he had more of a purpose to himself when he was storming about. If we had time, I could only imagine what the sex would be like...unnngh.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts; I could not have dinner with my father smelling of sex. And I was sure that Edward would definitely not hold up if Charlie suspected anything - or hell if he would even hold up at all if we did it – never mind my dad knowing.

"Ready Eddie?" I asked inwardly laughing as I saw his face. "uch, it rhymed, you gotta give me that!"

"Are you sure English is the right path for you?" he joked raising one eyebrow. I decided not to tell him what Mr Mason asked me to do, so I just settling on sticking my tongue out at him instead.

He had seemed to calm down slightly when we were back in the car.

"Bella, I am sorry about how I was acting earlier, god I'm panicking about dinner, I know I shouldn't be. Just what if your dad decided I'm not good enough for you, or that we shouldn't be together."

I had to snort at that. "I know Charlie will think either of those things. Trust me."

"Ok." I laughed at the worried expression he was wearing and he managed to crack a smile.

"Oh my god, someone get a camera, is that an Edward Cullen smile? Like jeez, ain't seen that sexy ass smile since this morning."

"Stop mocking me." He complained. The journey from his mansion to my house didn't take long but Edward was still nervous as hell. I turned the radio on but unfortunately after all my twiddling of the buttons this morning the station I was looking for had been unprogramed from the first channel. Edward flinched as he listened to the lyrics to the song that came on, his eyes opened wide.

_Somebody get my shotgun  
Gonna shoot him sure as rain  
You can run as fast as you want to boy  
I'll kill you just the same_

I reached for the controls to try and change it but landed on another channel that were unfortunately playing old AC-DC songs. Shoot to thrill came on over the speakers and I saw Edward flinch again.

_I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down_

_So don't you fool around_

_I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger_

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill_

He reached over my hands, "You know how about we just turn this off," he switched the off button with his fingers as quickly as he could.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to muck up your channels." I pouted, I really had not made the situation any better. I had really thought me talking would have been the worst thing to go do...apparently not.

"It's...it's fine B, just not what I wanted to hear..." I rubbed his shoulder in support but I didn't get much back out of him.

That caused the rest of the journey to be awkward. We both sat in silence, every so often I would turn and try to catch his attention but he was too focused on the road in front. He was so concentrated on the road I had to remind him to stop as we passed my house. My dad wasn't back yet so I was to start making food. I hadn't really given much thought as to what we would have, I just hoped there was actually something edible in the house somewhere.

"Shit! Should I have brought something, like chocolates or wine or something?!" Edward panicked from the corner of the cable.

"Nah, don't worry. Charlie doesn't eat chocolates and as for bringing wine into the house, you would get a huge speech, "Where did you get that alcohol son? I hope you hadn't originally bought it for yourself, where did you buy it, who let you purchase alcohol illegally?""

Edward laughed at my almost spot on impression of my father and I was glad to see he seemed back to his usual self. I didn't want to say anything and jinx it so stayed mum.

I managed to find some mince in the fridge that I remembered buying at the weekend, I also found a quick bolognaise sauce and decided that's what he would be having. I rummaged about in the kitchen cupboards in search of spaghetti.

I threw the mince into a pan and snapped the spaghetti in half before chucking it in a pan of boiling water.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Nope I'm all good I think. You can set the table for me if you like?"

"Sure."

"Cutlery is in the drawer to my right, glasses are in the cupboard above it. Oh and the plates are in the cupboard underneath the cutlery."

"Wow nice and simple then." He laughed while I laughed in agreement. Like Charlie would ever have it any other way.

Charlie was late. He rushed through the door at quarter to six. After telling Edward to sit down at the table and wait for me I went through to give him an earbashing.

"Dad!" I hissed through my teeth. "I told you to be home by half past, you're late. You owe me."

"Bells, I'm fifteen minutes late. Don't forget who the parent is here."

"Well it must have slipped my mind considering that I am always the one cleaning this place, I am the one always putting food out for you, and I am the one that always does the shopping!" I said through my teeth. I didn't want Edward to hear our little spat, he would just become more worried than he already was.

"Bella, I apologised for this before. I am sorry I am late but don't think you can chastise me for it, you are _my_ daughter for crying out loud! I am the one that punishes you, ok."

"Your form of punishment is sending me to fucking Arizona! You don't punish me, you send me to mom to do that." I shouted as Charlie's face turned purple with anger.

"Enough Bella! Look is it enough that I am meeting your boyfriend, whichever junkie it is and I will only be on my best behavior with him if you are on yours with me. Got it?" He angrily shouted back at me, his eyes looked like they were about to burst out of his head, the vein on his forehead was more prominent than ever. He took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to the toilet and when I come back you can introduce me to him." He sidled off up the stairs and came back down a couple minutes later.

"Please be nice to him daddy." I tried. "He's really nervous about meeting you."

"Course he would be, I've probably booked him for something." He sighed. I let my hands clench into fists. Oh he was going to get a shock. I opened the kitchen door and Edward jumped out of his seat and walked towards Charlie. Charlie's mouth was wide open.

"Nice to meet you Chief, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward stuck his hand out and Charlie weakly latched onto it. He looked open-mouthed between me and Edward and I smirked at him.

"Edward Cullen is your boyfriend?" He asked me incredulously. I nodded my head and smiled fondly at Edward. "What did you do to him Bella? Oh shit, if Dr Cullen finds out you've turned his son into a drug toting alcohol swigging teen he will kill me!"

I felt my smile fading quickly the tears stinging in my eyes, so hurt that my own father would rather think I had turned a good boy into the opposite than that I had actually changed.

"Actually Sir, I don't condone either of those activities and I know that Bella no longer does either. Bella has also met Dr Cullen and Esme and they were both enamoured by her. They really were quite taken. You should be proud of you r daughter Chief Swan." I smiled at Edward through my tears, thanking him silently. "She's an amazing woman." He smiled back at me.

Charlie stood with Edward's hand still in his absolutely flabbergasted. He reluctantly let go when I hissed at him too. "Do you want to sit down guys, I'll bring dinner over." I sniffed.

"I can do it Bella." Edward offered. I had never been so in love with him than I had this moment.

I sat down next to Charlie who grabbed my hand, "Bella I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought you weren't telling the truth. I guess Leah just planted some doubt in my head."

"Leah?" I almost shouted the bitches name, what the hell had she done now?

"Oh, she told me that one of the boys down the reservation saw you out in town the other weekend at that club...bamboo? Anyway apparently you had been smoking and drinking." He whispered.

"No, I was with Edward that weekend!" I couldn't believe that bitch had made shit up about me again. She was going to pay for it.

"Oh, maybe Leah misheard or something." Charlie said obviously sensing my anger.

"She'll have trouble hearing after I see her alright." I menaced as Edward put the plate of food in front of Charlie and then myself before going back to pick his own up. My dad tutted before deciding to grill my boyfriend.

"So Edward, what are your intentions with my daughter. I hope there is nothing I would need to inform your father about?"

"Uch Dad," I moaned as I turned to Edward, "don't listen to him."

"Sir, I love your daughter very much, she is precious and so very special to me, I would never do anything to hurt her, I swear." I looked over at Edward, proud of his answer, my dad sure wouldn't have expected that.

"You love her? How? Does she not boss you about all the time?"

"Oh she does yes, but I find it endearing." Aw such a sweetie, wait did he just say I bossed him about! I would do no such thing!

Charlie laughed, "Aw that will wear off after being with her for a while. So are you kids going to get married one day?"

"Ehm, I would love that very much, if Bella would do me the honor of being my wife. Of course I would ask for your permission first, obviously." Oh my god what the hell was Edward worrying about? He was doing great.

Charlie was obviously blown away with Edwards answers to his questioning. "Now, you hear I do not want grandchildren for at least another few years. Wait until you graduate and get married, then go crazy."

Edward and I laughed nervously knowing full well that Charlie was implying we be celibate until we get married. Like yeah right. I avoided eye contact with Edward, knowing I would laugh and giggle and Charlie would find out we were already doing "it".

Dinner was actually not too bad an affair, it was going smoothly. Once we had finished Edward announced that he would have to leave and finish a paper that was due to be handed in tomorrow.

"Well one more thing Edward, if you ever hurt my daughter I will hurt you, I love her, she means the world to me, I don't have many things around me that I love, so just know that I will protect her no matter what."

"I have no intentions of hurting Bella, if I did I you couldn't hurt me anymore than hurting her would, I could never do that to her."

"Good answer son. Good luck with that paper of yours" my dad answered before retreating to the living room. I heard the TV being turned on and I could feel Edward slump his shoulder in relief.

"Oh my god! You did so well baby, come here." I said as I pulled him in for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine I knew I wanted to do more than just kiss. "Pity you have a paper to finish tonight." I mumbled once he had pulled away.

"I know." He whispered back. "I love you Bella. Night." He planted another kiss on my check before he left the house. I watched his ass as he walked back to his car parked out front. Mhm, what I wanted to do with him...

I pulled my mind out of the gutter in time to see him wave at me. I blew a kiss back at him and he dramatically "caught it" before putting it in his pocket. I laughed and shook my head, only him. I mouthed that I loved him and watched him drive off before closing the door and smiling, relieved that tonight went ok. Well except for the bit where I bit Charlie's head off.

I sighed and walked into the living room, where Charlie jumped up and apologized to me at the exact same time I apologies to him. I ran over to him and hug him.

"I am sorry Dad, I didn't mean to shout at me. It's just, it's like you weren't listening to me when I said I wasn't doing anything wrong anymore. I had been trying so hard. Edward has changed my life around drastically, he really has. I hated that you couldn't see me for who I was, you just remembered what I was before and assumed."

"It's ok Bella. I am so sorry that I would listen to Leah over you. I should have realized it wasn't true, I know you two do not get along." He smiled at me and mussed up my hair. "Well kid, I really liked Edward. I wouldn't be so opposed to you dating him. Very polite boy, not at all what I expected. How long have you two been dating?"

"Oh a few months." I replied smiling, if only he knew the troubles we had had at the beginning. "I'm going to go to bed now dad...if that's ok? I'm just really tired."

"Sure honey. Well done, he's a catch." He said winking at me.

"I love you Daddy." I admitted to him, hoping he would see just how much.

"Love you too honey. Have a good nights sleep." I quietly shut the living room door and went to get ready for bed. Inside I was singing, tonight had gone so well, Edward had been amazing and Charlie had behaved. The two things I had worried about going wrong were Edward panicking and my dad being an arse to him.

I flopped down in my bed in relief, my dad had hopefully seen what I had become, not what I was. For a while before, I really thought I had got through to him, I couldn't believe Leah's lies and accusations; what sort of person did she have to be to go out her way and be a bitch like that?

******

I ran behind Edward laughing as we made our way towards our very own secret place. More secret than the meadow, more amazing that the meadow. The long grass was tickling my skin, the cool air wafting off my bare legs. The tiny shorts I was wearing were definitely Arizona wear.

Arizona...definitely a place I no longer missed. Nothing I wanted was in Arizona, everything I wanted was running right in front of me and I was never going to let it get too far ahead.

"Edward!" I screeched causing him to turn round in panic but continue running. "Slow down!" I heard him laughing ahead as his feet took smaller steps at a slower pace until I caught up.

"You're an ass! You can't run away from me!" I whacked his shoulder.

"I can and I did, do I have to prove it again how much faster than you I am?" he chuckled. Grabbing the arm I hit him with he pulled me over his shoulder fireman style and started running with me again. I screamed and hit his nice firm ass as I saw how fast the forest floor was speeding past us at. No lie. Edward is fast.

"Put me down Cullen!" I screamed in protest as I continued to pound his ass and legs with my fists. I didn't so much mind my head being near his ass though...

Eventually my yells and beatings got through to him and he stopped running, smacking my head oh his nice firm ass as I lost my grip on him and slid down to the floor. Edward turned round quickly and upon seeing my lying on the grass began killing himself laughing. Nearly doubled over.

"Shut up. Ass-wipe." I huffed.

"Oh Bella...that...that was so...funny!" He choked out through his fits of laughter. I jumped up and ran at him full force, fully intending on hitting him cannonball style in the stomach before he raised his arms in front of him and picked me up, spinning me around.

It wasn't until he put me down when I suddenly realized where I was. After my double vision cleared I was able to take in the grotto again.

"Wow. I don't think I could ever get used to this place." I stated. I felt Edward drape his arm around my shoulder.

"I know. It's beautiful." He whispered. "But I still think it pales in comparison to you Bella." He murmured in my ear, his breath doing funny things to me. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the purple-grey rocks before sitting down, our legs dangling over the edge.

"I used to come here sometimes, when we just moved here. After my first day at school, I, well I struggled, shall I say...I found it completely by mistake, just stumbled upon it that day when I really needed comforting" he smiled at me squeezing my hand, "I sat and stared at the beauty of this place for so long I completely lost track of time, it washed every problem of the day away. I realized my mom would be getting worried so I had to leave. I tried to find it again, but it was like it was a place I could only find when I really, really needed it. It took me two months to come across it again. By that time I had given up trying to find it, it just so happened that it had appeared after I had a really hard time at school." He paused and looked into the water, almost in a gaze. I leaned against him, feeling the warmth radiating through him. "I honestly never thought I would find something more beautiful than this place. But I was wrong."

"Where, where is more beautiful?" I asked, desperate for him to show me. His gaze moved from the water to my eyes, the blue water reflecting off of his own eyes causing them to appear almost the same shade of brown as my own. He placed a finger on my lips and I resisted the urge to take it in my mouth and suck.

"Well, I found this other beauty completely by mistake, stumbled upon it. Well more like fell for it." he paused again and winked at me causing me to giggle after working out what he thought was more beautiful than here. "I sat in that tree and stared at you for so long, trying to get a better glimpse of you, and then I had the fortune of being able to speak to you. I liked that. But then I lost you, more than once. And every time it scared me and it hurt. God it hurt so bad thinking that was us over. But you always came back for me when I needed you the most. For that I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Edward Cullen." I whispered back as I leaned in to kiss him, as our lips met they tingled with desire, he took my top lip into his mouth and I shivered. He pulled away before running his lips over my neck before finding a spot to bite down on.

"Ungh Edwa-" I was silenced by his lips crashing down on my own. His tongue swept along my bottom lip just before darting past my un-part lips. My own tongue moved to meet his and they danced for power, his winning. His fingers made quick work of my hoodie, pulling it off over my head quickly so that our lips were only apart for seconds. His fingers trailed down my arms before going back up and across my breasts, my skin set alight with his lightest touch. He slowly began working his fingers down to my stomach towards the button on my shorts.

Pulling away from him I jumped up and undid the button and zip before slipping them off. Stepping out of them I bit my swollen lower lip as Edward stood up and pulled his own top over his head. Edward made me hot, standing outside in just my bikini I didn't feel the cold one bit. He walked over to me slowly before reaching his arms out for me, the lust in his eyes evident. I took a step back from him before turning round and jumping off the edge of the rocks. I felt my body freefalling before diving into the warm water below. I resurfaced and shook the water from my hair and face and giggled as I saw Edward's shocked face staring down at me.

"Are you crazy!" His voice carried down ricocheting off the rocks making it sound as if there were ten Edwards shouting the same thing in the same tone at different times.

"Yes!" I shouted back up at him. "Come down here already." I swam over to the roaring waterfall, amazed that the noise it made was hardly audible up the top of the rocks – it wasn't that high up.

I heard a splash and looked over to the edge where Edward had previously stood but was now empty. He surfaced a second later before gasping for breath and wiping the water from his hair, before he vanished under the water again. Oh shit...could he swim?! I started to panic and floundered about waiting for him to re-emerge when I felt something come flush up against my back, gliding over my hips and snaking around my waist.

I screamed as I realised I should have asked Edward if there was anything lurking in the water. I couldn't believe I was going to get eaten by some sea creature. I thrashed around kicking at whatever had caught me when I felt something interlace with my hands and heard something come up for air from behind me with some added coughing and spluttering.

"What the hell Bella?"

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Edward! Fuck I thought you were an eel or something! Are you ok?" I asked panicking I had hurt him.

"Yeah, probably just a few bruised ribs, adding those to the injuries you gave me earlier everyone is going to think you're a husband beater. Do I have to get your own father to arrest you?" He asked sarcastically. I couldn't see but I bet he was quirking his eyebrows and rolling his eyes. "I guess I probably shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

"Yeah, you were asking for it buddy!" I laughed as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" He whined behind me. Oops.

"It's so peaceful out here. I can't believe I never found this place before." I marveled, changing the subject.

"I know." He breathed in my ear. "Seriously, you thought I was an eel?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Well...I dunno...I thought it had already eaten you and it was coming for me! Sorry."

"It's ok. I Forgive you." His hands lifted my ass up using the buoyancy of the water to keep me afloat, my feet trailing out in front of me. I leant back against him, my head balancing on his shoulder as we floated in the water. We drifted further towards the waterfall before Edward kicked out and we were pushed in the opposite direction in which we had came from.

"Your hair is tickling my chest." He mused, his voice tranquil. His fingers unlatched from my own and tingled their way up my back before pausing on my shoulders. His nimble fingers quickly untied my bikini top from around my back and threw it onto dry land.

"What are you doing?" I asked as his hands went over my shoulders again and grazed over my breasts, flicking my nipples. I could feel my body reacting to his touch, the desire burning deep inside of me. "Uh...Edward..." He stopped treading water and turned me around to face me, his tongue slipped back into my mouth as he stared swimming backwards using one arm, his other grasping onto me. I let him take control as his mouth detached from mine leaving a small trail of kissed down my neck before I felt myself being shoved against a rock behind me. His hands ran down over my body down to my ass where he kneaded my cheeks. He replaced his mouth to mine and I moaned in to it. He kissed me harder and our lips parted slightly as our tongues entered into each other's mouths.

I pulled away for breath when his hands slid under my ass to my entrance and the breath caught in my throat as he fingered my clit. I held back the moan that was building in my throat. He removed one hand from my body and grabbed onto the head of the rock behind me, pushing me further into it pushing himself into me in the process. I could feel the bulge of his erection pressing aginst me and I let out the moan that had been building as he kissed me neck. The rocks around us caused the moan to echo and I was glad there was no-one around to hear. Edward smirked at me, knowing full well what he was capable of doing to me. I wrapped my hands in his hair trying to stop myself from sinking and he growled against my neck. He took a deep breath as he suddenly submerged himself under water where I felt him place his mouth against my nipple, flicking it with his lips, the sensation causing me to slam my back into the sharp rock behind me.

"Uh...Edward!" I screamed out as his fingers and mouth worked magic underwater. He came back up gasping for breath and crashed his lips against mine and I was able to feel the outline of his erection against me once more.

"Fuck! I need....nee" I gasped out.

"What do you need Bella." He asked huskily. "TELL me what you need."

"YOU!" I screamed out as I felt my walls clench around his fingers. He retracted them instantly and almost replaced them straight away with his stiff hard cock pumping into me hard and fast. I knew I wasn't going to last long. I cried out in pleasure, I was too far into bliss to take note of the pain in my back from the rocks; I just knew something was scratching me.

It wasn't long before I felt the familiar feeling washing over me, the moment before pure ecstasy was upon me and I heard Edward growling in my ear, "Let it go Bella, let it go! Come for me."

As his thrusts became harder and deeper I cried out louder and louder and as I couldn't hold it any longer I felt my back arching off the hard rock letting out a strangled cry of pleasure while I felt Edward follow after releasing into me and groaning. He started moving slower until he stopped and rest his head against my shoulder and wrapping his arms around me.

We stayed in the same position for a few moments. "Do you realize what we just did in this peaceful serene scenic spot. We've ruined it!" I laughed and I felt his shoulder go up and down as he chuckled. "Thank fuck I'm on the pill eh?" He laughed at me as he reached up and grabbed my bikini top from the rock above and helped me put it on, tying it up behind my neck for me. Kissing me on the lips slowly he retracted from within me and fixed his trunks. Using his feet he pushed off the rock into the water again and turned me around so we were laying the way we were before, my feet floating out in front, almost peaceful again if it weren't for the post-coital buzz we had going on.

"Do you know I love you?" I asked him sounding calm, the water soothing my scratched back.

"As I love you." He replied peacefully.

"I never want this to change."

"Me neither. It is perfect the way it is."

What we had was true love, difficult to find. And no matter what obstacles and hurdles we came across we could fight through them and jump over them because we were Bella and Edward, we were in love and a love as strong as ours would last forever.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Uh, sniff, hold on while I wipe away my tears...we're all done :'(._

_I'm so sad this is over! And come on, i think I totally deserve some reviews for that chapter, think of the amount written while ill!! I think it's actually not half bad either!_

_Quickly though...before you all hit that review button I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed Homecoming, I think I tell you all enough how they have kept me going when I thought my was writing rubbish! You really mean a lot, your kind and inspiring words have kept Homecoming on my mind and got it to the stage it is at now. This chapter was dedicated to you all, thank you so much!_

_Now please review and I will send you a huge snippet of the epilogue...I'm so desperate to get that finished now!_

_Loz_

_xx _


	36. Epilogue: Together, Forever

**A/N:**_ So I'm feeling tonnes better now! Thankfully, didn't think I was ever going to get over that flu! Thank you one and all to my reviewers for last chapter and all you well wishes for my health. Means a lot!_

_Anyway prologue below, hope I don't disappoint...see you at the bottom!_

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward's nimble fingers were trailing across my bare back causing goose bumps to appear where he touched. I let out the tiniest of moans only audible to us and he exerted more pressure.

I heard a loud exaggerated sigh from behind us and could only guess it was Rosalie. A girl I had still not managed to get on with well, but had so far managed not to hurt, maim or kill.

"Will you two ever get a room? We don't care to see your sickening displays of affection." I had learned that Rosalie's acerbic tone was the one she used with most people and that it wasn't something to be offended by as it didn't mean she hated you. I was still finding that hard to believe but I had repeatedly been told by Emmett that she actually didn't mind me. She flounced down across from us at the round table and grabbed the wine glass full of anything that contained no alcohol content. In Arizona they gave you a drink token and you were allowed one drink. Not that I wanted to be in Arizona right now or anything.

Emmet joined Rosalie in his monkey suit. She had forced him to wear a tuxedo to prom and although he wasn't happy, he would do anything for her. Jasper and Alice had been poking fun of him all night. Jasper had gotten off lightly according to Emmett, donned in just a smart black suit and white tie he actually looked perfect with Alice. Alice as usual had gone for the eye grabbing bright yellow dress which she had procured on our shopping trip to Seattle. She was going to go with a shorter cocktail version but we coerced her into the long puffy dress with the cute little bow tied at the back. She had straightened her hair, the ends curling out slightly in a short version of the Farrah Fawcett look. She looked amazing.

Rose had gone for the red elegant style with the huge slit almost reaching her ass. Every time she walked past I would have to refrain a snort. I had always known she was a little on the slutty side, but really, wearing that to prom? Come on!

I felt Edward pull me closer as the next song played over the sound system. When you say nothing at all, was always a favorite song of mine when it was first released.

"Fancy a dance m'lady?" Emmett asked his girlfriend who was more than happy to get up and dance with the big buffoon for some reason. If it were me I would be at least five of his giant footsteps away, his suit maybe smart but the shoes he picked... lets not go there. With Emmett's added ogre feet it would not be a good combination for Rosalie's feet. When we dated we didn't dare dance, with fear it would cause a catastrophe in the room.

I turned my attention to my own Prince Charming who was gazing at me, eyes full of emotion and love. I smiled shyly at him as I dove into his chest, pushing myself against his suit jacket. He was wearing a simple black suit and pulled it off like a God. My boy was everything. I sighed in contentment and his fingers began tracing circles on my back again.

"Bella, would you dance with me?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. I squinted my eyes, not sure if he was aware the damage I could cause with my Christian Louboutin peep toes. "I'm willing to take the risk Bella." He sighed as he looked at my feet. I smiled up at him, sure I couldn't feel anymore in love with him than I did at this moment. He was willing to risk his feet for a dance with me. He stood up and offered me his arm helping me up to my feet while taking me over to the dance floor.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed, I heard his deep throaty chuckle and I felt myself becoming more relaxed.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms tight around my waist. I intertwined my hands behind his neck, his hair tickling me slightly as I snuggled into his neck.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
_

_Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark  
_

_Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

Edward pulled his head back from me and I looked up at him from my previous spot on his chest. He was beaming down at me. "You know, this song reminds me of you. You light everything In my world up with just your smile...you know how to play on my heart strings. You are amazing Bella." I blushed and smiled shyly back at him. I felt exactly the same.

"Edward you are the light to my darkness, I would be so lost without you." He grinned at me before leaning over and singing the chorus in my ear.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
_

_There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
_

_The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
_

_You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

Edward had gained mountains of confidence when it came to being in a group. He had successfully managed to work up courage and his geeky status was long gone. I was so proud of him, he was capable of speaking with Jasper and Emmett alone without me there holding his hand encouraging him on.

As the song tailed off we walked through the glass double doors into the cool night air. The school had hired out one of the halls in the area which was right on the edge of the trees, a small manmade waterfall added a tranquil noise to the scene. To the left the area for the prom pictures had been set up. They were playing on the waterfall for the pictures. They were being taken just in front of the metallic fencing, a small white bench with twinkling fir trees on either side. It was a pretty stunning scene which we had already had our picture taken at. It really didn't look as tacky as I had half expected it too. Although I would never have admitted my thoughts to Alice...the self-elected social chair for this year. Her organisation skills hadn't gone to waste it would seem, and she had loved forcing others to do her bidding. Myself and Edward included. No getting off because we were friends. And you knew better than to refuse anything Alice ordered you to do. Some poor freshman was asked by her to move something to the hall earlier on that day and he had refused as he walked away from her shaking his head and laughing. Ten minutes later he had returned with a part of the scenery for inside of the hall as a necklace carrying exactly what Alice had asked him with a fearful look on his face.

Edward leaned against the railings and pulled me in against him, my back towards him. I could feel him burying his head into my hair and sniffing. His hands snaked around my waist and I grabbed them with my own, holding them in place. He nuzzled into the back of my hair again; the curled tendrils tickling my shoulders as he moved them with his jaw.

"You look wonderfully beautiful tonight Bella." He complimented me for the millionth time, not that I minded. I was glad I had gone for the midnight blue floor length ball gown. I was sorely tempted to go with a much shorter version but decided that as it was prom it should be something special. The blue was a natural decision, Edward's favourite color on me. I smiled as I leaned against his hard chest.

"You look incredibly handsome tonight too Edward." He did look amazing in his black suit.

I leaned against him in silence for a few minutes, listening to the slow music playing in the hall, slightly rocking from side to side together in time.

"Can you believe we're moving to Rhode Island in a month's time?" he asked me.

"I know! I'm so excited about going. I still don't think Charlie agrees with us moving so close to each other" I giggled. Charlie did not want me living with Edward. He had made that more than clear. So until our second year at Brown we were going to be living in student accommodation just to appease him. Esme and Carlisle however had no problem with us living together and even offered to take out a second mortgage so we could have our own property. Whilst I had been extremely touched by their kind and genuine offer, I was too proud to owe my boyfriends parents a house.

Eventually they had wore me down and we had agreed that if we worked hard the first year at college and came out with great results for our first year they could pay the down payment on a house or flat for us. Of course we would be funding the mortgage ourselves. We had worked out whilst sitting down with his parents that it would be a worthwhile investment for ourselves and that payments would only be a hundred dollars extra a month. We both had plenty kept away in savings account, what with Edward's trust fund and the money Phil and my mom had put aside for me. Charlie also had surprised me just the week before by telling me he had been saving since he found out my mother had been expecting me in hopes to put me through college. He didn't think I would be offered a scholarship so the $70 a month, which he had never missed saving, had ensured I would not be in trouble money wise for a while.

I wasn't looking forward to leaving Charlie again - to move to the opposite side of the country from him but it was an adventure I was definitely sure I wanted to be a part of, and he did understand that.

"It scares me so much now that we've finished high-school. It just feels like the end of an era...you know? It's crazy." I confided. "I never thought I would make it to Brown." And I never thought I would... "Not until I met you." I twisted around in his arms and beamed up at my Prince, not wanting this moment to fade.

"Isabella Swan...You are an amazing woman. I can't wait to go to Brown with you. Even though we won't be living together for a year you're still sleeping over at mine." He winked at me and I giggled back. Our "sleepovers" were the most fun, they didn't always have to be of a sexual nature, there really was just some late night talking and film watching before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Thank you for giving me the confidence to believe in myself Edward. I don't know where I would be without you." I cuddled into his chest and I could tell he was smiling.

"Aw there you guys are!" I heard a high pitched sonar scream and pulled away from Edward making a face.

"Alice. Didn't realize you were looking for us." I turned round to see her dragging Jasper along with her by his hand.

"Yes! Where did you vanish to?"

"Just wanted some fresh air."

"Oh! Did you get your pictures taken yet?" She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yup, it looked lovely Alice, you've done a great job." I complemented her work, she had given me the hint and if I hadn't gone for it...well it was Alice so who knew. I felt bad for Jasper sometimes.

"Aw, thank you. I knew it would be great...it was my party!" She boasted as if the whole prom was just for her. I laughed and shook my head at her in amusement.

"So I was thinking, we should get a group picture of everyone...you, me, Edward, Jasper, Em and Rose! I think it would look great!"

"Yeah, kind of like a souvenir of college when we all move apart." I saw Alice's face fall when I mentioned this, she was going to be going to USC with Emmett with Rose going to UCLA. Jasper was to attend Jacksonville University. I knew that it would be more difficult for Jasper and Alice to deal with the difference between them, Alice was a very physical, touchy feely sort of person and we all worried how she would deal with being so far apart from Jasper. Then again, if anyone could make it work it would be Alice Brandon.

"Ok then! I'll go get Emmett and Rose, you two wait here." Her happy face was back on and she was officially back in her bossy boots mode. "Jasper! Come!" I laughed at her controlling nature with Jasper as he walked away like a puppy behind her. I could hear Edward chucking and looked up to see his amazing crooked grin flash at me before he twirled me around so I was facing the waterfall and he was pressed up behind me, pushing me into the railings. Holding on tight with one arm, he took the other one and moved my curled hair out of the way of my neck and left a trail of light kisses.

"We are going to have such an amazing future Bella." He whispered in my ear, his breath ticking my neck. I pushed my head against his and leaned against his cheek bone.

"I know; I'm so glad you're in my future." I told him with as much conviction as I could muster in my voice. He began peppering me with light kisses again and I melted back against him.

And if my life were a movie, there would now be the pan out and the edges would fade until the screen turned black with the end credits.

My Homecoming had been the best there could be, I had landed myself the starring role; I was the leading lady, the protagonist and I knew how to play it out.

But this wasn't a movie, I knew beyond a doubt that I would have many more happy memories with Edward, each more exciting and amazing than the last

My life was the real deal, drama, and craziness, romantic, funny, action packed and full of mystery, yet I wouldn't change it for the world.

High school was ending - it really was the end of an era. But with every end there is always a new beginning. Mine was with Edward. Together, Forever.

* * *

**A/N: **_OMG! That was it! It's all finished! I really hope this story has lived up to all your expectations, I would hate to have disappointed._

_So 38,832 hits, 152 favorites and 141 story alerts! Can you believe that's the END! It's been an amazing run, thank you one and all to my amazing reviewers that came back time after time to review each chapter! I do recognize all your names and it brings such a big smile to my face knowing you keep coming back every chapter! You know who you are : - )_

_Oh and thank you to all you guys that reviewed for the last chapter: __TheRealMrsFanaticCullen__, smut-queen, __acw1__, __Sami Jay__, __bluiqt__, __KyuketsukiInOki__, __serbelino__, __dazzledtina__, __SeraphimNite__, __Secret Hopeless Romantic__, __theorange3__, __Stangchica2003__._

_You guys are like my rock, I love you all!_

_So I am just about to hit the complete button.... Thank you all again for your support through this, I will be continuing my other story too so you can check that out if you like. _


End file.
